


ODDALENI

by saxnas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Supportive Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 53,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Cas po uratowaniu świata (kilka razy) wreszcie założyli rodzinę i próbowali wychowywać wspólnie dwie córeczki (urodzone z pomocą zastępczej matki), mieszkając na przedmieściach. Dom z ogrodem, trawnikiem i białym płotkiem. Rodzinne szczęście? Nie bardzo się udało. Teraz muszą zmierzyć się z kilkoma problemami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean potarł policzek. Kilkudniowy zarost zachrzęścił pod palcami. Powinien się ogolić zanim przyjdą dziewczynki. Ciężko podniósł się z kanapy. Dom był cichy i pusty. I zimny, odkąd został w nim sam. Podszedł do drzwi na taras, potykając się o butelki. Jedna potoczyła się aż pod próg, uderzając w ościeżnicę. Grube szkło zadźwięczało jękliwie i był to jedyny dźwięk, jaki rozniósł się w salonie. Przygnębiające.

Odsunął drzwi i rześkie powietrze uderzyło go zapachem jesieni. Dymnym i drzewnym. Powinien zadbać o ogród. Zagrabić liście i przyciąć krzewy przed zimą. Niskie słońce ozłacało klony i kasztanowce na końcu działki. Były już zupełnie żółte, jakby stały w ogniu, ale ogień jest ciepły a Dean czuł tylko chłód, przenikający przez t-shirt i flanelową koszulę.

Wiszący od lata hamak z płachty kolorowego płótna zmókł wielokrotnie i opadł pod ciężarem wody i liści. Wyglądał równie smętnie jak ratanowe fotele z napuchłymi, butwiejącymi poduchami, spłowiałymi na słońcu i poczerniałymi od wilgoci. Przewrócony leżak. Koc, którego nie zabrał tamtej nocy, kiedy wszystko jeszcze było dobrze, jeszcze był upał i dom był pełen ludzi. Nie można było zagnać dzieciaków do łóżek, bliźniąt Sama i dziewczynek...

Dziewczynki – przypomniał sobie, że musi trochę posprzątać, zanim się zjawią. Miał wczoraj zrobić zakupy, ale nie zdążył i powinien zająć się tym, zanim przyjadą. Trzeba będzie zrobić obiad a potem kolację a w lodówce nie ma nic poza piwem i pudełkiem nieświeżej pizzy.

Niemrawo pochylił się i pozbierał butelki, wrzucając je z hałasem do kosza. Zostawił otwarte drzwi aby przewietrzyć. Przetarł blaty w kuchni i stół, nastawił zmywarkę i pozbierał brudne ubrania, które rzucał gdzie popadnie przez ostatnie tygodnie. Zegarek wskazywał dziewiątą, kiedy skończył, miał jeszcze prawie godzinę, żeby pojechać do sklepu, wrócić i wziąć szybki prysznic zanim przyjadą.

 

Zobaczył kombi już z daleka. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy i zwolnił, starając się zebrać w sobie. Spojrzał na zegarek. Byli za wcześnie! Rzucił okiem na torby z zakupami i znów popatrzył na podjazd. Hannah biegała i skakała jak wróbel, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. Była za daleko, żeby mógł dostrzec jej twarz, ale był pewien, że śmieje się głośno i beztrosko. Była taka ruchliwa i żwawa, z rozsypującymi się kucykami i plamami trawy na kolanach.

Mary, zupełne przeciwieństwo, siedziała grzecznie na schodach, słuchając czegoś co mówił Cas, siedzący obok. Dean przełknął ślinę. Cas podniósł głowę na dźwięk silnika Impali, parkującej przy krawężniku. Wstał powoli, kiedy Dean wysiadł, a potem odwrócił się w stronę schodów, gdzie stały dwie kolorowe walizki. Hannah zatrzymała się w pół obrotu i przez chwilę patrzyła na Deana, zanim ruszyła w jego kierunku z okrzykiem radości: tata! Tata!

Złapał ją i podniósł wysoko.

– Cześć, wróbelku! – Wtulił twarz w jej włosy i odetchnął słodkim, dziecięcym zapachem owocowych szamponów, gumy do żucia i maślanych bułeczek. Hannah wczepiła się w niego jak małpka i przez chwilę była cicho, ale zaraz oderwała głowę od jego ramienia i zaczęła coś opowiadać, prychając ze śmiechem i machając cienkimi nogami w czerwonych butach.

Siedmioletnia Mary stała koło Casa, z dłonią w jego dłoni i najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty podejść. Cas miał nieprzeniknioną minę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i nie mógł dojść do żadnych wniosków. Dean cieszył się, że trzyma Hannę. Miała tylko pięć lat i ważyła tyle co nic, siedząc mu na biodrze, ale teraz była jak tarcza, za którą się skrył, zbliżając się do tych dwojga.

– Przyjechaliście wcześniej... – Zaczął i urwał. Nie był pewien, czy nie zabrzmiało to jak wyrzut. – Mogliście wejść. Zapasowy klucz jest tam gdzie zawsze...

Cas ściągnął brwi. Mary spojrzała na niego a potem na Deana.

– Woleliśmy zaczekać. – Głos Casa był niski i szorstki. Spojrzał na Mary i zachęcająco poklepał ją po ramieniu. Podniosła buzię i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, tocząc niemą rozmowę. Oczy Casa miały miękki wyraz, jak zawsze kiedy na nią patrzył. Lekki, prawie niedostrzegalny ruch głowy, jakby mówił: _no dalej_ i Mary zrobił kroczek do przodu.

– Cześć. – Dean wyciągnął dłoń, żeby ją pogłaskać, ale się uchyliła. Cas westchnął.

– Mary, pomożesz mi? W samochodzie jest plecak Hanny, przyniesiesz? – Położył rękę na jej głowie a Mary skinęła chętnie i pobiegła do auta. Dean mocniej przytulił Hannę, która odpowiedziała mu zadziwiająco silnym uściskiem drobnych ramionek. Obśliniła mu policzek dziecięcym, przesadnym cmoknięciem. Roześmiał się, szczęśliwy. Jego mała dziewczynka!

Klucz zgrzytnął w zamku i weszli do domu. Dean żałował, że nie przygotował się lepiej. Powinien upiec jabłecznik. Przywitałby ich smakowity zapach a on mógłby zająć się szykowaniem talerzyków i zaproponowałby coś do picia, wyjmował sok z lodówki i mleko, żeby zrobić kakao i poczuliby, że są w domu i zrobiłoby się miło, może usiedliby przy stole i byłoby jak dawniej, kiedy jedli razem i rozmawiali. I dom byłby znów pełen życia. Nie tak jak teraz.

Wszedł do wychłodzonego salonu i niechętnie postawił Hannę. Zaraz zaczęła skakać i wspinać się na meble. Kiedyś pewnie skarciłby ją za wchodzenie na kanapę w butach, ale teraz nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Kanapę można wyprać, a w jej niebieskich-niebieskich oczach błyszczały iskierki od których topiło się serce.

– Tato, mam... – Mary podała plecak Casowi, który uśmiechnął się do niej i kucnął.

– Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy? – spytał, zaglądając głęboko w jej oczy. Skinęła, przygryzając wargę. – Zawsze możesz mnie zawołać i natychmiast się zjawię. – Wyciągnął palec i nacisnął czubek jej nosa. – Ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić i zobaczymy się jutro wieczorem. Ok.?

– Ok. – Skubnęła koniuszek warkoczyka.

– Daj buzi.

Pocałowali się i uścisnęli. Hannah od razu, nie oglądając się, pobiegła do ogrodu, nie zwracając na niego uwagi, ale Mary musiała się pożegnać. Cas wstał i popatrzył na Deana. Jego twarz, jeszcze chwilę temu rozjaśniona i ciepła stała się nieprzeniknioną maską, niewyrażajacą żadnych uczuć.

– Będę jutro przed siódmą – oznajmił sucho i wyszedł.

Dean drgnął, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. Poczuł, że jego ramiona rozluźniają się i opadają, jakby już nie musiał trzymać się prosto. Obejrzał się na Hannę. Brnęła w liściach i znosiła kasztany na kupkę.

– Popilnujesz siostry? – Zwrócił się do Mary. – Muszę przynieść zakupy z samochodu.

Mary skinęła, nie patrząc na niego. Sztywnym krokiem pomaszerowała na taras.

Walizki stały koło drzwi tak jak postawił je Cas. Zaniósł je na piętro. Sypialnia dziewczynek nie zmieniła się od wyprowadzki. Meble, zabawki, nawet trochę ubrań, których Cas z jakiś powodów nie spakował, nadal wiszących w szafie... Na małym stoliku pod oknem kartony i kredki z nieskończonymi rysunkami. Jakby nie minęło kilka tygodni, jakby to było wczoraj, w tamten sierpniowy weekend, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było dobrze.

Hannah nie rozumiała co się stało. Dla niej to była jeszcze jedna przygoda. Wyprowadzka i jazda samochodem do centrum, do nowego mieszkania, nowe otoczenie i przedszkole, do którego zapisał ją Cas, aby miała opiekę, kiedy szedł do pracy w fundacji. Dean był pewien, że bez problemu wskoczy w stare koleiny, jakby nigdy nie przestała tu mieszkać, jakby to nowe życie było tylko wycieczką, z której się wraca. Ale Mary?

Mary była na niego zła i nie ufała mu. Czuł, że ona nie chce tu być i Cas musiał ją namawiać, aby zgodziła się przyjechać. Musiał obiecać jej, że zabierze ją w każdej chwili, nawet w środku nocy, kiedy tylko go zawoła i Dean obawiał się, że Mary skorzysta z pierwszej lepszej okazji, bo ona po prostu nie chce tu być.

Z nim.

Wypakował torby z zakupami i wniósł do domu. Zajął myśli planowaniem obiadu i kolacji, upychając w lodówce mnóstwo rzeczy: owoce, warzywa, jaja, mleko i sery, steki z tuńczyka i wołowe hamburgery. Na stół wypakował płatki, soki, kakao i wszystko, co powinno być w domu, w którym są dzieci. Kupił też ulubione herbatniki Hanny i galaretki dla Mary...

Krzyk sprawił, że w kilku susach wypadł na taras i zbiegł na trawnik.

–Hannah! – Dopadł jej i poderwał z ziemi. Zanosiła się płaczem, ale kiedy dokładnie ją obejrzał nie spostrzegł żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Obrócił się na wilgotnej trawie. Mary stała kilka kroków dalej, z pięściami przy ustach i patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Miałaś ją pilnować! – krzyknął, jednocześnie starając się utulić Hannę. – Co się stało?

Mary zamknęła powieki i otworzyła je powoli. Spojrzenie stało się szkliste. Cholera, zaraz ściągnie tu Casa. Dean podszedł do niej i nadal tuląc Hannę, która już zaczęła dochodzić do siebie, przygarnął Mary. Zesztywniała w jego uścisku, ale nie poddał się.

– Co się stało? – spytał łagodniej. – Nie jestem zły. Chcę tylko wiedzieć...

Mary popatrzyła na Hannę i zacisnęła wargi. Hannah zupełnie się już uspokoiła i obejmując łapkami szyję Deana oświadczyła dziarsko: spadłam!

– Spadłaś? – Dean posadził ją sobie na kolanie i jeszcze raz spokojnie obejrzał.

Sztruksy miała już wilgotne, z przyklejonymi liśćmi i źdźbłami trawy. Podniósł nogawki i sprawdził, czy ma siniaki, ale poza zaczerwienieniem na dłoniach naprawdę nic jej nie było. Teraz się śmiała w głos, wspominając niedawną przygodę.

– To czemu krzyczałaś?

Hannah wzruszyła ramionkami. Różowe policzki rozciągnął szczerbaty uśmiech. Odruchowo odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, podrzucając na kolanie, wywołując tym salwę perlistego śmiechu.

– Skąd spadłaś?

– Z góry! – Machnęła ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, najpierw wdrapując mu się na ramiona, aby zaraz zeskoczyć przez plecy, momentalnie tracąc zainteresowanie tym, co się stało. Zobaczyła przy huśtawce gawrona i pobiegła w jego kierunku. Ptaszysko spojrzało na nią, przekrzywiając głowę i zanim go dosięgła, odleciało z ponurym trzepotem mokrych skrzydeł.

– Mary... – Starał się nie podnosić głosu. – Kiedy proszę, żebyś popilnowała Hanny... Czy możesz... Czy możesz się bardziej postarać? Ona jest jeszcze mała i nie wie, że coś może być niebezpieczne. Na przykład wspinanie się na drzewo. Może spaść i sobie coś złamać.

Popatrzył jej w twarz. Tak bardzo się różniły... One obie. Oczy Hanny były niebieskie jak niebo w słoneczny sierpniowy dzień. Niebieskie-niebieskie. Oczy Mary były jak pokryty rzęsą staw. Jej piegi i brązowo rdzawe włosy przypominały mu jego własne. Nie była brzydka, po prostu nie była tak śliczna i słodka jak Hannah. Nie miała jej radości, beztroski, nie była taka łatwa do kochania jak młodsza siostra.

Odpowiedziała spojrzeniem poważnym, bez cienia uśmiechu, ani skruchy. Wcześniej wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale teraz po prostu stała przed nim z pustym wzrokiem, jakby chciała się odwrócić i odejść i tylko z jakiegoś tajemnego względu czekała z tym na odpowiednią chwilę. Nie wiedział czy powinien ją ukarać, czy pocieszyć.

– Mary... Jesteś starsza. Chciałbym... Chciałbym, żebyś opiekowała się Hanną. To twoja siostra i... – westchnął.

Nie pierwszy raz przeprowadzał tę rozmowę i miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem jest trudniej. Brakowało mu cierpliwości, kiedy tak patrzył jej w twarz, pozbawioną mimiki. Zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

– Czy możesz mnie posłuchać? Czy możesz raz zrobić to o co cię proszę?

Mary odchyliła się do tyłu, zwiększając dystans między nimi. Nie odeszła, ale nie mógł już liczyć nawet na jej puste spojrzenie. Po prostu odwróciła wzrok, stała przed nim i jednocześnie gdzieś daleko, pogrążona we własnych myślach, schowana w jakimś miejscu, które było dostępne tylko dla niej. Jak sobie z nią radził Cas?

Dean westchnął i podniósł ręce bezradnie. Ten dzieciak naprawdę był trudny.

– Możesz iść się bawić... – Albo cokolwiek co chcesz robić, pomyślał, zupełnie zniechęcony.

Pamiętał, kiedy się urodziła. Taka maleńka i bezbronna. Jego córka. Kruszynka. Cała mieściła się w złączonych dłoniach. Obaj z Casem stali godzinami nad jej łóżeczkiem i patrzyli na grymasy, które robiła. Cas szybko odkrył, że wystarczy połaskotać jej policzek, żeby odsłoniła bezzębne, oślinione dziąsła, jakby się uśmiechała.

Potem uśmiechała się już bardziej świadomie, na widok ich twarzy. Potem pojawiły się kolki i Cas nosił ją na rękach całymi dniami i nocami. Miał niespożyte siły i pokłady cierpliwości. Godzinami nucił jeden fragment kołysanki, przy którym się uspokajała. Kiedy Dean miał ochotę tłuc głową o ścianę lub po prostu wyjść i jechać przed siebie, z daleka od tego wrzasku, Cas cierpliwie przemierzał kolejne kilometry między komodą a przewijakiem i między łóżeczkiem a oknem.

Kiedy Dean ją brał, prężyła się i krzyczała jak wściekły diabełek. Tylko dotyk Casa koił jej ciałko, nie przestała jednak być marudna i płaczliwa a Dean czuł dodatkową trudność w opiece nad małą dziewczynką. Było inaczej niż kiedy Sammy był mały i jego bliźnięta, starsze od Mary o kilka miesięcy, także wydawały się prostsze w obsłudze.

Dwa lata później ta sama kobieta urodziła Hannę. Hannah nie miała kolek, była pogodna a Dean czuł się pewniej w roli ojca. Często patrzył na nią, kiedy zajmowała się sobą, gaworzyła i przyglądała ptaszkom na karuzeli nad łóżkiem. Wyciągała ręce do wszystkiego i interesowała się wszystkim. Był z niej dumny. Chwalił ją. Chwalił się nią innym. W porównaniu do Mary rozwijała się łatwiej i szybciej. Miała więcej uroku. Tym razem to on częściej ją nosił. Kąpał, przewijał, wyszukiwał rzeczy, które mogły ją zaciekawić. Znosił do domu małe żabki, chrząszcze, kocięta, pokazywał jej narzędzia w warsztacie, rozebrali razem budzik, kompas… Naprawiali lampki choinkowe... Hannah była odważniejsza, więc wcześnie zaczął ją zabierać na przejażdżki, na sanki, na łyżwy. Podrzucał wysoko, wiedząc że wywoła tylko salwy śmiechu a nie przestrach.

– Jak moje bratanice? – Sammy wyciągnął ramiona, zagarnął je obie w mocny uścisk i podniósł do góry, wywołując piski zachwytu. – Mary! Hannah! Ale jesteście ciężkie, motylki! – Udał, że nie jest w stanie już ich utrzymać i opadł na kolana. – Co jadłyście na śniadanie? Słonia?!

– Jajko! Twarożek! – krzyknęły jednocześnie. Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo. No jasne, Cas i jego _zdrowa-kuchnia-dla-dzieci-które-rosną._

– Sally kazała mi przynieść ciasto. – Sammy pokazał palcem paczkę, którą wcześniej położył na stole. – Pokroisz?

– Już. Dziewczynki, umyjcie ręce! Mary, dopilnuj Hanny. – Dean nalał dziewczynkom sok i wyciągnął talerzyki. Właśnie tak chciał usiąść z Casem. Może udałoby się porozmawiać o tym, jak Mary radzi sobie w szkole i czy Hannah bardzo broi w przedszkolu. Może Cas chciałby zostać dłużej? Na obiad. I może wspólnie nakryliby do stołu...

– Dawno was nie widziałem... Chyba znów urosłyście! Niedługo będziecie wyższe ode mnie! – Sammy przenosił spojrzenie z jednej na drugą. Dziewczynki roześmiały się, Hannah bardziej żywiołowo, aż sok poszedł jej nosem, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozśmieszyło. Dean podał jej serwetkę.

– Wytrzyj się, bąbelku.

– Wujku, wujku, przecież dopiero się widzieliśmy! – krzyknęła Hannah, plując naokoło okruszkami. – W środę!

– W czwartek. – Poprawiła ją Mary, odgryzając kęs ciasta.

– Nie mów z pełnymi ustami. – Zwrócił jej uwagę. – Zobacz, jaki robisz bałagan... Nie bierz drugiego kawałka, bo nie zmieścisz obiadu.

– Ej, tata, przestań zrzędzić! – powiedział Sammy wesoło, mrugnął do Mary i dał jej prztyczka w nos. – Jeśli chcecie, możecie potem przyjść się pobawić z bliźniakami. – Zaoferował, zbierając się do wyjścia. – Może po obiedzie?

– Może... – Dean wstał i odprowadził go do drzwi. – Ale może pojedziemy do kina, albo...

– Chcesz spędzić z nimi trochę czasu sam? – Pokiwał głową. – Jasne, słusznie. Dziewczyny pewnie też nie mogą się nacieszyć. Spotkamy się innym razem. A jak Cas? – spytał całkiem niewinnie, prawie w progu, od niechcenia. Dean skrzywił się.

– Aż tak?

– Aż tak.

Sammy poklepał go po ramieniu pocieszająco i poszedł.

 

Odwrócił się tylko na chwilę, żeby wstawić zapiekankę do piekarnika, kiedy usłyszał brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Mary zamarła z ręką wyciągniętą nad stołem. Cały blat był mokry od soku, który dopłynął do krawędzi i zaczął skapywać na podłogę. Hannah zsunęła się z siedzenia, uderzając czołem o rant i klapnęła ciężko na tyłek, przewracając krzesło.

– Cholera! – wrzasnął. – Mary! Co robisz! Do diabła!

Mary przycisnęła pięść do ust i patrzyła przerażona. Hannah zaczęła chlipać pod stołem. Wyciągnął ją stamtąd i dotknął czoła.

– No już... Już... Cii... – Pocałował ją i przytulił, naciskając kostkarkę. Kawałki lodu spadły na kratkę. Owinął dwa ściereczką i przyłożył do zaczerwienionego miejsca. – Nic nie będzie, nic nie będzie... Tylko się uderzyłaś, zaraz przejdzie... – Kołysał ją uspokajająco.

Hannah przestała płakać, sięgając do czoła. Zmarszczyła nosek jak króliczek.

– Zimne.

– Zimne, bo to lód. Masz... Sama trzymaj tutaj łapką. Ok., właśnie tak. Widzisz, już nie boli i nawet nie będzie siniaka. Tak trzymaj... Mądra dziewczynka. No widzisz, jaka jesteś dzielna? – Pochwalił ją, ale zaraz zmienił ton, zwracając się do Mary – możesz posprzątać ten bałagan? Tam są papierowe ręczniki. Weź kilka. Więcej! Mary, weź więcej od razu! No co się boisz. Tylko ostrożnie, bo szkło... – Schylił się i wolną ręką zbierał większe kawałki. – Czy naprawdę nie można was na chwilę spuścić z oczu? Masz już siedem lat... Ja w twoim wieku opiekowałem się małym Sammym, gotowałem, sprzątałem, pilnowałem go i gdybym narobił takiego bałaganu ojciec dałby mi popalić!

Wstrząsnął się na samo wspomnienie. Nie chodziło o to, że ojciec mógłby go stłuc na kwaśne jabłko. Po prostu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, aby spuścić Sammy’ego z oczu. Żeby Sammy mógł zrobić sobie krzywdę pozostając pod jego opieką. Sammy zawsze był pod jego opieką i Dean nigdy nie przestawał na niego uważać. Nikt nie musiał mu o tym przypominać.

Nie potrafił ukryć zawodu, który sprawiała mu Mary.

Czasem po prostu nie mógł na nią patrzeć.

– A teraz jeszcze co? – warknął, rozdrażniony kiedy znów podniosła pięść do buzi. – Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! – Szarpnął jej ramię. – Jesteś za duża na ssanie palca, tak robią tylko małe dzidzie... – Dopiero teraz spostrzegł krew. – Cholera!

Posadził Hannę na szafce i wyciągnął Mary spod stołu. Odkręcił zimną wodę i wsadził jej dłoń pod strumień. Rana nie była głęboka, z łatwością usunął kawałek szkła i zalepił kolorowym plastrem.

– Nie histeryzuj. To tylko mała ranka... – Fuknął, żeby przestała się mazać. Wziął obie, każdą pod jedną pachę i wyniósł z kuchni.

– Sam posprzątam. A wy idźcie się rozpakować. Mary, pomóż Hannie. Potem zejdźcie na obiad. – Przetarł twarz dłońmi.

Zapowiadał się długi weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

W niedzielę po śniadaniu wybrali się na seans dla dzieci. Grali jakąś bajkę o siostrach i nawet Dean w kilku momentach uśmiechnął się z żartobliwych dialogów. Wyszli z kina w całkiem dobrych humorach, nawet Mary była rozluźniona i grzeczna. Pogoda była piękna, niebo prawie jak w lecie. Pozwolił dziewczynkom zdjąć sweterki i zamiast wracać do samochodu poprowadził je do pobliskiej cukierni.

Wystarczyło przejść skrzyżowanie i skręcić w uliczkę, zamkniętą dla dwuśladów, pełną małych sklepików, antykwariatów i kawiarenek, w słoneczne dni, takie jak ten, ze stolikami wystawionymi na zewnątrz. Zamierzał pozwolić zamówić dziewczynkom to, czego sobie zażyczą. Ciastka, albo lody i gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną, albo szejki mleczne z owocami. Hannah najbardziej lubiła jagodowe.

– Tata! Tatuś! – Hannah wyrwała dłoń z jego ręki, zanim zdążył zareagować i pobiegła w dół uliczki. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział Cas.

Odwrócił się, słysząc jej głos i podniósł, wyciągając ręce akurat w chwili, gdy rzuciła się naprzód, wpadając prosto w jego objęcia. Mary również pobiegła w jego stronę.

Dean przyspieszył kroku, ale nagle zwolnił. Cas nie siedział sam. Przy stoliku siedział ktoś jeszcze, właśnie wstawał, trochę niezgrabnie odsuwając krzesło. Biała serwetka spadła na ziemię.

Dean zupełnie się zatrzymał, przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął. Cas już go spostrzegł, więc ruszył ku niemu. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał iść za dziewczynkami.

Cas skinął głową na przywitanie.

– Cześć. – Dean usłyszał własny głos jakby z oddali. – Właśnie byliśmy w kinie i... szliśmy... na lody... – Desperacko próbował zebrać się do kupy, wyglądać normalnie, zachowywać się normalnie. Brzmieć normalnie.

Cas trzymał Hannę na rękach i Mary u boku. Przylgnęła do niego tak, jakby już nie chciała nigdzie odchodzić. Dean spojrzał na jego towarzysza.

– Jacob. – Pierwszy wyciągnął rękę i przedstawił się. Uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie. – Pracujemy razem w fundacji...

Miał miękką dłoń, jakby pozbawioną kości. Dean ścisnął ją lekko i ledwo powstrzymał się od wytarcia ręki o spodnie. Jacob spojrzał na Casa i na dziewczynki. Najwyraźniej je znał a one znały jego.

– Cześć Mary! Cześć Hannah! Jak się bawicie?

Jacob próbował poszerzyć uśmiech i nadać mu najbardziej życzliwy charakter, jaki zdołał, ale nikt go nie odwzajemnił. Dean nie miał ochoty szczerzyć się do tego faceta. Dziewczynki przytulały się do Casa jakby nie widziały go sto lat, a on po prostu stał tam, między nimi i milczał.

– Możemy zjeść lody tutaj? – Mary przerwała niezręczną ciszę. – Tatuś! Możemy?

Pytanie nie było skierowane do Deana. Cas popatrzył na Jacoba przepraszająco.

– Oczywiście! – Jacob wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie. – Zaraz zamówimy, co tylko będziecie chciały, drogie panie. Poprosimy!... – Zwrócił się do kelnerki. – Może ja przysunę ten stolik obok, połączymy je i będziemy mieć więcej miejsca... Żeby każdy miał gdzie usiąść.

Przez chwilę panował mały rozgardiasz, Jacob zawłaszczył przestrzeń, przesuwał stoliki i krzesła, usadzał wszystkich, wydawał dyspozycje kelnerce i przede wszystkim mówił. Dużo, szybko i hałaśliwie.

Dean milczał. Usiadł najdalej od niego, naprzeciwko Casa i zamówił tylko kawę. Mimo wysiłków Jacoba atmosfera była ciężka i niezręczna. Hannah zajęła się swoim deserem, ale tylko ona sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej. Mary z zaciętą twarzą tuliła się do Casa, jakby bała się, że Dean zaraz ją od niego oderwie. Cas obejmował ją jedną ręką a drugą machinalnie mieszał nieposłodzoną kawę. Jacob mówił coraz szybciej, opowiadając o jakiś sprawach fundacji, jakiś ludziach, których Dean nie znał i nie sądził, żeby chciał poznać.

Po dwudziestu minutach tej męczarni Cas wreszcie podniósł wzrok.

– Musimy jeszcze wrócić do biura – powiedział spokojnie. Ścisnął Mary i pocałował ją w czoło. – Bączku, wrócisz z tatą na obiad a ja przyjadę po was po południu. Może tak być?

– Chcę z tobą jechać, z tobą! Mogę pomóc ci w biurze! – zawołała prosząco. – Mogę podlać kwiatki! Albo naklejać znaczki! – Przypomniała prace, w które kiedyś ją zaangażował. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi z taką miłością, że Dean wstrzymał oddech i poczuł, jak kurczy mu się żołądek.

– Mieliśmy umowę. – Cas nachylił się do jej ucha. – Pamiętasz? Ty dotrzymasz słowa i ja dotrzymam słowa. – Przechylił głowę, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Mary przygryzła wargę a potem skinęła na zgodę.

– Ale przyjedziesz po nas szybko? – Desperacja w jej głosie dźgnęła Deana boleśnie. Jacob rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Tak jak się umawialiśmy. – Głos Casa był spokojny i ciepły.

– Ja się uderzyłam o stół i spadłam a Mary skaleczyła palec! – Hannah oznajmiła nagle kryształowym głosikiem. – Szkłem. I tata na nią nakrzyczał. – Poinformowała wszystkich nadzwyczaj rzeczowo. – Dwa razy!

Cas w zwolnionym tempie zwrócił twarz w stronę Deana.

– Dzieci... – Jacob wtrącił radośnie, ale urwał.

Dean poczuł, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg.

Cas nie zgodzi się na więcej wizyt. Po prostu nie zgodzi się na więcej wizyt i już nigdy ich nie zobaczy. Dziewczynek i jego. Złapał krawędź stolika, jakby tonął i musiał się czegoś chwycić, czegokolwiek. Jednocześnie starał się wytrzymać spojrzenie Casa. Przeszywające, niebiesko-niebieskie spojrzenie, ciężkie jak ołów.

I pełne rozczarowania.

– Przyjadę po was o piątej. – Oznajmił Cas, nie spuszczając wzroku z Deana. – Bądźcie już spakowane.

– Miały zostać do siódmej... – Dean próbował zaprotestować, ale Cas tylko zmarszczył brwi. Dean zdecydował odpuścić. Jego pozycja negocjacyjna nigdy nie była słabsza. Postanowił uratować co się da, nawet jeśli to mają być resztki. – Ok., o piątej. Mogę je odwieźć.

– Przyjadę.

– Siusiu! – Hannah odepchnęła talerzyk i łyżeczkę. Obaj, Dean i Cas wstali jednocześnie. Hannah zawahała się i w końcu wybrała Deana. Wziął ją na ręce i pomaszerował do wnętrza kawiarni w poszukiwaniu damskiej toalety.

 

Cas przyjechał tuż przed piątą. Dziewczynki były już dawno spakowane. Mary od pół godziny siedziała na frontowych schodkach i czekała, podnosząc głowę na odgłos każdego samochodu wjeżdżającego w ich uliczkę.

Hannah po obiedzie zrobiła się senna, drzemała w ramionach Deana. Przylgnęła do niego całkowicie. Czuł bicie jej serca i jej ciepło. Sapała cichutko i chwilami wierciła się, a wtedy gładził ją lekko po pleckach, tak drobnych, że nakrywał je dłonią. Kochał ją bardzo i nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Cas zabronił mu spotkań.

Ostatnio, zanim się wyprowadził, tak często się kłócili. O wszystko, ale przede wszystkim o dziewczynki. Cas zarzucał mu, że faworyzuje Hannę, że jest surowszy dla Mary. Że jest wobec niej niesprawiedliwy. Że wymaga więcej. Nie tylko więcej niż od Hanny, ale więcej niż powinien od dziecka w jej wieku.

– Ona już nie może tego znieść... – powiedział przed wyprowadzką.

Dean nie mógł nie przyznać, że Mary traktował inaczej, ale przecież to naturalne: Mary była starszą siostrą. Miała obowiązki wobec Hanny. Była już dużą dziewczynką. Wiedział, czego może od niej wymagać, wiedział, jak sam zachowywał się w jej wieku. Opiekował się Sammym odkąd ojciec włożył mu go w ręce i kazał wybiec z płonącego domu. Miał wtedy cztery lata a Sammy sześć miesięcy.

Opiekował się nim całymi dniami. Całymi tygodniami, kiedy ojciec wyjeżdżał. Całymi dniami, kiedy nie miał żadnego wsparcia, zdany tylko na siebie. Czasem chciałby potrząsnąć Mary i krzyknąć, żeby wzięła się w garść i przestała być takim samolubnym, małym nieudacznikiem.

Hannah znów się poruszyła przez sen i ukołysał ją delikatnie, całując ją we włosy. Wtedy zjawił się Cas. Wysiadł z kombi i ledwo zdążył przykucnąć, by złapać Mary, która wystrzeliła jak strzała w jego kierunku. Na przednim siedzeniu siedział Jacob, ale nie wysiadł. Dean udawał, że go nie widzi.

Przypomniał sobie jak wybierał ten samochód dla Casa. Jest paskudny – narzekał, podsuwając mu katalogi – nie ma klasy. Wybierz inny. Może ten? A może ten? Ale Cas się uparł, że wóz przede wszystkim musi być bezpieczny.

– Będę woził nim dzieci, musi być niezawodny! – powtarzał.

Teraz wozi nim Jacoba.

Hannah obudziła się tylko na chwilę, kiedy Dean ostrożnie wsadzał ją do fotelika. Zapiął jej pas i okrył kocykiem a ona zamruczała coś niewyraźnie i znów zapadła w sen. Przyniósł walizki i torbę. Mary już siedziała w środku i wyglądało na to, że nie planowała szczególnego pożegnania.

Cas schował bagaże i zamknął piąte drzwi.

– Może weekend to za długo? Może na początek niech będą same soboty? – Zaproponował życzliwie. – Jesteś ich ojcem. – Przełożył kluczyki z jednej dłoni do drugiej. – Potrzebujesz ich a one potrzebują ciebie... – dodał ciszej. – Nawet jeśli popełniasz błędy. Wszyscy popełniamy.

Zanim odpowiedział cokolwiek, Cas wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.


	3. Chapter 3

Myśl o Jacobie budziła go w nocy. Rozpraszała w dzień. Złość nadchodziła falami. Nagle podrywał się i szedł do garażu pogrzebać przy rekonstruowanym właśnie samochodzie. Wściekle rzucał częściami i klepał blachę, by za chwilę odetchnąć, wrócić do lodówki, otworzyć piwo, wypić wszystko w trzech potężnych łykach a butelkę rozbić o ścianę. Akt destrukcji przynosił chwilową ulgę. Potłuczone szkło pokrywało podłogę już całkiem grubą warstwą.

W ciągu kilku dni wygrzebał na temat Jacoba wszystko, co mógł wykopać w sieci i na posterunku. Nic trudnego. Wystarczyła stara odznaka policji stanowej i kilka telefonów. Nie było tego wiele. Wyciągnął też Sama na piwo.

– Jacob? – Zawahał się, kiedy usłyszał to imię.

– Jacob. Z fundacji. Pracujesz czasem dla nich. – Odkąd Sam skończył prawo, często pomagał różnym organizacjom pro bono, ale akurat dla tej fundacji pracował dla pieniędzy. Nie był w ich etatowym zespole prawników, ale jako dochodzący konsultant bywał tam co najmniej raz w tygodniu.

– Sammy... – Dean zabębnił palcami o blat. – On kręci się przy moich dzieciach. Muszę wiedzieć, kto to jest.

Sam odchylił się na krześle.

– Cas się nimi opiekuje – powiedział, jakby to zamykało sprawę. – Co mogłoby się stać? – Obserwował przez chwilę minę Deana i w końcu pokręcił głową. – Są z nim bardziej bezpieczne niż...

– Ze mną. – Dean uśmiechnął się paskudnie, szukając wzrokiem kelnerki. Dał jej znak, żeby przyniosła jeszcze kolejkę.

– Z kimkolwiek. – Sam dokończył zniecierpliwiony. – Słuchaj, sam nawarzyłeś... To teraz wypij.

– Właśnie piję. – Dean się roześmiał, ale jego oczy miały zaczepny wyraz, jakby tylko szukał pretekstu. Sam nie dał się sprowokować.

– Straszny z ciebie dupek. Wiesz?

Dean otworzył oczy szeroko, udając wcielenie niewinności.

– Widziałem go może dwa razy, może trzy... Wygląda na miłego faceta. Zajmuje się administracją biura.

– Jest sekretarką? – prychnął Dean.

– Kierownikiem. – Sam spojrzał na zegarek. – Muszę lecieć, stary. Jest środek tygodnia, nie mam czasu na siedzenie w barze. Mam jeszcze kilka umów do sczytania na rano. W tym twoją na to Porsche. Facet ma niezłych prawników, nanieśli znów jakieś poprawki. Do cholery, to tylko umowa kupna-sprzedaży starego grata!... – Przewrócił oczami, próbując rozbawić Deana. Bezskutecznie. – I muszę pomóc bliźniakom w matmie.

– Spotyka się z nim? – Głos Deana był chłodny, jakby rozmawiali o pracy. Sam już stał, wyciągając portfel. Dean nie podnosząc głowy pokazał mu, że on zapłaci.

Sam chrząknął i Dean skinął głową. Gorzki uśmiech zamienił się w grymas.

– Spotyka?

– Nie wiem. – Sam zawahał się, starając się zostawić mu cień nadziei. – Pracują razem. Cas spędza tam cholernie dużo czasu.

Dean chciał jeszcze posiedzieć i wypić kilka piw, może coś mocniejszego, a potem jakoś wrócić do domu, ale nagle zmienił zdanie. Wstał gwałtownie, krzesło odsunęło się hałaśliwie. Sam stęknął na widok jego miny.

– Rany... Stary... Może po prostu go spytaj? Może po prostu z nim pogadaj? – Rzucił, chociaż wiedział, że Dean nie skorzysta z tej rady. – Powiedz mu to co mnie: że martwisz się o dziewczynki i chciałbyś... wiedzieć... Dean! – Złapał go za ramię i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Tylko nic na siłę. Jest dorosły. I nie jesteście już razem.

– Czemu mi to mówisz? – Dean podniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

– Nie rób głupstw! – Sam sapnął, wyraźnie rozdrażniony. Podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. – Będzie wkurzony, jeśli się dowie...

– A dowie się?

Obaj przez chwilę milczeli, w końcu Sam odpuścił. Lepiej, żeby to on się tym zajął niż Dean. Dean powinien trzymać się od Jacoba z daleka. O ile to możliwe.

– Ok., popytam o niego. Zorientuję się i dam ci znać. Tylko nie rób głupstw. Dean! Naprawdę! Jeśli Cas się dowie, że węszysz i wtrącasz się w jego najbardziej prywatne sprawy... Nie potrzebujesz kolejnych kłopotów.

Dean od razu zwrócił uwagę na ton Sammy’ego.

– Co? Co jeszcze? Powiedz mi. – powiedział z łagodną perswazją. – Po prostu mi powiedz... Sammy. Po prostu mi powiedz.

Sam potrząsnął głową, zły na siebie, na Deana, na całą sytuację.

– Powiedz mi.

Sam westchnął. Przeczesał palcami włosy. Ten cholerny palant, jego brat.

– Wolę się dowiedzieć od ciebie – powiedział łagodnie. Sam rozejrzał się i wyprowadził go z baru. Chodnik był mokry i asfalt lśnił w świetle lamp i neonów. Całodobowy sklep po drugiej stronie ulicy był pełen klientów.

– Nie zamierzałem ci mówić... Nie powinienem ci mówić – westchnął.

– Po prostu mi powiedz.

– To było zawodowe. Udzielałem porady... – Czuł złość, że łamie zasady, ale to był _Dean_.

– Jesteś moim bratem. Powiedz mi.

– Cas pytał mnie o prawne przyznanie opieki jednemu z rodziców. Pytał o rozwiązania stosowane przy rozwodach. – Sam wypuścił powietrze powoli. – Zaproponowałem ugodę a on spytał, co w sytuacji kiedy to niemożliwe. I czy mógłby wyjechać z dziećmi do innego stanu.

– Gdzie? – Dean patrzył na czubki butów.

– Do San Francisco.

Sam zobaczył, jak całe powietrze uchodzi z jego brata. Po prostu zobaczył, jak wszystko, cała energia którą dysponował, jakakolwiek była, cokolwiek go napędzało, wszystko co się w nim kotłowało: złość, gniew, zazdrość, miłość... Wszystko po prostu odpłynęło i nagle Dean zapadł się w sobie, opuścił ramiona i głowę. Jakby pękły podtrzymujące go sznurki i za chwilę miał upaść.

Ale nie upadł. Znajom, gorzki, ironiczny uśmieszek błąkał się w kąciku warg.

– Daleko.

– Fundacja ma tam biuro.

Sam mógłby powiedzieć, że przyjęliby go z otwartymi ramionami, że widział aplikację Casa i że chociaż nie powinien, zadzwonił do kolegi, który robił im umowy pracownicze i dowiedział się, że dział zasobów ludzkich sprawdzał aktualną umowę Casa, pytając o różne kwestie, które zwykle sprawdza się przy renegocjacji kontraktu i nawet powstał projekt aneksu. Z naprawdę atrakcyjnymi warunkami.

Dean nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Cas nie podjął jeszcze żadnej decyzji, ale Sam czuł, że wystarczy cokolwiek, pretekst, aby sprawy przybrały poważniejszy obrót. I nie chciał, żeby Dean ściągnął to na siebie. A on się aż prosił o kłopoty.

Od wyprowadzki Cas ani razu nie rozmawiał z nim o Deanie. Ani razu nie powiedział, co się naprawdę stało. Ale Sam znał go i czuł, że to wszystko jeszcze nie koniec. To nie mógł być koniec. Dean tyle razy wpadał w kłopoty, że praktycznie stało się to rutyną. I zawsze jakoś się dogadywali, on i Cas.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że teraz też się dogadają. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby to było na zawsze. Żeby Cas naprawdę zabrał dzieci i wyjechał. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Cas mógł spotykać się z kimś takim jak Jacob. Żeby zostawił Deana.

Cas nigdy nie zostawiłby Deana.

Ale wiedział o aplikacji do oddziału w San Fracisco i wiedział, że Jacob bywa u Casa i wiedział, że Cas rozważał walkę w sądzie o przyznanie pełnej opieki nad dziewczynkami. I bardzo się tym martwił.

– Obiecaj mi... – Sam nagle przygarnął brata i przez dłuższy moment po prostu tulił go do piersi tak, jak kiedyś Dean tulił jego, gdy byli dziećmi. Już dawno ich proporcje się odwróciły. Teraz to Sam był wyższy i szerszy w barach, jego uścisk był silny i krzepiący i to starszy brat potrzebował pocieszenia. – Nie rób głupstw, ok.? Proszę cię, stary... Wszystko się ułoży, tylko nie rób nic, co mogłoby...

– Co mogłoby go jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć? – wymamrotał Dean a kurtka Sama przytłumiła jego słowa. – Jeszcze bardziej już chyba się nie da, Sammy.

Sam poklepał go plecach i jeszcze chwilę tak postali a potem każdy wsiadł do swojego samochodu i rozjechali się w dwie różne strony.

Dean nie wiedział co robić. Jeździł po mieści bez celu i nie wiedział jak to wszystko naprawić. Chciał zadzwonić do Casa i po prostu spytać; spytać, co może zrobić, co tym razem może obiecać, żeby było jak dawniej. Obiecałby wszystko. Nieraz obiecywał. Miał wprawę.

Czasem myślał, że mógłby po prostu zadzwonić i poprosić, żeby Cas wrócił i może Cas tylko czekał na ten telefon? Były takie momenty, kiedy Dean łudził się, że wystarczyłoby przeprosić, jak te wszystkie poprzednie razy i następnego dnia znów siedzieliby razem w kuchni, przekomarzając się i planując wspólne wakacje.

Ale Cas już nie dawał się nabrać na obietnice i przeprosiny. Nie tym razem. Sam wyraźnie mu to powiedział. Tym razem mógł naprawdę ich stracić. Stracić rodzinę.

Dean nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł.

Nagle podjął decyzję, nacisnął gaz i w ciągu kwadransa zaparkował przed apartamentem Casa. Nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami. Jeśli jest cokolwiek do uratowania, to czemu nie teraz? Czemu nie dziś?

Miał szczęście, jakaś para wchodziła przed nim i nie musiał naciskać domofonu, żeby Cas go wpuścił. Prawie biegiem minął hol. Jasne światła odbijały się w szybach. To było bezpieczne, porządne miejsce, w dobrej lokalizacji. Mary miała bliżej do szkoły a niedaleko był park. Cas wybrał dobre miejsce, ale to nie był dom. Ich dom był na przedmieściach, z kasztanowcami na tyłach ogrodu i Impalą w garażu.

Nie czekając na windę wbiegł po schodach na trzecie piętro. Pamiętał, że mieszkanie ma numer 8B. Nie dawał sobie sekundy na przemyślenie, od razu nacisnął dzwonek. Niecierpliwie, kilka razy.

Ktoś podszedł do drzwi i usłyszał szczęk zamka.


	4. Chapter 4

– Cas kładzie dziewczynki spać... – Jacob wrócił z kuchni ze szklanką wody. Postawił ją na stole i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał, gwałtownie ruszył w stronę kanapy i zgarnął koce i zabawki. Zgarnął je na bok, robiąc miejsce, aby Dean mógł usiąść.

Dean przyglądał mu się z tym swoim aroganckim uśmieszkiem, z rękami w kieszeniach i nonszalancką postawą. Jacob wrócił do stołu, zawalonego papierami i przez chwilę przekładał je i porządkował. Był zdenerwowany – Dean to widział – ale jednocześnie czuł się tu dobrze. Czuł się pewnie, jakby bywał tu często i znał wszystkie zakamarki. Wiedział, że drzwi trzeciej szafki od zlewu się nie domykają i że cukier stoi w pudełku po herbatnikach, że Cas o dwudziestej trzydzieści kładzie córeczki spać i że złożony koc należy schować do drugiej szuflady komody, bo tam leżą koce.

Dean obserwował go, kręcącego się po mieszkaniu Casa, jakby to było jego własne mieszkanie i czuł kwaśny posmak w ustach. On sam nigdy tu nie był. Ani razu. Dla niego to było obce miejsce.

– Osiem razy pod rząd czytaliśmy tę samą historyjkę o Tygrysku. Czuję się jakbym sam był w paski... – Cas wszedł do pokoju. Spojrzeli na siebie i wszystko odpłynęło.

Ten cały głupi Jacob, apartament i wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ostatnich miesiącach. Cały ten bałagan. Oczy Casa były niebieskie-niebieskie i ciepłe i trochę zdziwione, policzki ciemniejsze od zarostu, jak zawsze pod koniec dnia, trochę zarumienione i nieco bardziej zapadłe, niż je pamiętał, ale to był Cas, jego Cas.

– Stało się coś? – Cas lekko przymrużył powieki, przyglądając mu się czujnie. – Jest już późno.

Dean nagle wrócił do rzeczywistości. Gdyby nie ten cholerny Jacob!

– Przyszedłem... pomówić... – Odchrząknął. Jacob gapił się na nich, wcale nie zbierając się do wyjścia. Cas przechylił nieco głowę, słuchając uważnie. – Pomówić o...

– Przepraszam cię, Dean, ale nie zadzwoniłeś wcześniej, a my mamy robotę. – Cas nagle się zmienił. Jego twarz już nie była rozluźniona i przyjazna jak przed momentem, kiedy wyszedł z sypialni dzieci. Już nie patrzył na niego, zajęty zbieraniem zabawek, które wrzucił do koszyka obok kanapy.

– Mogę dokończyć sam... – Jacob wtrącił się nagle. – Zostawię was, jeśli...

– Dobry pomysł.

– Nie – powiedział Cas jednocześnie z Deanem. – Niedobry. Dean, zadzwoń jutro. – Podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce.

– Możemy dziś? To ważne. – Dean był zły i czuł, że napina szczęki. Jacob spoglądał na niego z niepokojem. Zły Dean przypominał drapieżnika w pobliżu sztuki, która zanadto oddaliła się od stada.

– Może jednak zostanę... – Jacob zaproponował defensywnie. Dean obrócił się do niego powoli.

– Może jednak pójdziesz?

– Dean! – Cas uchylił drzwi. – Zadzwoń jutro.

Dean zrobił trzy długie kroki i nagle znalazł się przy Casie. Jednym uderzeniem płaskiej dłoni zatrzasnął je z hukiem.

– Zamierzasz zabrać go do Frisco? Będzie wychowywać _moje_ dzieci? – syknął wrogo. – Zamierzasz zabrać _moje_ dzieci?

– Cas? – Jacob zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości. O ile według niego taka odległość była bezpieczna, bo Dean mógłby z łatwością schwycić go za gardło i roztrzaskać głowę o ścianę, gdyby tylko poczuł na sobie śliski dotyk tej jego sflaczałej dłoni. Jacob jednak miał wystarczająco silny instynkt samozachowawczy, żeby nawet nie próbować go dotknąć.

Cas ściągnął brwi, odpowiadając twardym spojrzeniem na spojrzenie Deana.

– Wyjdź.

Dean cofnął się o krok. To nie miało tak być, nie miało tak wyglądać. Miał nadzieję, że Cas będzie w stanie go wysłuchać, że jeśli będzie dostatecznie skruszony Cas w końcu zmięknie i może nie od razu się pogodzą, ale przynajmniej zrobią dobry początek.

Teraz jednak był w miejscu, przed którym ostrzegał go Sam.

Pod wielkim, czerwonym neonem KŁOPOTY.

Nie narób głupstw – ostrzegał go, ale Dean oczywiście nie posłuchał i teraz już wiedział, że ten samochód zjeżdża na oślep z klifu. Że nawet jeśli jutro zadzwoni, Cas nie będzie w nastroju do wysłuchania jego argumentów, których nie miał, poza jednym, którego nie byłby w stanie teraz użyć, bo Cas najwyraźniej już nie był zainteresowany.

Równie dobrze mógł załatwić to raz na zawsze, tu i teraz.

– Więc to już postanowione? – Nagle spłynął na niego chłodny spokój. Jakby zanurzył się w lodowatej wodzie. – Kiedy?

– Dean... To naprawdę nie pora na...

– Kiedy? Kiedy jedziecie?

Cas westchnął i potarł powieki gestem rezygnacji.

– Możemy zrobić to jutro? Ten raport... Postaram się później nad nim usiąść... – Zaproponował. Ton wyraźnie zmiękł, kiedy zwracał się do Jacoba.

– Na pewno? Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Jacob sięgnął po kurtkę i jeszcze w progu odwrócił się do Casa konspiracyjnie. – Jeśli chcesz mogę...

– Poradzę sobie. – Cas pozwolił się pocałować w policzek i zamknął za nim drzwi. Dean omal nie wybił dziury w ścianie gołą pięścią.

– Pieprzysz się z nim? – warknął. – Kiedy dzieci już śpią? – Wiedział, że jest wulgarny i chciał być wulgarny. Chciał wszystko zepsuć, chciał żeby Cas poczuł, że to jest brudne i złe, i żeby czuł złość, tak jak Dean czuł złość.

– Sam ci powiedział. – Cas minął go i wszedł do salonu. – Braterska lojalność Winchesterów, jak sądzę...

– Co sobie myślałeś? Że któregoś dnia po prostu sobie znikniesz?! Do cholery! Cas! Myślisz, że na to pozwolę? Że zabierzesz dziewczynki i po prostu znikniesz na drugim końcu kraju? Czy tak właśnie myślałeś?! – Szarpnął go w swoją stronę. – Że o niczym się nie dowiem i nic nie zrobię?

– A co możesz zrobić? – Twarz Casa znalazła się tak blisko jego twarzy, że czuł jego miętowy oddech. – Co. Możesz. Z. Tym. Zrobić?

Te niebieskie-niebieskie oczy i rozchylone usta, tak blisko. Dean na chwilę przestał myśleć. Tak długo nie byli razem. Prawie dwa miesiące. Nagle pochylił się nad nim, nie mogąc się opanować, nie mogąc powstrzymać pragnienia, które uderzyło go i ścisnęło, jakby miał nad sobą cały ocean.

Pochylił się i prawie dotknął jego warg. To było nie do opanowania, nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie chciał, to nie było coś, nad czym można zapanować, mógł się tylko poddać, jakby był igłą, którą przyciąga magnes, która obraca się zawsze w stronę bieguna. Cas był jego biegunem... I teraz był tak blisko...

– Dean! Nie.

Szum w uszach.

Narastający, drażniący szum w uszach. Pod wodą jest cicho. Ocean przy dnie jest cichy, ale kiedy wypływasz gwałtownie na powierzchnię, dźwięki cię ogłuszają. Fale uderzają, ocean na powierzchni ryczy jak zwierzę.

Dean podniósł bezwiednie dłonie do uszu. Ocean jest słony. Czuł krople, spływające po twarzy, jakby naprawdę się wynurzył spod wody. Zacisnął powieki, aby te krople nie wypływały, żeby nie wypływały tu, w obecności Casa, w tym mieszkaniu, które jest obce. Gdzie nie ma nic dla niego. Nie ma nic, co należy do niego. Gdzie jest sam.

Nie chciał tu być.

Nie mógł.

Nie wiedział, jak znalazł się w Impali, jak trafił do domu, skąd wziął się pod prysznicem, jak długo stał pod zimnymi strugami, aż zaczął znów myśleć, chociaż szczękał zębami i całe ciało piekło z zimna i trząsł się, ale znów zaczął myśleć, świadomość wróciła.

Nie na długo.

Z szafki w kuchni wygrzebał butelkę Danielsa i wypił połowę od razu, z jedną ręką zaciśniętą na zimnej krawędzi zlewu. Pił, aż poczuł znajomą mgłę, która ogarnia umysł, pił łapczywie, czując żar w żołądku, który tłumił żar w podbrzuszu, wargi mrowiły, zaciskając się na chłodnym szkle i była to najgorsza namiastka tego, czego mogły dotykać, ale teraz nie miał już wyboru.


	5. Chapter 5

– Dean? Dean! Jezu, Dean!... Co za syf... Jezu... – Ktoś mówił coś za ścianą. Machnął ręką, aby przegonić te dźwięki. Coś spadło na niego i uderzyło w plecy. Skrzywił się i jęknął z wyrzutem.

– Ej!... – Odepchnął czyjeś ręce. – Ostrożnie!...

– Ja ci dam, ostrożnie! Cholera! Mówiłem, żebyś nie robił głupstw? Ale nie! Pan Dean wie najlepiej jak spierdolić sobie życie!

– Sammy? – wymamrotał, czując, że zdrewniały język odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Spróbował rozchylić powieki. Jakby je ktoś zszył.

– Jezu, ale ty jesteś ciężki... Jak wór kamieni. Pomóż mi trochę... – Sammy zasapał się wciągając go na piętro i ciągnąc do łazienki. – Ok., teraz rozepnę ci spodnie. Czy dasz radę sam?

Dean próbował coś zrobić z rękami, ale nie był w stanie ich zlokalizować.

Rozpięcie czegokolwiek w jego stanie wydawało się zupełnie poza zakresem możliwości.

Sam bez żadnej delikatności ściągnął z niego ubranie. Kleiło się do ciała, zesztywniało od wilgoci, bo kiedy wrócił do domu od razu, z biegu, wszedł pod prysznic. Potem poszedł do kuchni i wypił całego Danielsa. Kiedy przetrzeźwiał znalazł drugiego w garażu i jego też wypił, doprawił kilkoma butelkami piwa z lodówki i zasnął na podłodze w kuchni. Tak go znalazł Sam, zaniepokojony rannym telefonem od Casa.

Cas nie był zły, że Sam powiedział Deanowi o Frisco. Powiedział, że Dean wieczorem był u niego i że może Sam zajrzałby, czy wszystko jest ok. Obaj wiedzieli, że nic nie będzie ok., ale czegoś takiego Sam się nie spodziewał.

Salon wyglądał, jakby przeszła przez niego trąba powietrzna. Kuchnia wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Dean leżał na podłodze z krwią zaschniętą na dłoniach i z rozciętym czołem. Musiał uderzać w szafki tak mocno, że niektóre z drzwiczek po prostu rozpadły się na wiele części. Wszędzie było pełno szkła i resztek rzeczy, które wypadły. Albo które wygarnął w szale.

Cuchnął moczem i wymiocinami. Był nieprzytomny i to cud, że się nie zadławił. Sam cucił go kilka minut, zastanawiając się czy nie zadzwonić po karetkę, ale w końcu Dean przecknął i można go było wstawić pod prysznic.

Dwie godziny później Sam zajrzał do sypialni.

Dean spał, zagrzebany w pościeli. Postawił mu na stoliku przy łóżku szklankę wody i butelkę z tabletkami aspiryny. Dotknął czoła brata i pokręcił głową.

– Ale narobiłeś... – Zmierzwił mu włosy z czułością. Poprawił koc i cicho zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Nastawił pranie, zamiótł wszystko z podłogi i wyrzucił do śmieci. Dom nadal wyglądał okropnie. Przynajmniej jednak nic nie chrzęściło pod podeszwami a przez otwarte drzwi na taras napływało zimne, orzeźwiające powietrze.

Zadzwonił jego telefon i Sam odebrał po pierwszym dzwonku.

– I jak? – spytał Cas z troską.

– Kompletna rozsypka. – Sam nie zamierzał niczego ukrywać. – Rozwalił kuchnię. Pokaleczył się. Teraz śpi. Będzie mieć kaca monstrum.

Cas milczał po drugiej stronie.

– Musiałem mu powiedzieć... – Sam próbował się wytłumaczyć. – I tak by się dowiedział. Myślałem, że... Mówiłem mu, żeby nie...

– Wiem, Sam. Dobrze, że się nim zaopiekowałeś. – Cas się rozłączył.

 

W sobotę Cas nie przywiózł dziewczynek. Dean czekał do obiadu, ale nie dzwonił, żeby spytać czy przyjadą. Nie mógłby znieść odmowy. Łudził się, wyglądał na podjazd i szukał wzrokiem kombi na końcu ulicy.

W ciągu tygodnia udało mu się usunąć większość zniszczeń. Nawet zagipsował i pomalował jedną ze ścian. Upiekł jabłecznik, żeby pachniało w domu. Miał nadzieję, że wejdą i usiądą przy stole. I naszykuje talerzyki i widelce i Cas też poprosi o kawałek i przyzna, że to naprawdę dobry jabłecznik.

Ale oni nie przyjechali i po obiedzie powlókł się do garażu. Pracował nad Porsche do późnej nocy, potem złapał trochę snu i znów pracował, z małymi przerwami do końca weekendu.

To był piękny, stary samochód. Miał już na niego kupca. Zgromadził wszystkie oryginalne części a silnik był całkiem dobrze zachowany. To będzie cacko, kiedy z nim skończy. Sam przygotował umowę i cena była naprawdę dobra, ale Dean nie patrzył na pieniądze. Teraz nie były mu potrzebne.

Tego domu też już nie potrzebował. Cas nie chciał w nim mieszkać a dla niego samego był za duży. Pytał już Sama, czy może polecić kogoś z nieruchomości a on obiecał się rozejrzeć. To był niezły moment na sprzedaż. Powinni dostać dobrą cenę.

Sam spytał, co Dean zrobi ze swoją częścią pieniędzy, ale Dean tylko spojrzał zdziwiony. Jaką częścią? Wszystko dostanie Cas i dziewczynki.

Sam powiedział, że mógłby poszukać jakiegoś taniego studio a za resztę kupić jakiś warsztat. Przecież musi z czegoś żyć. I czy myślał już o tym, ile będzie w stanie łożyć na dziewczynki. Prawdę mówiąc, nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

Utrzymanie dzieci kosztuje. Cas zatrudnia opiekunkę na popołudnia i opłaca przedszkole Hanny. Pewnie niewiele mu zostaje z pensji. Powinni już zacząć myśleć o funduszu na studia. Dean wytarł ręce w ścierkę. Jeśli się zepnie z wozem, sfinalizuje sprzedaż w ciągu najwyżej dwóch tygodni i dostanie tłusty czek. Zresztą, jeszcze nie zdążył wydać równie tłustej zaliczki.

Miał już kolejny samochód na oku a dwóch starych klientów prosiło go o konkretne auta, za konkretne pieniądze. Umył ręce i poszedł do komputera. Przez dwa miesiące nie rozmawiał z Casem o pieniądzach.

Zalogował się na stronie banku i sprawdził saldo.

Cas nie wziął z ich wspólnego konta ani dolara. Dean zastanowił się, jak sobie poradził. Oczywiście każdy z nich miał też osobne pieniądze, ale wyprowadzka, wynajem apartamentu, opiekunka, przedszkole Hanny. To musiało pochłonąć wszystko, co miał. Może więcej.

Dean zrobił dwa przelewy. Jeden ze wspólnego a drugi z osobistego konta. W tytule przelewu napisał tylko: na życie.

Tej nocy spał lepiej.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyświetlacz telefonu jarzył się błękitnie.

Dean gapił się na telefon, słysząc kolejne dzwonki i kiedy w końcu zdecydował się odebrać, po drugiej stronie już nie było sygnału. Następny kwadrans zbierał się w sobie, żeby oddzwonić. Wyjął zimne piwo, otworzył, zwilżył gardło i dotknął zielonej słuchawki.

Cas odebrał prawie natychmiast i Dean aż podskoczył, słysząc jego głos tak nagle.

– Dziękuję, że oddzwaniasz.

– Co się stało? Coś z Hanną?...

– Nie, wszystko w porządku. – Głos Casa był czysty i wyraźny, jakby stał tuż obok. Dean musiał oprzeć się o szafkę. – Z Mary też wszystko w porządku.

Dean nie wiedział o co zapytać. _Po co dzwoniłeś? W czym mogę ci pomóc? Chcesz się pożegnać przed wylotem do Frisco?_

– Dzwonię, bo dostałem wiadomość o wpływie środków. – Cas zawahał się. – Dziękuję, że o tym pomyślałeś, ale to za dużo. Dużo za dużo. Mam dobrą pensję, radzimy sobie.

– Niedługo skończę tą dziewięćset jedenastkę i wtedy przeleję więcej. Mam już kolejne zlecenia. –Dean ścisnął słuchawkę. – Chciałbym... Musimy... Rozmawiałem z Samem na temat domu. O sprzedaży.

Cas nie odzywał się, więc Dean podjął: musicie gdzieś mieszkać w tym San Francisco. Czy gdziekolwiek... Forsa się przyda.

Po drugiej stronie coś stuknęło i jeszcze jakiś niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, jakby ktoś przesunął słuchawką po tkaninie.

– Cas? Jesteś?

– Tak, jestem... – Tym razem jego głos brzmiał sztywno i jakby z oddali, zdławiony przez jakiś szum. – Muszę kończyć. Pomówimy o tym później.

Dean stał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę z niemą słuchawką przyciśniętą do ucha, jakby spodziewał się, że Cas jeszcze coś doda. Że jeszcze go usłyszy. A potem ciężko usiadł przy stole. Więc to się działo naprawdę.

Naprawdę się rozstali. Naprawdę Cas zaczyna nowe życie.

Naprawdę dyskutują o takich szczegółach jak pieniądze, podział majątku, sprzedaż domu. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć. Sprzedaż domu.

W tej kuchni Sam oznajmił, że będzie ojcem. Tu przywieźli Mary, kiedy się urodziła. Tapetowali pokój dziecinny i wieszali zasłonki w misie. Tu zastanawiali się nad drugim dzieckiem. Kochali się w każdym pomieszczeniu. Po tej podłodze raczkowała Hannah. Spędzili niezliczoną ilość wieczorów w ogrodzie. Posadzili jabłoń. Dziewczynki powiedziały tu pierwsze słowa. Hannah powiedziała do niego: _ta-ta_. Dał Casowi obrączkę.

Tu mieli spędzić resztę życia.

Jak można sprzedać obcym resztę życia? Resztę, która nawet się jeszcze nie wydarzyła?

 

Cas nadal nie przyjeżdżał z dziewczynkami. Kolejne dwie soboty minęły i nadszedł listopad. Dean sprzedał wóz i tak jak obiecał, przelał wszystko na konto Casa. Tym razem Cas nie zadzwonił. Od Sama dowiedział się, że był we Frisco na spotkaniu, które poszło dobrze, ale nadal nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji. Ludzie z Frisco chcieli go w swoim zespole i powiedzieli, że zaczekają, aż poukłada swoje sprawy.

Tyle przynajmniej dowiedział się Sam od swojego kumpla z działu prawnego.

Dean czuł się zawieszony między przeszłością a przyszłością, ale to w czym tkwił nie było bieżącym życiem. Każdego dnia zmuszał się do wstania z łóżka, zrobienia czegoś do zjedzenia i pójścia do garażu, gdzie starał się zająć ręce i myśli kolejnym wrakiem. Starał się nie myśleć o tabliczce NA SPRZEDAŻ na frontowym trawniku. Starał się nie myśleć o ludziach, którzy przychodzili z pośrednikiem obejrzeć dom.

Starał się nie myśleć o ofertach, które składali, które wydawały mu się za niskie i które odrzucał, tłumacząc, że czeka na lepszą okazję.

Dryfował, dzień po dniu, w stronę nieuniknionego.

W końcu Cas spakuje rzeczy i poleci. Już nie na rozmowę, ale na zawsze. W końcu ktoś da naprawdę dobrą cenę i nie będzie sensu dłużej szukać wymówek w sprawie sprzedaży. W końcu przyszłość nadejdzie i znów jedynym domem, jaki mu zostanie będzie Impala.


	7. Chapter 7

Umówili się z pośrednikiem, że będzie korzystał z zapasowego klucza i że nie będzie zawracał mu głowy spotkaniami z klientami. A już na pewno nie w późne czwartkowe popołudnie. Klienci zwykle przychodzili w soboty i on starał się wtedy siedzieć w garażu by nie być zmuszanym do uścisków dłoni i głupich pogawędek o pogodzie, okolicy i odpowiedzi na padające znienacka pytania o stan rur i czy są tu może gryzonie.

Stukanie do drzwi się powtórzyło.

Idąc przez salon wytarł ręce w ścierkę i wsadził ją w tylną kieszeń dżinsów.

Cholerny pośrednik. Miał go już naprawdę dość.

Dean otworzył drzwi z rozmachem, zniecierpliwiony i zdecydowany okazać to zniecierpliwienie.

– Zły moment? – Cas popatrzył na niego niepewnie. – Przepraszam, nie uprzedziłem cię...

Zamrugał szybko. To był _on_. Stał na progu w tym swoim beżowym trenczu i przekrzywionym krawacie, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż tułowia i włosami zmierzwionymi od wiatru.

Bez słowa odsunął się z progu, aby mógł wejść.

Dziewczynek z nim nie było.

– Stało się coś? – Obserwował Casa, który zatrzymał się niespełna dwa kroki od niego.

Nagle zrobiło się zimno. To chyba ten moment. Za chwilę nadejdzie nieuniknione. Cas wyciągnie z kieszeni propozycję ugody i korzystając z okazji powie, że zarezerwował bilety na pojutrze i że jeśli Dean chce, to mogą się pożegnać na lotnisku, że dziewczynki są takie podekscytowane i że jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to spotkają się może na Boże Narodzenie, chyba, że pojadą odwiedzić rodzinę Jacoba i czy Dean to zrozumie i poczeka z wizytą do ferii wiosennych?

Cas odwrócił się i miał naprawdę nietęgą minę. Jego wzrok ślizgał się po płytkach podłogi a ręce ugrzęzły głęboko w kieszeniach płaszcza. Poruszał nimi, jakby chciał je wyciągnąć, ale zaplątał się w materiał.

Dean nie spodziewał się, że dla niego to też będzie takie trudne.

– Ok., Cas. Możesz mi powiedzieć... – Głos mu się załamał, ale zaraz wziął się w garść. – Możesz mi powiedzieć.

Wtedy Cas wyciągnął ręce i nagle przylgnął do Deana, całym ciałem i w jednej chwili stali o krok od siebie a w drugiej ich usta już się stykały, napierając na siebie, sięgając językiem do zębów i głębiej, gwałtownie i trochę desperacko. Cas palcami lewej dłoni zgarniał koszulę na piersi Deana i ciągnął do siebie a prawą obejmował jego szyję.

Dean w pierwszej chwili stał zupełnie biernie, nie wiedząc, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, ale już w drugiej po prostu poddał się, oddał pocałunek, czując jak zalewa go fala gorąca, jak wszystko się w nim budzi, podnosi, chwycił Casa za ramiona i pchnął na ścianę; objął jego twarz obiema dłońmi i całował głęboko, z pasją, aż do utraty tchu, aż obaj nie mogli już powstrzymać jęku, sklejeni ze sobą, poruszający się jak jedno ciało i przez szum krwi w uszach Dean słyszał jego i własny oddech.

Oderwał się na chwilę i popatrzył mu w twarz, badając, czego Cas chce. Czy na pewno chce _tego_? Cas przeniósł zamglone spojrzenie z ust Deana na jego oczy i Dean wiedział, nie potrzebował słów, wiedział. Sięgnął do jego paska i rozpiął klamrę jednym szarpnięciem. Guzik, suwak. Gorące pocałunki, już nie tylko w usta. W policzki, szorstkie od zarostu, ostro zarysowaną żuchwę, szyję z tętnicą, która pompowała krew w szalonym tempie.

Cas próbował go dotykać, ale Dean już zsunął się na kolana, nie bawiąc się w rozpinanie koszuli, po prostu podniósł ją, obnażając tors i brzuch, nie dając chwili wytchnienia, nie dając chwili do namysłu ani możliwości wycofania się.

To było jak powrót z długiej podróży.

Znaleźli wszystkie drogi do siebie, wszystkie miejsca, które płonęły, podpalili siebie nawzajem tak jak zawsze to robili, jak potrafili najlepiej i to było jak burza w samo południe nad polem pszenicy, w skwarny dzień, z żarem lejącym się z nieba, póki nie nadszedł wyczekiwany deszcz, słony i ciepły... Dean przycisnął spocone czoło do brzucha Casa, czując drżenie jego mięśni. Oblizał wargi i spojrzał w górę, w te niebieskie-niebieskie oczy.

Kolana Casa osłabły nagle. Ześlizgnął się plecami po ścianie, usiadł na ziemi i patrzył na Deana z bezmiarem czułości i jednocześnie przestraszony.

Nagle zrozumiał dlaczego ludzie nadają imiona huraganom.

– Co teraz? – spytał bezradnie, oddając decyzję w ręce Deana.

Dean niezgrabnie pogładził go po twarzy. Pocałował, tym razem delikatnie, miękko, jakby byli na pierwszej randce i nie chciał go wystraszyć. Cas znów był tu, w jego ramionach, ukojony i otwarty, jak niegdyś, jak wtedy gdy wszystko było między nimi dobrze i Dean chciał się odwdzięczyć, chciał mu wynagrodzić, chciał, żeby Cas znów był szczęśliwy. I żeby znów mu zaufał. Nie chciał niczego zepsuć.

Drugi raz kochali się już spokojniej, między pocałunkami i pieszczotami mając czas zdjąć ubrania i wspiąć się po schodach do sypialni. Dean przejął całkowitą kontrolę, prowadził Casa za rękę, oswajał go i uspokajał, gdy tylko wyczuł opór, gdy Cas odwracał głowę i ukrywał twarz w dłoniach.

A potem znów porwała ich namiętność i tym razem imię Deana nieskończonym echem odbijało się od ścian pustego domu, gdy Cas już nie mógł znieść napięcia, gdy chwilę przed szczytem stracił całkowicie kontrolę i jego skrzydła rzuciły ciemny cień na ścianę i sufit sypialni a blask na chwilę oślepił Deana i przez ich ciała przebiegł elektryczny impuls, niebieskawym łukiem przeskoczył na mosiężną klamkę i wyładował się z suchym trzaskiem, przy okazji paląc bezpieczniki.

Dean zasnął prawie natychmiast, obejmując go ciasno, oplątując go nogami, przygniatając nieco swoim ciężarem i czując jego oddech na swoim obojczyku. W ostatnim przytomnym odruchu naciągnął na nich obu kołdrę, chroniąc przed chłodem nocy i już odpłynął w ciemność, tym razem – od wielu tygodni – spokojną i beztroską.


	8. Chapter 8

Chłód uszczypnął go w wielki palec u nogi. Przez chwilę wiercił się, chowając stopę w pościel, nie bardzo wiedząc gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Jeszcze chwilę leżał we wzburzonej i wciąż nieco wilgotnej pościeli, zanim przypomniał sobie, co się wczoraj stało. Szeroki uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz.

Cas... Mruknął z błogim zadowoleniem. _Cas_.

Podciągnął się na łokciach i otworzył oczy. Zegarek obok łóżka wskazywał dziesiątą. Słońce przeświecało przez rolety. Spróbował wstać i stęknął. Mięśnie bolały, naciągnięte ścięgna sprawiały, że zamarł, gryząc poduszkę i przez chwilę poczuł się jak niedołężny staruszek. To był jednak przyjemny ból, niezbity dowód na to, że to się naprawdę zdarzyło.

Od dawna się tak nie czuł. Jakby ktoś od środka wysmarował go miodem.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i naciągnął spodenki oraz t-shirt.

– Cas? – Zapukał do łazienki. – Cas?...

Jeszcze wtedy nie panikował. Jeszcze wyszedł na korytarz i zszedł po schodach, wyczekując zapachu jajecznicy czy kawy, hałasu w kuchni, który ukoiłby rosnący lęk, rozpychający się w trzewiach. Cas na pewno jest na dole. Na pewno jest w kuchni.

Na pewno jest na dole.

– Cas?

Salon i kuchnia stały puste. Dean rozejrzał się. Na podłodze leżały tylko jego buty. Ktoś poprawił obrazek, który przekrzywili wczoraj. Ktoś podniósł jego ubrania i złożył porządnie, kładąc na oparciu kanapy.

Ktoś na wierzchu położył jego telefon.

Numer Casa na szybkim wybieraniu to jeden.

– Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał po prostu.

– Na lotnisku. Nie mogę rozmawiać...

Dean poczuł jak jego usta nagle stają się suche a oczy mokre. Uśmiechnął się, bo to zawsze robił. To zawsze robił, kiedy sprawy przyjmowały taki obrót, kiedy wszystko załamywało się i wpadał w gówno. Zawsze, nie ważne co by się działo, jakkolwiek byłby szczęśliwy, jakkolwiek dobrze by się wszystko zapowiadało, koniec końców zawsze wpadał w gówno.

– Dean...

Rozłączył się. Nic, teraz już naprawdę nic go nie obchodziło.

Jeszcze pięć minut temu chciałby zapamiętać tę noc minuta po minucie, do końca życia; teraz wiedział, że musi wymazać to wszystko, jeśli chce przetrwać. Nie był pewien, czy chciał. Wiedział, że nie może zostać w tym domu ani chwili dłużej, nie może tu zostać. Wciągnął dżinsy, naciągnął buty i tylko w cienkim t-shircie, mimo przejmującego zimna, wsiadł do Impali.

Cas uciekał do Frisco i on też musiał uciec.

Byle gdzie.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas dzwonił i dzwonił, aż Dean wyrzucił telefon przez okno na którejś międzystanowej. Jechał już drugą dobę bez zatrzymywania, tylko aby dotankować. Nie pił. Był trzeźwy, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że myślał jasno.

Jechał szybko, naciskając gaz przed ciężarówkami i na zakrętach. Odkręcił głośniki do oporu i wrzeszczał słowa piosenek, póki zupełnie nie zachrypł. Czasem prawie nic nie widział przez łzy, które nie chciały przestać płynąć.

Chciał, żeby to się nigdy nie zdarzyło. Żeby nigdy nie poznał tego pieprzonego anioła. Żeby nie kładł na niego pieprzonej anielskiej ręki i nie wyciągał go z piekła, bo ostatecznie, czy kiedykolwiek je opuścił tak naprawdę?

Od samego początku był przeklęty. Od samego pieprzonego urodzenia! Był przeklęty. Z tym całym pieprzonym stygmatem starszego brata, z ciężarem ponad siły małego chłopca, ponad siły jednego człowieka. Czy nie mógł już po prostu odpocząć? Czy to się może po prostu wreszcie skończyć?...

Skończyć.

Odpocząć.

Nagle poczuł się lżej. Odszedł gdzieś ciężar, który go pętał przez te wszystkie lata, poczucie winy i zobowiązanie, żeby być tym synem, który niesie pociechę, tym synem, na którym można się wesprzeć, tym bratem, który osłania przez złem całego świata, towarzyszem, który gotów jest na wszelkie poświęcenia, mężem, który weźmie na siebie wszystkie winy, ojcem, którym nie potrafi być...

Nacisnął pedał gazu do oporu i wybrał ciemniejszy punkt przed sobą.

Odetchnął.

Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

Zdjął nogę z hamulca i nie spuszczał wzroku z ciemnego punktu.

Zbliżył się na tyle, żeby można było rozpoznać szeroki pień i rozłożystą koronę.

Nie chciał zamykać oczu aż do końca.

 

 

– Do kurwy nędzy, Dean!

Opony z obrzydliwym piskiem rozdzieranej gumy wżarły się w asfalt pod jakimś nieprawdopodobnym kątem. Impala trzęsła się przy hamowaniu jakby się miała rozpaść. Siła odśrodkowa omalże wypchnęła go razem z drzwiami na pobocze, ale Cas trzymał go tak mocno, że prawie złamał mu ramię. Jednocześnie kręcił kierownicą a jego noga wepchnięta między nogi Deana odblokowała gaz i pedał zaczął powracać do wyjściowej pozycji.

Obroty silnika spadły. Dopiero kiedy wyszli z poślizgu i Impala przestała się kręcić wokół własnej osi Cas nacisnął hamulec. Siłą pędu zjechali na pobocze, zostawiając okazały dąb daleko za sobą. Nietknięty.

Kiedy się zatrzymali, przez kilka długich sekund po prostu siedzieli obok siebie, próbując zrozumieć, że to już koniec. Że samochód już nie pędzi, że stoją, że się nie roztrzaskali. Że żyją.

A potem Cas wysiadł, obszedł maskę, otworzył drzwiczki od strony kierowcy, wyciągnął Deana i przyłożył mu w szczękę.

Dean przez chwilę smakował ból i krew z pękniętej wargi, zanim podniósł głowę a wtedy otrzymał następny cios, w splot słoneczny. Omal nie stracił przytomności. Zwinął się w kłębek i zwymiotował na buty Casa.

– Jestem wściekły. Jestem naprawdę wściekły na ciebie! – Głos Casa drżał z gniewu. – Jestem tak wściekły, że naprawdę nie potrzebujesz teraz Impali i drzewa, żeby było po tobie!

Dean przykucnął, opierając się bokiem o auto.

– Czyżby za... mało... – jęknął, Cas chyba jednak coś mu złamał – ...emocji... we Frisko...?

Cas szarpnął go do góry, nie przejmując się, że sprawia mu ból.

– Nie przyjąłem tej pracy.

Dean nie zrozumiał. Ból przeszkadzał mu myśleć.

– Jak to... nie przyjąłeś?...

– Nie przyjąłem! Wróciłem do domu a ty zniknąłeś. Nie odbierałeś telefonu! Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś! Nawet Sam! – Cas wrzeszczał mu prosto w twarz. Dean skulił się i skrzywił, wyginając w prawo, bo tylko tak mógł nabrać powietrza w płuca. Rany...

– Chyba połamałeś mi żebra... – stęknął. – Nie mogę... oddychać...

– Czy nie tego chciałeś? – syknął Cas. – Kiedy jechałeś na czołowe z drzewem? Nie oddychać?

Dean przewrócił oczami.

– Nagle... zapragnąłeś... spełniać moje wszystkie życzenia?... – Chciał być złośliwy, ale żałosny jęk zepsuł efekt.

– Tylko niektóre... – burknął Cas, kładąc na nim rękę. – Ledwo zdążyłem. Naprawdę napędziłeś mi strachu...

Fizyczny ból minął, ale ciało jeszcze nie odzyskało sprężystości. Zmusił się do wyprostowania. Dotknął brzucha, upewniając się, że wszystko w porządku.

– Nie prosiłem, żebyś mnie ratował.

Cas wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza małą butelkę wody (i Dean mógłby przysiąc, że chwilę wcześniej jej tam nie było), odkręcił korek i podał mu, by przepłukał usta. Z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął chusteczkę.

– Nie prosiłeś o wiele rzeczy, które mimo to dostałeś.

Dean wypluł wodę, wytarł twarz, napił się. Cas obserwował go ze wciąż zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale wyraźnie uspokojony.

– Więc nie przyjąłeś tej pracy?

– Nie.

– Mogłeś powiedzieć, że wychodzisz... – Dean potoczył wzrokiem po okolicznych polach. Krajobraz był monotonny i przygnębiający. – Uprzedzić mnie.

– Myślałem, że wrócę, zanim się obudzisz. Fundacja wysyłała chłopczyka na leczenie do Bostonu, ktoś musiał dopilnować, żeby dobrze się nim zajęli na lotnisku, upewnić się, że rodzice mają wszystkie dokumenty... I było opóźnienie, więc wszystko się przedłużyło... Nie mogłem ci wytłumaczyć, kiedy zadzwoniłeś, bo akurat był boarding... A ty się rozłączyłeś i już nie odbierałeś.

Dean poczuł, że cała krew odpływa mu z głowy. Jakieś zwierzę przyglądało się im z oddali. Chmara szarych ptaszków zerwała się z dębu i z ćwierkotem uleciała w niebo.

– A Jacob? – spytał.

Cas skrzywił się, zniecierpliwiony.

– Teraz? Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Zerwiesz z nim czy jak?

Znał wszystkie miny Casa i wiedział, że nie rozumie.

– Przestaniesz z nim robić... cokolwiek tam robiliście? Do tej pory? – Tym razem nie chciał być wulgarny. A to znaczyło, że nie może nazwać rzeczy wprost. A to znaczyło, że Cas nie nadąży. Cholerny głupek. – Będzie zawiedziony – mruknął.

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – Cas cofnął się o pół kroku.

– Wpada do ciebie... – Naprowadził go Dean. Cas pokiwał głową.

– No i?

– A teraz chcesz wrócić. – Dean potarł palcem powiekę, starając się wyrównać oddech. – Chcesz, prawda?

– Tak.

– Więc co zamierzasz zrobić z Jacobem?

Cas popatrzył w niebo, starając się rozgryźć, o co chodzi, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie rozumiem, jaki to ma związek, ale jeśli koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć, to nadal będę go spotykać...

Dean podniósł brwi.

– ...w pracy – dokończył Cas. – Pracujemy razem, pamiętasz?

– I dlatego bywa u ciebie i całuje cię na dobranoc? – Dean dziwił się samemu sobie, że nadal zachowuje spokój. – To będzie trochę trudne, bo ja nie będę zachwycony obecnością tego oślizgłego gada w moim domu.

Cas zaplótł ramiona, odchylając się do tyłu z miną wyrażającą dezaprobatę.

– Po pierwsze, to też jest, nadal, mój dom. Po drugie, sądzę, że oceniasz go bardzo niesprawiedliwie. Jacob jest naprawdę miły i gdybyś nie był tak wrogo nastawiony zauważyłbyś... – Zaczął, ale nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości Deana właśnie osiągnęły kres.

– To może wprowadź się do niego?! – wrzasnął. – Wiesz co, Cas? Pieprz się! Albo niech Jacob cię pieprzy, wszystko jedno... – Szarpnął drzwiczki Impali, otwierając je na oścież.

– Jesteś zazdrosny... – Zauważył nagle Cas. Dean przewrócił oczami i prychnął. – Jesteś! – Cas rozjaśnił twarz.

– Nie!

– Jesteś! Widzę!

– Na pewno nie o tego palanta. – Dean skłamał stanowczo.

Cas pokręcił głową, nieco zdumiony i niepewnie uśmiechnięty. Myśl, że Dean mógł być o niego zazdrosny sprawiała mu przyjemność, której się trochę wstydził. Czy to w porządku, żeby cieszyć się z takich rzeczy? Jednocześnie widział, że Dean jest zły i to go martwiło, więc był jednocześnie zadowolony i zmartwiony z tego samego powodu.

Nie potrafił się ustosunkować do tej sprzeczności. W takich sytuacjach uświadamiał sobie ograniczenia swojej natury. Dla bytów niebiańskich przeznaczona była jednoznaczność: czarne lub białe, dobro albo zło. Plus albo minus. Bez niuansów i odcieni. Bez sprzeczności. Bez męczących paradoksów.

Ale ten Winchester… Z nim wszystko zawsze wywracało się do góry nogami.

Potarł czoło, próbując sobie z tym poradzić. Ze swoimi uczuciami, z uczuciami Deana, na które powinien zareagować, ale nie wiedział jak, bo Dean nie myślał racjonalnie a jego osąd zaburzały uprzedzenia i lęk, którego źródła Cas nie rozumiał.

– Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz… – powiedział w końcu bezradnie.

– Niczego. – Dean, coraz bardziej rozdrażniony, oglądał podwozie i koła Impali. – Zobacz jak to wygląda! Nie można się z nią tak obchodzić! Nigdy więcej nie łap za kierownicę, za którą siedzę! Rozumiesz? Nigdy! Skoro nie umiesz prowadzić!

– To że nie jeżdżę jak wariat nie znaczy że nie umiem prowadzić! – Cas zatrzasnął drzwiczki, podążając w ślad za Deanem, obchodzącym samochód w kucki. – Poza tym nie musiałbym tego robić, gdybyś nie był takim egoistą!

– Egoistą? Egoistą! Pozwól, że ci przypomnę! To nie ja wyprowadziłem się z dnia na dzień! To nie ja zabrałem dzieci! To nie ja poleciałem na cholerne lotnisko prosto z łóżka… Czym ja właściwie jestem? – Dean wykrzywił twarz. – Och! Tylko facetem, który powinien zadzwonić jutro!

– Przede wszystkim jesteś ojcem! Masz dwie małe dziewczynki! – Cas uderzył pięścią w bagażnik, zostawiając niewielkie wgniecenie. – Które nie potrzebują odwiedzać cię na cmentarzu.

– Do tej pory wcale mnie nie odwiedzały! Zresztą, najwyraźniej znalazłeś już lepsze zastępstwo. – Głos Deana był szorstki, a krzywy uśmieszek odpychający. – Wujek Jacob wydawał się całkiem zadomowiony. 

Cas nie rozumiał, jak to się stało. Kilka minut temu przyznał, że chce wrócić, dwie noce temu myślał, że wrócił, że się pogodzili i że zaczną od nowa, a teraz znów się kłócili. Dystans między nimi rósł w zawrotnym tempie, jakby pękła tama. Czy małe zadrapanie w poszyciu mogło zatopić statek, który miał nigdy nie zatonąć? Czy ta konstrukcja była aż tak krucha? Desperacko chciał to zatrzymać, chciał załatać tę wyrwę, ale nie wiedział jak.

Przysunął się z jednoznaczną intencją, ale Dean się uchylił.

– Dean – powiedział błagalnie.

Ziemia z oddali nieba wydawała się spokojna i piękna. Zatęsknił nagle za prostotą, której doświadczył zanim zstąpił w Otchłań, w Szeol, żeby ocalić Deana Winchestera, naczynie i miecz Michała. Zanim ruszył za nim na Ziemię, aby chronić go aż do Apokalipsy. Wspomniał obraz Stworzenia oglądany z wysoka, pozbawiony detali i przede wszystkim ludzkich emocji. Napawał go wówczas tylko radosnym podziwem, admiracją dla Dzieła Ojca. Jednak teraz, po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, stojąc tu, na dole, na spękanym asfalcie drogi ciągnącej się między zimowymi, martwymi polami czuł tylko przygnębienie i obcość.

To była długa droga, z Deanem Winchesterem. I wreszcie dotarło do niego, że naprawdę nadszedł jej kres.

– Do diabła, Cas… – zaczął, ale zagłuszył go znajomy trzepot skrzydeł i Cas zniknął.


	10. Chapter 10

Impala nie była tak sponiewierana jak Dean jęczał, próbując wpędzić Casa w poczucie winy, ale on sam musiał złapać wreszcie trochę snu. Rankiem obudził się cały zesztywniały i ziębnięty, marząc o gorącej kawie i kawałku słodkiego placka. Nie szarżując z prędkością dowlókł się do podrzędnej stacji benzynowej z doklejoną bokiem staroświecką knajpą. Z laminowanym blatem obitym metalową taśmą i powycieranymi do gołego płótna czerwonymi siedziskami. Wypił pół kubka gorzkiej czarnej, wygrzebał drobne i zadzwonił do Sammy’ego.

Dzieciak na pewno się martwił a Cas mógłby naopowiadać mu rzeczy, od których zmartwiłby się bardziej, więc starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał wesoło, kiedy rzucił w słuchawkę: _potrzebuję prawnika_ , ale ledwo się odezwał Sammy mu przerwał:

– Jesteś cały?

– Cały i zdrowy. – Zapewnił. – Słuchaj, cokolwiek Cas ci powie...

– Cas oberwał – przerwał mu sucho Sammy. – Mary jest na intensywnej terapii, Hannah zniknęła. Wracaj natychmiast.

I rozłączył się.


	11. Chapter 11

W trzydzieści sześć minut dojechał do najbliższego miasta z lotniskiem. W ostatniej chwili złapał miejsce na lot z przesiadką w Jackson. Na lotnisku tranzytowym miał kwadrans do odprawy i próbował dodzwonić się do Sama, ale nikt nie odbierał cholernego telefonu.

Próbował się pomodlić, ale Cas również nie odpowiadał.

Lot dłużył się a każda turbulencja wywoływała mdłości. Stewardessa przyniosła mu małą butelkę whisky, ale odmówił. Gdyby teraz się napił nie przestałby na jednej a musiał być trzeźwy.

Zadzwonił zaraz po przylocie. Tym razem Sammy odebrał od razu.

– St. Michael’s – rzucił i tym razem to Dean się rozłączył.

Pierwsze co zobaczył w poczekalni to śpiących synów Sammy’ego rozłożonych na obitej sztuczną skórą kanapie. Jego żonę, Sally. Sally wyglądała na zmęczoną i zapłakaną, ale kiedy podeszła się przywitać, powiedziała tylko: _to tylko tak groźnie wygląda. Dean, to tylko tak wygląda_. Uścisnął ją i obejrzał się na brata.

Sammy rozmawiał cicho przez telefon. Na jego widok pożegnał się, rozłączył i podszedł.

– Sally, może byś wzięła chłopców i pojechała do domu? – Położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Zajmę się Deanem. Przyjadę jak tylko będę mógł.

Wymienili spojrzenia i Sally zaczęła zbierać rzeczy do wielkiej torby z kolorowego płótna a Sam obudził chłopców.

– Zaczekaj! – Zatrzymał Deana, który już ruszył w stronę dyżurki. – Zaprowadzę cię. Dean! – Złapał go za rękaw. – Zaprowadzę cię! – Nalegał i Dean przystanął poirytowany.

Sam w końcu zapakował rodzinę do windy, upewnił się, że Sally sobie poradzi, że zaraz zadzwoni po taksówkę i że na pewno ma portfel i klucze, pocałował ją w czoło i obiecał, że zadzwoni od razu, jeśli tylko coś się zmieni. Kazał chłopcom być grzecznymi i _opiekować się mamą_ a oni, zaspani, tylko skinęli głowami, ledwie zauważając Deana i leniwie go pozdrawiając ( _cześć, wujku!),_ przytuleni do obu boków mamy. I wreszcie drzwi się zasunęły i winda zaczęła zjeżdżać.

Sam patrzył chwilę na wyświetlacz z pojawiającymi się coraz niższymi numerami.

– Do cholery, Sammy. Mów.

– W sobotę. To było w sobotę wieczorem. – Sam odwrócił się, zaplótł ramiona na piersiach. Pochylił się, jakby chronił się przed podmuchem zimnego wiatru. – Ktoś z fundacji zadzwonił, poprosił Casa o pilną pomoc w sprawie jakiś imigrantów, na policji. Chodziło o jakieś tłumaczenie… Potrzebny był pilnie ktoś ze znajomością mołdawskiego… czy ormiańskiego… – Sammy potarł powieki. – Wiesz jaki on jest. Zadzwonił po opiekunkę i zapytał czy może przyjechać. Powiedziała, że dojedzie w ciągu kwadransa i…

– Zostawił je same? – Dean zacisnął szczęki.

– To miał być tylko kwadrans. A tam ta rodzina… Oficer chciał dzwonić do imigracyjnego i liczył się czas. – Sam starał się mówić składnie, ale Deana nie interesowały problemy tych ludzi.

Warknął: _do rzeczy!_

– Mary jest taka grzeczna. Odpowiedzialna… – Sam pokręcił głową, jakby nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko. – Hannah była już w łóżku. Mary miała jej poczytać. Heather miała przyjechać za parę minut. To tylko kilka minut…

– Zostawił je same.

– Dean, sam bym tak zrobił. – Sam spojrzał na minę Deana. – Cholera, ile razy ojciec nas zostawiał na całe dnie, samych? Mnie pod twoją opieką, a byłeś młodszy niż Mary! A ja byłem młodszy niż Hannah i o wiele bardziej niegrzeczny!

Dean przełknął ślinę.

– Chcę do nich iść.

Sam zastąpił mu drogę.

– Nie wiem, gdzie zniknąłeś na dwa dni i nie wiem, co jest teraz między wami, tobą i Casem, ale, Dean!, teraz musisz przypomnieć sobie, co jest najważniejsze. Rozumiesz? Co jest najważniejsze.

Dean chciał go odepchnąć, będąc już na krawędzi wybuchu, ale Sam chwycił go za kurtkę.

– Dean!

– Dobra, Sam! – Podniósł ramiona. – Wiem! Chcę zobaczyć Mary i chcę wiedzieć, co się stało. Gdzie jest Hannah. Nie mam czasu na rozmówki umoralniające!

Sam przez chwilę patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, jakby chciał wwiercić się mu w mózg i Dean po raz pierwszy od telefonu na tamtej zagubionej wśród pól stacji benzynowej stracił impet. Zawahał się.

– Co?

Sam otworzył usta, zaczynając coś mówić, zamilkł. Potrząsnął głową, jakby toczył w myślach jakiś spór, sam ze sobą. Po raz pierwszy Dean zobaczył Sammy’ego, który nie wie co powiedzieć. Albo raczej _jak_. Ten jego błyskotliwy, mądry, wygadany brat, prawnik. Sammy coś wiedział i chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak.

Dean zmarszczył się, napiął jeszcze bardziej, aż poczuł ból w mięśniach.

– Hannah? – wyszeptał. – Hannah… żyje? Prawda? Powiedz mi, że ona... – Głos utkwił mu w gardle. Jego mała dziewczynka. Jego mała… Mary jest na oddziale. Pod opieką lekarzy. Cas jest przy niej. A kto jest przy Hannie? Hannah jest mała! Mary miała się nią opiekować! Mary!, ten mały, nieposłuszny dzieciak, na którego nigdy nie mógł liczyć! Czy Cas nie wiedział, że nie można jej ufać? Jak mógł zostawić Hannę pod jej opieką?! Mary zawiodła po raz kolejny. Mary tu jest. W bezpiecznym szpitalu, z Casem przy jej łóżku, z Sammy’m i wszystkimi, a kto jest przy Hannie?

Znał Sama lepiej niż ktokolwiek, ale teraz nie mógł rozpoznać jego miny. Nie mógł się zorientować, co się za nią kryje. Czy Sam chce go przygotować na najgorsze wiadomości?

Przez krótką chwilę Dean pomyślał: Boże, czemu to spotkało Hannę, a nie Mary?

Czemu z tych dwojga dzieci ocaleć miało właśnie to…

 

 

Gorsze.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Pielęgniarka z nocnej zmiany trochę się krzywiła, ale pozwoliła im pójść korytarzem aż pod drzwi, przed którymi stały trzy białe plastikowe krzesełka. Na jednym z nich siedział Cas, z głową nisko opuszczoną nad kolana.

Podeszwy ciężkich butów Deana skrzypiały na podłodze, w której odbijały się jarzeniówki. Jasne ściany pomalowane zmywalną farbą lśniły jak powleczone warstwą mrozu. Jedna z lamp wydawała cichy, trzeszczący dźwięk, jakby zgniatanych skorupek od jajek. Jak palących się owadzich skrzydeł.

Sam nie powiedział, że Hannah nie żyje. Powiedział, że policja wciągnęła ją na listę dzieci zaginionych. I że strażacy nie są w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, niż: podpalenie. I że nie znaleźli ciała.

I że to mógł być wypadek.

I że nikomu jeszcze nie postawiono zarzutów. Ale Cas jutro rano powinien jechać na komisariat złożyć wyjaśnienia. To nie jest ten etap, kiedy trzeba się denerwować. Sam z nim pojedzie.

– Wcześniej nie złożył wyjaśnień? W nocy? Dziś?

Sam zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział.

– Powiedzieli, żeby przyjechał rano. Kiedy będzie… bardziej komunikatywny.

Dean nie odwrócił głowy, by spojrzeć na Sama, chociaż zaniepokoił go ton jego głosu. Nie odwrócił wzroku od Casa, na końcu białego korytarza.

Spody butów kleiły się do wykładziny, wydając nieprzyjemny odgłos. Znał go, z czymś mu się kojarzył. To było… coś lepkiego i… lśniącego. Jak pękające, gładkie i nabrzmiałe treścią… Flaki.

Szedł kiedyś z Samem takim korytarzem, umazanym wnętrznościami i resztkami zarżniętych potworów. Buty były później do wyrzucenia a smród ciągnął się za nimi jeszcze kilka dni, chociaż spędzili obaj na zmianę wiele godzin pod prysznicem w pewnym obskurnym, tanim motelu. Dean nie wiedział, czemu o tym myślał, gdy szedł w stronę tych drzwi i krzesełek, gdzie siedział Cas, z pochyloną głową. Nie wiedział, czemu czuje znów tamten zapach.

Kucnął przed Casem.

Przód koszuli był czarny od zaschniętej krwi i cuchnął mięsem, gniciem. Spalenizną. Ślady były też na rękach, jakby ktoś próbował je nieudolnie zetrzeć chusteczką. Jakby ktoś zostawił brudne, krwawe smugi. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że na części dłoni nie ma skóry.

– Może ty go namówisz… – powiedział cicho Sam. – Może namówisz go, żeby go zobaczył lekarz. Żeby dał sobie pomóc.

Cas podniósł twarz. Zdawał się być całkowicie ogłuszony.

– Nie mogła jej zatrzymać… nie mogła jej zatrzymać… nie mogła jej zatrzymać… – powtarzał mechanicznie, głosem zupełnie zdartym, ochrypłym, gardłem zbyt obolałym by móc wydobyć jeszcze czysty ton.

– Od wielu godzin nie powiedział nic innego. Lekarze dali mu zastrzyk uspokajający, ale… – Sam umilkł.

Dean chciał dotknąć jego policzka, ale Cas wstał gwałtownie i wyminął go. Podszedł do drzwi z małym przeszkleniem z grubego szkła. Tam, za tymi drzwiami leżała ich dziewczynka. Oparł czoło o chłodną ścianę.

– Nie mogę jej pomóc. – Z trudem uwolnił słowa.

– Jak to?

– Nie mogę... Nie mogę... – Cas popatrzył na swoje ręce, jakby nie był pewien do kogo należą. – Nie umiem. Nie mogę jej pomóc... – powtarzał jak zdarta płyta. – Nie mogę jej pomóc. Nie mogła jej zatrzymać. Nie mogę pomóc… nie mogła jej zatrzymać…

Sammy skinął głową na pytające spojrzenie Deana.

– Z jakiegoś powodu jego czary-mary leczenia nie działa na Mary. Podłączyli ją do aparatury i podtrzymują funkcje życiowe, ale cały czas jest niestabilna. – Sammy go nie oszczędzał. Odciągnął go, żeby Cas nie mógł usłyszeć. – Lekarz mówił, że należy... się przygotować. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział zupełnie bezgłośnie.

Dean poczuł się, jakby stał za szybą akwarium. Wielkiego, pieprzonego akwarium pełnego martwych ryb. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz obrzydzenia. Poczuł, że coś kwaśnego i gorzkiego wraca z żołądka do przełyku i po chwili zwymiotował do stojącego w kącie kosza na śmieci, wyłożonego folią.

Kiedy podniósł głowę, złapał spojrzenie Casa, puste i pozbawione zarówno współczucia jak zrozumienia.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean zakręcił kran i wytarł dłonie o spodnie. Popatrzył w odbicie Sama w lustrze. Łazienka była pusta. Mogli rozmawiać swobodnie.

– Stracił łaskę? – spytał wprost. – Dlatego nie może jej uleczyć? Dlatego nie może uleczyć siebie?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział ostrożnie. –Nie powiedział. Nie pozwolił się zbadać. Odkąd przywieźli tu Mary właściwie nie było z nim kontaktu. Siedział i powtarzał to swoje _nie mogła jej zatrzymać_... Dlatego policjant odstąpił od odbierania zeznań. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy się zjawisz...

Dean omiótł wzrokiem umywalki i płytki, drzwi do kabin i małe okienko.

– Co się właściwie stało? Sam... Co się, do cholery, stało?

– Cas praktycznie nic nie powiedział, ale to mi się udało ustalić: przed dziewiątą wieczorem ktoś, podobno z fundacji, zadzwonił, że jest bardzo potrzebny tłumacz z tego... nie pamiętam, jakiegoś egzotycznego języka. Że jakaś rodzina imigrantów została zatrzymana w trakcie interwencji i jest na komisariacie na osiemdziesiątej wschodniej.

– To dość daleko od jego mieszkania... – wtrącił Dean.

Sam skinął głową, jakby Dean potwierdził coś, na co Sam też zwrócił uwagę.

– Cas potem zadzwonił do Heather. Wyjaśnił sytuację i zapytał, czy mogłaby przyjechać. Stąd wiem, że ktoś do niego dzwonił. W jego telefonie rzeczywiście jest połączenie przychodzące z _jakiegoś_ numeru.

– Nie z fundacji... – Dean złapał od razu.

– Z automatu na komisariacie.

– Mówiłeś o tym policji?

– Sami to ustalili. Heather przyjechała na miejsce kiedy już byli strażacy a zaraz potem policja.

Dean przypomniał sobie osmalone, nadpalone ubranie Casa i swąd spalenizny. Spalonej skóry, włosów. Przez kilka chwil próbował poskładać sobie to do kupy. Sam czekał cierpliwie.

– Zwykły ogień nic by mu nie zrobił – powiedział w końcu. Sam znów skinął głową.

– To by tłumaczyło, czemu jest poparzony. Czemu nie może uleczyć Mary. Ale nie wiem na pewno. Pytałem go, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Może być po prostu w szoku. – Sam przetarł czoło. Nie wszystko było dla niego jasne, dlatego ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

Dean pokręcił głową z niepozostawiającym wątpliwości zaprzeczeniem.

– To Cas, Sammy. Pieprzony anioł. Wszystko może być z nim nie tak, ale na pewno nie jest w szoku.

– Dean, on już miewał gorsze stany. Katatonia. – Przypomniał. – Psychiatryk. Pszczoły...

Dean przewrócił oczami.

– To było co innego, Sammy. Przyjął na siebie twoje... – Urwał, westchnął. Zakręcił palcem przy skroni. – Lucyfer surround all night long. I wyszedł z tego. Może tak nie wygląda, ale obaj wiemy, że to twardy zawodnik.

– Chodzi o dzieci! – Sam pokręcił głową. – O jego dzieci! To nie to samo co ja i Lucyfer, Dean. To zupełnie nie to samo. W każdym razie...

– O jedno dziecko. – Dean przerwał mu i Sam przez chwilę stał z otwartymi ustami, gapiąc się na brata. – Technicznie mówiąc.

Sam zamrugał.

– Mary jest moja.

Sam zamknął usta. Jakiś ton w ostatnim oświadczeniu Deana kazał mu się zastanowić, co Dean właściwie czuje. Ani razu przez ten cały czas nie zapytał, co z Mary. Ani razu nie zapytał, jaki jest jej stan. Zwymiotował na wieść, że lekarze nie dają jej wielkich szans na przeżycie. Ale może chodziło o coś innego? Może reakcja Deana wcale nie dotyczyła Mary? A przynajmniej... nie tak, jak mogłoby się wydawać? Może to nie było przerażenie, wynikające z troski o Mary...

Sam nagle przypomniał sobie te wszystkie sceny, sytuacje, których był świadkiem w domu Deana i w jego domu, i zawsze kiedy się spotykali. Kiedy Dean był z dziewczynkami i jak się do nich odnosił... I Sam nagle spostrzegł to, czego nie dostrzegał wcześniej, czego _nie chciał_ zobaczyć. Na co już jakiś czas temu próbowała mu zwrócić uwagę Sally, ale zbył ją, bo przecież Dean by tak nie mógł, jego brat by tak nie mógł. Po prostu _nie mógłby_...

Dean taki nie był.

A może był?

– To dlatego Cas się wyprowadził? – Pół spytał, pół potwierdził nagłe przypuszczenie. Dean zmrużył oczy. – Myślałem, że przez twoje picie i... flirty... Ale chodziło o Mary – powiedział, nagle rozumiejąc. – Mary...

– Zawsze się z nią cackał. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Brakowało jej dyscypliny. Brakowało jej _wszystkiego_. Nie można na niej polegać. Nie rozumiem, czemu pomyślał, że może zostawić Hannę pod jej opieką. Kiedy były u mnie ostatnio... – Dean pokręcił głową. – Hannah jest mała, to oczywiste, że broi. Psoci. Mary powinna... Powinna... – Złapał krawędź umywalki i zacisnął palce, aż zbielały na knykciach.

– Mary nie jest tobą, Dean. – Sam położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – A ty nie jesteś naszym ojcem. Nie musisz być. Kochałem go, bo to był mój ojciec, ale był też zasranym kutafonem wobec obu z nas, a to co zrobił tobie...

– Nic mi nie zrobił, Sammy.

– Nic?

– Nauczył mnie wszystkiego, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Starał się mnie wychować najlepiej jak umiał. Dyscyplinował mnie. Czy to coś złego?

– Traktował cię jak rekruta! Byłeś małym chłopcem a on traktował cię jak swojego żołnierza! To całe: _tak jest, sir_! _Oczywiście, sir_! _Przepraszam, sir_! Nawet nie mówiłeś do niego _tato_! Wydawał ci rozkazy i wyjeżdżał, a potem rozliczał z ich wykonania! I teraz ty powtarzasz to z Mary! Nic dziwnego, że Cas miał już dość... – Sam jęknął, przypominając sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy w jego obecności Dean _dyscyplinował_ Mary. – Jezu, Dean! Czy ty ją w ogóle kochasz?

Dean żachnął się z oburzeniem.

– Sam! To nie jest cholerna pora na takie rozmowy! Mary ma tu opiekę. A Hannah jest gdzieś tam sama! I nie wiem nawet czy żyje! Więc przestań robić mi terapię rodzinną i powiedz, co się do cholery stało, żebym mógł ją wreszcie znaleźć! Sam! Sam mi powiedziałeś, żebym myślał o tym, co jest teraz najważniejsze. I teraz najważniejsza jest Hannah. Muszę ją znaleźć. Muszę znaleźć moje dziecko. Muszę ją znaleźć, Sam. Pomóż mi. – Dean popatrzył błagalnie. – Proszę cię, Sammy, to twoja bratanica. Pomóż mi ją znaleźć. A potem porozmawiamy o wszystkim, przysięgam, o czym tylko chcesz, o Mary i ojcu i całej reszcie.

Sam przez chwilę się nie odzywał, ale w końcu podjął płaskim głosem:

– Kiedy Cas był w drodze na komisariat, w mieszkaniu wybuchł pożar. Heather dojeżdżała, kiedy usłyszała syreny. Podjechała pod budynek i pierwszy wóz już tam był. Któryś ze strażaków wyniósł Mary z płomieni. To wszystko trwało bardzo krótko, nie dłużej niż kwadrans.

– Strażak wyniósł Mary? – powtórzył Dean. – Nawet jeśli Cas nie był w mieszkaniu, gdyby tylko dziewczynki zawołały, natychmiast by się...

– Zjawił, by im pomóc. – Sam mruknął. – A jednak Cas zjawił się dopiero po przyjeździe Heather. Heather powiedziała: strażacy powiedzieli, że nikogo więcej tam nie ma. Wynieśli Mary a ja krzyczałam, że tam musi być jeszcze Hannah, żeby ktoś poszedł po Hannę i oni powiedzieli, że już nikogo tam nie ma, że sprawdzili i wtedy zjawił się pan Winchester. Wyszedł z mieszkania i strażacy zaczęli krzyczeć na niego i na siebie i znów poszli szukać Hanny, ale tam nikogo już naprawdę nie było i nie wiem, jak mogli go nie zauważyć wcześniej, mówiąc, że nikogo tam nie ma a potem on wyszedł z mieszkania – przeczytał z małego notesu.

– Zjawił się, ale nie od razu – skonstatował Dean z namysłem. – Coś go opóźniło.

– Od razu tak pomyślałem. Spójrz na to. – Sam wyjął telefon i włączył galerię. Dean pochylił się, żeby obejrzeć zdjęcia.

– Sigil odesłania.

– Cas był na komisariacie. Dowiedział się, że nikt go nie potrzebuje. Nikt nie dzwonił. Myślę, że wiem, czemu to był akurat ten komisariat. Zobaczy, oni mają tam wejście tak bardziej z boku, w głębi ulicy. Ktoś mógł nakreślić sigil na murze i zaczekać aż Cas wyjdzie. Musiał wyjść, nie mógł zniknąć na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Wyszedł i… Prawdopodobnie nie usłyszał dziewczynek. Ktoś go odesłał na górę. Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, kto. Zanim wrócił, minęło parę cennych minut. Wrócił od razu do mieszkania, trafił prosto w pożar i tam znaleźli go strażacy. I wtedy zobaczyła go Heather.

– Co naprawdę myśli policja?

– Przyglądają się – powiedział Sam zimno. – Znasz to: kiedy ginie żona, podejrzewają męża. Kiedy coś z dzieckiem, biorą na celownik rodziców. Ale na razie nie mają nic na niego. Teraz wezmą na celownik też ciebie. Dam sobie z tym radę. To nie jest teraz nasz największy ból głowy.

– A co ty myślisz?

– Że ktoś ją porwał. Porwał Hannę.

Dean skinął. Też tak uważał. Dlatego musieli jak najszybciej ruszyć. Ocalić jego dziewczynkę. Znaleźć ją i sprowadzić do domu.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się ponownie w korytarz przed salą, w której leżała Mary. Chciał biec szukać Hanny, chciał znaleźć ją jak najszybciej, ale przedtem musiał jeszcze raz zobaczyć Casa. Tłumaczył sobie, że chce jeszcze go wypytać o szczegóły tego, co się stało, ale to był tylko pretekst, zracjonalizowanie potrzeby dla samego siebie, bo przecież Sam zrobił dokładne rozpoznanie operacyjne a Cas nie był w stanie, najwyraźniej nie był w stanie nic więcej dodać, więc naprawdę na to nie liczył, po prostu musiał go jeszcze raz zobaczyć.

Obiecać mu, że znajdzie Hannę, że przywiezie mu ją całą i zdrową.

Poprosić, żeby dał się obejrzeć lekarzom. Żeby pozwolił sobie opatrzyć ręce.

Pocieszyć. Żeby się nie martwił. Zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Że może tu zostać, z Mary, jeśli chce, bo on się wszystkim zajmie i sprowadzi Hannę i znów będą wszyscy razem, cała rodzina razem, i że naprawdę wszystko będzie dobrze, i potem może usiądą, jeśli tylko Cas będzie chciał, jeśli tylko będzie chciał… Usiądą i jeszcze raz porozmawiają o tym, co się stało kilka dni temu i że jeśli nadal będzie chciał wrócić, to…

– O, cholera… – usłyszał za sobą głos Sama, poczuł jego palce ześlizgujące się z ramienia, zaciśnięte nie dość mocno i nie dość szybko, by go zatrzymać.

Kawa z automatu rozbryznęła się na białej lamperii szerokim łukiem. Jacob z głuchym plaśnięciem odbił się od ściany i ześlizgnął na podłogę. Krzyknął, podnosząc ramiona obronnie. Sam pociągnął Deana do siebie, żeby nie dopuścić do kolejnego ataku. Twarz Jacoba tylko po jednym jego uderzeniu zalała się krwią. Dean chyba złamał mu nos.

Przez moment wszyscy zastygli. Sam trzymający Deana w żelaznym uścisku. Jacob pod ścianą, zasłaniający się przed spodziewanym ciosem. Cas pod drugą ścianą, z pochyloną głową, tak jak zatrzymał się w chwili, gdy Jacob podawał mu kubek i ułamek sekundy później Dean go znokautował.

Potem wszystko ruszyło, jakby ktoś uruchomił rzeczywistość ponownie. Dean zrzucił z siebie ręce Sama. Jacob podciągnął nogi i usiadł. Sam podszedł do niego i podał mu rękę, pomagając mu wstać. Zza kontuaru wyszła jedna z pielęgniarek i zaczęła iść w ich stronę, ostrzegając, że właśnie wezwała ochronę.

Dean stanął naprzeciw Casa wściekły do białości.

– Myślałeś, że się lepiej nimi zaopiekujesz niż ja?! – Głos mu drżał. – Hę? Że jesteś lepszym ojcem, co?! Teraz spójrz, co narobiłeś! Zobacz, gdzie jesteś! – Przybliżył twarz do jego twarzy, wziął pod brodę i zmusił go, żeby popatrzył mu w oczy. – Rozejrzyj się!

Szarpnął go, pokazując Jacoba.

– Z nim?! Co tu robisz, z nim! Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś bezużyteczny – powiedział ze złością. Z pogardą. – Co zrobiłeś dla Mary? Dla swojej kochanej Mary? Nic. Nie jesteś w stanie jej pomóc. A co zrobiłeś dla Hanny? Nic. Siedzisz tu tylko i użalasz się nad sobą… – Dean odepchnął go od siebie nagle. – Użalasz się i nie jesteś w stanie zrobić nic, po tym jak sprowadziłeś tą… k a t a s t r o f ę! Ty jesteś katastrofą, Cas. Jesteś pieprzonym Jonaszem. Niszczysz wszystko wokół. I przysięgam ci – nagle Dean ścichł tak, że prawie w ogóle nie było go słychać – jeśli coś stało się Hannie, zabiję cię. Wiesz, że potrafię.

Cas nie patrzył na niego. Ani na Jacoba. Ani na Sama.

Po chwili wyjął z kieszeni kartkę.

– Nie mogę tam wejść. Ale mogę was tam wysłać – powiedział głosem, od którego Sam dostał skurczu szczęk. Przeklęty Dean!

Dean wciąż wściekły wyszarpnął papier i rzucił okiem. Adres. Dość blisko szpitala. Obejrzał się na Sama. Cas wyciągnął obie dłonie w znajomym geście, ale Sam znów przytomnie odciągnął Deana z jego zasięgu. W korytarzu już zjawili się ochroniarze. Nie mówiąc o pielęgniarce i Jacobie. Dość świadków, by tego nie robić. By nie korzystać z anielskich sztuczek na oczach cywili.

Sam podniósł ręce i zagadał do ochroniarzy, mówiąc, że sami spokojnie wyjdą. Że przepraszają, że to nerwy z powodu dziecka. Że już wychodzą, że zabierze brata na świeże powietrze i że na pewno żaden z nich już nie będzie rozrabiał.

Jeden z ochroniarzy, potężny, dwumetrowy rudzielec o jowialnej twarzy powiedział, że rozumie i że jeśli nie mają nic przeciwko temu odprowadzi ich do wyjścia. Sam powiedział, że towarzystwo dobrze im zrobi.

Stojąc przy windzie zerknął na Deana. Nadal był blady i gapił się w podłogę. Na drugim końcu korytarza Cas stał w lustrzanej pozie, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, lekko pochylony. Pielęgniarka udzielała pomocy Jacobowi. Sam przymknął oczy na chwilę.

Tak źle jeszcze nie było. Pomijając dziewczynki, to co się działo między nimi dwoma… Sam nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, do czego to zmierzało. Może powinien pogadać z Deanem? Powinien. Ale jak? Co z tym zrobić?

Wsiedli do windy i Dean wcisnął się w najdalszy kąt, zjeżony jak bezpański pies otoczony przez obce stado. Sam nagle poczuł litość. Ten głupek zupełnie się pogubił. Zupełnie.

Sam odwrócił się do niego plecami i zaczął rozmawiać z ochroniarzem, dając Deanowi trochę przestrzeni. Trochę prywatności na wzięcie się w garść. Potem będzie czas na poukładanie spraw. Teraz Dean musi wziąć się do kupy. Mają zadanie. Mają robotę.

Mają adres.

 

Cas jednak nie siedział bezczynnie.


	15. Chapter 15

Impala nadal stała na małym parkingu przy podrzędnym lotnisku gdzieś w Teksasie i Dean musiał się zadowolić siedzeniem pasażera w samochodzie Sama. I dobrze, pomyślał Sam, bo w obecnym stanie nie chciałby go puszczać za kierownicę.

– Więc… jaki jest plan? – zagadnął łagodnie.

– Pojedziemy tam i zabierzemy Hannę. – Dean nigdy nie był specjalistą od skomplikowanych strategii.

– Może powinniśmy najpierw trochę się przygotować? Może… uzbroić? – Podsunął.

– Nie chcę tracić… – rzucił niecierpliwie.

– Nie pójdziemy z gołymi rękami! Hannie nie przyda się martwa pomoc. – Sam przybrał bardziej stanowczy ton. – A ja nie mam zbrojowni w bagażniku. To nie Impala!

– Och! Sammy! Liczy się każda minuta!

– Nie liczyła się, kiedy tłukłeś Jacoba i znęcałeś się nad Casem? – Sam ugryzł się w język za późno, ale przynajmniej Dean natychmiast się zamknął.

Nie odzywał się też, kiedy Sam zostawił swój samochód na płatnym parkingu i wypożyczył najgorszy, najbrzydszy i najstarszy samochód z lokalnego serwisu przy lotnisku, płacąc przy tym najwyższą, złodziejską stawkę ubezpieczenia (z wliczonym wszystkim, łącznie z uderzeniem pioruna i każdym rodzajem pożaru, jaki mógłby się przydarzyć – co wzbudziło ciekawość agenta). Sammy był ostrożny. Lepiej nie poruszać się swoim autem, ktore mogło być obserwowane i które można było łatwo obłożyć klątwą, podrzucić worki złego uroku, albo po prostu przeciąć przewód hamulcowy, ot żeby było prościej i bardziej "po ludzku".

Pojechał pod adres, który dał im Cas. Najwyraźniej, cokolwiek blokowało jego zdolności leczenia Mary (i – być może, czego Sam nie był do końca pewien – siebie), nie zaburzyło jego umiejętności poruszania się między wymiarami. Co umożliwiło mu znalezienie Hanny, a przynajmniej złapanie tropu, którym mogli podążyć. Jeśli nie mógł tam wejść, to wiedzieli czego się spodziewać. Sigili ochronnych, które zabezpieczały miejsce przed aniołami. W ten sposób Cas był, przynajmniej w tym zakresie, wyłączony z akcji.

To był jeden z tych starych budynków w dzielnicy, która kiedyś była elegancka, a od dwóch dekad podupadała coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie zupełnie zmieniła charakter. Z wyludnionymi domami, opatrzonymi tablicami: _ruina, grozi zawaleniem_ i lokalnymi mętami, śledzącymi nieliczne samochody, zapuszczające się w ponure, dawno nie sprzątane uliczki, sprawiała ponure wrażenie, z atmosferą niepokoju, spodziewanej chociaż ukrytej przemocy.

Przejechali obok budynku tak wolno, jak tylko mogli bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Zauważyli pieczęcie od razu, ukryte przed postronnymi wśród zwykłych graffiti bez znaczenia.

Sam i Dean przyjrzeli się wejściom, rozłożeniu okien i innych otworów, kominom, układowi dachu, na jakiej wysokości jest parter, rozpatrując czy budynek może mieć strych, czy może mieć piwnice i jak obszerne te pomieszczenia mogły być. Dean zwrócił uwagę na otoczenie, dodatkową małą zabudowę, która mogłaby kryć jakieś niespodzianki: zewnętrzne piwniczki, altanki, pergole, szopy narzędziowe... Wszystko było ważne, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół.

Sam wyszukiwał śladów czyjejś bytności, na zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Po latach polowań nauczyli się dostrzegać i interpretować różne znaki, rozpoznawać, czy w okolicy ktoś mieszka, jaki tryb życia prowadzi, którędy się porusza, gdzie są słabe punkty obrony i dostępu, gdzie ewentualnie należałoby się spodziewać pułapek.

– Dwie osoby przynajmniej, tryb dzienny. Tymczasowa kryjówka. Schludne. Nie zaciągają tu ofiar, albo są bardzo ostrożne, ale miejscowi się tu przestali zapuszczać – podsumował Sam. – Ktoś na pewno coś widział, może coś wiedzieć. Możemy zrobić małe rozeznanie... – Zawahał się. Czas uciekał, ale lepsze rozeznanie zawsze dawało przewagę nie do przecenienia. Jednak chodziło o Hannę, więc zostawił tę decyzję Deanowi.

Dean skinął głową.

– Nie podobają mi się sigile.

– Obstawiam pierzastych fiutów – powiedział Sam. – Na pewno się uchowało paru takich, którzy mają żal do Casa o kilka spraw. Jeden z nich może być ich konsultantem. Może przywódcą. Może zleceniodawcą. Na zewnątrz.

– Myślisz? – Dean aż do tej chwili nie zastanawiał się, kto właściwie za tym stał. Jaki był motyw. Powód. Kogo naprawdę chciał uderzyć. Co osiągnąć. Myślał tylko o tym, że jego dziewczynka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Tylko o tym, że jest gdzieś tam, sama i przestraszona. I może wzywa go na pomoc i dziwi się, że jeszcze po nią nie przyszedł.

Ta myśl łamała mu serce.

Ale teraz Sam skierował jego uwagę na bardziej praktyczne sprawy. Odsunął wizję płaczącej Hanny. Hannah jest silna. Jest sprytna. Jest odważna. Nie jest beksą. Na pewno wie, że tata po nią przyjdzie. Na pewno to wie.

Więc muszą się przygotować.

Dean odetchnął kilka razy, oczyszczając umysł. Koncentrując się.

– Ktokolwiek za tym stoi może mieć sprawę do Casa albo do mnie. Nie chwaląc się, narobiłem sobie paru wrogów również.

– Może dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – przytaknął Sam. – Ale obstawiasz pierzastych?

– Ktokolwiek to zrobił, zginie. Nie obchodzi mnie, kto to jest. Jeśli żyje, umrze. Sammy, czy to jest człowiek, demon, anioł, czy inny potwór, zginie. I nie ma gorszych potworów od tych, którzy krzywdzą małe dziewczynki. – Dean sięgnął do kabury i wyjął swój pistolet, ten z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał. Życie na przedmieściach życiem na przedmieściach, ale Bóg z tymi, którzy potrafią zadbać o siebie. Sprawdził zabezpieczenie, magazynek. Poczuł ciężar broni w ręku i spojrzał na Sama. – Zawsze to robiliśmy. Zabijaliśmy potwory. Zabijaliśmy bestie i dziś też zabijemy. Zabijemy ją.

– Ją?

– Nie mogła _jej_ powstrzymać, Sammy. On ciągle to powtarzał. _Jej_ powstrzymać. Zresztą, wszystko jedno. On, ona, ono. Jesteśmy łowcami i zabijamy potwory, pamiętasz jeszcze, jak to jest, prawniku? – Spróbował zażartować.

Sam zmarszczył brwi i coś ciemnego przemknęło mu przez twarz, jakiś cień, który zaniepokoił Deana. Znał Sammy’ego najlepiej, każdą minę, każde spojrzenie i nie mógł tego przeoczyć.

– Mów.

– Nie wiem...

– Nie tańcz ze mną, Sammy. – Ostrzegł poważnie. – Nie dziś. Mów.

Sam skręcił w ich uliczkę. Spokojną uliczkę. Kiedy kilka lat temu... Dziesięć, jak nagle zdał sobie sprawę. I _o, rany, serio? Już dziesięć? Jak ten czas leci_ , pomyślał. Sprowadzili się tu, kupując dwa domy obok siebie (czy mogło być inaczej?) i byli jednymi z nielicznych, pierwszych mieszkańców tego małego osiedla. Za domem Deana wciąż zresztą była pusta, duża działka, porosła chaszczami i wysoką trawą, a dalej rozciągały się nieużytki i pola, aż do linii lasu. To im się właśnie podobało w tym miejscu. Wciąż byli w mieście, zaledwie pół godziny od centrum, a jednocześnie za płotem rozciągała się... no, może nie dzicz, nie wieś, ale kawałek natury.

Dziesięć lat temu działki tu były w miarę tanie a domy schludne i wygodne, odpowiednie dla rodzin z dziećmi. Sam zarabiał teraz już wystarczająco dobrze, by móc pozwolić sobie na nieco lepszą lokalizację, może nie wygodniejszą, ale z bardziej prestiżowym adresem, ale nie wyobrażał sobie innego miejsca by wychowywać chłopców. Wiedział, że nie musi ścigać się z sąsiadami o to, czyj samochód na podjeździe jest z lepszego salonu i nowszego rocznika. Samochód, lub żona. Ludzie tu pracowali ciężko i nie wtykali nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Nikt nie odwracał głowy na widok Casa i Deana, razem. Z dziewczynkami. Nikt nie pomijał ich na sąsiedzkich grillach i fajerwerkach z okazji czwartego lipca. To było bardzo ważne dla Sama. Rodzina była dla niego najważniejsza. Rodzina to podstawa, pomyślał.

Zaparkował samochód na podjeździe Deana. Obaj wiedzieli, że w garażu, w schowkach w podłodze i w ścianie, jest wszystko, co mogłoby się przydać. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga nad ranem. Prawie dwadzieścia dziewięć godzin od porwania Hanny. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie czekał na okup. Nie zgłosił żadnych żądań.

Ktokolwiek to zrobił, wiedział dokładnie z kim ma do czynienia. Kto przyjdzie po dziecko.

I może wiedział też, co to za dziecko.

Sam się zastanawiał nad tym od prawie doby. Może nie dokładnie _zastanawiał_. Raczej... _uświadamiał_ sobie. Kiedy zbierał informacje. Kiedy szedł ślad za śladem, od punktu do punktu, z mieszkania Casa, na posterunek, do tej bocznej alejki, którędy _musiał_ przechodzić Cas, chcąc wejść i wyjść z komisariatu i tylko w tej uliczce mógł zrobić to swoje czary-mary ze znikaniem i pojawianiem się bez wzbudzania sensacji, i gdzie za śmietnikiem, w tak niepozornym miejscu, w którym tak łatwo można się ukryć znalazł sigil, który na kilka minut, kluczowych minut, wyłączył Casa z akcji. Sam kojarzył fakty. Znajdował ślady. Odkrywał, mimo milczenia Casa, co się naprawdę stało. Albo przynajmniej, co prawdopodobnie się stało. Kiedy rozmawiał z policją, ze strażakami. Kiedy rozmawiał z Heather. I coraz wyraźniejsza stawała się ta myśl, która od zawsze (od ponad pięciu lat) błąkała się na skraju świadomości, niejasna i spychana wciąż w ciemność, do rozważenia _kiedyś_ , _później_.

Nigdy nie pytał o to Casa. Nigdy nie pytał o to Deana.

To były ich sprawy.

Ich decyzje.

Ale teraz nie można było tego zepchnąć na później. Dlaczego Hannah. Dlaczego tylko Hannah zniknęła. Dlaczego właśnie ona. Dlaczego nie Mary. Dlaczego nie obie? Dlaczego Cas ciągle powtarzał _nie mogła jej zatrzymać_. Jej? Czyli kogo? I kto nie mógł? I Sam zaczął sobie przypominać różne rzeczy. Sprzed kilku tygodni. Z urodzin chłopców. Z tego weekendu w wakacje, po którym Cas spakował się i wyprowadził tak nagle. Te dziwne rzeczy, o które nigdy nie pytał Deana. O które nie chciał pytać. I teraz nie był pewien, co Dean mógłby odpowiedzieć, bo nagle zadał sobie pytanie, czy Dean w ogóle _wie_.

Czy Dean rozumie?

– Sammy? – Dean powiedział tak nalegającym tonem, że Sam drgnął. Podniósł oczy na brata i spojrzał nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Dean... Ty wiesz? Prawda? Powiedz, że wiesz o Hannie? – spytał cicho, zaciskając ręce na kierownicy. Silnik był wyłączony i zgasili światła. Osiedle było uśpione, spokojne. Nad drzwiami frontowymi w większości domów paliły się małe lampki a nocne niebo było zaskakująco pełne gwiazd.

– Co wiem o Hannie? Oczywiście, że wiem o Hannie! – powiedział Dean niecierpliwie. I Sam w pierwszej chwili odetchnął z ulgą, ale w drugiej nagle z zatrważającą pewnością dotarło do niego, że on nie wie! NIE WIE.

Cholerny idiota! Jak może nie wiedzieć?!

Sammy potrząsnął głową, zaszokowany.

– Dean... Kto chciał bardziej Hannę? Ty czy Cas? – spytał nagle. Bardzo cicho.

– Jezu, Sammy... Nie teraz, ok.? – Dean chwycił za klamkę, chcąc wysiąść. – To naprawdę nie jest moment...

– Dean! – Sam złapał go za rękaw i Dean usiadł z powrotem, z jedną nogą na zewnątrz, zerkając na brata. Nagły skurcz paniki ścisnął mu żołądek.

– Czemu pytasz?

– Który z was bardziej ją chciał? – spytał Sam. Zresztą, Sam wiedział, który. Sam bardzo dobrze wiedział. Pamiętał, jak Dean chodził za Casem. Jak go namawiał. Jak mówił o tym Samowi, jakie robił plany. Jak dzwonił do tej kobiety, zastępczej matki. Jak mówił: to będzie sprawiedliwe. Jedno dziecko moje, jedno Casa. Ale Sammy wiedział, że nie chodziło o sprawiedliwość.

– Obaj chcieliśmy... – powiedział.

– Ty chciałeś, Dean. Naciskałeś go, a on nie potrafił ci odmówić. – Sam przypomniał. Musiał. Zanim dojdą do sedna, musiał mu to przypomnieć. Dean musiał o tym pamiętać. – Nigdy nie potrafił ci niczego odmówić. To zawsze była jego największa słabość. Jego pięta achillesowa.

– Cholera, Sam, nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale już o tym mówiliśmy. Nie czas na terapię rodzinną. – Dean znów się poruszył, jakby chciał wysiąść, ale zatrzymał się, namyślił. – Posłuchaj, obiecuję, że to naprawię. Jak tylko znajdziemy Hannę i sprowadzimy ją do domu naprawię to. Naprawię. Obiecuję. Zrobię wszystko. Naprawdę wiem, _wiem_ , że dziś przesadziłem. Naprawię to. Wynagrodzę mu to. – Położył rękę na piersi. – Przysięgam, Sammy, wynagrodzę mu to. Wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli. Tych głupot, które mu dziś nagadałem. Przeproszę go, obiecuję. Będę błagał, jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale teraz nie ma czasu, musimy iść. Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz. Musimy iść.

– Myślałem, że wiesz, Dean. – Sammy odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego, prosto w twarz. Prosto w oczy. – Że świadomie podjąłeś to ryzyko. Że wiesz.

– Wiem co?

– Nefilim, Dean. Hannah jest Nefilim. Myślałem, że wiesz.

 

 

Dean siedział w pokoju dziewczynek, na łóżeczku Hanny, na małym łóżeczku, które sam skręcał i ustawiał tu, przy oknie. Było niskie, z pościelą w stokrotki. Hannah sama ją wybrała. Stokrotki. Drobne kwiatuszki, z żółtym wnętrzem i mnóstwem małych, wąskich listeczków, białych i różowawych. Takie niepozorne i niewinne. Wesołe. Jak Hannah.

Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

A potem ześlizgnął się na podłogę i uklęknął przy stoliku, przy którym dziewczynki malowały i lepiły figurki i nawlekały koraliki na nitki, robiąc bransoletki i naszyjniki, i rozkręcały różne rzeczy, żeby zobaczyć jak działają, i grały w Piotrusia i zgadywanki, i układały domino. Hannah uwielbiała domino.

Kiedy Cas się tak nagle wyprowadził nie zabrał wszystkiego. Nie zabrał wielu rzeczy. A on niczego nie sprzątnął w pokoju dziewczynek. Niczego nie ruszał. Chciał, żeby ten moment się zatrzymał, to miejsce, żeby się zatrzymało, żeby zastygło, czekając. Żeby, kiedy wreszcie wrócą na dobre, mogły wrócić dokładnie tam, skąd odeszły. Skąd zostały zabrane. Żeby wszystko się skleiło, dwa momenty w czasie: kiedy wyszły z tego pokoju i kiedy do niego wrócą. Bo wierzył, wciąż wierzył, że wrócą. Że to się da skleić.

Przynajmniej wierzył w to jeszcze niedawno.

Dean przysunął się do stolika. Zaczął oglądać pozostawione rysunki. Przesuwać dłonią, palcami po kolorowych kartonach. Rozpoznał bazgroły Hanny, kolorowe i zamaszyste linie. Wciąć czasem uciekała poza kartkę i przypomniał sobie jej śmiech, jej radość, jej zaraźliwy entuzjazm. Cokolwiek robiła, promieniowała energią. Była jak płomień. Rozjaśniała wszystko. Ogrzewała. Wszystko było przy niej lepsze. Łatwiejsze. Ostrzejsze. Nigdy nie miał dość, by na nią patrzeć, by brać ją na ręce. Nie mógł się jej oprzeć.

Nigdy nie zrobiła nic złego.

Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziła.

Była czystą radością.

Brał obrazek za obrazkiem, oglądał, odkładał. Cała Hannah. Misie. Motylki. Chmurki, słońce. Słoneczniki. Pszczoły.

Dean. Zajmujący cały środek kartki. _Tata_ – podpis na górze, gdyby ktoś się nie domyślił. To rysunek Mary, rozpoznał po dojrzalszej, pewniejszej kresce. Dean trzymał go chwilkę dłużej. Przyglądał się sobie na obrazku Mary. Obok mała postać. Dziewczynka. Czarne kucyki. Niebieskie oczy. Hannah. Trzymają się za ręce.

A gdzie Mary?

Mary nie było na obrazku. Tylko on i Hannah.

Odłożył obrazek obok obrazków Hanny, na inną kupkę, nie chcąc ich pomieszać. Sięgnął po kolejny. Od razu rozpoznał czarne kucyki. Hannah. I znów on. Trzyma Hannę w ramionach. Znów zajmuje prawie całą wielkość kartki. Trzyma Hannę tak, że ich głowy są na tej samej wysokości. I znów nie ma Mary.

Kolejny obrazek podpisany wielkimi literami RODZINA.

Przekręcił kartkę w poziomie. Mary starała się zmieścić wszystkich, ale nie bardzo się jej udało rozplanować przestrzeń. Na środku znów on. Obok Hannah. Trzymają się za ręce. Po jego drugiej stronie Cas. Dean się uśmiechnął. To było bardzo urocze. Miał takie same niebieskie kropki w miejscu oczu. Jak Hannah. I czarne włosy namalowane tą samą kredką. Był nieco mniejszy niż Dean, ich postacie trzymały się za ręce, upozowane jak do uroczystego zdjęcia. Rysowanie Casa nawyraźniej sprawiało jej przyjemność i – sądząc po ilości szczegółów – poświęciła mu najwięcej czasu. Podpisane kolejno: tatuś, tata, Hannah.

Zajmowali we troje prawie całą kartkę. I z boku, w niewielkiej przestrzeni między figurką Casa a krawędzią obrazka Mary wcisnęła siebie. Małą, krzywą i narysowaną pospiesznie postać, z kolei bez żadnych szczegółów. Nawet się nie podpisała z braku miejsca. Jakby w ogóle nie zamierzała siebie narysować i zrobiła to w ostatniej chwili.

Dean poczuł coś niewygodnego w sercu. Jakieś ukłucie niepokoju.

Rozejrzał się i chwycił porzuconą kredkę i dopisał z boku: Mary. Ale z braku miejsca ten napis był mniejszy niż pozostałe i wykonany innym charakterem, więc teraz obrazek wyglądał jeszcze bardziej żałośnie. Jakby Mary nie była częścią rodziny. Jakby była intruzem, doklejonym na siłę. Piątym kołem u wozu.

A potem znalazł kolejne dwa obrazki.

To były rzeczy, które namalowała ostatnio. Podczas ich ostatniej wizyty. Musiała poświęcić im dużo czasu. Były bardzo dopracowane. Bardzo ładne, naprawdę musiał przyznać, robiły wrażenie. Mary miała talent, najwyraźniej. Ale Dean nie zachwycał się teraz tym, jak dobre były te rysunki. Przyglądał się temu, co przedstawiały.

Ich kuchnia. Mary z uniesionymi ramionami. Próbująca coś złapać. Kogoś. Hannah. Przy suficie. I stół, przy suficie. Mary próbuje dosięgnąć stołu, albo Hanny.

Ich ogród.

Drzewo. Hannah nad drzewem. Mary z uniesionymi ramionami. Próbująca ją złapać.

_Spadłam._

_Skąd?_

_Z góry._

_Mary! Czy nie możesz jej przypilnować?! Mogła sobie coś złamać!_

Powoli wypuścił powietrze. Sam stał w progu i przyglądał mu się z napięciem.

– Myślałem, że wiesz... – odezwał się cicho. – To całe biblijne gadanie o Synach Bożych, którzy zstąpili z nieba i łączyli się z ludzkimi kobietami i porodziły się...

…

…

– Potwory.


	16. Chapter 16

W końcu wszyscy się wynieśli, nawet Jacob, i Cas został sam. Nawet ta surowa pielęgniarka nie była w stanie odegnać go od tych drzwi. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, ale w szpitalu wcale nie było cicho. Jeździły windy. Chodziły pielęgniarki. Salowi ciągali za sobą hałaśliwe wiadra z mopami. Kółka wózków skrzypiały. Cas słyszał jęki dochodzące ze wszystkich pięter. Kapanie porzuconej kroplówki. Syk respiratorów. Jednostajne dźwięki maszyn monitorujących. Modlitwy.

Usiadł na krzesełku i spróbował przypomnieć sobie Mary żywą, pełną energii, radośnie roześmianą. Mary, która tak bardzo przypominała Deana. Z tymi zielonymi oczami, umiejącymi przeniknąć w głąb jego serca. Dostrzec kiedy się martwił i smucił. Przychodziła wtedy, obejmowała go drobnymi ramionkami i pocieszała z prostotą dziecka.

Mary, która zawsze dawała pierwszeństwo Hannie, która zawsze miała na nią oko, która opiekowała się nią tak jak pragnął Dean. Cas nie rozumiał, czemu on nie mógł, nie chciał tego dostrzec? Cas nie potrafił zmienić jego nastawienia i nie zawsze mógł ochronić ją przed jego wybuchami złości. Chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się jej to zrekompensować, to z bólem obserwował jak ona przestaje się garnąć do Deana, przestaje chcieć spędzać z nim czas, zamyka się w sobie. Dwie osoby, które tak bardzo kochał oddalały się na jego oczach od siebie i on nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Ale to nie Dean sprawił, że leżała teraz pod tymi maszynami, które za nią oddychały i pomagały jej sercu utrzymać krążenie. Cała wina spadała na niego. Cała wina. Dean bywał na nią zły, ale nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Mary tak, jak zrobił to on, pomyślał Cas, czując jakby ktoś nasypał mu piasku pod powieki.

Czuł taką samą bezradność i lęk jak ci wszyscy ludzie, których szepty i myśli docierały do niego zewsząd.

Sięgnął pod krzesło. Po zostawioną tu kilka godzin temu przez pielęgniarkę papierową torbę z rzeczami Mary. Jej bluzeczka, sztywna i poczerniała jak jeden wielki strup, oderwany od rany. Spodnie, rozcięte nożyczkami na oddziale ratunkowym. Tylko jeden bucik. Drugi gdzieś zginął, może kiedy ją transportowali na noszach do karetki, może w izbie przyjęć. Może został w mieszkaniu... W tym pogorzelisku.

Coś zagrzechotało na dnie. Wysypał to na dłoń. Ciężka mosiężna twarz z byczymi rogami. Amulet Deana. Musiał nawlec go na nowy, krótszy rzemyk, żeby mogła go nosić. Zobaczyła go w trakcie przeprowadzki. W jego pudełku z pamiątkami. Wcześniej nikt nie wiedział o tym pudełku, nawet Dean. Trzymał je głęboko w szafie i rzadko wyjmował. Ale musiał je zabrać, kiedy się wyprowadzali i Mary je zobaczyła.

I zobaczyła amulet. Od razu wpadł jej w oko. Mary rzadko o coś prosiła, rzadko się czegokolwiek domagała, ale to zdawało się być silniejsze od niej. Męczyła go i męczyła, prosząc, żeby jej go podarował.  W końcu obiecał jej go w zamian za trochę czasu z Deanem.

– Mary, proszę, postaraj się – powiedział. – Na pewno będzie miło. Zobaczysz, będziesz się świetnie bawić.

– Chcę zostać z tobą! Chcę zostać... Niech Hannah sama jedzie do taty Deana! – Płakała, a każde jej słowo kroiło mu serce. – On mnie nie lubi. A ja nie lubię jego  – powiedziała buntowniczo.

– Tata cię kocha. Przysięgam, kocha cię. – Zapewnił ją. – Bardzo za wami tęskni.

– Tylko za Hanną... – szepnęła cichutko. – Tylko ją kocha.

I wtedy obiecał jej amulet. Jeśli wytrzyma cały weekend.

Nie opowiadał jej, jaka historia się z nim wiąże. Że Dean dał mu go, aby mógł odnaleźć Ojca, bo w jego obecności amulet miał robić się gorący. Jak zwrócił go Deanowi, bo poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Jak Dean już go nie chciał. Wyrzucił do śmieci. Że on po kryjomu go wyciągnął i schował. I trzymał przez te wszystkie lata, jak wszystkie rzeczy, które tworzyły ich wspólną historię. Najpierw po prostu w kieszeniach, a potem w pudełku, które przechowywał ukryte w garderobie.

Boże... – pomyślał nagle. – Ojcze. Wiem, że nic cię to nie obchodzi i daremnie zawracam ci głowę, ale nie proszę dla siebie. Proszę dla mojej małej dziewczynki. To nie jest jej wina. To nie byłoby w porządku, gdybyś pozwolił jej umrzeć. Za moje błędy powinienem płacić sam. Proszę, jeśli chcesz mi zabrać wszystko, zabierz, ale nie pozwól jej umrzeć. Proszę. Ty pieprzony, milczący, nieobecny draniu!, Cas prawie zawył z niemej desperacji: proszę, ocal moją małą dziewczynkę... Proszę. – Zacisnął dłoń tak mocno, że rogi amuletu wbiły mu się w ciało. – Proszę.

I oparzyły.

Podskoczył na krześle, otwierając dłoń. Amulet zrobił się gorący jak wyjęty z pieca. Wyglądał jak żarzący się węgielek. Rozejrzał się. Korytarz był pusty. Nie słyszał kroków. Nikogo tu nie było.

Ale przecież amulet płonął w bożej obecności!

Pchnął drzwi i wbiegł do sali, na której leżała Mary. Dopadł łóżka. Jej drobne rączki leżały na prześcieradle, z wenflonami w przedramionach i pulsoksymetrem podłączonym do palca. Respirator miarowo tłoczył powietrze do płuc. Zielona linia na kardiomonitorze wznosiła się i opadała nierównym rytmem.

Amulet nadal był gorący. I on, Castiel, Tarcza Boga, anioł Pański, posłannik do Piekieł, ten-który-upadł – rozłożył skrzydła i pozwolił, by łaska przeniknęła jego ludzkie ciało błękitnym światłem. Mary poruszyła się.

Nasłuchiwał.

Nasłuchiwał.

Amulet stygł powoli. Bóg nie przemówił, ale Cas nie czuł się już taki osamotniony i zrozpaczony jak przed kilkoma minutami. Delikatnie unosząc jej główkę nałożył wisiorek na szyję i pocałował chłodne, wilgotne czoło.

– Co pan robi? – Ta groźna pielęgniarka wbiegła za nim, zaniepokojona. – Nie wolno tu wchodzić... Ona jest po operacji... – Dotknęła jego ramienia. – Nie może pan tu być... To oddział septyczny, nie można tu wchodzić ot tak. Musi pan natychmiast wyjść! Bo będę musiała znowu wezwać ochronę!

Coś w jego twarzy sprawiło, że zmiękła.

– No już. Proszę, ona naprawdę teraz potrzebuje spokoju... – Objęła go i stanowczo wyprowadziła na korytarz. Znów posadziła na krzesełku i po chwili przyniosła kubek wody i dwie pigułki. Cas połknął je posłusznie.

Wtedy ta dorodna, żwawa kobieta usiadła obok i przytrzymała jego rękę w swojej ciepłej, kojącej dłoni. Był zaskoczony, jak bardzo ten gest był mu potrzebny.

– Ten mężczyzna... Ten, który tak krzyczał... To pański mąż? – spytała poczciwie. Cas przytaknął. – Ojciec dziewczynki?... – Domyśliła się.

Siedzieli oboje dłuższą chwilę, milcząc.

– Nie miał racji. Nie jest pan tu bezużyteczny. Chorzy, nawet nieprzytomni, czasem... jakoś... czują, że ich najbliżsi są w pobliżu. Czuwają. I to pomaga. Człowiek to nie tylko żyły, mięśnie, nerwy. To coś więcej niż widzimy. Niż wie medycyna.

Cas spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł łańcuszek na jej szyi. Nie wiedział, jaki symbol na nim zawiesiła, bo był skryty pod fartuchem, ale cokolwiek to było: krzyżyk, gwiazda Dawida, dłoń Fatimy, cokolwiek, wiedział, że ona nie tylko _wie_. Ona jeszcze _wierzy_.

– Pomodlę się za nią – zaproponowała zwyczajnie, jakby oferowała kawę i schyliła głowę. Tu, teraz, przed tymi drzwiami. I Cas też schylił i też zaczął się modlić. Tak naprawdę. Tak jak ludzie. Tak jak ci wszyscy ludzie, których modlitwy słyszał teraz, zewsząd, ze wszystkich pięter, sprzed sal, z korytarzy, z poczekalni, z łazienek, w których ktoś schował się, by popłakać w samotności, obok łóżek, od których nie można odejść, by nie stracić już ani chwili z tej resztki, która pozostała. Zewsząd. Słowa zlewały się w jeden szemrzący strumień, opływający go jak woda. Czysta i orzeźwiająca.

Modlili się razem.

I nawet jeśli nikt tam gdzieś na górze miał ich nie wysłuchać, to jednak znaleźli pociechę w tej krótkiej chwili bliskości, wzajemnej troski i współczucia.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean podniósł się i popatrzył na Sama.

– Nefilim.  Ok., Nefilim. Ale nadal jest moim dzieckiem – powiedział skupiony i chłodny. – Znajdę ją. Żywą. I wtedy się będę martwił. Nie musisz ze mną iść. – Minął go i skierował się do garażu. Wszystko odeszło, wszystkie uczucia, wszystkie emocje zostały w sypialni dziewczynek.

Teraz miał przed sobą robotę.

Wyjmował skrzynie i wybierał najbardziej niezawodną broń, jaką mógł znaleźć i zabrać ze sobą. Na naprawdę potężnych skurwysynów. Nie dopuszczał porażki. Nie mógł ryzykować. Odbezpieczał, zabezpieczał, sprawdzał komory. Ładował. Brał zapasowe magazynki i upychał po kieszeniach. Kątem oka zobaczył Sama, który robił to samo. Bez słowa. Ramię w ramię. Jak za starych czasów.

Już w samochodzie, ruszając, Sam zadzwonił do Sally i powiedział:

– Jedziemy po Hannę. Pamiętasz kombinację do sejfu? Sally! – podniósł głos, słysząc jak zaczyna płakać. – Nie dzwoń teraz, nie będę mógł odebrać. Zadzwonię, kiedy już będziemy wracać.

 _Kiedy_ już będziemy a nie _jeśli_ będziemy, zauważył Dean.

– Kocham cię – powiedział Sam i rozłączył się. Zmarszczył brwi i przez moment patrzył na drogę przed siebie, a potem zwrócił się do Deana. – Może zadzwonisz do Casa?

– Gdyby coś się działo, dałby znać. Jak nie mnie to przynajmniej tobie.

– Uspokoiłbyś się.

– Jestem spokojny.

Sam skrzywił się.

– Może uspokoiłbyś jego? – spytał cicho.

– Sammy, przestań.

Dean odwrócił twarz w stronę szyby.

– Tak długo byłeś na wojnie, że zapomniałeś drogi do domu.

– O czym ty gadasz? – Dean włączył radio. Sam przykręcił dźwięk.

– O Casie.

– To on zapomniał, gdzie ma dom. – Dean zacisnął szczęki.

– Kiedy zniknąłeś w piątek, szukał cię jak wariat, ale ma dzieci, które go potrzebują! Nie może cię wiecznie niańczyć! Odpuść mu trochę, co?

– Cały czas odpuszczam.

– Cały czas pijesz.

– Ok., zdiagnozowałeś mój problem – Dean bardzo chciał już zakończyć tą głupią dyskusję. – Jak tylko tu skończymy, zgłoszę się na terapię i naprawię swoje życie. Zadowolony?

– Całe twoje życie to jeden pieprzony problem! Dean, jesteś moim bratem i nie ma rzeczy, której bym dla ciebie nie zrobił, ale ostatnio jesteś po prostu wrzodem na tyłku!

Dean gwałtownie odkręcił gałkę. Z radia popłynęły dźwięki _I can’t stop falling in love with you_. Wyłączył szybko. Wzdrygnął się. Ta piosenka to zły omen, nie znosił jej, chociaż nie wiedział czemu. Zawsze czuł się nieswojo, kiedy jej słuchał. Jakby coś zgubił i znalazł za późno, tylko nie wiedział co. Coś ważnego.

Bezwiednie wyciągnął telefon, który zabrał ze schowka. Jeden z kilku, które zawsze leżały gotowe do użycia. Szybkie wybieranie: jeden. Popatrzył na wyświetlacz i zamrugał. Nie chciał dzwonić do Casa. Nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę, zanim uzyskał połączenie.

Sam rzucił mu niespokojne spojrzenie, ale nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo tym razem to jego telefon zadzwonił.

– Sally, mówiłem już, że ja zadz... – powiedział, urwał i wysłuchał uważnie tego, co ktoś mu mówił. Z wrażenia zjechał na chodnik, nie gasząc silnika. – Ok. Ok., dzięki wielkie! Więc jednak... A gdzie konkretnie? Możesz zerknąć na mapę? Nie jestem teraz przy komputerze... A! Ok. Tak, właśnie tak myślałem. No cóż... Tak, tylko potwierdziłeś. Tak. Wiem, naprawdę to doceniam. Mam u ciebie dług! Dzięki! – Rozłączył się po wymianie krótkich uprzejmości. – Dean, dzwonił znajomy. Poprosiłem go o sprawdzenie czegoś. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Takie... Przeczucie...

Dean zauważył poruszenie Sama i podniósł brwi.

– Co?

– Powiem ci, ale trać zimnej krwi. Dean! Pamiętaj, co jest najważniejsze!

– Co?!

I Sam mu powiedział, że kiedy tak siedział i myślał o całej tej sprawie i przypomniał sobie o zasadzie kryminologów, aby zawsze sprawdzać najbliższe otoczenie i on wiedział, że ani Dean, ani Cas nie mogliby skrzywdzić dziewczynek, więc kto jeszcze był blisko? Kto jeszcze się ostatnio przy nich kręcił?

I zadzwonił do znajomego z wydziału śledczego i poprosił o przysługę, aby wyciągnąć logowania BTS jednego numeru komórkowego, który znalazł w telefonie Casa. To mógł być ślepy strzał. To powinien być ślepy strzał. Ale nie był.

Numer Jacoba logował się do stacji najbliższej apartamentu Casa dokładnie dwanaście minut przed alarmującym telefonem z posterunku. Jacob był w pobliżu, kiedy ktoś wyciągnął Casa z domu.

Był tam równo kolejnych dziewiętnaście minut.

I Heather, ani Cas go nie zauważyli. Sam Jacob zaś utrzymywał, że o wszystkim dowiedział się dopiero następnego ranka. I Sam teraz był pewien, że kłamał.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomyślałam, że na wszelki wypadek sięgnę do wikipedii i zacytuję tu króciutkie wyjaśnienie dotyczące Nefilim, dla tych, którzy - może się tak zdarzyć - nie bardzo wiedzą, o co chodzi i czemu Sam oraz Dean byli tą infromacją tak poruszeni. Oto cytat z wiki:
> 
> Nefilim, czyli upadli, nosili także inne imiona plemienne: Emim (potworności), Refa'im (osłabiający), Gibborim (wielcy bohaterowie), Zamzummim (dokonujący wyczynów), Anakim (o długich szyjach, vel noszący naszyjniki), Awwim (niszczyciele vel węże).   
> Apokryficzna etiopska Księga Henocha, której część pierwsza, zwana Księgą czuwających, rozwija przekaz Księgi Rodzaju 6, 1-4, traktuje o łączeniu się synów Bożych z córkami ludzkimi (Hen 6-36). Z tych związków poczęci zostali giganci, którym przypisywano czynienie zła na Ziemi, za co na ludzkość został sprowadzony potop.  
> Jako potomkowie aniołów duchy nefilim nie mogły umrzeć tak jak ludzie podczas potopu, została im odebrana tylko ich ziemska powłoka, sami natomiast pozostali na Ziemi w postaci bezcielesnych demonów. Odtąd nękają ludzkość tak, jak robili to w czasach przed potopem, zazdroszcząc śmiertelnikom ciał i możliwości zbawienia.


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob mieszkał w małym mieszkaniu po drugiej stronie miasta. Natknęli się na niego w progu. Bardzo się spieszył. Ledwie zapakował małą torbę podróżną, nawet nie zasunął zamka.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – Dean pchnął drzwi i naparł na niego, zmuszając do wejścia do mieszkania. – Na wakacje?

Spojrzał na zegarek.

– Nocny lot do San Francisco?

Jacob zbladł. Wciąż miał siny nos i wacik wystawał mu z jednej dziurki.

– Czego chcecie?... – wyjąkał zbielałymi wargami, cofając się, aż do końca korytarza. Sam zamknął za nimi drzwi. Dean ostentacyjnie dokręcił tłumik i wcisnął w pachwinę Jacoba.

– Moje dziecko leży na intensywnej terapii a drugie zniknęło. Namyśl się teraz, co byś chciał mi powiedzieć i myśl szybko.

– Dean... – Sam położył rękę na jego ramieniu. – Czekaj!

– Tak, tak... Czekaj... – wystękał oblany nagłym potem Jacob.

– Jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany... – powiedział Sam.

Jacob uczepił się spojrzenia Sama z nadzieją.

– Trafisz w tętnicę udową i w parę minut będzie po nim. Nic się nie dowiesz.

– To co proponujesz? –spytał Dean z zainteresowaniem, nie odrywając wzroku od Jacoba.

– Kolano.

– Nie, nie! Kolano nie! – wrzasnął Jacob.

– To mów!

– Ale ja nic nie wiem... Przysięgam. Nic! – Jacob drżał i słaniał się na nogach.

– Jak mi nie powiesz, to ja też nie będę wiedział. – Wytłumaczył mu Dean śmiertelnie spokojnie. – A skoro obaj nie będziemy wiedzieć to strzelę ci w kolano. Będę musiał.

– Ale... Dlaczego?... – Nawet w panice Jacob dostrzegł w tym kompletny brak logiki. Sam również popatrzył na Deana, z nieudawanym zainteresowaniem czekając na odpowiedź.

– Bo jestem po właściwej stronie lufy. – Wybrnął Dean. – Dziewczynki. Kto za tym stoi?

– Przysięgam nie wiem.

Dean popatrzył na siebie i na Jacoba.

– Zachlapiesz mi ubranie... – westchnął i strzelił.

– Dean! – krzyknął Sam. Odebrał mu pistolet. – Daj mi to! Idź po ścierkę, trzeba to zatamować. Co za burdel! – Wyciągnął pasek Jacoba z jego spodni i zacisnął nad kolanem. – Ej! Patrz na mnie!

Trzasnął go w twarz i poprawił z drugiej strony.

– Patrz na mnie! Skup się! – Jacob wybałuszył oczy z bólu. – On cię zabije. Nie będę cię oszukiwał. Sądzi, że skrzywdziłeś, że pomogłeś skrzywdzić jego dzieci i teraz obmyśla sposób w jaki się z tobą rozprawi. Wierz mi, zna wiele naprawdę przykrych sposobów. A to jest dopiero przystawka.

Jacob chlipał i dygotał a smarki ciekły mu z nosa.

– Ale ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, przysięgam. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Przysięgam, nie wiem co się stało!

Sam spojrzał na jego krocze.

Miał lub nie miał, ale był cholernie przerażony. Puściły mu zwieracze.

Dean nie sądził, by Jacob wiedział dużo. Prawdopodobnie ktoś, kto za tym wszystkim stał wykorzystał go, aby dostać się do Casa. Do dzieci. Omówili to z Samem w samochodzie. Ktoś pojechał na posterunek i skorzystał z ogólnodostępnego telefonu, by wywołać Casa z domu. W tym czasie Jacob przyszedł do apartamentu. Dziewczynki go znały.  Mogły go wpuścić. Zanim przyjechała Heather. To była precyzyjna robota, musieli obaj to przyznać. Cas rozmówił się z oficerem dyżurnym i wyszedł pospiesznie z posterunku. Skręcił w boczną, mało oświetloną uliczkę, ale nie zdążył się przenieść do mieszkania. Ktoś, ukryty w cieniu za kontenerem ze śmieciami nacisnął sigil odesłania i Cas pofrunął prosto do bazy. Zanim zdołał wrócić, robota była już zrobiona.

Hannah pewnie siedziała w samochodzie Jacoba, opatrzonym sigilami uniemożliwiającymi jego lokalizację a Mary...

Dean zacisnął szczęki. Głupi Cas! Głupi, głupi, naiwny Cas! Naiwny jak dzieciak! Odetchnął głęboko, ochlapał twarz zimną wodą w zlewie kuchennym i sięgnął po ścierkę. Zaniósł do przedpokoju i podał Samowi.

– Zabieramy go.

– Gdzie?

– Do bagażnika, a gdzie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed nami jeszcze kilka rozdziałów, ale ciekawa jestem Waszych wrażeń już teraz! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Dean szedł pierwszy, ciągnąc za sobą kulejącego Jacoba. Weszli na posesję gotowi w każdej chwili do otwarcia ognia, ale zarówno frontowy trawnik (czy raczej frontowe chaszcze) jak i taras były zupełnie puste. Było cicho.

Dość ciemno, ale ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się i widzieli dość, by nie korzystać z latarek. Inne zmysły były wyostrzone, wytrenowane latami polowań i to wystarczało. Podeszli do drzwi i stanęli po obu stronach. Jacob zapukał.

Nikt nie otworzył. Nikt się nie odezwał. Nikt nie podszedł cichutko, by sprawdzić, cóż to za niespodziewani goście o tej porze. Dean skinął Sammy’emu i weszli na trzy.

Jacob przez chwilę czuł się jak szmaciana lalka, potrząsana i rzucana w te i we wte, od ściany do ściany, bo Dean trzymał go przed nimi w formie żywej tarczy. Nikogo. Dom wyglądał na całkiem opustoszały.

Z początku spięci na granicy bólu, rozeszli się by przeprowadzić zwiad. Po kilkunastu minutach spotkali się w głównym holu na dole. Spojrzeli. Wzruszyli ramionami.

– Nic – powiedział Sam.

– Nic – potwierdził Dean. – Ty! Z jednym kolanem! Gdzie oni wybyli?

– Nie wiem, przysięgam, nie wiem, zostawcie mnie... – zajęczał Jacob, miotając głową z jednej strony na drugą. – Przysięgam, ja nic nie wiem, to jakaś pomyłka... ja nic nie wiem...

–  Chyba masz tu asymetryczny otworek w ciele – Dean pochylił się nad nim, stukając lufą w ranę postrzałową, co prawie odebrało Jacobowi świadomość. – Zrobić ci taki sam w drugim kolanku?

Jacob z wysiłkiem opanował ból i mdłości i popatrzył na Sama  błagalnie.

– Hej, stary – powiedział Sam rozkładając ręce. – Zasadniczo się nie znam na estetyce. Ale symetria to chyba dobra rzecz, nie?

Dean przytknął lufę do zdrowego kolana i odwrócił twarz, by się nie zachlapać. Jacob zawył jak zwierzę.

– Ok., ok.! Powiem! Powiem!... – wykrzyczał. – Tylko zostaw mi kolano!

Dean wyprostował się z grymasem lekkiej satysfakcji.

– No to dawaj, bo czas goni.

– Nie wiem gdzie... – Jacob złapał go spodnie. – Ale wiem kto! Wiem, kto... błagam, zostaw mi kolano... powiem wam kto, może to was naprowadzi?... błagam, nie w kolano...

Dean spojrzał na Sama. Taka informacja lepsza niż nic a do kolana zawsze można wrócić.

– To wszystko ona!... Ona to ukartowała!... To ona!... Ona za tym wszystkim stoi!... Musicie ją znaleźć!... Ten dom to był jej pomysl, to byl jej pomysł, żeby was opóźnić... żeby odwrócić uwagę... I ja nie jestem ten zły... Niech Cas powie, ja nie jestem ten zły!... Cas wie, że ja nie jestem ten zły! – Jacob nie rozwinął tej interesującej myśli. Zemdlał.

Co za nieuczynny sukinsyn.

 

– Ok., co teraz? – Dean potarł powieki. _Myśl! Myśl, nie ma czasu! Cholera, trzeba było nie strzelać do niego. Trzeba było tylko obić. Złamać mu kilka żeber, nic wielkiego. Od tego się nie mdleje._

 _Cholera! Dean!,_ zawył w myślach. _Zawsze spieprzysz. Zawsze najpierw robisz, potem myślisz. A gdy się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy._

– Co z nim? – spytał Sam, przerywając Deanowi intymny moment głębokiej autorefleksji.

– Do bagażnika. – Machnął ręką. Sam dźwignął Jacoba i przerzucił przez ramię.

W mieszkaniu Jacoba, porzucona przy drzwiach torba buczała intensywnie. Wrzucony na wierzch telefon był przestawiony w tryb _spotkanie_. Pod nim leżał gruby ręcznik, który nieco tłumił wibracje, ale i tak rezonowały z zawiniętym w niego anielskim ostrzem. Gdyby Sam lub Dean zajrzeli głębiej, zobaczyliby kilka puszek farby w spreju i małą glinianą amforę ze starożytnymi pieczęciami. Ona też była owinięta. W folię bąbelkową.

Telefon dzwonił i dzwonił. Nikt nie odbierał. Jacob leżał nieprzytomny w bagażniku chłopaków.

Cas westchnął i dał za wygraną.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał za szybę, do sali, na leżącą pod maszynami Mary.

– Przepraszam, bączku, muszę cię już zostawić... Bądź dzielna. Kocham cię.

Coś usłyszał. Odwrócił głowę i zaklął.

I zniknął.

 

 

Sam wkładał Jacoba do bagażnika, próbując go jakoś upchnąć i pomyślał ze złością, że te współczesne auta zupełnie nie nadawały się do przewożenia ciał. Impala to dopiero miała świetny bagażnik! Pakowny, obszerny. Taki Jacob zmieściłby się idealnie i jeszcze zostałoby kupę miejsca. Nawet na drugie ciało, gdyby zaszła potrzeba. No, nie na jakiegoś grubasa, jasna rzecz, ale taki drobny Jacob... Zmieściłby się razy dwa z łatwością!

A tu... Szturchnął niecierpliwe rękę Jacoba, która ni huhu się nie mieściła. No, ni w tą, ni we w tą. Nie mógł zatrzasnąć klapy. Tak nie mogą jechać. Trzeba to jakoś... umocować.

– Dean, czy my mamy jakąś linkę? – Wychylił się tak, żeby klapa nie zasłaniała mu widoku i...

O kurwa.

No tak. Jakże by inaczej. Wystarczyło go spuścić z oczu.

 

Dean nie bawił się w rysowanie okręgu, palenie ziół i upuszczanie sobie krwi. Po prostu zadzwonił. Sześć sześć sześć. Crowley nawet nie odebrał. Zjawił się od razu. Jakby coś czuł. Jakby coś wiedział. Dean właśnie na to liczył.

– Zabierz nas do Hanny – powiedział szybko, sprawdzając, czy Sam nadal jest zajęty Jacobem. Znajdował się przed samochodem i miał dosłownie minutę, aby ubić targu. Nie miał chwili na zastanowienie, musiał działać. I to działać szybko, zanim ktoś mu przeszkodzi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Crowleya podszedł, chwycił go za klapy i pociągnął do góry. Zbliżył twarz, szykując się do pocałunku.

– Ani mi się waż! – Obaj usłyszeli lodowate ostrzeżenie.

Crowley lekko cofnął głowę, czując na szyi nieprzyjemnie zimne ostrze.

Zza samochodu wyszedł Sam i głośno zaklął.

– Czy dotarliśmy do trzeciej bazy Winchesterów? Czy potrzebowaliście czwartego do brydża? – spytał Crowley tym swoim szczególnie flirtującym tonem, zarezerwowanym na... no cóż, na wyjątkowe randki.

Nie wydawał się przejęty dość niewygodną pozycją, w jakiej się znalazł, chociaż dostrzegając zbliżającego się Sama, mrugnął do niego figlarnie i – nadal tkwiąc w ciasnych kleszczach ciał Deana i Casa – dodał:

– To napięcie między nimi dwoma jest tak... wyczuwalne. Jak to znosisz na co dzień, Łosiu?

Sam zrobił jeszcze krok i zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, co teraz. Z jakiegoś powodu Dean trzymał Crowleya za klapy, najwyraźniej próbując go przyciągnąć do siebie i mając jego twarz tak blisko, jakby... jakby... do Sama powoli to dotarło, jakby mieli się pocałować. Za Crowleyem stał Castiel, przykładając ostrze do jego szyi jedną ręką a drugą... Lufę do skroni Deana.

– Odsuń się – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Podejdź do Sama. Nie rób głupstw. Chcę widzieć wasze ręce.

Dean puścił Crowleya i powoli zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu.

Cas nie spuszczał z nich wzroku.

– Jeśli ubijesz z którymkolwiek z nich interes... – Zaczął mówić wprost do ucha Crowleya, ale on podniósł ręce uspokajająco.

– Żadnych całusów, gdy dziewczyna tego nie chce! – Spojrzał na nich i Sam spostrzegł lekki skurcz kącika warg, który na ułamek sekundy zaburzył ten zwykły dla niego, czarująco-ironiczny uśmieszek. – Dean, nie dzwoń, kiedy twoja żona ma PMS.

I puff. Już go nie było.

Cas utkwił wzrok w oczach Deana na długą, długą chwilę.

– Przepraszam. Powinienem ci był powiedzieć – wyznał w końcu.

– A owszem, powinieneś był! – Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Załatwmy to razem i wracajmy do domu!

Cas patrzył i patrzył, aż Dean poczuł się nieswojo.

– Opiekuj się Mary. Ona cię kocha – powiedział w końcu i zarówno Dean jak i Sam pomyśleli, że to brzmi jak pożegnanie.

Puff!

Dean mrugnął. Drgnął. Rzucił się w stronę bagażnika.

Był pusty.

Cas zabrał Jacoba.

– Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! – Poniosło się po ulicy wściekłe, pełne rozpaczy i gniewu wołanie.

 

 

– Dean! – Sam położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dean. Przyszedł SMS.


	20. Chapter 20

Kilka cyfr. Żadnej wskazówki.

– Kto to przysłał? – Dean wytarł policzki a potem dłonie o spodnie. Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Numer telefonu?

– Bramka internetowa.

Przez kilka minut stali nad wyświetlaczem, głowiąc się czy to w ogóle jest coś, nad czym warto się głowić. Czas mijał. Noc była wyjątkowo zimna. Sam z niepokojem zauważył, że Dean coraz bardziej się trzęsie. Czy to wychłodzenie, czy nerwy? To co zrobił Cas... Sam nawet nie potrafił tego zinterpretować. To, że nie pozwolił Deanowi przypieczętować umowy akurat było jasne, ale później? To całe dziwne...  _opiekuj się Mary_ – co to do cholery miało znaczyć? Sam w konfuzji przeczesał włosy palcami. Cas działał najwyraźniej na własną rękę a jego plan... Czy przewidywał, że już się nie spotkają?

Jeśli Dean miał opiekować się Mary, to gdzie miał zniknąć on sam i... Hannah? Sam poczuł, że głowa mu eksploduje, jeśli zechce sobie odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Chyba nie tylko on się tak czuł.

Dean szczękał zębami, zaciskając i luzując palce obu dłoni, jakby chciał coś złapać, schwycić. Ścisnąć. Przytrzymać.

– Gdzie iść? Gdzie jej szukać? Sammy...? – Dean podniósł na niego wzrok i Sam zobaczył jego przerażenie. Dean był _przerażony_ i Sam poczuł, że serce mu staje. Instynktownie objął go, przycisnął do siebie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co jego brat musiał teraz przeżywać. Gdyby cokolwiek stało się bliźniakom... Gdyby to on nie mógł pomóc swoim dzieciom... Rozpadłby się na kawałki, gdyby nie wiedział, gdzie są. Lub wiedział, że są w tarapatach. 

Sam zacisnął dłonie na kurtce Deana. Ciekawe, co miał na myśli Jacob, mówiąc, że _ona to uknuła_. Że to miejsce jest tylko po to, aby ich rozproszyć, opóźnić. Sam przyciskał Deana jednocześnie mając przed sobą ten okropny budynek, wymazany sigilami ochronnymi. Sigilami, które nie pozwoliłyby aniołom wejść. Skąd Cas nagle miał ten adres?

Mózg Sama stał się nagle maszyną pełną trybów, taśm transmisyjnych, lampek, brzęczyków i przerzutek. Jacob powiedział, że nie jest tym złym, żeby spytali Casa. Jacob przyszedł do szpitala. W środku nocy. Cas dał Deanowi kartkę z adresem. Sigile ochronne. Jacob zabrał Hannę. _Nie jest tym złym_. Cas dał im kartkę. _Nie mogła jej zatrzymać._ Kartka. Jacob w pobliżu mieszkania Casa kilka minut przed telefonem z komisariatu. Jacob wybierający się gdzieś z podręcznym bagażem. Cas zabierający go ze sobą. _Nie jestem tym złym, spytajcie Casa..._ Czemu ich tu wysłał? Czy wiedział, że to fałszywy trop? Jacob wiedział? Skąd? Czemu ich tu wysłał? Żeby ich opóźnić? Czy to była pułapka na nich, czy na Casa?

Sam próbował połączyć kropki, ale wciąż coś mu umykało. Chciał zobaczyć wzór, ale to przecież nie było równanie matematyczne. A nawet jeśli było, miał za mało danych.

Za mało danych.

Odsunął Deana i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się cyfrom. Nagle go olśniło!

– To są koordynaty! Ten rzęch jest wyposażony w GPS – powiedział, wskakując do samochodu i uruchamiając urządzenie. Po chwili zobaczyli mapę.

Przybliżenie.

Jest! To współrzędne geograficzne!

Wyznacz destynację. Wyznacz trasę. Sam spojrzał podekscytowany na Deana. Spodziewał się co najmniej: _brawo, Sammy! Ruszamy!_ Ale Dean odchylił się na siedzeniu, oparł o zagłówek i głośno wypuścił powietrze.

– Sam. To jest prawie czternaście godzin jazdy.

– Ok., nie mówię, że ma być łatwo. Przydałaby się nam podwózka – mruknął Sam, zatrzaskując drzwi i odpalając silnik. – I nie mówię o Crowleyu, Dean. – Dźgnął go palcem. – Serio chciałeś się z nim całować? Nie jesteś na to trochę za stary? I trochę zbyt _żonaty_? – Mrugnął, starając się go chociaż troszkę wytrącić ze stanu przygnębienia.

– Na Castiela nie ma co liczyć. – Sam nie przeoczył, że Dean po raz pierwszy od dawna, _od lat_ , użył pełnej wersji jego imienia. Zabrzmiało to cholernie formalnie. Chłodno. – I popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, Dorotko, ale chyba nie masz magicznych pantofelków. Nadal, do diabła, jesteśmy w Kansas!

– Więcej wiary! Jest magia. – Sam popatrzył na niego z tajemniczą miną i zaczął telefonować. – I są sposoby.

 

 

Sally odeszła od komputera i nastawiła ekspres. Przygryzła wargę, słuchając szumu i cichutkiego bulgotu. Czy dobrze zrobiła? Czy to ma sens?

Czy to im pomoże?

Czy nie kieruje ich na manowce? Może powinna zadzwonić? Ale jak wytłumaczyłaby Samowi? Nie. Lepiej niech zostanie tak, jak jest. Jeśli chłopcy są na dobrej drodze, na pewno im nie zaszkodzi, a jeśli potrzebują wskazówki – no cóż, to właśnie jest jedyna wskazówka, jaką może im dać.

To była ta łatwiejsza część. Prawo Clarke’a mówi, że każda odpowiednio zaawansowana technologia nie różni się od magii i ona teraz czuła się jak jedna z tych makbetowskich wiedźm. Tylko zamiast do kociołka z wywarem zaglądała do komputera. Na ekranie migały dwie kropeczki i szereg cyfr.

Czyż przed ślubem nie studiowała inżynierii łączności? Oto jej czary-mary: dwa maleńkie urządzenia nadawcze z odpowiednio silnym sygnałem przekierowanym na satelitę. Takie, których nie kupuje się w zwykłych sklepach dla domorosłych szpiegów, ale jeśli nadal się ma znajomego w laboratorium armii... A ona miała, tak się składało. I jeden wylądował w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów Sama, a drugi w paczce chusteczek jednorazowych, które wsunęła Casowi do kieszeni, gdy po przyjeździe do szpitala delikatnie wycierała sadzę z jego dłoni. Nawet nie zauważył. Jeden i drugi. A ona czuła się... spokojniejsza.

Gdy tylko Sam powiedział, że Hanna mogła zostać porwana, Sally wiedziała, że ruszą na jej poszukiwanie. I ona nie będzie mogła do nich dzwonić. I będzie umierać ze zmartwienia, nie wiedząc, gdzie są. Co robią. Gdzie ich szukać, gdyby... Gdyby... Gdyby trzeba było poszukać także ich. Sam, żegnając się z nią kilka godzin temu powiedział: zadzwonię, _kiedy_ bedziemy wracać. Nie _jeśli_ , ale _kiedy_. Ale zapytał również, czy pamięta numer do sejfu. Na wszelki wypadek. Bo w sejfie są ważne rzeczy. Pełnomocnictwa. Dokumenty własności. Testamenty.

Testamenty. Więc lepiej, żeby pamiętała ten cholerny numer do sejfu.

Sam myślał, że ona prawie nic nie wie o jego przeszłym życiu, ale czy on tak znów dużo wiedział o niej? Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jej twarz. Każde z nich miało swoje przedmałżeńskie tajemnice. I jeśli ona może pomóc, chociaż tak... Miała nadzieję, że to pomoże. Miała nadzieję.

Wyjęła kubek kawy spod kraniku ekspresu, posłodziła solidnie (nie czas na liczenie kalorii, musi mieć siły na czuwanie), upiła spory łyk i wróciła przed komputer. Otworzyła kolejną zakładkę i zalogowała się na stronę banku. Nie tylko Sammy potrafił wyszukiwać informacje i wyciągać wnioski.

Pół godziny później zobaczyła, że użył karty. Dwa tysięce czterysta dwadzieścia dolarów zeszło z konta na rzecz _Fred Pinewood Airlines. Czarter i loty szkoleniowe_. Sally skinęła głową z aprobatą. Brawo, Sam!  Spojrzała na zegarek. Za dwie godziny będą na miejscu. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście. I to była ta trudniejsza część: teraz przydałoby się trochę wiary i trochę wsparcia Opatrzności. Sally przeżegnała się i zaczęła się modlić, jak przystało na córkę pastora z Connecticut, z doktoratem MIT.

 

 

Maszyna robiła pi... pi...pi... Jednostajnie. Kojąco. Nagle rytm się wzburzył.  Pi...pipi...pi...iii... Coś było nie tak. Pielęgniarka zerknęła na monitor a potem na leżącą dziewczynkę i nacisnęła guzik alarmowy, wzywając lekarza.

– Już, już. Spokojnie... – powiedziała uspokajająco, pochylając się nad nią tak, żeby widziała jej twarz. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy. Sięgnęła do ust, łapiąc za rurkę intubacyjną.

Jej własny oddech zaczął zaburzać pracę maszyny. Pielęgniarka z ulgą usłyszała kroki dyżurnego. Po kilku minutach sprawdzania odruchów, pulsu, ciśnienia i reakcji źrenic rozintubowali małą pacjentkę.

Szkoda, że jej tata gdzieś poszedł, pomyślała pielęgniarka, kładąc dużą, ciepłą dłoń na maleńkiej łapce dziecka. Może do łazienki? Może poszedł się przespać? Jakoś nie zauważyła, żeby przechodził koło ich lady. Szkoda, że nie zostawił numeru. Mogłaby zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że najwyraźniej kryzys minął.

Lubiła przekazywać takie wieści.

Założyła małej maskę tlenową i wyjaśniła, gdzie jest. Zapewniła, że nie ma powodu do niepokoju i że tatuś niedługo do niej przyjdzie.

Dziewczynka skinęła lekko głową i wyszeptała coś, czego miła, gruba pani w białym fartuchu nie zrozumiała. Więc zsunęła trochę tę dziwną rzecz z twarzy i powiedziała głośniej: a Hannah?

Ale miła pani nie wiedziała, co z Hanną. Powiedziała, żeby Mary teraz zasnęła i że niedługo przyjdzie tatuś i że jeśli Mary będzie źle się czuła, to ma nacisnąć ten guzik.  I pokazała mały przycisk urządzenia leżącego na prześcieradle tuż obok dłoni Mary.

Mary zamknęła oczy i po chwili usłyszała zamykanie drzwi i kroki oddalające się na korytarzu. Coś ciepłego leżało jej na piersi. Ciepło rozchodziło się po całym ciele. Dotknęła piersi.  Jej wisiorek. Ten, który dał jej tatuś.

Zacisnęła na nim palce.

Ciekawe, gdzie jest Hannah. Gdzie zabrał ją Jacob.

 

 

Cessna była ciasna i śmierdziała paliwem. Dean siedział w ciasnym, okropnym fotelu, daleko nieprzypominającym mniej lub bardziej wygodne fotele regularnych linii i starał się sam siebie przekonać, że wytrzyma. Że doleci. Że nie wyrzyga. Ani nie zafajda spodni. Jeśli mają się rozbić, wolałby, żeby nie znaleźli jego zwłok z zafajdanymi spodniami.

Czuł, jakby ktoś nabił ich do beczki, odpalił krótki lont i wysadził w powietrze. Nigdy nie czuł bardziej boleśnie, że leci. Nie było w tym nic ekscytującego. Wszystko się trzęsło. Wpadali w turbulencje. Cały ten lot to była jedna wielka turbulencja. Żołądek zjeżdżał do dołu i wznosił się, jak podczepiony do szalonej sprężyny.

Siedział sztywno, zaciskając palce na krawędzi siedzenia tak kurczowo, że zaczęły go mrowić z niedokrwienia.

– Już niedaleko... – Zapewnił go Sam. – Wyluzuj, stary. Ledwo kołysze.

Dean nawet nie był w stanie odemknąć oczu. Zdawało mu się, że zwymiotuje jeśli tylko uchyli wargi, by powiedzieć: gówno prawda. Wyobraźnia podpowiadała tylko jeden sposób lądowania: wrzask pilota, wybuch silnika, pożar zbiorników paliwa i ostre pikowanie w dół z długim ogonem ognia za nimi.

Dean omal się nie zadławił, gdy poczuł małe uderzenia na wierzchu dłoni.  Dopiero po chwili połapał się, że to Sam, próbujący dodać mu otuchy. _Żeby się tylko nie sfajdać, żeby się tylko nie sfajdać..._ powtarzał jak mantrę, aż usłyszał:

– Ej, wysiadasz czy chcesz się jeszcze podelektować wrażeniami?

Sam się śmiał a pilot przepchnął się między siedzeniami i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do środka rześki podmuch.

– No, laleczki – rzucił głosem zniszczonym przez papierosy – jesteśmy nawet pół godziny przed czasem. Chyba warto było? – spytał Sama a Sam skinął głową, oświadczając solennie:

–  Od dziś latam tylko z tobą, Fred.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, showtime.  
> Po pierwsze: midseason final mnie trochę rozstroił, bo przypomniał sprawy, które były jednymi z kluczowych w wymyślonej przeze mnie jakiś czas temu historii. Był moment, kiedy zaczęłam calą historię przerabiać, żeby nie nawiązywała w pewnych wątkach do bieżącego show, ale ostatecznie zostawiłam jak jest, no bo co, kurde :)  
> Te przemyślenia trochę opóźniły wrzucanie tekstów - bo zaczęłam przerabiać, kombinować... no, ale teraz powinno być z górki.
> 
> Po drugie: trochę się obawiam Waszego przyjęcia tego i następnego rozdziału, bo pojawiają się tu naprawdę poważne rozsterki i dramatyczne decyzje, dla niektórych pewnie... nieakceptowalne. Ale cóż, to jest właśnie historia, która chcę opowiedzieć i mogę tylko prosić, abyście nie porzucali nadziei i wytrwali do końca.

Castiel stanął między drzewami, na skraju polany i popatrzył na Jacoba.

– Przepraszam, bracie. Dean jest... porywczy – Przelotnie dotknął czoła mężczyzny, nie odrywając wzroku od drewnianej, staroświeckiej stodoły, stojącej z przeciwległego skraju.

Jacob spojrzał na swoje kolano, westchnął.

– Jest znany z braku rozsądku. I skłonności do przemocy. – Uznał za słuszne zwrócić uwagę Castiela na te, jak się wydawało, zasadnicze dwa aspekty osobowości nieznośnego śmiertelnika. Jacob nie pojmował relacji, która ich łączyła, tej fascynacji, jaką wyczuwał w Castielu, kierowanej ku starszemu Winchesterowi. Admiracji.

Nie pojmował wielu rzeczy, które dawały się zaobserwować u jego brata. Jednak, jak sobie tłumaczył, był to szczególny przypadek. Castiel, anioł-który-upadł, anioł-który-powstał. Anioł, który żył jak śmiertelnik, bo tak _wybrał_.

Jacob starał się nie oceniać. Sam stracił łaskę. Wypaliła się w trakcie Upadku, gdy spadał z Niebios w pędzie bliskim prędkości światła, tak nagle wyrwany ze swojego miejsca, zagubiony i przerażony, z braćmi spadającymi wraz z nim, otoczony rozpaczliwym łopotem, złowrogim hukiem unicestwianych skrzydeł.

Po ich utracie stał się takim samym brudnym, małym i godnym pogardy śmiertelnikiem, jak reszta tych biednych stworzeń. Castiel przynajmniej miał znów łaskę. Castiel _odzyskał_ swoją łaskę. Jacob nie mógł nie doceniać jak dalece Castiel wyróżniał się spośród wszystkich braci. Chociaż przed Upadkiem nie bywał na Ziemi, oczywiście posiadał wiadomości o bieżących wydarzeniach, z których nie było ważniejszej sprawy od przygotowań do zbliżającej się Apokalipsy: odbiciu Prawego Człowieka z Otchłani, którego dokonał wówczas niezbyt znany serafin z garnizonu stacjonującego dość blisko Dołu. Garnizonu mającego pewne doświadczenie w kontakcie z ludźmi i z demonami. Pewne... obycie. To miała być samobójcza misja, obliczona na to, że z kilkunastu ludzi oby przetrwał jeden, ten jeden, wystarczający do przeniesienia duszy śmiertelnika przez Bramę Piekieł. To mógł być każdy. Zdarzyło się, że był to Castiel.

Część braci uważała, że było to jego przekleństwo. Jego osobisty upadek. Nieposłuszeństwo – efekt wolnej woli – Castiel zainfekował się nim od tego śmiertelnika, co samo w sobie było powodem do niepokoju, nawet wstydu, bo przecież Pismo powiada:  jeśli ręka twoja grzeszy, obetnij ją, a kiedy noga twoja grzeszy, obetnij ją. Bo lepiej nie mieć członków, niż skazać się na wieczyste potępienie. Castiel jednak nie odciął się od źródła swego występku. Mimo nieustannie podejmowanych w pewnym okresie prób dyscyplinowania go i naprawy jego protokołu, Castiel wykazywał coraz większą samodzielność. A wszystkie jego działania zawsze ostatecznie wiązały się z tym śmiertelnikiem. Deanem Winchesterem. Jacob myślał czasem, że to doprawdy niezwykły zbieg okoliczności – poznać bluźniercę, który przeciwstawił się boskiemu planowi i _zatrzymał Apokalipsę_ , i nie znajdował żadnego powodu, by któryś z braci mógł chcieć przedłożyć go nad to, co oferowało Niebo. Co więc znalazł w nim Castiel?

Jacobowi trudno było odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Zdaje się, że chodziło o tą rzecz, która tak absorbowała ludzi. Tą rzecz, która przypominała wychwalanie Tronu Pańskiego: rodzaj doświadczenia, którego Jacob nie zaznał od Upadku. Ludzie nazywali to _miłością_. Tylko, że oni czuli to do siebie nawzajem i nie do wszystkich a tylko do wybranych, pojedynczych osób, jakby nie mogli udźwignąć zbyt wiele _miłości_ naraz. Anioły – w przeciwieństwie do śmiertelników – doświadczały jej nie wobec siebie nawzajem, ale wobec potęgi Tronu.

Było to nieskażone, wszechogarniające, wzniosłe i pełne glorii uwielbienie, wyrażające się w jedynej w swoim rodzaju harmonii skrzydeł: hosanna, hosanna. Dei gratias.

 _To_ tu, na dole, _na Dole_ , nie miało tej żarliwości, tej... czystości. A jednak Castiel zadowalał się tą nędzną namiastką i pozwalał nią sobą kierować. Jacob nie sądził, by Castiel śpiewał temu Winchesterowi hosanna, więc czemu w ogóle zawracał sobie głowę?

Jacob dość szybko nauczył się imitować zachowania ludzi. Nauczył się, by przetrwać. Co było z początku bardzo trudne. Dramatyczne. Ale dokonał tego i kiedy spotkał Castiela, kiedy go _rozpoznał_ – był już zaawansowanym, można rzec, profesjonalnym śmiertelnikiem.

Castiel był pierwszym od dłuższego czasu napotkanym bratem. Bratem, który był aniołem w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Miał łaskę, ale miał też doświadczenie  bycia śmiertelnym. Castiel go rozumiał. Castiel wiedział, co Jacob przeszedł. Castiel potrafił pomóc. Siadywali czasem, wspominając stare, dobre czasy (dobre dla Jacoba, Castiel wyrażał się o nich bardziej oględnie) lub omawiając różne aspekty człowieczeństwa, wciąż w wielu obszarach zagadkowego dla Jacoba. Jacob z czasem musiał przyznać, że towarzystwo Castiela było mu niezwykle miłe.  Że zaczął go poszukiwać.  Że starał się, by Castiel też znajdował go równie interesującym.

Oczywiście, Jacob musiał dzielić się Castielem z tymi _ludźmi_. Z jego rodziną. Z jego brudną, ludzką, śmiertelną rodziną. Z tym irytującym, aroganckim Winchesterem, którego Jacob mógłby z taką łatwością zdyscyplinować, gdyby miał łaskę, ale bez niej niestety nie mógł nic zrobić i to było najokropniejsze z doświadczeń. Ten Winchester! I te _dzieci_!

Jacob nie miał nic przeciwko dzieciom, Pismo mówi: przyprowadźcie do mnie dzieci, bądźcie jak dzieci. Jeśli się nie staniecie jak dzieci, nie wejdziecie do królestwa niebieskiego. Kto się więc uniży jak dziecko, ten jest największy w królestwie niebieskim. Ale ta Hannah!

– Musisz do niej iść. Uspokoić ją. Na pewno się boi. To już prawie trzydzieści pięć godzin. To bardzo dużo –  wyjaśnił Castiel, przerywając wewnętrzny monolog Jacoba. – Nie zdradź się niczym. Niech nie poweźmie podejrzeń. Musimy trzymać się planu.

– Oczywiście! – Jacob skinął głową. – Jestem z tobą, bracie!

Castiel zakotwiczył w nim wzrok i Jacob poczuł, jakby wwiercał się mu w głąb umysłu. I nawet kiedy się odwrócił i zaczął iść w stronę stodoły, nadal czuł na sobie to penetrujące spojrzenie, tak intensywne i palące, że dwukrotnie zgubił rytm kroków i prawie się przewrócił w kępy zeschłej, martwej trawy.

I dopiero przed samymi wrotami, czując już woń drewna i słomy przypomniał sobie, że wszystko, czego potrzebował zostawił w mieszkaniu, w torbie. Przeklęci Winchesterzy! Bezradnie obejrzał się na skrytego w ciemnościach Castiela. Nie miał nic, nawet swojego ostrza, jedynej rzeczy, która została mu z Nieba. Jedynej rzeczy, która przypominała mu o tym, kim był.

 

 

Cas wpatrywał się w budynek z napięciem. Tam jest Hannah. Niedługo Jacob wyjdzie z nią, wyprowadzi na zewnątrz, poza pole ochronnych sigili i odejdą. A potem Cas zrobi to, co należy. To, co trzeba. Naprawi swój błąd. Tylko on może go naprawić.

Patrząc dziś na Deana czuł się taki winny. Czuł tyle żalu, że ledwie mógł to unieść. Chciał błagać go o przebaczenie, za to co się stało, za to, co się wydarzy. A jedyne co mógł z siebie wydobyć to marne: przepraszam, powinienem był ci powiedzieć.

I Dean powiedział, że mogą to załatwić i wrócić do domu!

Tak bardzo tego pragnął. Tak bardzo chciałby wrócić z Deanem do domu, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Dean i Sam są łowcami. Mogą wykonywać inne zawody, mogą inaczej zarabiać na życie, ale sensem ich jestestwa, ich tożsamości jest chwytanie i zabijanie potworów. A Hannah jest potworem. Nieczystością. Obrazą Stworzenia.

Bóg sprowadził Potop, by oczyścić Ziemię z Nefilim. POTOP! Castiel pamiętał ten straszliwy czas, rozpacz, która nie miała granic, która nie miała końca, jak woda rozlewająca się wszędzie, bez brzegów, na których można by się było skryć, niosąca zagładę, niosąca zniszczenie.

Cas czuł dziś rozpacz, bo tak samo jak tamci biedni ludzie w czasie bożego gniewu nie mógł wypatrzyć brzegu. Nie znajdował żadnego dobrego rozwiązania. Wszystkie były złe. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że albo nie pozostawi wyboru Deanowi, albo dokona go sam. Weźmie odpowiedzialność.

Przypomniał sobie nagle, że wśród Izraelitów w starych czasach powszechny był zwyczaj, by raz do roku wybierać koziołka i uroczyście nakładać na niego ręce, przekazując mu całoroczne grzechy. A potem wyganiać na pustynię, by zginął z głodu i pragnienia, zabierając całe zło ze sobą. Castiel musi teraz wziąć na siebie całe zło. Musi je unieść. Musi się z tym pogodzić, musi ocalić Deana. Mary. Sama. Ziemię, przed kolejnym Potopem.

Cas uklęknął w trawie, pokrytej szronem, pochylił się, rozdrapał zmrożoną glebę i posypał głowę w geście największej pokory, największego poniżenia. Największego upodlenia.

Czuł, że łaska płonie w nim żywym ogniem, wypalając go od środka, wypalając sobie drogę na zewnątrz, jakby nie mogąc znieść jego wszystkich przeszłych i przyszłych grzechów. Tylko ostatkiem woli przytrzymywał ją w sobie.

Teraz już rozumiał, czemu Ojciec nigdy mu nie odpowiedział. Czemu jego modlitwy zawsze pozostawały niewysłuchane. Czemu tak wiele razy upadał. Czemu stawał się śmiertelny. Czemu przeszedł to wszystko. Rozumiał nawet, czemu spotkały go te dobre rzeczy, te ostatnie lata, Mary. Dean. Tyle miłości.

Gdyby nie miał niczego, co można by było mu odebrać – cóż to byłaby za kara? Cóż to byłaby za pokuta?

 

Mówi Pismo: lecz kto by się stał powodem grzechu dla jednego z tych małych, temu byłoby lepiej kamień młyński zawiesić u szyi i utopić go w głębi morza… A Castiel był źródłem zgorszenia. I czuł, jak niewidzialny kamień ciągnie go w dół.  

Klęczał i rozpamiętywał. Czas mijał.

I mijał.

 

 

Jakiś ruch zwrócił jego uwagę. Cas podniósł głowę i zobaczył Jacoba wychodzącego ze stodoły. Cas ścierpł. Nie był na to gotowy, chociaż sądził, że jest. Jacob prowadził Hannę za rękę. Szła obok niego, z daleka rozpoznawał jej ciemne kucyki.

Wstał. Zrobił kilka kroków. Wszedł na polanę.

Ziemia była twarda, pokryta rzadkimi kępami, białymi od mrozu. Cienka warstewka lodu pękała pod podeszwami przy każdym kroku. Skrzyp, skrzyp... Skrzyp, skrzyp... chrzęściło. Cas przypomniał sobie nagle, sam nie wiedział czemu, cytat z Dantego, który z niesamowitą, proroczą intuicją opisał straszliwe kręgi piekła, wraz z ostatnim, którego dno stanowiło zamarzłe i twarde jak diament jezioro łez.

Cas nie spuszczał wzroku z Hanny, wyciągnął do niej ramiona i przywołał ją łamiącym się głosem. Próbował nadać twarzy wyraz ulgi, radości na jej widok, ale to było ponad jego siły.

Będąc już na środku łąki kucnął i zawołał ją ponownie, prosząc, by przybiegła do niego. Stali z Jacobem ledwie kilkanaście kroków od niego. To był błąd. Powinien zachować się zgodnie ze swoją prawdziwą naturą, przeniknąć wymiary, złapać ją i zniknąć w mgnieniu oka, ale na jej widok odezwało się w nim coś ludzkiego i zachował się jak człowiek, idąc, kucając, wyciągając ramiona, nawołując ją jej imieniem...

Zauważył za późno. Ułamek sekundy za późno. Błysk w palcach Jacoba i trzask za plecami.

Święty płomień zatoczył krąg i uwięził go na środku polany.

– Bracie? – spytał.

– Dokonałeś swoich wyborów, bracie. Ja dokonałem własnych – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i Jacob podniósł Hannę, zabierając ją z powrotem do stodoły.

– Aniele boży, stróżu mój. Ty zawsze przy mnie stój. Rano, wieczór, we dnie, w nocy, bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy. – Usłyszał i odwrócił się. Za nim, po zewnętrznej stronie kręgu stała... Clair Novak. Wciąż trzymała w ręku zapalniczkę. – Jak ci się podoba moje gorące powitanie?


	22. Chapter 22

Cas obejrzał się na stodołę, nadal zaskoczony zachowaniem Jacoba.

– Twój sojusznik. Brat. Szpieg w szeregach wroga... Myślałeś, że jesteś sprytny? – Clair odrzuciła włosy na plecy, śmiejąc się. – Castielu. Jesteś żołnierzem, nie politykiem.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział mechanicznie. Clair skinęła głową, jakby właśnie wymienili uprzejmości i komplementy na nudnym przyjęciu i mieli rozpocząć jedną z tych konwencjonalnych pogawędek o pogodzie. W rzeczy samej.

Clair podniosła głowę i przyjrzała się niskim, ciężkim chmurom.

– Myślisz, że będzie padać?

Cas nie podążył za jej wzrokiem. Przechylił głowę.

– Zabiorę ją.  Pozwól mi ją zabrać. Zajmę się nią.

Clair spojrzała zdziwiona.

– Zajmiesz? Masz na myśli: zabijesz. Och! – Przytaknęła, odwracając się na pięcie. – Wybrałeś już, jak to zrobisz? Ostrzem? Przebijesz jej serce? Czy wepchniesz – przytknęła palec do skroni – prosto w mózg?

Cas nie poruszył się.

– Chcesz to zrobić własnoręcznie, aby mieć pewność, że nie będzie cierpieć. – Głos Clair był zaskakująco ciepły. Zaczęła iść wzdłuż okręgu, wiedząc, że Cas ją obserwuje. – Chcesz jej dać εὐθανασία. Łaskawą śmierć. Ukołysać ją ostatni raz, czyż nie tak? Zanucić ulubioną kołysankę. Pozwolić jej zasnąć w twoich ramionach, a kiedy zaśnie, zgasić. Ot, tak. – Otworzyła zapalniczkę, popatrzyła na płomień, zatrzasnęła i rzuciła mu do kręgu. Złapał ją odruchowo. – Łatwizna.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

– Mogę cię wyręczyć. Jeśli chcesz. – Zaoferowała nad wyraz uprzejmie.

Nie odezwał się.

– Obiecuję, że będę delikatna. Poniekąd, to moja rodzina. – Clair przystanęła, znów oglądając niebo. – Myślę, że zbiera się na deszcz. Oby nie padało zbyt długo.

– Pozwól mi z nią odejść. Pozwól mi ją zabrać. – Poprosił niskim, chrapliwym głosem. Clair zatrzymała się.  To nie był głos jej ojca. Jej ojciec mówił inaczej. Castiel mógł wyglądać jak Jimmy Novak, ale nie był nim. Ta _rzecz_ siedziała w ciele jej ojca niczym ręka w kukiełce.

– Zabrałeś go. Zabrałeś go i odszedłeś. Czy jemu też przyniosłeś εὐθανασία? Czy raczej zajeździłeś jego duszę, aż rozsypała się w proch, jak kawałek spróchniałego pnia?

Przez twarz Casa przemknął cień, skurcz.

– Przepraszam, Clair.

Podniosła brwi, jakby nie dosłyszała.

– Zdawało mi się, czy wyrażasz skruchę?

– Przepraszam.

– Mogłeś powiedzieć, że jego dusza jest teraz w niebie. Pocieszyć mnie: mój ojciec siedzi na obłoczku, przygrywając na harfie, upojony anielskim... Czym tam się poicie. – Zatoczyła dłonią ósemkę. – Skłamać. Dla mojego własnego dobra. Dla swojego dobra.

Cas wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, nie mrugając. Prawie nie oddychając.

– Ale ty nie jesteś politykiem. – Westchnęła teatralnie. – Nie umiesz kłamać.

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest twój ojciec. Ani co z niego zostało.

Clair spojrzała mu wprost w twarz. Pomarańczowa poświata świętego ognia zarumieniła jej blade policzki, czerwony blask odbijał się w źrenicach jak piekielna łuna.

Przypomniała sobie tamten dzień, kiedy Castiel wszedł w nią. Nie widziała go, czuła. Była jeszcze dzieckiem, nie rozumiała wszystkiego, nie była w stanie zrozumieć, ale czuła go, jego prawdziwą formę, która w jakiś sposób wniknęła w nią, spychając jej świadomość na obrzeża umysłu, przejmując kontrolę i biorąc w posiadanie jej ciało.

Była w środku siebie, ale jakby z boku, czując go, Castiela, tą... _rzecz_... byt... coś nieokreślonego, niematerialnego, ale ruchomego, jak samo wrażenie, jak podmuch powietrza, którego nie widzisz, ale który zmienia położenie liści i chmur, czy może bardziej jak huragan, który potrafi zmieść całe miasto, domy i mosty, i rzucić o dziesiątki mil dalej. I dalej. Bo Castiel był huraganem, który potrafił przenieść przedmioty w inne wymiary. Wiedziała to, kiedy w nią wniknął. Czuła to. _Poznała go_. Jego istotę.

– Nie przyniosłeś mu łaskawej śmierci, prawda? – Wyciągnęła palce ponad płomień, ale nie dość, by mógł ją chwycić i uwolnić się z pułapki. Była ostrożna. Wykrzywiła wargi, pocierając dłonie o siebie ostrym gestem i rozrzuciła ramiona, jakby to, co miała między nimi chciała rozsypać na jak największym obszarze. To był gwałtowny, agresywny gest destrukcji. To zrobił z duszą jej ojca, roztarł i rozrzucił.

Castiel wiedział, że miała rację.

Nie tylko zabrał Jimmy’emu życie doczesne, ale też wieczne.  Jego dusza została rozdarta i przenicowana, nie przestając istnieć jako zasób energii, lecz tracąc całkowicie esencję tego, _kim_ był Jimmy. Castiel widział w szpitalu psychiatrycznym ludzi, którzy stracili zmysły i stawali się kimś innym, niż byli, stawali się jakąś wynaturzoną częścią siebie, zaledwie fragmentem, _czymś_ , rzeczą, uwięzieni w jakiejś pętli, odtwarzający wciąż i wciąż jakieś zachowanie, wracający wciąż do jakiegoś momentu, jakby utknęli w jamie pełnej węży i nie mogli się wydostać, wołając na pomoc w udręczeniu. Daremnie. A ich świat kurczył się i kurczył, aż znikał, wraz ze wszystkimi myślami, wspomnieniami, uczuciami.

Miłością. Nadzieją.

Jimmy nie przestał być. Przestał być sobą.

Nie, nie siedział na obłoczku, grając na harfie.

– Hannah nie jest zwykłym dzieckiem – powiedział, nagle skrajnie zmęczony. – Jeśli przeżyje, Bóg uzna to za obrazę i sprowadzi na Ziemię potop. Biblijny Potop, przez duże P. Czytałaś o nim? Oberwanie chmury przez czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy. Wszystko co żywe utonęło. Nie było kawałka suchego lądu, by się schronić. To coś, o czym w telewizji mówią: globalna katastrofa. Zagłada wszelkiego życia. – Jego głos był płaski, zupełnie pozbawiony emocji, jakby czytał szereg nic nie znaczących liczb, po wielu godzinach bez snu, znużony i zobojętniały.

– Jest Nefilim. Wiem. – Clair znów zaczęła iść wzdłuż okręgu. – Mówiłam ci, jesteśmy prawie rodziną. Jesteśmy prawie siostrami.

Castiel utkwił wzrok w ziemi u swoich stóp.

– Popełniłem błąd, powołując ją do życia. Byłem ślepy na konsekwencje. Może miałem nadzieję, że Bóg jest zbyt... _gdzie indziej_ , by zauważyć tę drobną... anomalię. Że w całym swym... majestacie... i wszech... zajętości, bo przecież jest zajęty... zbyt zajęty, by wysłuchiwać naszych modlitw... nie będzie na tyle drobiazgowy, by ta mała dziewczynka, ta iskra życia... jedna z... całej masy... miliardów... zilionów... w całym uniwersum... drobinka życia... – Zająknął się. – Uległem złudzeniu, że można być nieposłusznym i przetrwać. Ale w końcu...

– W końcu zdałeś sobie sprawę, że sprowadziłeś zagrożenie na wszystkich. Na siedem miliardów ludzi. W tym na tych, których tak kochasz. – Jacob podszedł niepostrzeżenie. – Cieszę się, że mogłem otworzyć ci oczy, zanim minął czas, by dokonać korekty.

Clair zatrzymała się o kilka kroków od niego.

Cas spojrzał na Jacoba.

– Czy jego to naprawdę obchodzi? – Ponowił pytanie, które zadawał wielokrotnie w trakcie ich rozmów. – Nie próbował ocalić ludzi przed Lewiatanami, a przecież to były _prawdziwe_ bestie. Jacob, ona nie jest bestią! – Nagle się załamał, wczepił palce we włosy, czując, że za chwilę pęknie mu głowa. – To tylko mała dziewczynka!

– Nieczystość! Castielu, obraza Stworzenia! – Przypomniał surowo Jacob. – Ludzkie emocje zaburzają twój osąd. Przekalkuluj: jedno życie za siedem miliardów. Jak możesz położyć je na szali? Gdy spadnie na nas gniew boży zginiemy wszyscy, w tym ona. Ale jeśli zginie ona, ocalisz siedem miliardów. Czyż nie dostrzegasz, że nie masz wyjścia? To jedyne rozwiązanie! Jedyne _słuszne_ rozwiązanie! Chyba nie będziesz tak samolubny, by zabić siedem miliardów ludzi dla tej anomalii, która wyszła z twych lędźwi w chwili grzechu?

Castiel poczuł jak wzbierają w nim mdłości, słyszał szum w uszach. Narastał. Przycisnął obie dłonie do głowy, chcąc osłonić się przed tym dźwiękiem, wiercącym, wysokim. Warkotem, który rozsadza, miażdży, jak wtedy, gdy Naomi _korygowała_ jego protokół, jak wtedy, gdy raz po raz wbijał ostrze w...  nie pamiętał... nie chciał pamiętać, wiedział tylko, że musi działać, że musi być posłusznym, że musi podążać za rozkazami, że jest żołnierzem, a żołnierz wykonuje rozkazy, i wbija ostrze, raz po raz, posłusznie, byle nie patrzeć, nie patrzeć, w co? W CO? Nie trzeba patrzeć, nie trzeba patrzeć, lepiej nie patrzeć w te _zielone oczy_ , lepiej nie patrzeć, żeby nie widzieć, nie zobaczyć, liczą się tylko rozkazy, trzeba wykonywać rozkazy, trzeba robić, co należy, żeby wreszcie uciszyć ten dźwięk, ten szum!

– Cas!

– Nie. Mogę. Tego. Zrobić! – wykrzyczał prosto w niebo.

– Cas! – wrzasnął Dean, biegnąc przez łąkę z pistoletem wycelowanym w Clair. – Gdzie jest Hannah?! Do cholery!

 

 

Sam wziął na cel Jacoba, Dean Clair. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że ich szanse były wyrównane, gdyby zdążyli dobiec do kręgu i uwolnić Casa, mieliby przewagę, ale zostało im jeszcze co najmniej dwadzieścia kroków i sześć czy siedem sekund potrzebne do pokonania tego dystansu było tymi sekundami, których zabrakło.

Clair rzuciła się na ziemię i przeturlała w bok, jak tylko zdołała najdalej od kręgu, Jacob odwrócił się do Sama, autentycznie zdziwiony i urażony. Padł pierwszy, nie od strzału, ale od uderzenia ognia. Sam instynktownie zasłonił twarz ramieniem, wypuszczając broń, lecąc w stronę stodoły. Dean nagle zobaczył niebo, zasnute burzowymi chmurami. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że upadł na plecy i że nie może oddychać, ani wstać.

Ziemia pod nim zadrżała z głuchym łoskotem.

Nadal miał w ręku pistolet. To dobrze. Nadal miał czucie w palcach i w nogach. Drugi sukces. Z jękiem zaczął obracać się na bok. Co się, do licha, stało?

Poszukał wzrokiem Sama. Gramolił się kilkanaście kroków dalej, zdecydowanie bliżej stodoły, którą zdążyli przeszukać, gdy zarówno Clair jak i Jacob byli zbyt zajęci zabawianiem gościa rozmową. Niestety, wśród bel słomy i sterty drewna w jednym rogu, oraz kilkoma zalakowanymi amforami, nie licząc licznych sigili wymalowanych na wewnętrznych ścianach, wrotach i dachu, nie było tam nikogo. Ani Hanny, ani żadnego śladu jej bytności. Wtedy zdecydowali się wkroczyć, licząc na element zaskoczenia. Prawie się udało.

Jacob i Clair. Działali wspólnie. Clair zadzwoniła z komisariatu. Jacob zabrał Hannę z mieszkania. Zawiózł w umówione miejsce, zapewne do tamtego domu, którego adres przekazał im Cas, a który to adres pewnie otrzymał od Jacoba.  Stamtąd Clair zabrała ją w podróż, aż tutaj. Cas mógł pokonać ten dystans w ciągu kilku chwil, Clair potrzebowała kilku godzin, więc zarówno Clair jak Jacob grali na zwłokę. Ich miała zatrzymać odległość. Co zatrzymało Casa? Mary.

Deanowi udało się podźwignąć na czworaki. Łoskot wzmógł się. Od strony drzew płynęła fala powietrza, która spychała ich w stronę stodoły, nie pozwalając wstać, nie pozwalając nawet spojrzeć w kierunku źródła tej siły.

 Dean obstawiał anioła. Lub wiedźmę. Jedno z dwóch. Powinni od razu zgadnąć, że ktoś jeszcze w tym miesza. Rozmawiali o tym nawet z Sammym. Ktoś udziela im konsultacji, albo jest zleceniodawcą. Z zewnątrz. Mówili o tym! I wystawili się tak głupio! Powinni obejść teren dookoła, ale pokusa szybkiej rozgrywki, z pełnego zaskoczenia była tak kusząca! _To się mogło udać_ , przekonywał siebie Dean, przewróciwszy się znów od kolejnego podmuchu, próbując złapać wiechci trawy, utrzymać na tyle, by przynajmniej nie oddalać od Casa, instynktownie nie oddalać od Casa.

To był błąd, przyznał po namyśle, czując jak ręce mu grabieją, bo odczuwalna temperatura w tym wichrze spadła grubo poniżej kilkunastu stopni na minusie. _Jestem już za stary na nie noszenie rękawiczek._

W końcu udało mu się przekręcić na brzuch i metodą wojskowego zwiadu zaczął pełznąć do kręgu. Cas był blisko. Jeśli tylko uda mu się go wydostać, zyskają przewagę, przeciw komukolwiek stają, Cas da im przewagę.

Wystarczy dopełznąć do kręgu i przerwać go.

Bułka z masłem.

 

 

Kiedy uderzyła pierwsza fala Cas ustawiony był twarzą do stodoły i do Jacoba a bokiem do Clair. Linię drzew miał za plecami. Pochylał się, gwałtowny atak mdłości i bólu głowy złamały go wpół i może to go ocaliło, bo upadł na ziemię chwilę przed podmuchem, którego główny impet przeszedł nad nim i nie zdołał go zepchnąć w płomienie, chociaż było blisko. Zatrzymał się zaledwie o cal, może dwa od nich. Dosłownie zarył dłońmi w trawie i twardych, zmrożonych grudach, zdzierając paznokcie do żywego mięsa.

Niestety, przy tym przerzucił mu przez plecy poły płaszcza, które natychmiast się zajęły. Nie mógł nic poradzić, wiało potężnie. Jeden ciągły, świszczący ciąg powietrza, który działał na ogień jak miech w piecu, rozniecając go i roznosząc po całej łące. Cas czuł żar nad sobą, poliestrowa tkanina płaszcza łopotała jak żagiel, płonąc, a deszcz iskier spadał, wypalając bolesne rany.

Taki sam ogień podłożono w apartamencie. Rozlano święty olej i podpalono, na wypadek, gdyby zjawił się przed czasem. Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że to Jacob, to Jacob to zrobił. Jacob, anioł, który wiedział co zrobić, aby unieszkodliwić innego anioła. To Jacob rozlał olej, to Jacob namalował sigile.

Jacob przygotował to miejsce, stodołę, w taki sposób, żeby Cas nie mógł tam wejść i zabrać Hanny i musiał zdać się na jego pomoc. Oczywiście Jacob już nie musiał się niczego obawiać, jego łaska wypaliła się podczas Upadku. Jacob udawał przyjaciela, przyszedł do Casa i powiedział, że Clair – _czyż to nie córka tego śmiertelnika, którego ciało nosisz?_ – planuje zemstę za ojca i szuka sposobu, by skrzywdzić mu dzieci.

I że Jacob mógłby zdobyć jej zaufanie, by móc śledzić jej poczynania.

I że wszystko będzie dobrze, zapewniał. Poradzą sobie z tym, mówił.

Cas nagle dostrzegł, jak naiwnie uwierzył w dobre intencje Jacoba, jak dziecinnie uległ jego perswazjom, jego jadowitej mowie, obleczonej w troskę i umazanej lepkimi pochlebstwami. Jak wsłuchiwał się w słowa, które odciągały go od Deana, ile razy chciał z nim pomówić, ile razy chciał do niego pojechać, zawieźć mu dziewczynki, powiedzieć mu o Hannie i poprosić o pomoc. Jacob zawsze wynajdował powód, by to odłożyć na później, by to odwlec, by przygasić to pragnienie, wzmocnić zwątpienie i zasiać niepewność.

 _Gdzie on jest?,_ pytał. _Czy nie powinien być tu teraz, z tobą? Czy kiedykolwiek był z tobą naprawdę, nie tylko wtedy gdy on tego chciał, ale kiedy ty go potrzebowałeś? Dean, ten kapryśny, arogancki śmiertelnik, zbyt niezależny, by usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, zbyt samolubny, by przedłożyć dobro rodziny nad własne przyjemności. Alkohol, samochody, kobiety, mężczyzn..._ wyliczał. _Nie może usiedzieć w domu, tęskni za dawnym życiem, za polowaniami, za byciem w drodze. Czyż nie widać po nim frustracji? Czy nie wyładowuje złości na Mary? Nie doprowadza jej do łez? Czyż nie zachowuje się wobec niej podle? Czyż nie trzeba jej przed nim chronić? Za wszelką cenę? I co robi z Hanną? Psuje ją. Uczy łamania zasad, nieposłuszeństwa, wbija ją w pychę... Czyż nie trzeba jej przed nim chronić? Za wszelką cenę?_

_...czyż nie kocha tego samochodu bardziej niż ciebie?..._

_Czy w ogóle cię kocha?, a może po prostu bawi go posiadanie anioła? Jeszcze jednego trofeum, jeszcze jednej rzeczy, którą odebrał Niebu, z całej listy wojennych łupów Deana Winchestera? A może nawet już przestałeś go bawić. Może już się znudził? Tobą i całą tą zabawą w dom?,_ szeptał Jacob, oklejając każde słowo fałszywym współczuciem.

 Castiel obrócił się na plecy i poczuł, jak święty olej przepala ubranie i wżera się w skórę. Tych ran sam nie uleczy, ale musi to zrobić, musi stłumić płomień o ziemię, jeśli cały nie chce spłonąć. Nie może teraz spłonąć.

Teraz trzeba znaleźć Hannę. Hannah nie może zapłacić za jego lekkomyślność.

 

 

Dean był coraz bliżej, dość, by zobaczyć, że Cas z trudem wstaje, zrywając z siebie przepalony płaszcz i odrzuca go w płomienie, łapczywe i nienasycone. Zwykły ogień już dawno by przygasł, nie znajdując tu dość paliwa, ale ten rozprzestrzeniał się i rósł, jakby żywił się czymś spoza ziemskiego wymiaru.

Cas zaczął przemieszczać się wewnątrz kręgu w kierunku drzew, tym samym oddalając się od Deana. Dean go zawołał, ale Cas się nie obejrzał, najpewniej wcale go nie usłyszał. Dean ledwo usłyszał sam siebie. Wszystko niknęło w tym zawodzeniu  nienaturalnego i straszliwego wiatru, wywoływanego przez kogoś, kto stał tam, gdzie wcześniej stał Castiel z Jacobem. Na skraju lasu. W mroku.

Cas poruszał się z ogromnym trudem, ale nieustannie, cal po calu, pokonując opór żywiołu. Ktokolwiek stał naprzeciwko, dysponował ogromną mocą i robił wszystko, by ich zniszczyć. Nie bawił się z nimi jak jedzeniem na talerzu, ale chciał ich zgładzić, zetrzeć do cna.

Cas dopełzł do linii i przez chwilę patrzył na nią, mając kompletną pustkę w głowie. Jakby ten przeklęty wicher wywiewał wszystkie myśli. Wszystkie siły. Cas miał ochotę, nieprzepartą ochotę, położyć się i zasnąć. Chwilami zapominał właściwie, dlaczego tu się znajduje. Czy to sen?

Czy to jeden z koszmarów, które nękały go, gdy stracił łaskę i był śmiertelny? Gdy Dean wyrzucił go z bunkra i Cas zmagał się sam z nową sytuacją, głodując i przez wiele dni próżno poszukując schronienia przed chłodem i deszczem, zanim nauczył się jak zadbać o siebie?

Czy to sen?

Czy może snem było to późniejsze życie. To, w którym Dean go pocałował i poprosił, żeby został, z nim, tamtej nocy i każdej po niej. To, w którym kupili dom i zamieszkali na przedmieściach, bo świat powinien nauczyć się radzić sobie sam. Bo należał im się odpoczynek. To, w którym urodziły się dziewczynki... Jedna Deana, druga jego. _Żeby było sprawiedliwie_ , powiedział Dean.

Czy to była prawda, czy sen?

Cas nie wiedział. Myśli mącił ten straszny wicher. Kąsał zimnem i sprawiał, że wszystko, czego Cas pragnął, to zwinąć się na boku, skulić i zasnąć. A może się obudzić? Może wtedy się obudzi, bo teraz śni koszmar?

Może obudzi się w innym świecie, _w swoim prawdziwym świecie_ , w którym nie ma Hanny, nie ma Nefilim, nie ma Deana. Nie ma deszczowych chmur, niosących POTOP. W którym Cas jest posłusznym żołnierzem, jednym z wielu pod wodzą Michała? I szykuje się do Ostatecznej Walki?

W świecie, w którym Apokalipsa się wydarzy, w którym wszystko się wypełni zgodnie z wolą Boga, tak jak napisano. Tak.  To możliwe, pomyślał Cas, dryfując w kojącą ciemność.

Nie!

Przez jego ciało przebiegł tak silny skurcz, że myślał, że trafiło go ostrze. O czym, do cholery myślał przed chwilą? Sen? Apokalipsa? Nie ma Hanny? Gówno prawda!

Skupił wzrok na ziemi, na źdźbłach trawy, pokrytych szronem. To magia, to magia, wytłumaczył sobie. Ten wicher niesie ze sobą zwątpienie. Ten wicher osłabia wolę walki. A on musi walczyć. Nie może się poddać. Musi znaleźć Hannę.

I zaczął przesuwać się przez ogień.

Ból był niewyobrażalny.

Cas czuł, że łaska wyrywa się z niego, jak wiązka korzeni z ubitej ziemi, rozdzierając ciało i nerwy, i ścięgna... Słyszał jak trzeszczy szkliwo na zębach, jak panewki kości trą o siebie, jakby nagle wyschła na wiór maź w torebkach stawowych i wiedział, że jego naczynie gwałtownie niszczeje a on sam _upada_.

Staje się śmiertelny.

Nie szkodzi.

Dobrze.

Już przez to przechodził.

Byle się nie zatrzymać. Nie mógł się teraz zatrzymać. _Jeśli idziesz przez piekło, nie zatrzymuj się_ – powtarzał radę jednego z tych niepokornych, pyskatych śmiertelników, Churchilla. Póki mógł cokolwiek powtarzać, bo nagle Cas usłyszał krzyk, tak straszny, że zjeżył mu włosy na karku póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to on, że słyszy siebie.

Ale w końcu to minęło, wyciągnął stopy poza krąg i był na zewnątrz. Stracił dużo łaski, ale nie wszystko. Nie wszystko. Przez pół minuty pozwolił sobie na luksus odpoczynku a potem zebrał całą siłę, skoncentrował się i spróbował zmienić kierunek wiatru.

Łatwiej raz wzbudzoną energię przekierować na inny tor niż zatrzymać. Jeśli staniesz na drodze pociągu, zmiażdży cię, zanim wyhamuje, ale jeśli przestawisz zwrotnicę, może cię ominąć... Cas postanowił zmienić nieco tor, zmienić kierunek, zyskać trochę czasu. Wiedział, że za nim jest Dean i Sam, jeśli wicher tak destrukcyjnie działa na niego, chronionego łaską, to jak działa na nich?

Musi im dać chwilę wytchnienia. Musi skierować ten wicher gdzie indziej.

Poczuł, że z wysiłku pękają mu naczynka i ciepła krew wypływa nosem i spod powiek. To nieistotne, to tylko ciało, naczynie, potrzebne chwilowo, by stoczyć tę jedną, ostatnią walkę i znaleźć Hannę. Cas musiał wytrzymać tylko tyle, by znaleźć Hannę i upewnić się, że Dean zabierze ją stąd, bezpiecznie do domu.

Tylko tyle musi wytrzymać to ciało.

Zmusił się ponownie do wysiłku i przez chwilę się udało, pęd poszedł bokiem, łamiąc całe szeregi drzew po ich prawej stronie. To było niespodziewane, jakby puściły gumki, do których wszyscy byli przyczepieni. Dean wpadł dłońmi prosto w płonący krąg i mocno się poparzył, zanim się zorientował i wyrwał dłonie, zakopał je w najbliższej grudzie lodu, która przyniosła krótkotrwałą, zbyt krótkotrwałą ulgę.

– Nie! Nie możesz! Obiecałaś! Oddaj mi jego łaskę! Obiecałaś! Oddaj mi jego łaskę! – Usłyszeli paniczny wrzask Jacoba. – CHCĘ JEGO ŁASKĘ! CHCĘ WRÓCIĆ DO DOMU!

Sam dopadł go, oszołomionego na tyle, by tylko bezradnie gapić się na wzniesioną pięść i przyjąć uderzenie prosto w nos. Drugi raz w ciągu doby. Złamanie z przemieszczeniem. _Cholerni Winchesterzy. Trzeba ich było spalić żywcem we śnie razem z tymi ich małymi, śmierdzącymi bachorami._ Zakrztusił się krwią i przestał się drzeć.

Cas upadł, tracąc zmysły z wysiłku.

 – Nie patrz. Nie patrz... –  Usłyszała Hannah, stojąc obok kobiety w mroku. Kobieta zerknęła na nią i uśmiechnęła się. – To już długo nie potrwa, kochanie. Nie patrz.

– Zabierz mnie do tatusia! Zabierz mnie stąd! – Hannah się rozpłakała, pakując palec do buzi, chociaż tatuś tłumaczył, że nie można tak robić. Że tak robią tylko małe dzidzie, a ona już nie jest małą dzidzią. – Gdzie jest tatuś? Chcę do tatusia! Gdzie jest tatuś? Tata! Tata! – Płacz przeszedł w gwałtowny, rozpaczliwy szloch. – Zabierz mnie do tatusia, Heather!

 

 

– Cas... Cas, rany boskie... Cas! – Dean dopełznął do Casa i zaczął nim potrząsać. Cas wyglądał straszliwie. Przepalone ubranie a pod nim spalona skóra, głębokie rany na torsie i dłoniach, otwarte do żywego mięsa. Leżał nieprzytomny, z włosami targanymi przez ten nienaturalny wicher, poza kręgiem, ale wydostanie się z niego najwyraźniej kosztowało go zbyt wiele, by teraz móc cokolwiek zdziałać.

Dean przysunął się bliżej, starając się nakryć Casa sobą, ochronić go przed tym wichrem, przenikającym do kości. Położył policzek na jego policzku i zbliżył wargi do jego ucha, starając się wrzasnąć ze wszystkich sił: _Cas! Cas, żyjesz?_

Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę (co było ekstremalnie akrobatycznym wyczynem w tych warunkach) i zaczął na niego naciągać (co było jeszcze trudniejsze). W pewnej chwili szczególnie silny podmuch omal mu jej nie wyrwał, prawie wyłamując bark. Cas poruszył się lekko, może jęknął, ale w tym nieustannym, jednostajnym łoskocie nie można było nic usłyszeć.

Dean ponownie zaczął pchać jego rękę w rękaw. Potem przygarnął go do siebie, by podłożyć kurtkę pod plecy. To był straszliwy widok. Plecy były całe jedną wielką raną, ze skórą zdartą razem z płaszczem. Dean na moment zacisnął powieki, by tego nie widzieć. Potem podłożył kurtkę i znów położył Casa, przetoczył się nad nim i zaczął wpychać drugie ramię w rękaw. Po chwili zorientował się, że Cas ma otwarte oczy i patrzy na niego.

Dean podniósł dłoń i pokazał na las.

– Dasz radę?! – Próbował przekrzyczeć wicher, z marnym skutkiem. Cas jednak go zrozumiał. Zamknął i otworzył powieki. Pokazał trzy palce. Dean potwierdził. Trzeci porywacz. Najwyraźniej najsilniejszy. Nadal starając się osłonić Casa przed wichrem, przynajmniej na tyle, by dać mu trochę wytchnienia, zanim ruszą znowu, sięgnął do kabury i wyjął kolejny pistolet. Poprzedni zgubił przy pierwszym uderzeniu.

Cas pokręcił głową, kładąc palce na lufie. _Mój boże, jego ręce_ , pomyślał Dean ze zgrozą. Cas zakręcił palcem pytająco. _Aureola?_ Anioł, pojął pytanie Casa. _Nie wiem!,_ spróbował przekazać.  Cas zdawał się i to rozumieć.

Czy mają do czynienia z innym aniołem? A jeśli nie, to z kim?

Na wszelki wypadek jednak lepiej nie strzelać w tych warunkach.

Dean teraz zrozumiał, że Cas nie mógł uleczyć Mary, bo jej rany zadano z użyciem magii, silnej, tej samej, jak używana tu. Zdolnej powalić Casa, anioła. Cholernie silnej magii. To musiała być wiedźma. Bardzo stara, bardzo potężna wiedźma. Cas też już na to wpadł, Dean czytał w nim, jak w książce. Cas chwycił za lufę z przestrachem w oczach, próbując ją odepchnąć, zabrać mu. Pistolet nie pomoże na wiedźmę!

 _Tylko, jeśli podejdę blisko!_ , wykrzyczał Dean, chcąc go uspokoić. Cas spróbował tak przekręcić głowę, aby móc zobaczyć las, i źródło wichru. Poczuł dotyk na twarzy. Dean niezgrabnie swobodną dłonią próbował wytrzeć mu policzki z krwi. Krew już zdążyła zaschnąć, to był nieefektywny gest. Strata czasu, strata energii. Cas żachnął się niecierpliwie.

I wtedy wicher ustał a oni...

Zaczęli opadać na dno.

 

 

– Ja chcę do tatusia! – wydarła się Hannah po raz kolejny i Heather wreszcie straciła cierpliwość. Wierzchem otwartej dłoni uderzyła ją w twarz.

– Twój tatuś jest bardzo chory. Bardzo, i zaraz umrze – oznajmiła zimno. – A wtedy zabiję drugiego. Zabiję ich wszystkich, bo już nie są mi potrzebni. Byli mi potrzebni, żeby zdobyć ciebie, mój mały skarbie. Moja kochana Nieczystości. A teraz mogą sobie umrzeć. Może jednak chcesz popatrzeć? Nauczyć się czegoś?

Hannah zamilkła, zaszokowana uderzeniem. Tatuś nigdy jej nie uderzył.  Ani tata.  Nikt jej nigdy nie uderzył. To _bolało_. Dlaczego Heather ją uderzyła? Dlaczego Heather mówi, że tatuś jest chory i umrze? Heather zawsze była taka miła. Opiekowała się nimi. Hanną i Mary. Była miła, zabawna, opowiadała im historyjki. Odkąd przestali mieszkać z tatą Heather codziennie odbierała Hannę z przedszkola.  I zostawała z nią aż tatuś wrócił z pracy.

Heather była miła.

Hannah nagle poczuła, że nie lubi Heather. Wcale jej nie lubi. Nie lubi tego, co Heather powiedziała, że tatuś jest chory i umrze. Hannah nie wiedziała co to dokładnie znaczy _umrzeć_ , ale nie brzmiało to jak coś przyjemnego. Nie. Wcale tak nie brzmiało.

 

 

Dean stracił drugi pistolet. _Cholera!_ Bił ramionami wokół siebie, czując, że tonie. Woda wlewała się do płuc, skąd ta woda?! Do cholery, skąd tyle wody?! Wiedział, że spanikował i powinien przestać się tak rzucać, ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać.

 Nagle otoczyły go czyjeś ramiona i strach ustąpił. Ktoś go trzymał. Ktoś go ciągnął na powierzchnię. Zaraz wypłyną, zaraz zaczerpnie oddech. Nie utonie.

Dean momentalnie się uspokoił, poddał, opuścił ramiona, otworzył oczy.

Woda była przejrzysta, chociaż wzburzona. Czuł, jak go opływa.  Czuł jej opór, gdy się wznosili ku powierzchni. _Cas. Cas mnie ratuje_ , pomyślał, ale nagle zobaczył że to nie Cas. To Sammy! Sammy!, ale gdzie jest Cas? Zaczął znów kopać, rzucać się.  Sam zacisnął ramię, trzymając go mocno od tyłu. _Sam! Gdzie jest Cas?_

Poczuł, że jego głowa przebija taflę i nagle mógł zaczerpnąć oddech. Nabrał powietrza i zanurzył się, rozglądając pod wodą. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze, i ponownie. Gdzie jest ten pieprzony anioł?!

Sam walnął go w ramię pod wodą i wskazał kierunek. Cas unosił się kawałek od nich, z rozłożonymi ramionami, znoszony przez prąd. Obaj rzucili się ku niemu, chwytając mocno i ciągnąc na powierzchnię.

Woda była wzburzona, zimna. Coraz zimniejsza. Nagle zatęsknili za wichrem. Wicher był spacerkiem po plaży w porównaniu z tym. Fale zaczęły nimi szarpać i wiedzieli, że utrzymają się na powierzchni jeszcze tylko kilka sekund. Sam i Dean trzymali się mocno za ramiona, próbując utrzymać między sobą Casa, przytomnego, lecz tak zmaltretowanego, że mógł tylko nieco stłumić sztorm. Tylko nieco ich ochronić. Dać im tylko parę sekund... Jego naczynie było coraz słabsze. Jego łaska gasła.

Przegrywali.

 

 

Czternaście godzin jazdy samochodem stąd, w szpitalu miejskim, na oddziale intensywnej opieki gruba, miła pielęgniarka weszła do sali, sprawdzić jak się czuje ta mała dziewczynka, którą przywieźli półtora dnia wcześniej w stanie krytycznym. Ta, której ojciec siedział tu na korytarzu ponad dobę. Wyglądał na dość zdeterminowanego, by czuwać przy niej. Nie dawał się namówić, by wrócić później. By pójść do kafeterii coś zjeść, kupić sobie kawę.

Aż nagle zniknął kilka godzin temu i pielęgniarka czuła się trochę zawiedziona. Dziewczynka nieoczekiwanie obudziła się i zaczęła sama oddychać. Byłoby miło, gdyby po przebudzeniu ktoś ją powitał. Siedział z nią. Gdzież on poszedł?

Pielęgniarka pochyliła się nad łóżkiem i nagle zmartwiała.

 

 

 _Boże, przyda nam się teraz mała pomoc. Naprawdę, mógłbyś wyjąć głowę z tyłka, czy skądkolwiek i trochę nam pomóc_ – pomyślał Dean, czując, że już nie da rady zwalczyć kolejnej fali, kolejnego uderzenia wody. Że robi się coraz bardziej senny i że już nie jest tak zimno, właściwie zaczynało mu być ciepło, a to – świtało mu – jest bardzo zły objaw. Bardzo zły znak.

Poczuł, że coś wysuwa mu się z rąk, coś mu wypada z dłoni. Coś ważnego.  Ale co? Nie był w stanie podnieść powiek. Ostatkiem sił udało mu się pochwycić... Ale co?  Coś bardzo ważnego. Wiedział, że musi zaciskać palce, dłonie, nie pozwolić upuścić...  czego?... Czegoś...  bardzo, bardzo niebieskiego...

 

 

Heather roześmiała się triumfalnie. Czuła, że jeszcze kilka minut, marnych parę minut i będzie po wszystkim. To było łatwiejsze, niż sądziła. Owszem, z początku sprawy się skomplikowały. Castiel nie spłonął w pożarze apartamentu, podobnie jak ten mały, zbędny bękart Winchestera. Mary. Dla pewności poleciła Jacobowi wyciąć serce tej małej, dała mu nawet specjalny nóż, wymoczony w wywarach, ale on tylko pociął ją, jakby nigdy nie miał ostrza w ręku i zostawił taką rozkrwawioną, lecz żywą...

Potem ten idiota miał zastawić pułapkę na Castiela w tamtym domu, ale źle wszystko zrozumiał i wymalował sigile z _zewnątrz_ zamiast od środka. No cóż, sigile ochronne _na zewnątrz_ były jak wielki neon: NIE WCHODZIĆ. I Castiel nie wszedł. Wysłał tych swoich... pomagierów. Na szczęście ci dwaj kretyni postrzelili Jacoba i stracili okazję, by móc coś z niego wydusić. Drugi fart, że zapomnieli zajrzeć do jego torby, a nawet zapomnieli jej zabrać z mieszkania.

Za to Clair spisała się całkiem dobrze. Zajęła się Hanną jak należy, kiedy Heather łkała strażakom w rękaw, wołając: wracajcie, tam jest jeszcze drugie dziecko! Tam jest jeszcze druga dziewczynka! A potem rozmawiała z Samem, kierując podejrzenia na Jacoba.

Och, Jacob, ten głupi anioł (jak większość z nich), który zrobiłby wszystko, by odzyskać łaskę, czyjąkolwiek, własną lub cudzą – tym wypadku Castiela  – i wrócić do domu.

Oczywiście Heather nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by mu obiecać, że jak tylko ona dostanie dziecko, on dostanie Castiela i weźmie sobie z niego, co tylko będzie chciał. Łaskę? Proszę bardzo. Zatankować do pełna. Tyle oktanów, by odpalić silniki i wyskoczyć poza ziemską orbitę trywialnej śmiertelności.

Śmierć Castiela była też ceną Clair. Mała Clair wyrosła na dużą Clair i zechciała się zemścić na aniołku, który zabrał jej ojca i zniszczył jej dzieciństwo. Więc, można powiedzieć, Heather dostała dwa w cenie jednego: Castiel zaspokoił pragnienia dwóch jej małych pomocników. I teraz miała swoją nagrodę. Nefilim.

Czy było coś cenniejszego na Ziemi?, Heather zastanowiła się i po chwili sama sobie odpowiedziała: nie. Nie było.

Oczywiście te brednie o Potopie można między bajki włożyć. Bóg już dawno miał gdzieś ten świat i zasady, które kiedyś sam ustanowił. Może się znudził? Może ich ważność wygasła wraz z upływem daty Apokalipsy, nawet jeśli się nie wydarzyła?

Kto wie?

Kogo to obchodzi?

Heather wiedziała tylko, że tak rzadki, tak cenny surowiec stoi obok niej, powleczony ludzkim ciałem, z dołączoną do zestawu nieśmiertelną duszą i ona, wiedźma szóstego stopnia, praktykująca już osiemnaście stuleci, ma go w swoim posiadaniu.

Co za szczęśliwy traf!

Co za udane łowy.

 

 

– Kopnij ją, kopnij ją z całych sił, Hannah! – szepnęła Mary.

 

 

Wiedźma upadła, wyjąc wściekle. _Ta mała... ta mała... żmija!_

–  Stój! Czekaj!... – Rzuciła za nimi zaklęcie, ale ból ją zdekoncentrował i poszło bokiem, trafiając w próbującego powstać, zalanego krwią Jacoba, ostatecznie wyłączając go z gry i odsyłając na Dół. Konkretnie jeszcze jedno piętro niżej, jak to z grzesznymi śmiertelnikami bywa.

Mary nie oglądała się za siebie, biegnąc przez łąkę co sił w nogach, ciągnąc za rękę Hannę. _Nie bój się Mary. Mam cię na oku..._ ścisnęła wolną dłonią amulet. Bardzo ciepły.  Bardzo kojący. _Małym dziewczynkom przyda się mała pomoc._

– Szybciej, Hannah! Dasz radę! –krzyknęła. Widziała już tatusiów i wujka Sama i wiedziała, że muszą do nich dobiec. Byli całkiem blisko, naprawdę blisko.

Ale wiedźma już zebrała siły i posłała za nimi kolejną klątwę. Ziemia zatrzęsła się i zaczęła pękać im pod nogami. Mary zahamowała gwałtownie na skraju nagłego rozpadliska. Hannah wpadła na nią i Mary prawie tam wpadła.

Tata je zobaczył i zaczął biec w ich kierunku, ale on też musiał zahamować, bo cała łąka nagle pękła na pół, rozdzielając ich głębokim, szerokim wąwozem. Tata praktycznie w niego wpadł. Wujek Sam go złapał w ostatniej chwili i wciągnął na krawędź i obaj przyglądali się im, jak stoją po drugiej stronie. Tata patrzył na Hannę i na Mary, próbując zrozumieć, skąd się tu wzięła, chociaż nie było czasu na rozmyślania.

– Nie przeskoczą – powiedział wujek Sam.

– Złapię je – powiedział tata. Ale rozpadlina się poszerzała i Mary musiała zrobić krok do tyłu, ściskając mocno rączkę Hanny.

– Możesz nas zabrać do tatusiów? – spytała młodszą siostrzyczkę. – Polecieć tak, jak poleciałaś nad drzewem w ogrodzie, pamiętasz? Kiedy byłyśmy na weekendzie u taty?  Jak unosisz się czasem do sufitu? Możesz to zrobić? Możesz mnie podnieść, jak wtedy podniosłaś stół? Do góry?

Ale Hannah była zbyt wystraszona. Poza tym nie potrafiła nad tym panować, była za mała. To się czasem po prostu działo, ale nie dlatego, że tego chciała. Nie _wtedy_ kiedy chciała. Poza tym... za każdym razem spadała.

– Ok., w porządku. Nie chcemy spaść... – Mary powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do siostry, zaglądając w rozpadlinę. Ziemia nadal się trzęsła a na dnie, bardzo głęboko, hen w dole pojawiły się języki ognia i lawy. Mary przycisnęła pięść do zębów. – Zdecydowanie nie chcemy spaść.

Co robić? Jak się dostać do tatusiów?

– Cas! Do cholery, rusz tyłek! – Dean oderwał się od krawędzi i podbiegł do Casa, złapał go za kołnierz i zmusił do wstania. – Ściągnij je do nas!

Ale Cas był już zbyt słaby. Nie był w stanie nawet ustać na swoich nogach, nie mówiąc o tym, by przenieść dziewczynki. Dean wypuścił go z rąk i Cas upadł na ziemię bezwładnie, jak worek kamieni.

Heather wyszła z lasu. Nie musiała się spieszyć. Ta partia była zasadniczo rozegrana. Chłopcy nie mieli ruchu. Mogli tylko doświadczać porażki w ostatnich chwilach swojego krótkiego, żałosnego życia.

Nie musiała się spieszyć. Nie zostało wiele do zrobienia. Tylko rozdzieli dziewczynki, pozbędzie się Mary i reszty balastu, zabierze Hannę i ruszy na podbój świata! To milenium należy do niej.

Nagle poczuła ukłucie. W brzuchu.

Spojrzała w dół, na sukienkę.

Podniosła wzrok.

– Clair?...

Zaklęcie wyraźnie zaczęło słabnąć. Dwa krańce szczeliny zaczęły się zasklepiać i Dean zaczął zachęcać dziewczynki, by skoczyły.

– Złapiemy was! Ja i wujek! Mary, skacz! Hannah!

– Nie! – Heather wyciągnęła rękę, by je powstrzymać, ale najpierw ważniejsze rzeczy. Spojrzała na powiększającą się plamę krwi i zaczęła recytować inkantacje uzdrowienia.

Przeklęta Clair!, spojrzała na nią kątem oka, drobnym ruchem palców wytrącając jej broń z rąk. Czyżby ta mała śmiertelniczka ją zdradziła? Czy tylko renegocjowała kontrakt, niezbyt zadowolona z dotychczasowego wynagrodzenia? A może nie spodobało jej się jak Heather potraktowała Jacoba i uznała, że coś trzeba zrobić, zanim podzieli jego los?

Kto wie?

Kogo to obchodzi?

Heather nadal była nieco rozkojarzona swoją raną postrzałową, ale miała dość siły, by ruchem ręki i kilkoma słowami skręcić Clair kark.

Dziewczynki wzięły porządny rozbieg i skoczyły wprost w ramiona taty i wujka, którzy natychmiast odwrócili się i zaczęli pędzić w kierunku jak najdalszym od byłej niani, w kierunku stodoły.

– Cas! – Tata zatrzymał się przy tatusiu i złapał go za rękaw. – Wstawaj!

Ale tatuś odepchnął jego rękę i kazał mu biec. I tata pobiegł, zostawiając tatusia. Hannah obejmowała tatę mocno za szyję i patrzyła nad jego ramieniem jak tatuś opiera się na rękach i posuwa się na kolanach, tak dziwnie, jak małe dzieci, które jeszcze nie umieją chodzić, w stronę Clair.

I za chwilę kładzie się i już zupełnie nie ma siły, przystaje, ale potem znów zbliża się do Clair i znów się kładzie, koło niej, kładzie na niej rękę i Hannah wie, że teraz zrobi to, co tatuś potrafi, kiedy ona albo Mary, albo tata są chorzy. Wtedy tatuś przychodzi i kładzie rękę i to jest takie czary-mary tatusia, które sprawia, że wszystko przestaje boleć, skaleczenia znikają, zadrapania, i katar, i swędzące ślady po ugryzieniu komara... Tatuś wyleczy Clair.  Tatuś zostanie z Heather.

Tatuś nie powinien zostawać z Heather.

Tata powinien zabrać tatusia!

Hannah puściła szyję Deana i wyciągnęła ręce, krzycząc: tatuś! Tatuś!

I tatuś patrzy na nią i Hannah wie, że mówi jej imię, chociaż nic nie słychać. Heather staje nad tatusiem i podnosi rękę, trzyma coś w ręku, coś co lśni i wygląda jak promień słońca. Hannah krzyczy: nie! NIE!

I wtedy robi się bardzo jasno. Bardzo, bardzo jasno i wszystko ucieka spod nóg.  I gdzieś lecą. Zapada cisza. Taka cisza, jakiej Hannah nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. Hannah musi zamknąć oczy, bo światło razi. Hannah czuje ból w plecach, tata na nią upada, jest bardzo ciężki, przygniata ją, ale to trwa tylko chwilkę.

 

 

– Weź dziewczynkę, ona żyje. Żyje! – Głos przepuszczony przez maskę i głośnik brzmiał mechanicznie i zniekształcał słowa. Syk powietrza w każdym oddechu dzielił czas na regularne sekwencje. Sssyyyk... Sssyyyk... Jak wahadło, przecinające powietrze z lewa do prawa.

Mary podniosła powieki i zobaczyła swoje odbicie w ciemnej szybce, przypominającej olbrzymie oko czarnego gawrona. Wszystko było takie... ciężkie. I ciągnęło się... Rozciągało... Aż trudno było uchwycić...

...czym jest.

Zamrugała, powoli, z wysiłkiem wydobywając się z sennej, głuchej mgły.

Strażak w osmalonym kombinezonie wziął ją na ręce i zaczął przedzierać się przez żarzące się pogorzelisko. Kłęby dymu unosiły się nad nimi. Płatki czarnego śniegu wirowały wokół, wszystko wirowało, ziemia, niebo, słońce i sama Mary, unosząca się jak mewa na tłustej, pokrytej ropą fali, niezdolna rozłożyć skrzydeł i wznieść się pośród krzyków i odlecieć. I padał deszcz, deszcz... Dużo deszczu... I śnieg nie był śniegiem, tylko płatkami sadzy, frunącymi zewsząd, wilgotniejącymi i klejącymi się do ubrań, do twarzy, do warg...

Mary przechyliła głowę, próbując zaczerpnąć w płuca trochę powietrza, ale płuca nie chciały go przyjąć, chociaż tak bardzo tego potrzebowała i wszystko zaczęło znów się rozmywać, tracić kontury... Mgła wracała.

Ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrowała wujka Sama podnoszonego przez wielkie żółte kurczaki i wołającego coś... Może jej imię? Może Hanny. Zobaczyła tatusia, leżącego na ziemi, nieruchomego jak lalka i odpłynęła w nicość, bez barw. Bez kierunków. Bez snów.

 

 

Kolumnę samochodów otwierał wóz opancerzony a za nim dwa potężne wozy strażackie i dopiero potem karetki i inne wozy. Ludzie w mundurach wyskakiwali w biegu, oceniając błyskawicznie sytuację i wypatrując ciał.

Z jednego z samochodów wyskoczyła ciemnowłosa kobieta i zaczęła przedzierać się przez powalone pnie. Wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć leżały powalone pnie. Epicentrum wybuchu znajdowało się daleko, prawie milę od nich.

Wszystko spowijał dym i strażacy zaczęli przedzierać się w swoich buro-żółtych kombinezonach (które sprawiły, że półświadoma Mary wzięła ich za wielkie kurczaki) gasząc pożar, nim się bardziej rozprzestrzeni. Jeden z nich chwycił kobietę, nie pozwalając jej wejść głębiej w strefę zagrożenia. Już i tak zdążyła zniszczyć buty, których podeszwy topiły się od żaru. Kaszlała od dymu i musiała dostać tlen, by nie stracić przytomności.

 

 

Cas poczuł na twarzy wilgoć. Zimne, siekące krople, zacinającego deszczu. Otworzył oczy. Niebo nad nim miało blady, schorzały odcień wzdętego brzucha śniętej ryby.

– Potop – wyszeptał spokojnie. – Wszyscy utoniemy.

 

 

Ale to nie był potop, tylko stanowa straż pożarna, oddział okręgu Derry. Kapitan już wzywał wsparcie. Strażacy odnaleźli wszystkich i karetki zaczęły odjeżdżać kolejno, na włączonych sygnałach.

– Sally... Wysłałaś po nas... Gwardię Narodową? Ale... Jak? – Wydukał Sam przez maskę tlenową, ściskając jej dłoń, gdy biegła obok noszy. Roześmiała się, ocierając łzy.

– Zapomniałam tego cholernego numeru! Numeru do sejfu! Więc... Uznałam, że... Lepiej, żebyś wrócił... Cały i zdrowy!

 


	23. Chapter 23

Następne dwie doby Dean spędził krążąc między komisariatem, składając zeznania i dowiadując się, co ustaliła policja a szpitalem, w którym leżał Cas, Sam i Mary. Hannah poza kilkoma zadrapaniami wyszła bez szwanku.

W najcięższym stanie był oczywiście Cas. Lekarze zaopatrzyli jego oparzenia, ostrzegając, że po zagojeni część z pewnością pozostawi blizny. Najgorsze rany odniósł na plecach i na dłoniach. Lekarze byli zaniepokojeni słabymi parametrami życiowymi, świadczącymi o ogromnym wyczerpaniu organizmu. Dean siedział przy łóżku Casa, słuchając jednostajnego dźwięku kardiomonitora i wiedział, że anielskie czary-mary diabli wzięli, Cas był teraz zdany wyłącznie na ludzką medycynę i własną wolę życia.

W pierwszych godzinach nie było pewne, czy to wystarczy, potem jego stan się ustabilizował a nawet został sklasyfikowany jako dobry. Poza tym, że Cas nadal się nie wybudzał.

Policja odnotowała, że Hannah została znaleziona na farmie Halloway’ów. Według oficjalnej wersji głównym porywaczem okazał się Jacob Reynolds. Zarówno w jego mieszkaniu jak na polanie, w ruinach stodoły, znaleziono w dużej ilości substancje łatwopalne, które oddano do laboratorium i zidentyfikowano jako materiały pirotechnczne o specyficznych właściwościach chemicznych. Przekazane do dalszego badania laboratorium wojskowemu.

Kluczowe tu okazały się zeznania Clair Novak, która po konsultacjach ze swoim prawnikiem, Samuelem Winchesterem, udzieliła obszernych wyjaśnień w zamian za układ z prokuraturą. Jej udział w porwaniu został zmarginalizowany a udzielona później pomoc rodzicom porwanej dziewczynki została wzięta pod uwagę jako znacząca okoliczność łagodząca.

W zgliszczach odnaleziono również zwęglone ciało kobiety, zidentyfikowane później jako Heather Smith. Policji nie udało się ustalić zbyt wiele na jej temat, prawdopodobnie była to fałszywa tożsamość – numer ubezpieczenia należał do osoby, która oficjalnie zaginęła dwa lata temu. Porównawcze badania stomatologiczne ujawniały zbyt wiele rozbieżności, by ostatecznie przyjąć, że to ta sama osoba. Heather Smith, którą Cas zatrudniał jako opiekunkę do dzieci udało się połączyć z Jacobem Reynoldsem licznymi dowodami (połączeniami telefonicznymi, pocztą elektroniczną, przekazami bankowymi), świadczącymi, że obydwoje zaplanowali i przeprowadzili uprowadzenie nieletniej, próbę podwójnego zabójstwa jej ojca i jej siostry, oraz kilka pomniejszych przestępstw, w tym fałszowanie dokumentów, wyłudzenia i oszustwa podatkowe.

Biorąc pod uwagę wybuch i pożar, który strawił znaczny obszar oraz liczne, niezidentyfikowane symbole o charakterze kultowym odnalezione na miejscu przestępstwa, w mieszkaniach sprawców, ich samochodach a nawet w ich rzeczach osobistych, oraz wielokrotne wspominane w notatkach Jacoba nawiązania do Biblii policja uznała, że zarówno Jacob Reynolds jak Heather Smith mogli kierować się pobudkami religijnymi a porwanie było jednym z szeregu planowanych aktów terroru, które prokurator z łatwością (po luźnej sugestii pana Winchestera) podciągnął pod działania o charakterze zorganizowanym i zbrojnym.

Rozbicie tego groźnego gangu okazało się niewątpliwie ogromnym sukcesem służb i już szykowano awanse i nominacje, nieoficjalnie zalecając panom Winchesterom szybki powrót do domu.

Wobec powyższego nikt nie pragnął drążyć, jak uzyskali informacje, które pozwoliły im znaleźć miejsce ukrycia dziecka, czemu nie zawiadomili policji, jak dokładnie zginął pan Reynolds, ani tym bardziej pani Smith (przyjęto wersję z obroną własną), jak Mary Winchester zniknęła z oddziału intensywnej terapii i przedostała się do innego stanu oraz wylądowała w środku tych dramatycznych wydarzeń. Co więcej, jak jej stan uległ tak drastycznej poprawie, że następnego dnia lekarze przyznali, że nie zachodzi potrzeba hospitalizacji a zostawią ją na obserwacji jedynie dla zachowania ostrożności (prawnik w najbliższej rodzinie wzmógł ich zawodową czujność).

Sam i Sally po dwudziestokrotnym upewnieniu się u Deana, że na pewno sobie poradzi wyjechali do domu, do chłopców. Sam spodziewał się kilku wyjaśnień od Sally, która okazała się nie mniej tajemniczym elementem tej całej awantury niż Jacob czy Heather.

Na szczęście była po ich stronie.

Cas spał i Dean siedział u niego, trzymając na kolanach Hannę, leniwie oglądającą kreskówki na wiszącym telewizorze. W nogach Casa siedziała Mary (za specjalnym pozwoleniem siostry oddziałowej) i rysowała coś w bloku zakupionym w szpitalnym sklepiku.

– Mary – zaczął ostrożnie. – Jak ty się właściwie tam znalazłaś? W lesie?

– Miły pan mnie podwiózł. – Mary wzruszyła ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki. – Wyszłam ze szpitala i szłam chodnikiem i on się zatrzymał, otworzył drzwi i powiedział: wsiadaj...

Dean poczuł mróz w kościach.

– Mary! Tyle razy ci mówiłem, nie wolno wsiadać z obcymi! – syknął gniewnie, starając się nie podnosić głosu, ze względu na Casa i na Hannę. – NIE WOLNO!

Mary drgnęła i spojrzała przestraszona.

– Ale ja mu powiedziałam, że nie wsiądę, bo go nie znam! I dalej szłam, ale on za mną jechał i powiedział: wsiadaj, Mary. I jeszcze dodał: nie bój się. Znam twoich tatusiów. I wujka Sama. I ja wsiadłam dopiero wtedy.

Dean nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Serce tłukło mu się w piersiach i czuł, że żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła. Mary, w samochodzie z jakimś... obcym, z jakimś... wariatem... z jakimś...

– Był bardzo miły. Dał mi lizaka i picie z termosu. Kakao.

...zboczeńcem.

– Powiedział, że mam szczęście, że tędy przejeżdżał. I co tu robię. Więc powiedziałam, że muszę znaleźć Hannę, że się nią opiekowałam, ale Jacob ją zabrał i wybuchł pożar i że będziesz się martwił, jeśli jej nie znajdę a wtedy ten pan powiedział: wcześnie zaczynasz, Mary. I jeszcze dodał, że małym dziewczynkom przyda się mała pomoc. I że tatuś ma niewyparzony język, kiedy próbuje z nim rozmawiać. I wtedy się śmiał, jak to mówił. Obaj macie, ty też. Tak powiedział. Co to jest niewyparzony język?

– Niezbyt uprzejmy... – _Może faktycznie przesadził z tą głową w tyłku..._

– O. I potem powiedział, że tatuś bierze wszystko za słowa... – Zamyśliła się. – Za słowa?

– Zbyt dosłownie? – podpowiedział.

– Tak, zbyt dosłownie. I żeby się nie martwił o potop. Tak powiedział. Co to jest potop?

Dean przełknął ślinę.

– Powódź. Kiedy napada strasznie dużo deszczu, aż można się utopić… –wyjaśnił. Mary wysłuchała tego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i skinęła głową.

– Acha. No, więc tatuś nie musi się martwić o potop. Tak powiedział. I wtedy już dojechaliśmy. I powiedział jeszcze: nie bój się, Mary. Mam na ciebie oko. I ja wysiadłam i on odjechał.

Dean zamrugał.

Chyba na chwilę przestał oddychać.

Wstał, posadził Hannę na krześle i podszedł do okna. Spojrzał na szpitalny podjazd, z karetkami i jakimś facetem w szpitalnych ciuchach, palącym pospiesznie papierosa. Na ciemniejące niebo. Oparł czoło o zimną szybę.

– O, tak wyglądał! – powiedziała Mary, kończąc rysunek z wysuniętym koniuszkiem języczka. Dean wrócił do łóżka Casa na (musiał przyznać) trochę miękkich nogach. Z głośnika telewizora dobiegały ciche okrzyki i strzelanie kreskówkowych postaci, ganiających się po pustyni i zrzucających na siebie kreskówkowe wiązki dynamitu. Maszyna po lewej stronie łóżka pikała jednostajnie. Zielona linia wznosiła się i opadała na kardiomonitorze. Dean przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę. Regularność wykresu uspokoiła go. Tak biło serce Casa. Śmiertelne, ale silne.

Nabrał powietrza w płuca i podniósł kartkę na wysokość oczu.

Mary naprawdę miała talent. Powinni zapisać ją na jakieś kółko plastyczne, czy coś. Długo, długo przyglądał się rysunkowi. Twarzy. Właściwie nie powinien być zdziwiony. Właściwie, to przecież miało sens. Rozpoznał na pierwszy rzut oka, kto podwiózł Mary, pokonując samochodem około osiemset mil w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut. Kwadransa? Ale gdyby nawet się nie domyślił, to obrazek był przecież podpisany. Mary zawsze podpisywała swoje obrazki.

– Cześć, tato Castiela... – szepnął, nie odrywając oczu od rysunku. – Kopę lat, Chuck.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean czekał aż Cas się obudzi. Dziewczynki spały na internie dziecięcej pod specjalną opieką siostry Greenbaum, która obiecała zaglądać do nich co jakiś czas i dać znać natychmiast na komórkę Deana, jeśliby tylko cokolwiek się działo.

 _Cokolwiek_ , zastrzegł.

 _Cokolwiek_ , obiecała.

Teraz siedział przy łóżku Casa i słuchał kardiomonitora. Nadal się nie wybudzał. Dean pytał lekarza czy to nie jest niepokojące, ale usłyszał zapewnienie, że nie. Organizm potrzebuje wypoczynku. Jeśli zachodzi potrzeba wszystkie zasoby są kierowane na podtrzymanie najważniejszych funkcji życiowych a najbardziej kosztochłonne energetycznie podtrzymanie świadomości jest wyłączane, powiedział lekarz, przecierając czerwone jak u królika oczy i ziewając tak szeroko i żałośnie, że Dean nie miał siły go dłużej nękać.

Dean zrozumiał z tego tyle, że przytomność to luksus, na który Cas nie może sobie teraz pozwolić. Dowiedział się też, że Cas ma poparzone blisko szesnaście procent ciała, co nie jest takie znów groźne i na szczęście w większości to są oparzenia tylko pierwszego i drugiego stopnia. Z tego tylko niecałe dwa procent to poparzenia trzeciego stopnia. To były te dobre wieści. Gorsze były takie, że rany zostały zainfekowane i doszło do zakażeń. Zaczęto podawać mu silny antybiotyk.

– Naprawdę, teraz potrzebuje snu i spokoju – powiedział lekarz, poklepał Deana po ramieniu i poszedł do dyżurki. On też potrzebował trochę snu po dwudziestu godzinach na nogach.

Dean zadzwonił do Sama i zdał mu krótką relację. Sam powiedział, że on też potrzebuje wypoczynku i powinien się przespać. I że na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. Dean zanim się rozłączył, obiecał, że pójdzie się położyć. A teraz siedział przy tym cholernym łóżku i gapił się na Casa.

Nie myślał o niczym konkretnym. Był zbyt zmęczony. Sam miał rację. Powinien odpocząć. Nie mógł jednak wyjść. Nie mógł. Podparł głowę na ręku i słuchał piknięć maszyny.

Drgnął, otwierając oczy. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Podciągnął się na siedzeniu. Musiał chwilę przysnąć. Spojrzał na zegarek. Całe pół godziny! To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o pełne poświęcenia czuwanie!, uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Brawo, tygrysie...

– Cześć, Dean...

Głos Casa był taki słaby i jeszcze stłumiony przez maskę, że ledwo go usłyszał. Dean z hurgotem przysunął krzesło tak blisko łóżka, jak tylko zdołał. Pochylił się, przysunął tak, że prawie położył głowę na jego poduszce, ułożył twarz naprzeciwko jego twarzy.

– No, wreszcie! – odpowiedział z ulgą. Przyjrzał się mu dokładnie, poprawił maskę. – Dobrze ci się oddycha? Nie masz problemów?

Cas skinął nieznacznie.

– Dzieci?

– W porządku! Wszystko jest jak najlepiej. Hannah w ogóle cała i zdrowa a Mary tylko trochę obtarć, parę siniaków...

–  Mary? – Cas podniósł brwi i złapał za maskę. –  Mary?!

– Czekaj! Zaraz ci opowiem! – Zdjął ostrożnie dłoń Casa i przytrzymał maskę na miejscu. – Nie ściągaj tego. Jak ściągniesz to przestanę mówić! – Zagroził. – I nie wymachuj rękami, bo masz opatrunki. Odpadną ci razem z palcami a nasze ubezpieczenie nie udźwignie protez! – Zażartował. Cas zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, jakby je widział pierwszy raz. – Musiałbym ci wystrugać jakieś takie... jak w tym filmie, wiesz... Co Harvey Keitel i ta babka, co nic nie mówiła...

– Fortepian  –  powiedział Cas lekko zniecierpliwiony. – Mary?

– No, więc... – Dean zastanowił się, od czego zacząć, jednocześnie pogłaskał Casa po policzku i odgarnął mu włosy. – Zaszlachtowałeś wiedźmę, ale straciłeś łaskę. Nie chcę ci wypominać, ale to chyba zaczyna być nowa, świecka tradycja. Dwa akry lasu poszło pod nóż. Pnie leżą jak okiem sięgnąć, taka poszła fala. – Machnął dłonią zamaszyście, dla wzmocnienia efektu. – Poszlibyśmy z dymem, gdyby nie Sally.  Sprowadziła Gwardię Narodową i kilka jednostek straży. Nie pytaj! Sam myślał, że wziął sobie córkę pastora, a ona ma jakieś koneksje w ministerstwie obrony. – Dean przewrócił oczami, błaznując. – Podejrzewam, że jest szpiegiem a Sam i chłopcy to jej przykrywka. – Mrugnął i złapał Casa za nadgarstek, bo głupek znów zaczął sięgać do maski. – Co ja powiedziałem?

– Mary!

– Dojdę i do Mary! Oddychaj! – Zrobił bardzo groźną minę i poczekał, aż usłyszy regularny, głęboki oddech Casa. – Przysięgam, jak nie biję słabszych, w końcu przełożę cię przez kolano i tak dostaniesz, że ci w pięty pójdzie! I mogę cię lać w tyłek, bo tam akurat nie masz żadnych opatrunków. Ale możesz mieć!

Cas się wkurzył i szarpnął ramieniem, dźgnął go ból, więc odruchowo skulił się, wyrzucając przez zęby chrapliwy, stłumiony jęk.

– A widzisz! – Dean pociągnął go do siebie, żeby zatrzymać go w pozycji bocznej i nacisnął brzęczyk alarmu. – Sam widzisz! Rzucasz się jak ryba na haczyku i takie efekty...

Pielęgniarka zjawiła się bardzo szybko, zbadała Casa, sprawdziła opatrunki i podała mu coś przeciwbólowego do kroplówki. Cas był wściekły.

– Mary! – Zażądał i powtórzył błagalnie:  Mary?

– Najwyraźniej kobitki w tej rodzinie mają chody. Sally w armii, a Mary u najwyższych czynników! – Dean poprawił kołdrę  i pogłaskał Casa po ramieniu, poprawił mu poduszkę i znów położył głowę tak, żeby mogli na siebie patrzeć z bardzo bliska. – Obudziła się w szpitalu jakieś dwie godzin po twoim zniknięciu, zlazła z łóżka i podreptała boso na dwór, nie niepokojona przez nikogo z personelu. Nawiasem mówiąc Sam powiedział, że napisze do nich pismo przedprocesowe w tej sprawie. Chciwa hiena. Myślisz, że ile im wyrwie? – Zastanowił się przez moment. – Jakby tak z parę tysięcy, to moglibyśmy zabrać dziewczynki do Disneylandu.

Uchwycił spojrzenie Casa i odchrząknął.

– No więc, złapała stopa i zjawiła się w tym lesie, znalazła Hannę, obie zasunęły Heather kopa, aż się wywaliła i zaczęły wiać. – Cas wybałuszył oczy, zamrugał. – Nie, nie zgrywam się. Naprawdę tak zrobiła.

– Jak? –  Bardziej zobaczył niż usłyszał. – Jak?

– Na stopa podrzucił ją Chuck. Okazuje się, że to większa szycha, niż myśleliśmy.

Mina Casa była bezcenna. Dean żałował, że nie użył aparatu w komórce.

– Słuchaj, możesz to powtórzyć? – Wygrzebał telefon. – Sammy musi to zobaczyć! A jak puszczę do internetu to zostaniesz memem! Jak ten dzieciak, wiesz... – Manipulował w menu i w końcu wycelował w niego. – No, dla tatusia!

Cas znów zaczął ściągać maskę.

– Ej, ej...

– Ale jak? Chuck? Skąd? Przecież on nie żyje! Kevin był następnym prorokiem!... – Próbował powiedzieć, mimo że Dean znów odsunął mu dłonie od twarzy, ułożył ostrożnie na kołdrze i nasadził maskę. Sprawdził czy dobrze leży i nigdzie nie uciska.

– Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać, królewno! – warknął i kazał mu znów odetchnąć kilka razy. Cas odetchnął. – Jeszcze raz dotkniesz maski a pożałujesz i tym razem mówię _serio_!

Tym razem to Cas przewrócił oczami.

– Chuck nie jest... Nie może być... – wymamrotał, nie próbując już walczyć z tym niewygodnym urządzeniem. Plastik zaparował  od jego oddechu. – Jest?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

– Podobno masz niewyparzony język, jak próbujesz z nim rozmawiać – oznajmił i pstryknął zdjęcie. Przyjrzał się usatysfakcjonowany i pokazał Casowi. – Wyglądasz tu jak głąb. – Zachichotał. – Idealne odwzorowanie osobowości!

Zaczął ustawiać je jako nową tapetę.

– Jestem drugą Annie Leibowitz. – Spojrzał na Casa. – Oj, nie przejmuj się. Ja mu powiedziałem, żeby wyjął głowę z tyłka! _Tego_ nie przebijesz. A! I masz nie przejmować się potopem. Najwyraźniej to już nieaktualne.

– Ale amulet... nie był gorący... Nigdy! – Cas złapał się za głowę i odchylił na plecy i zaraz poderwał się z bolesnym okrzykiem, Dean wypuścił aparat z rąk i przycisnął Casa przodem do siebie, tak żeby jego plecy z niczym się nie stykały. Usiadł na łóżku, położył jego głowę na swoim ramieniu i rozchylił poły szpitalnej koszuli, żeby sprawdzić, czy opatrunki się nie przesunęły.

– Joshua ostrzegł, że amulet czy nie, jeśli on nie chce być odnaleziony to go nie znajdziemy. – Przypomniał Dean. – Słuchaj, będziemy musieli trochę przearanżować sypialnię na parę tygodni... I koniec z pozycją na łyżeczkę, przynajmniej w dotychczasowej konfiguracji... – Roześmiał się łobuzersko.

Cas odsunął się i popatrzył mu w oczy.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Jego głos spod maski brzmiał jak u pijanego. A może to zaczęła już działać morfina?

– O spaniu. Twoje plecy... – Dean podniósł brwi, krzywiąc się komicznie. – Sam widzisz. Lekarz mówił, że to się będzie goić miesiąc, albo dłużej. Nie możesz spać tylko na brzuchu. To znaczy, ja nie mam nic przeciwko, ale nie wytrzymasz... będziesz stękać i jęczeć i _nie_ w seksowny sposób, i żaden z nas się nie wyśpi.

Cas zmrużył oczy i Dean przestał żartować.

– No bo... Chyba...? – Zaczął. Odchrząknął. – Wracasz? Nie?

Cas przechylił głowę tym swoim charakterystycznym gestem i Dean już wiedział.

– O!, – powiedział.  – O. Ok.

Wstał. Wziął telefon z łóżka. Schował do kieszeni. Zrobił dwa kroki do drzwi. Obejrzał się na Casa. Sprawdził, czy ma telefon ( _uhm, idiotyczne, przecież przed chwilą go chowałem_ , pomyślał, czując narastającą pustkę w głowie).

– Hannah jest zdrowa i Mary jest zasadniczo zdrowa, jutro ją wypisują i... w takim razie... – Wydął wargi, przygryzł. – Zabiorę je do domu. I... Uhm, rano podrzucę ci jakieś rzeczy. Coś kupię, do ubrania i... – Wyszperał z portfela kartę debetową, położył na stoliku. – Żebyś nie został bez niczego... Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować, dzwoń. Uhm. Uhm... Tak. – Zakołysał się, robiąc krok w stronę drzwi i krok w stronę łóżka. W końcu przeczesał włosy, powiedział: _dobranoc_ i wyszedł.


	25. Chapter 25

Następnego dnia rano przyszły dziewczynki, pożegnać się przed wyjazdem do domu. Cas zsunął maseczkę z twarzy, by swobodnie z nimi rozmawiać i wytłumaczył im, że nadal jest trochę chory i musi zostać dłużej w szpitalu, ale postara się, żeby to było krótko. Mary jeszcze raz opowiedziała tym, jak spotkała miłego pana Shurleya i pokazała obrazek z jego portretem i bardzo się zdziwiła minie tatusia, który długo, bardzo długo mu się przyglądał.

Obie z Hanną były trochę przestraszone stanem w jakim był tatuś. Miał wielkie opatrunki na dłoniach i widać było, że trzymanie czegokolwiek sprawia mu trudność, więc Mary wzięła kartkę z panem Shurleyem i trzymała dla niego.

Poza tym bolały go plecy i był posiniaczony na twarzy. Hannah zapytała, czemu nie zrobi swojego czary-mary i się nie uleczy, a tatuś powiedział, że czary-mary już się wyczerpało i teraz musi prosić lekarzy o ich czary-mary, które niestety trwa znacznie dłużej, zanim zadziała.

Cas z kolei spytał dziewczynki, gdzie jest tata. Mary wyjaśniła, że czeka za drzwiami. I że kazał im dać torbę z rzeczami, które się mogą przydać. Bo tatuś zniszczył ubranie i nie zabrał z domu żadnego bagażu, ani szczoteczki do zębów, ani nic, więc tata zrobił zakupy i... – Mary przysunęła wielką papierową torbę bliżej łóżka.

– Podziękuj tacie. Daj mu buziaka – powiedział. – Chodźcie tu, bączki!

I długo, długo się ściskali i całowali i mówili sobie, że się kochają, i żeby dziewczynki się sobą opiekowały, i żeby opiekowały się tatą, i żeby go słuchały, i były grzeczne, i że Mary może nie jeść szpinaku, jeśli nie lubi, ale tatuś ma przeczucie, że tata nie będzie jej dawał na obiad szpinaku, niestety. Hannah zainteresowała się, czemu niestety, skoro szpinak jest paskudny? Tatuś powiedział, że szpinak jest bardzo zdrowy i naprawdę pyszny, prawie tak pyszny jak...

– Pizza? I lody? – spytała sprytnie Hannah. – I pianki?

– Prawie – przyznał niepewnie Cas, mając świadomość, że dla _niektórych_ ludzi szpinak naprawdę _jest_ pyszny, ale to niedopowiedzenie niebezpiecznie się zbliża do kłamstwa.

– Gówno prawda – oznajmiła Hannah słodko.

– Nie przeklinaj! To brzydko tak mówić.

– Brzydko kłamać. – Wytknęła. – Szpinak nie smakuje jak pizza. Ani jak lody! I na pewno nie jak pianki!

Cas nagle poczuł się zbyt zmęczony na tę dyskusję. Jeszcze raz je ucałował i uściskał i powiedział im, że były bardzo dzielne i że bardzo, bardzo je kocha. Mary wzięła Hannę za rękę i wyszły z pokoju. Przez mgnienie oka Cas zobaczył w uchylonych drzwiach Deana. Nagły skurcz w klatce piersiowej zatrzymał mu powietrze w płucach. Sięgnął po maseczkę i zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów.

Deanowi było przykro. Właściwie był wściekły. Był zażenowany na myśl, jak głupio się zachował w stosunku do Casa. Z góry założył, że on wróci. Że wszystko będzie jak dawniej, nie tylko przed tym całym porwaniem, ale w ogóle, przed wyprowadzką. Nawet go _nie zapytał_! Od razu zaczął się zachowywać jakby nigdy nic! To było głupie. Może to go odstraszyło?, wyrzucał sobie. Może oczekiwał, że o tym najpierw porozmawiają.  Że najpierw to _omówią_. Że Dean _przeprosi_.

Dean westchnął, zerkając na dziewczynki. Znów najpierw zrobił zanim pomyślał. Pospieszył się.  A kiedy się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy. Właśnie tak.

Dziewczynki były podekscytowane swoim pierwszym lotem samolotem. Gdyby o niego chodziło, wybrałby te czternaście godzin jazdy, ale to byłaby za długa podróż dla nich, zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich przygodach. Powinny jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. W swoim pokoju, w swoich łóżkach.

– Tato... – Mary przechyliła się przez siedzenie Hanny.  Odwrócił się do niej. – Tatuś wyzdrowieje?

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Skinął, starając się wyglądać na wyluzowanego i spokojnego. Samolot lekko podskoczył.  Ups, turbulencja!, zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Bo miał te bandaże wszędzie i bardzo go wszystko bolało... – spytała z namysłem. – I my wracamy a on został.

– Został, ale nie na długo. – Zapewnił ją, zaciskając szczęki. Te cholerne samoloty... Podskakują w powietrzu jak piłki. Czy nie powinni bardziej _lecieć_ niż _podskakiwać_?, przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Przepraszam – zatrzymał przechodzącą stewardessę – mógłbym dostać... – zerknął na dziewczynki i wyszeptał – szklaneczkę... czegoś mocniejszego?

Postarał się wciągnąć na twarz swój najbardziej uroczy uśmiech, jeden z tych, które wyćwiczył w licznych barach na całych tabunach kelnerek i pewnej ilości kelnerów. Stewardessa spojrzała na dziewczynki, na niego, na jego zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach palce, kiedy samolotem zakołysało i poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Tu zawsze trochę buja, ale potem już będzie gładko.  Mamy bardzo doświadczonego kapitana. Lata tą trasą z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Wolałbym, żeby dziś je otworzył... – Zażartował słabo. Stewardessa zaśmiała się uprzejmie.

– Zaraz coś przyniosę. –  Obiecała i po chwili wróciła z jedną z tych śmiesznych, malutkich buteleczek whisky i plastikową szklaneczką oraz colą dla dziewczynek.

Dopiero pod koniec lotu Dean wrócił do tego, o czym zaczęła mówić Mary. Rzeczywiście, Cas był w kiepskim stanie. Nie tak groźnym by panikować, ale te oparzenia wyglądały paskudnie i ból był pewnie nieznośny. Cas dopiero co (znów) stracił skrzydła i to samo w sobie musiało być okropne, a dodawszy do tego zdarte do krwi paznokcie, skórę z połowy pleców, infekcję... Miał przesrane, podsumował Dean obcesowo, ale trafnie.

–Wiesz co, Mary? Może byś... – Wpadł na pewien pomysł. – Może byś poprosiła swojego znajomego, Chucka, żeby miał oko na tatusia również? Hm?...

Mary podniosła brwi.

– Ale jak mogę go poprosić? Nie mam do niego numeru telefonu, ani adresu – powiedziała, chociaż nie przyszło jej do głowy zapytać, _jak_ Chuck miałby pomóc. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że tata ma rację i Chuck naprawdę _mógłby_ pomóc. Gdyby chciał. Gdyby się dowiedział.

– Po prostu mu powiedz. Teraz. Skup się, zamknij oczy, wyobraź sobie, że on cię słyszy i powiedz mu. – Poradził tata. – Myślę, że to może zadziałać. I wiesz co? Ja też go poproszę. – Poprawił się na fotelu, przymknął oczy i pochylił lekko głowę.

– A ja mogę? Ja też chcę go poprosić... – Wtrąciła Hannah.

Odemknął jedną powiekę, spojrzał na nią i powiedział:

– Jasne, bąbelku. Im nas więcej, tym większa szansa, że Chuck... Uhm... Pan Shurley... –  pomyślał, że może wypadałoby się zwracać do Boga nieco bardziej oficjalnie. Zwłaszcza jak się go chce przekonać do pewnego wysiłku – ...że pan Shurley nas usłyszy i...  uhm...  wysłucha.

 _Chuck, stary. Ten ciołek, Cas, naprawdę mógłbyś coś dla niego zrobić, po tych wszystkich razach  kiedy nadstawiał karku za wszystkich, za cały ten grajdół, który stworzyłeś, ehm, w całej swej łaskawości... Nie mówię tu o jakiś cudach, ale, uhm, po starej znajomości...  Możesz mu przynajmniej trochę ulżyć?_ – pomyślał Dean i zakończył z rewerencją: _amen_.

 

 

Tamtego dnia Cas spał do wieczora. Wieczorem poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Noc minęła całkiem spokojnie i rankiem zapytał, czy może wypisać się na własne żądanie. Lekarka marudziła i próbowała go przekonać, żeby został jeszcze kilka dni, chociaż dwa lub trzy, albo przynajmniej jeszcze do następnego ranka, ale Cas był uparty. Poza tym naprawdę, zdecydowanie, czuł się o wiele lepiej.

Po załatwieniu formalności, odebraniu pliku recept i wykupieniu w przyszpitalnej aptece całej torby lekarstw, bandaży, gazy, maści i innych utensyliów, wezwał taksówkę i pojechał na posterunek. Musiał znaleźć Clair. Musiał z nią pomówić.


	26. Chapter 26

Widzenie nie było długie. Clair wyglądała na zmęczoną i Cas poprosił ją, aby zrobiła listę rzeczy, których potrzebuje. Zostawił jej też trochę pieniędzy. Zapytał ją czy ma prawnika i Clair powiedziała, że reprezentuje ją Sam.

– To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze. On jest dobry – powiedział Cas  z ulgą. – Pomoże ci.

– Czemu? – spytała w końcu, patrząc spod ściągniętych brwi.

– To ja powinienem spytać: czemu?  – Przesunął po blacie przed sobą palcami w za dużych rękawiczkach. – Czemu nam pomogłaś?

– Hej, porwałam ci dzieciaka, a ty mnie pytasz, czemu wam pomogłam? Pomogłam w czym? – podniosła głos.

Cas przechylił głowę, patrząc na nią oczami jej ojca, ale w zupełnie inny, obcy sposób. Przygryzła wargę. Pół życia zmagała się z poczuciem straty i obwiniała jego. Tego _obcego_. Tą _rzecz_.

Gdyby nie on, gdyby nie zabrał jej taty... W dniu, w którym się zjawił jej rodzina się rozpadła.  Jej dzieciństwo się skończyło. Wybiegła za nim z domu i zawołała: tato! A ta _rzecz_ odpowiedziała głosem, który nie był znajomy: nie jestem twoim ojcem.

I zabrała tatę, zniknęła na lata.

By pojawić się tylko po to, żeby zabrać go znowu. Przerażonego i zrozpaczonego. Och, Clair dobrze rozumiała to przerażenie i rozpacz. Ta _rzecz_ była też w niej, przez kilka minut zaledwie, ale wystarczająco, by zrozumieć... by docenić poświęcenie jej taty. Oddał się tej _rzeczy_. Błagał, by wzięła jego zamiast Clair. Błagał.

I przypieczętował swój los.

Kiedy Heather ją znalazła i zaproponowała udział w tym porwaniu Clair zgodziła się od razu. Spytała tylko, czy to na pewno dziecko Castiela. Heather powiedziała, że sama może zobaczyć.

Clair przypomniała sobie, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Hannę. Podobieństwo było uderzające. Te same błękitne tęczówki, usta, uśmiech. Włosy, zebrane w kucyki. Clair w pierwszej chwili doznała ulgi i nadziei na spodziewaną satysfakcję. Tak długo czekała na zemstę. Tak długo modliła się o okazję odpłaty. I oto nadeszła.

I jaka!

– Zabrałeś córce ojca a ja chciałam zabrać ojcu córkę – powiedziała głuchym głosem patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Wyciągnął dłoń i zbliżył do jej dłoni.

– Przepraszam, Clair – wyszeptał. – Nigdy nie naprawię tego, co ci zrobiłem, ale naprawdę przepraszam. I jestem ci tak bardzo wdzięczny... za Hannę. Za nich wszystkich. Wiem co zrobiłaś, widziałem. I co ona ci zrobiła.

Clair odwróciła głowę, popatrzyła na drzwi z małą szybką, w którą wtopiono siatkę.

– Nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie. Zrobiłam to dla niej. Mówiłam ci, jesteśmy prawie siostrami. – Wróciła wzrokiem do niego. – Jej krew jest krwią mojego ojca. Jej oczy są tak samo niebieskie jak jego. Jeśli zabrałabym ją tobie to także jej zabrałabym ciebie. Nie naprawiłabym niczego. Nic by się nie odstało. Kolejna dziewczynka wyrosłaby bez taty. Już wystarczy takich dziewczynek, nie sądzisz? Ten świat jest już wystarczająco porąbany.

Castiel poczuł jak coś w nim wzbiera. Coś, czego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej, gdy był aniołem. Gdy adorował Tron.  Gdy śpiewał hossana. Jego bracia uważali się za lepszych od ludzi, ale nie on. Nie czuł się lepszy. Patrzył na Clair i widział, czemu Bóg ich tak ukochał, by dać im wolną wolę. Czemu warto było zrobić to wszystko. Stracić braci, niebo, łaskę, czemu Apokalipsa nigdy nie powinna się zdarzyć.

Tyle rzeczy chciałby powiedzieć Clair, tak bardzo prosić o wybaczenie, tak bardzo jej wynagrodzić. I tak bardzo się odwdzięczyć. I nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa.

Jednak Clair w jakiś sposób się domyśliła. Wyraz jej twarzy zmiękł i bardzo delikatnie, bardzo krótko nakryła swoją dłonią jego dłoń.

– Może nie jesteśmy rodziną. Ale nie jesteśmy też sobie tacy zupełnie obcy... – powiedziała, zanim wyszła, zostawiając go oszołomionego, całego we łzach.


	27. Chapter 27

Cas zadzwonił do Sama i powiedział, że chce zawrzeć z Deanem ugodę regulującą warunki separacji i opieki nad dziewczynkami. I czy Sam mógłby przygotować projekt. Sam był bardzo zdziwiony. Nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę i spytał, czy Cas na pewno tego chce. A kiedy usłyszał zapewnienie, że tak (dwa razy) powiedział, że oczywiście przygotuje taki projekt.

I przygotował. Cas zdążył wrócić i przez kilka dni mieszkał z Samem i Sally w ich domu, zanim nie uporał się ze wszystkimi sprawami. Wniosek o wypłatę ubezpieczenia, rozliczenie za zniszczony apartament, cesja należności, pakowanie reszty rzeczy niezniszczonych podczas pożaru i późniejszej akcji strażackiej, poszukiwanie i wynajem nowego lokum, przeprowadzka... Wszystko to zajęło okropnie dużo czasu i Cas każdego dnia kładł się zmęczony i od razu zasypiał. Bycie śmiertelnikiem było znacznie bardziej wyczerpujące, niż bycie niekończącą się wielowymiarową falą energii.

Sally codziennie pomagała mu opatrywać rany i Cas był jej wdzięczny za całą okazywaną cierpliwość. Z Derry wrócił z całym plikiem recept, zaleceń i kilkoma opakowaniami leków, które zażywał z żelazną dyscypliną. Czuł niejasną potrzebę, aby zadbać o tą resztkę, która została z Jimmy’ego, nawet jeśli była to tylko cielesna powłoka i po zastanowieniu Cas musiał przyznać, że to bardzo niewiele lub zgoła nic: papierek po czekoladzie w żaden sposób nie jest czekoladą, ale wiedział też, że niektórzy ludzie zachowywali opakowania po różnych rzeczach _na pamiątkę_ , więc może miało to trochę sensu? Poza tym ciało Jimmy’ego było mu potrzebne. Musiał wyzdrowieć i zająć się dziewczynkami.

Sam po kilku dniach przedstawił projekt ugody. Zarówno Cas jak i Dean nie byli zachwyceni. Cas bardzo uprzejmie a Dean obcesowo zapytał, czy mogą wnieść własne propozycje. Sam powiedział, że nie inaczej i tylko w ten sposób ugoda będzie spełniać swoje zadanie. Wytłumaczył im (każdemu z osobna) jak będą procedować uzgodnienia: on zbierze ich uwagi i propozycje i przedstawi drugiej stronie, omówią je i trochę pozmieniają, aby znaleźć kompromis. Wrócą z nową propozycją. Uzgodnią ostateczną wersję. Kiedy obie strony będą już zadowolone – podpiszą dokument i będą się go trzymać. W razie niejasności każda strona będzie mogła odnieść się do zapisów: oto się tak i tak umawialiśmy i proszę tego przestrzegać.

Sam spytał, czy wszystko jest jasne. Cas skinął głową i powiedział, że nic od dawna nie było jaśniejsze. Dean prychnął i kazał mu spadać, co Sam uznał za potwierdzenie.

Na całych tych korowodach minęło kilka tygodni i dziewczynki pomieszkiwały trochę z Deanem a trochę z Casem. Częściej z Casem. Praktycznie cały czas z nim, odkąd wrócił i znalazł nowe mieszkanie.

Sam nie mógł przed sobą ukryć, że sytuacja znów zrobiła się irytująca. Jakby wydarzenia w Derry nic nie znaczyły, niczego ich nie nauczyły, o niczym nie przypomniały. Właściwie, przyznawał niechętnie, nic się nie zmieniło!

Dean znów zaczął spędzać wieczory z butelką a poranki witał z mniejszym lub większym kacem. Raz czy dwa Sam odkrył ślady czyjejś obecności w domu.

– Stary, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale... _serio_? – Spojrzał znacząco na nabazgrany szminką numer telefonu na drzwiach lodówki. Dean zaczął go ~~rozmazywać~~ ścierać i żartem poprosił, żeby Sam nie był zazdrosny.

A potem mruknął pod nosem, że przynajmniej on jest.

 

 

– Wiesz, że niespecjalnie się czuję w kwestiach prawa rodzinnego. Poprosiłem kolegę, żeby zobaczył ich propozycje i wiesz, co mi powiedział? – Sammy poruszył brwiami kilka razy, śmiejąc się. – Że to najdziwniejsza ugoda, jaką czytał. Spytał, czy oni zamierzają się rozstać, czy starać się o trzecie dziecko. Sally, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.

– Na pewno? – spytała powątpiewająco, zanurzając się w jego wszechogarniających, ciepłych objęciach. Zawsze kiedy ją przytulał miała wrażenie, że jej mąż ma więcej ramion niż normalni ludzie. Jego dłonie zdawały się być na niej wszędzie. To było takie... przyjemne. Westchnęła.

– Na pewno. Pięć lat męczyłem się z nimi i uwierz, to naprawdę czasem było nie do wytrzymania! Pięć lat, zanim wreszcie ten gamoń, mój brat, zaciągnął do łóżka drugiego gamonia, naszego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Sam roześmiał się. – Zniknęli na dwa dni a potem Dean wrócił, cały w skowronkach i chciał mi koniecznie _opowiedzieć_. Żebyś go widziała! Jąkał się i czerwienił jak nastolatka! I pląsał! Cały tańczył, jakby nie mógł ustać normalnie i aż wyłaził ze skóry, nie mogąc utrzymać sekretu. – Sam zarechotał rubasznie na to wspomnienie. – Oczywiście stchórzył. Nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydukać, więc początkowo się nie połapałem, ale potem pojawił się Cas i już nikt nic nie musiał mówić! Obaj świecili jak reflektory lotniskowe. I tak im zostało.

– Ale teraz… Teraz to nie wygląda już tak różowo.

Sam zachmurzył się na chwilę, jednak szybko znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem łobuzersko. Pocałował Sally.

– Dean już długo nie wytrzyma. – Pocałował ją mocniej i dłużej, jeszcze raz, coraz namiętniej. Jednoznacznie. Tak, żeby nie miała wątpliwości, jak bardzo ją chce. W końcu oderwał się na chwilę, dając jej złapać oddech. – W celibacie. A przy tej częstotliwości spotkań, jakie sobie ustalili, _ciągle_ widuje Casa. I _już_ _wcześniej_ chodził po ścianach, więc wyobraź sobie, co się teraz dzieje, kiedy ma go w zasięgu ręki... – Przewrócił oczami, próbując włożyć dłoń pod jej bluzkę. Wyślizgiwała się z jego objęć, drocząc się.

– Skąd wiesz? Po pierwsze, to przystojny facet. W każdej chwili może sobie kogoś znaleźć... ot, tak. – Pstryknęła palcami. – Po drugie, co na to Cas? Bo w tym całym jest ambaras, żeby dwoje chciało na raz... – Przypomniała. Nadstawiła policzek do całusa i dostała go.

– Po pierwsze, Dean nikogo innego sobie nie znalazł do tej pory. – Sam nie zamierzał wspominać Sally o szmince. To na pewno była jednorazowa wpadka, bez znaczenia. – Po drugie, Cas...  Dla niego Dean jest wszystkim. – Sam pokręcił głową. – Punktem odniesienia, środkiem ciężkości... Prawdę mówiąc jestem zdziwiony, że podjął tak drastyczny krok, żeby się wyprowadzić i tak długo się nie złamał, żeby wrócić. – Sam wreszcie wsunął dłoń pod tkaninę na plecach i zaczął manipulować przy zapięciu stanika. Zatrzymał się i znów zachmurzył. – Miałem nadzieję, że tyle będzie dobrego z tego całego porwania, że właśnie do siebie wrócą...  To się da skleić – powiedział Sam z nową pewnością. – Dean wszystko naprawi. To mój brat, znam go, bywa żałosnym dupkiem, ale wiem, że to naprawi. I relacje z Mary i z Casem. Zejdą się, zobaczysz. Dean nie odpuści rodziny. Rodzina jest najważniejsza.

Sally przytaknęła. Miał rację, kochali się, to było widać. Wciąż byli rodziną. Rozdartą jak drzewo, w które trafił piorun. Rozłupany pień, ale jednak korzenie wspólne i gdzieniegdzie widać już było nowe gałązki, nowe listki.

Gdyby Cas naprawdę chciał się rozstać, przyjąłby tę pracę w San Francisco, albo gdzie indziej... Albo przynajmniej nie zachowywałby się tak... Sally nie potrafiła tego nazwać. Tęsknie? Tylko po co im ta ugoda? Po co im separacja?, tego Sally nie mogła zrozumieć.

– W czwartek, kiedy wpadł z dziewczynkami na podwieczorek... Cały czas jeden temat: Dean to, Dean tamto... – Roześmiała się. – A przecież ledwo co rozmawiają ze sobą!

– Bo rozmawiają przeze mnie! Dean dzwoni codziennie. Kilka razy dziennie! Czasem już nawet nie odbieram. Wiesz na czym polega ustalanie warunków separacji i opieki nad dziećmi w ich wykonaniu? Na wpychaniu sobie nawzajem najbardziej korzystnych rozwiązań. Absurdalnych! – Sam znów podjął walkę ze stanikiem Sally, po chwili uporał się z zapięciem i przez chwilę się całowali, a on gładził jej nagie plecy.

Była _taka delikatna_!... jęknął z zachwytem. Sally oderwała się, by spojrzeć, czy wszystko w porządku i uśmiechnęła się na widok jego rozanielonej miny.

– Wczoraj przez bite pięć minut krzyczał na mnie, że nie _kazałem_ Casowi zaakceptować punktu o tym, że dostanie wszystkie pieniądze ze sprzedaży domu. Wrzeszczał na mnie! Jakbym mógł Casa do tego zmusić. Zasadniczo oczekiwał, że go zmuszę! – Sam zachichotał.

Z diabelską miną dobrał się do ramiączek, próbując ściągnąć Sally stanik bez zdejmowania bluzki. Podniosła brwi na te kombinacje. To mogło być ciekawe... Owszem, widział parę razy jak sama szybko potrafiła się pozbyć bielizny w ten sposób, ale to nie to samo. Po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa nadal nie odkrył jej wszystkich damskich sekretów.

– W końcu mu powiedziałem – sapnął i przyjrzał się jej jak kostce Rubika, którą chciałby ułożyć, ale na razie nie miał pojęcia, za co się zabrać – że Cas powiedział, że absolutnie nie godzi się na sprzedaż. I zgadnij co on na to?

– No, co? – Pozwoliła się obrócić powoli, żeby Sam mógł ją obejrzeć swoim skanującym wzrokiem i zaplanować kolejne ruchy.

– Zaczął od razu wrzeszczeć, że nie _kazałem_ Casowi zapisać _żądania_ , uważaj: żądania, że Dean się niezwłocznie wyprowadzi, żeby Cas i dziewczynki mogli znów tu zamieszkać. Niezwłocznie – stęknął, przewracając oczami. – Myślałby kto, że zna takie wyrazy! Powiedział, że jestem najgorszym prawnikiem, jakiego miał (jakby miał jakiś innych) i czy na pewno mam uprawnienia do wykonywania zawodu, bo w jego ocenie popełniam rażące zaniedbania i błędy! –  Sam śmiał się, w ogóle nie urażony tymi zarzutami. – Cas z kolei powiedział, że się nie godzi na jakiekolwiek klauzule normujące terminy i długość wizyt. Powiedział, że to będzie zależało wyłącznie od dziewczynek i Deana i jeśli tylko zechcą, mogą się spotykać codziennie. Był niezwykle stanowczy w tym względzie. I że koniecznie musimy zapisać zakaz opuszczania stanu bez zgody drugiego rodzica.  To by było na tyle z szukaniem pracy we Frisco – Sam prychnął. – Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy oni w ogóle rozumieją, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i co to znaczy ustalać warunki, by zabezpieczyć _własne_ interesy. Gdybym ich obciążał za każdą konsultację, mógłbym już rzucić pracę w kancelarii i zamieszkać na Hawajach. Barany.

Nadal mocował się z ramiączkami, aż Sally litościwie mu pomogła, odpowiednio zginając łokcie i po chwili Sam triumfalnie odrzucił koronkowe ustrojstwo na drugi koniec pokoju. Jednak wciąż miała na sobie bluzeczkę.

– No to czemu się wreszcie raz na zawsze nie pogodzą? Po co im to?

– Bo to idioci. Każdy z nich myśli, że ten drugi nie chce, więc czekają na jakiś sygnał z tej drugiej strony i będą tak koło siebie łazić, aż mnie zemdli i w końcu im wygarnę. Mówiłem ci, pięć lat zajęło im pójście do łóżka a mieli w tym czasie setki okazji i tysiące powodów, łącznie z „to nasza ostatnia noc na Ziemi” i „jutro wszyscy zginiemy, więc może bym cię przeleciał, ale tego nie zrobię, bo to mogłoby wszystko popsuć” – Sam ugryzł ją w szyję, Sally pisnęła i dała mu kuksańca a on podniósł ją z łatwością i zaniósł do łóżka. – Oni się naprawdę kochają, Sally – powiedział miękko. Bardzo miękko, patrząc na nią z czułością. – Tak bardzo, jak tylko my, Winchesterzy, potrafimy.

–  Tak? Wszyscy Winchesterzy? – upewniła się, otwierając szeroko oczy, lśniące jak świeżo rozłupane kasztany. Pocałował ją w czubek nosa.

– Wszyscy. – Potwierdził. Pocałował ją w czoło. I w powiekę. I drugą powiekę. I w skroń. I w policzek, i w ucho... – Jak już kochamy, to na zabój.

– A ty? – Przesunęła głowę tak, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Nagle spoważniała. Sam też spoważniał. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie.

– Na zabój –  powiedział wreszcie, bardzo poważnie, bardzo głębokim, stanowczym tonem.  – Sally, na zabój. Już bardziej na zabój nie można.

– Też jestem Winchester... – szepnęła. – Od paru lat.

– Tak? – Uśmiechnął się i przekręcił na plecy, unosząc ją nad sobą. Jej brązowe włosy rozsypały się wokół nich jak zasłona i teraz widział tylko ją, tylko jej słodkie, ciemne, ogromne oczy. Wciągnął powietrze w płuca, jej zapach, najlepszy na świecie, i powtórzył – tak? Też na zabój?

– Uhm. – Przyznała, nie wiadomo czemu się czerwieniąc. Przez chwilę studiował jej twarz uważnie.

– Jesteś taka piękna... – westchnął w końcu. – Na zewnątrz i w środku. Wiesz? Jestem szczęściarzem.

– Tak! – Roześmiała się i poczuł jej piersi kołyszące się nad nim, ocierające o jego tors, podskakujące w rytm jej śmiechu. – Jesteś!

– Jestem – mruknął, zapominając o bożym świecie, o Deanie, Casie i całej reszcie. Reszta wieczoru należała do Sally. Tak jak reszta jego życia, jeśli by ktoś chciał wiedzieć. I wtedy Sally dodała:

– A propos trzecie dziecko... Yhm, więc... uhm... akurat _my_ chyba nie musimy się już starać... –  I pisnęła, gdy Sam zaczął ją ściskać, całować, pieścić i przykładać ucho do jej brzucha, wołając:

– Hej, naprawdę?! Serio? Jest tam ktoś?!

I czy jest pewna?

Bo jeśli nie, to może – dla pewności, jak to mówią prawnicy: z ostrożności procesowej – Sam się teraz troszkę postara. Żeby mieć... uhm... pewność?

– No, jeśli to z ostrożności procesowej... – Sally podniosła brwi. – Zdaję się na osąd prawnika... Możesz się troszkę postarać.

I starali się, aż zasnęli.


	28. Chapter 28

– Mary, mam coś dla ciebie. – Sam podniósł ją i posadził sobie na biodrze. – Prezent.

Mary złapała go za szyję. Bardzo lubiła wujka Sama. Bardzo lubiła, gdy brał ją na ręce. Był taki wysoooooki! Tatuś był wysoki, tata był jeszcze wyższy, ale wujek był najwyższy. Najwyższy ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich znała!

Wszystko z tak wysoka wyglądało zdecydowanie bardziej interesująco! Chciałaby być taka wysoka, kiedy dorośnie. Patrzeć na wszystkich z góry. To byłoby bardzo zabawne! Wujek Sam jest zabawny! Lubiła spędzać czas w domu wujka i cioci Sally.

– Co masz? – spytała, zaciekawiona. Sam trzymał ją mocno prawym ramieniem, sięgając lewą ręką do kieszeni. Po chwili podał jej płaski kartonik.

– To zdjęcie, które kiedyś u mnie widziałaś. W lecie, na urodzinach bliźniaków. Podobało ci się, zapamiętałem. Wypytywałaś o nie, o to co Dean... Co tata ma na szyi. O ten wisiorek. Pamiętasz? – Skinęła potwierdzająco. – Chciałbym żebyś je miała. – Popatrzył na jej piegowatą buzię i zielone oczy. – Jeśli ty chcesz.

Mary dotknęła fotografii niepewnie. To był tata. Wyglądał trochę inaczej niż teraz. Mary rozumiała, że to dlatego, że na zdjęciu był dużo młodszy. To było dziwne, patrzeć na tatę kiedy jeszcze nie był zupełnie dorosły. Mary oczywiście wiedziała, że zarówno tata i wujek Sam byli kiedyś młodsi, a nawet, że byli całkiem małymi dziećmi, ale to było _dziwne_. Tata to tata. Trudno wyobrazić go sobie jako małego chłopca.

– Wiesz co zrobił, kiedy się urodziłaś? –  spytał wujek Sam.  Pokręciła głową, wciąż wpatrując się w fotografię. – Popłakał się. Był taki szczęśliwy, że jesteś z nami. Pamiętam ten dzień. To był czwartek, wcześnie rano. Chyba koło szóstej. Trzymał cię na rękach, pokazywał mi ciebie i śmiał się i płakał jednocześnie.

–  Płakał?

– No. – Sam się uśmiechnął. – Udaje, że jest taki groźny, ale w gruncie rzeczy to straszna beksa. Nie wiedziałaś? – Uszczypnął ją lekko w policzek. – Oczywiście, kiedy byłem mały, uważałem go za bohatera. Chciałem być taki jak on. Ubierać się jak on. Mówić jak on. Był dla mnie wzorem. Nadal jest. Jest moim starszym bratem. I wiesz co? Bycie starszym rodzeństwem jest czasem bardzo trudne. Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi Dean musiał się mną opiekować...

– Wasz tata zostawiał was i jechał w interesach, a tata musiał ci gotować, sprzątać i w ogóle. Robić zakupy... – Wyliczała, przypominając sobie to, co tyle razy słyszała. Przygryzła wargę. – Musiał być bardzo zmęczony czasami?

– Bardzo. – Sam zrobił się poważny. – Był bardzo dzielny. Ty też jesteś starszym rodzeństwem. Starszą siostrą.  I wiem, że też jesteś bardzo dzielna. Bardzo, bardzo. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale byłaś niesamowicie dzielna, Mary. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś, ale to co zrobiłaś tam, w Derry, na farmie... To było... _Uratowałaś_ Hannę. I pewnie nas wszystkich.

Mary zastygła, słuchając.

– Och, to było naprawdę bardzo odważne! I trochę głupie. Mam na myśli:  uciekać ze szpitala i wsiadać do obcego samochodu. – Dał jej prztyczka w nos.

– Ale to nie był obcy samochód, tylko Chuck! On jest miły i zna was! Tatusiów i ciebie! – wytłumaczyła mu to, co tłumaczyła już tacie i tatusiowi, każdemu oddzielnie.

– Tak, wiem. Obiecaj mi jednak, że już tak nie zrobisz. Nigdy.

– Obiecuję. – Przewróciła oczami. Obiecała to już tacie i tatusiowi.

Sam podrzucił ją na rękach i roześmiał się.

– Tata dał ci popalić?

– Nakrzyczał na mnie. Że NIE WOLNO tak robić. Że tyle razy mówił.

– Bo nie wolno. Miał rację. Miałaś szczęście, że spotkałaś Chucka a nie jakiegoś złego człowieka, który mógłby cię skrzywdzić.  To było głupie, Mary, nie będę ukrywał. Ale my, Winchesterzy właśnie tacy jesteśmy, bardzo odważni i czasem naprawdę głupi. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o rodzinę. O ludzi, których kochamy najbardziej na świecie. Wtedy jesteśmy niemożliwie głupi. Głupszych od nas chyba nie ma.

Wujek Sam mówił o głupocie w taki sposób, że Mary wcale nie zrobiło się przykro. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Myślę, że twój tata też jest głupi. I że jest trochę zmęczony. I kiedy patrzy na ciebie to bardzo mu przypominasz jego samego, kiedy miał tyle lat co ty teraz, rozumiesz? Tak jakby widział siebie, jak w lustrze, i... Mary... On często nie złości się na ciebie, ale na siebie. Rozumiesz?

Mary nie była pewna. Sam westchnął. Mary była za mała, żeby to złapać, a on nie wiedział, jak jej to wytłumaczyć.

– Zauważyłaś, że Hannah cię naśladuje? Że chce się ubierać tak jak ty? I wszystko z tobą robić? Jesteś dla niej wzorem, tak jak twój tata był dla mnie. Wiesz, co to znaczy  być dla kogoś wzorem?

Mary przytaknęła.

– No więc, jesteś dla niej wzorem. Ja to widzę i ciocia Sally to widzi, i tatuś Cas to widzi. I tata też to widzi – _mam nadzieję_ , pomyślał Sam. – Gdybym miał córeczkę, to chciałbym, żeby była taka jak ty, wiesz?

– Tak?

– No pewnie! –  Pocałował ją w policzek. – Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, to przypomina mi się twój tata, kiedy był mały. Kiedy się mną opiekował. Jesteś do niego podobna.

–  Chyba nie... – powiedziała powątpiewająco.  Sam się roześmiał, ściskając ją mocniej.

– Właśnie, że tak! Bardzo podobna! Taka sama!

– Tata mówił, że jestem... – Mary przełknęła ślinę. – Że się nie staram. A ja się starałam, tylko to było takie trudne, bo ja czasem nie mogłam jej przytrzymać! Bo ona potrafi robić rzeczy, których ja nie potrafię i czasem nie mogłam jej dosięgnąć! I czasem się bałam! – wyrzuciła z siebie gwałtownie.

Sam popatrzył na nią, nawet nie mrugając.

– I najpierw myślałam, że tata wie, ale potem zobaczyłam, że nie wie i pomyślałam, że może być zły na Hannę, bo inne dzieci tak nie robiły, tylko ona i to było dziwne, że ona potrafi takie rzeczy, a inni nie potrafią, więc pomyślałam, że lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedział i nic nie mówiłam, żeby nie był na nią zły. Żeby nie przestał jej kochać, tak jak mnie.

– Tata nie przestał cię kochać! – Sam przerwał jej stanowczo. – Nigdy nie przestał cię kochać! Nigdy!

Mary zrobiła minę, jaką zwykle robią dzieci, kiedy rodzice wmawiają im, że szpinak smakuje tak samo pysznie jak pizza, lody czekoladowe i świeżo opiekane pianki.

– Tatuś mówi to samo, ale to tatuś. On zawsze mówi miłe rzeczy. I kocha tatę i nigdy się na niego nie gniewa. Nie tak naprawdę, na długo. Na mnie też się nigdy nie gniewa – przyznała sprawiedliwie. – Ani na Hannę. I był smutny, bo się wyprowadziliśmy i czasem w nocy płakał, jak myślał, że śpię i ja wiem, że się wyprowadziliśmy przeze mnie, bo słyszałam w wakacje, jak tata krzyczał na tatusia, bo był zły na mnie i następnego dnia się wyprowadziliśmy. I ja byłam zadowolona, ale wiem, że tatuś i Hannah nie byli. I teraz znów nie mieszkamy z tatą i tatuś nie mówi, czy w ogóle wrócimy kiedyś do starego domu. Do taty. I czasem rano ma czerwone oczy, widziałam.  Wujku! –  Mary wpadła nagle na jakiś pomysł, który rozjaśnił jej twarz. – A może mogłabym zamieszkać z tobą? Mówiłeś, że chciałbyś mieć córeczkę jak ja i ja bym była grzeczna, naprawdę! Zobaczysz! Będę opiekować się bliźniakami i pomagać cioci Sally! I tobie! Umiem przyklejać znaczki i podlewać kwiatki i kserować! Tatuś mnie nauczył w fundacji. Mogłabym chodzić z tobą do biura i ci pomagać! Zobaczysz! – wykrzyknęła uszczęśliwiona. – Bardzo ci będę pomagać! Będę robić wszystko! I tatuś mógłby znów mieszkać z tatą. I Hannah. A ja mogłabym ich przecież odwiedzać! Gdyby mnie zaprosili... Co ty na to? –  odetchnęła, wpatrując się w niego z nadzieją.

Sam musiał usiąść.

Posadził sobie Mary na kolanach i mocno ją przytulał przez kilka chwil, zanim zebrał myśli.

– Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy – powiedział w końcu.

– Ale nie chcesz? – przerwała mu, opuszczając ramiona z rezygnacją.

– Chcę! Możesz u mnie zamieszkać w każdej chwili – zapewnił ją tak solennie, jak tylko zdołał. – I wcale nie musisz mi pomagać, ani Sally, ani opiekować się chłopcami.  Prawdę mówiąc, oczekiwałbym, żeby to oni zaopiekowali się tobą – mruknął. – Są starsi...

– Tylko o pół roku!

– ...i są chłopcami.

– No to co?

– Chłopcy opiekują się dziewczynkami...

– Czemu?

– Bo są silniejsi.

– Kładę Bobby’ego na rękę i biegam szybciej niż Kevin, a Kevin biega szybciej niż Bobby – podsumowała, unosząc brwi. Sam zrobił zabawną minę mówiącą: _ok., przyszpilałaś mnie teraz!_ _Punkt dla ciebie!_

– Sama widzisz, że jesteś super! Jesteś super-ekstra-mega wymiatacz! – Połaskotał ją, wzbudzając chichot. Powinna się częściej śmiać. Powinien wcześniej z nią porozmawiać. Cas próbował ją chronić, tak jak ona Hannę, ale Mary miała rację, on za bardzo kocha Deana, żeby naprawdę mu się postawić. Pierzasta pierdoła.

Sam westchnął.

– Nie martw się, wujku! – Mary wyczuła natychmiast zmianę nastroju i instynktownie zaczęła go pocieszać. – Wszystko będzie dobrze! Zobaczysz. Namyśliłam się i nie chcę się do ciebie przeprowadzać. Za bardzo bym tęskniła za Hanną i tatusiem. I dziękuję za zdjęcie! To moje najulubieńsze zdjęcie! – Przycisnęła je do piersi.

Sam popatrzył na nią, wzruszony. Pogłaskał ją po głowie, po plecach, objął i mocno utulił. Pociągnął nosem, próbując przełknąć ślinę, przepchnąć ją przez nagle ściśnięte gardło. Zabije Deana. To pewne. Gdy tylko stąd wyjdzie znajdzie gnojka i zabije, obiecał sobie. Połamie mu nogi i wyrwie nerki uszami. Tylko jeszcze trochę poprzytula Mary. Mocno, bardzo mocno.


	29. Chapter 29

– Musicie coś zrobić z Mary. – Sam stał w swoim biurze, z rękami na biodrach, w wojowniczej pozie i z surową miną, besztając ich obu. – Natychmiast.

– Ale... – Zaczął Dean. Kiedy Sam zadzwonił i kazał mu przyjechać, myślał, że chodzi o kolejne ustalenia dotyczące ugody. Nie spodziewał się, że zastanie tu Casa i że Sam zacznie mówić o Mary. Czemu tak nagle o Mary?

–  Zamknij się. – Sam wycelował w niego palec. – Nawet jednym słowem się teraz nie odzywaj.

Cas poruszył się niespokojnie i Sam zwrócił się do niego.

– Na ciebie też jestem wkurzony! Trochę mniej niż na Deana, ale też! – Znów popatrzył na brata. – Czy ty wiesz, że ona myśli, że jej nie kochasz? I ja się jej wcale nie dziwię, bo czasem sam tak myślę! Rozmawiałem z nią dwie godziny temu. I ciesz się, Dean, że zdążyło mi już trochę przejść, bo miałem ochotę sprać cię na kwaśne jabłko! NADAL MAM! – wrzasnął po krótkim namyśle.

Dean zrobił nieokreślony ruch, jednocześnie cofając się i kręcąc głową. Podniósł ręce w geście uległości, ale Sam nie dopuścił go do głosu.

– Czy obaj, durnie, wiecie, że poprosiła mnie, czy mogłaby zamieszkać ze mną i z Sally? Żebyście mogli znów mieszkać razem? Ty, Cas i Hannah? Jak jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzina, tylko bez niej? Ha?! Dean! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?! Co?! Jak mogłeś?! A ty?  – Popatrzył na Casa i pokręcił głową. – To też twoja wina! Jak mogłeś mu na to pozwolić? Nie patrz teraz jak sierota! Nie jesteś taki znów lepszy od niego! Obaj koncertowo spieprzyliście!

Cas skulił się na krześle, nawet nie próbując już podnieść głowy i patrzeć na Sama. Dean stał pod ścianą, gapiąc się w podłogę.

– Mary to brylant. Trafił się wam brylant, durnie, a wy robicie wszystko, żeby ją zmarnować! To jest ostatni moment, żeby coś z tym zrobić! – krzyczał Sam, przenosząc spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego. – Albo, jeśli naprawdę jej nie chcecie, ja ją wezmę. Naprawdę ją wezmę. Wychowamy ją z Sally jak własną córkę. Rozmawiałem z nią o tym i Sally powiedziała, że możemy ją zabrać w każdej chwili. W każdej. Tak jak stoi.

Cas podniósł się wzburzony, przewracając krzesło z hukiem i obejrzał się na Deana.

– Przestań! – powiedział Dean, równie gwałtownie. – Rozumiem! Ok.? Zrozumiałem.

– Nie! Nie zrozumiałeś! – Sam zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę z naprawdę groźną miną. – Teraz nie chodzi o ciebie, ani o was. Ani o to, czy się zejdziecie, ani o ugodę, ani o to, czy się nadal kochacie, czy nienawidzicie! Chodzi o nią! To nie jest coś, co będzie można odwrócić, Dean, jeśli to spieprzysz, a na razie wszystko na to wygląda, to już tego nie naprawisz. To jest żywy człowiek, Dean. Mała dziewczynka, za którą obaj jesteście odpowiedzialni. I żebyś miał jasność, mam do siebie tyle samo pretensji, co do was, bo powinienem zauważyć to wcześniej i wcześniej zareagować! Czy ty wiesz, że ona przez te wszystkie miesiące myślała, że jak się dowiesz o Hannie, to _ją_ _też_ przestaniesz kochać? Też, Dean! I robiła wszystko, Dean, _wszystko_ , żebyś się nie dowiedział, co Hannah potrafi! Kiedy ty się na niej wyżywałeś, że się nią nie opiekuje jak należy, ona próbowała ją ochronić!, Przed tobą, matole, żebyś NIE PRZESTAŁ KOCHAĆ Hanny! Ty palancie! Ona ma tylko siedem lat! Widziała jak jej młodsza siostrzyczka lewituje pod sufitem, unosząc sprzęty domowe i robiąc inne rzeczy, których nikt inny nie robił i _bała się_! I żaden z was, wy oślizgłe gady, nie pospieszył jej z pomocą! Była z tym całkiem sama! Zamknij się! – powiedział ostro do Casa, chociaż on nawet nie próbował się odezwać, tylko drgnął, wystraszony. – Była z tym sama, bo jeden kretyn nie uświadomił drugiemu kretynowi, co narozrabialiście. A drugi kretyn był zbyt zajęty swoimi małymi dramatami i użalaniem się nad sobą, żeby zauważyć, co się dzieje z jego dziećmi! Dean, jak mogliście ją z tym zostawić? Jak mogłeś nie zobaczyć, co się dzieje? Na litość boską, jesteś podobno łowcą! Nie zauważyłeś, że pod twoim własnym dachem, pod twoim nosem dzieją się dziwne rzeczy?! Nie widziałeś swoich dzieci? W OGÓLE? I tak mocno wbiłeś ją w poczucie odpowiedzialności za Hannę, że zwiała ze szpitala i wsiadła do obcego samochodu...

–  To nie był obcy...

– ...OBCEGO samochodu i pojechała jej szukać, bo przypuszczała, że ty będziesz zły! Bo kazałeś jej się opiekować Hanną i Hanna zniknęła! A ona myślała tylko o tym, że cię zawiodła i że musi to naprawić! A po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, Dean, pomówiłeś z nią? Ha?... Postarałeś się naprostować sprawy? Nie! Byłeś znów zbyt zajęty sobą! Piętnaście razy dziennie do mnie dzwonisz w sprawie ugody, a ani razu nie powiedziałeś Mary, że była dzielna i że może trochę ODPUŚCIĆ! I że nie musi się tak cholernie STARAĆ! Dla ciebie!

Dean westchnął tak ciężko, tak rozpaczliwie, że Sam trochę zluzował. Odchylił się, zaplótł ręce na torsie i patrzył gniewnie na starszego brata, który zsunął się po ścianie, kucnął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– To co mam zrobić? – wymamrotał. – Jak to cofnąć? Przecież tego się nie da cofnąć...

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

– Teraz pytasz? – rzucił gorzko, z wyrzutem.

–  Ja ją kocham... Sammy. Ja naprawdę ją kocham... – powiedział bardzo cicho, podnosząc zbolały wzrok. Sam spojrzał na Casa.

– Wierzysz mu?

Cas powoli skinął głową.

– Dobra, ja też mu wierzę. Chyba. –  Sam przeszedł się dla uspokojenia po biurze, do regału z kodeksami i segregatorami, do okna, do palmy w rogu i z powrotem do Deana. – Teraz przekonaj Mary. _Ona_ musi ci uwierzyć. Kochaj ją. Doceniaj. Zacznij od dziś. Zacznij _dziś_. Nie ma na co czekać. – Spojrzał na brata, fuknął. – Dobra, zejdź mi z oczu. Możesz się odmeldować. A ty! – wskazał na Casa. – Zostań. Z tobą jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Poczekał, aż Dean opuści pokój i zwrócił się, nieco łagodniej niż do brata, ale równie stanowczo.

– O co chodzi z tym nie mieszkaniem razem? Wyprowadziłeś się latem, rozumiem, chciałeś dać Deanowi mocny sygnał, żeby się wziął w garść. Zasłużył. Ciężko na to zapracował, przyznaję. Ale teraz? Mary mówiła, że... – westchnął, _płaczesz po kątach_ to nie była fraza, którą chciał powiedzieć na głos w jakimkolwiek kontekście do jakiegokolwiek faceta, a już na pewno nie do Casa. –  Bywasz bardzo przygnębiony. – Spojrzał tak znacząco, jak tylko mógł, żeby Cas się domyślił. – Bardzo, zwłaszcza w nocy, kiedy myślisz, że ona śpi.

– Mary... wie? – Cas spojrzał zaskoczony.

– Mary wie! – Huknął Sam. – Ten dzieciak wie i widzi, mówiłem ci, jest mądra! To brylant! Czy w ogóle mnie słuchacie?! Ona myśli, że to wszystko przez nią! Do cholery, Cas, ona myśli, że przez nią wszystko się popsuło między wami i że jeśli tylko zniknie wam z oczu, natychmiast rzucicie się sobie w ramiona. Tak nie jest, prawda?

Cas podniósł krzesło, ustawił i usiadł.

– Nie. Nie jest.

Sam przetarł twarz, kompletnie wykończony. Wyszedł do sekretariatu, poprosił o dwie kawy i nie łączenie rozmów przez kolejną godzinę. Czuł, że czeka go długa i ciężka konsultacja męsko–...anielska.

Już po trzech kwadransach Samowi udało się wyciągnąć z ogólnego stękania i jąkania Casa, że Cas czuje, że to byłoby nie fair wobec Jimmy’ego Novaka prowadzić satysfakcjonujące życie uczuciowe. Dziewczynki go potrzebowały, miał wobec nich zobowiązania, ale Dean? Dean to był luksus a Cas nie zasłużył na luksusy, po tym co zrobił Jimmy’emu i jego rodzinie. Co zrobił Clair.  Jak mógłby zażywać domowego szczęścia z Deanem, mając świadomość, że zniszczył rodzinne szczęście Novakom? Odebrał Clair ojca a jej matce męża.

– A Deanowi nic nie odebrałeś? – Przerwał te kajania Sam. – Wobec niego nie masz żadnych zobowiązań?

Cas urwał w połowie zdania i spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.

– Dean mnie nie potrzebuje...

Tym razem to Sam się zdziwił.

– A możesz to nieco rozwinąć? – Zachęcił go miękko, tonem, którego używał do bliźniaków (i który bliźniaków od razu alarmował, bo nauczeni doświadczeniem wiedzieli, że nie wróży nic dobrego – to była taka Sama pułapka na myszy) albo co oporniejszych klientów. Jeśli zdarzało się, że takiego tonu zaczynała używać wobec niego Sally natychmiast szukał telefonu i bez zbędnej zwłoki zamawiał bukiet w Kwiatowej Poczcie, opcja: dostawa błyskawiczna.

– Nie potrzebuje. – Cas rozłożył ręce, jakby to było oczywiste. Co tu wyjaśniać. – Już bardziej kocha ten samochód.

Och! Sam kaszlem zamaskował parsknięcie śmiechu. Starannie skrywana zazdrość o Impalę wypełzła wreszcie na powierzchnię!

– Cas! Pozwól, że coś ci wyklaruję. Mój brat to pierwszoligowy tuman w wielu sprawach, ale kiedy tylko dowiedział się, co się stało z tobą, Hanną i Mary porzucił Impalę na pierwszym lepszym parkingu w środkowym Teksasie i nie wspomniał o niej póki nie wrócił z dziewczynkami, całymi i zdrowymi, do domu. Impala _nie_ jest twoją rywalką.  Jeśli w ogóle musisz doszukiwać się rywali.

– Nie doszukuję się. – Cas wstał i podszedł do regału, z udawanym zainteresowaniem przeglądając tytuły.  Fakt, że były to głównie kolejne tomy kodeksów nie zmniejszył jego entuzjazmu. Nawet wyjął jeden, przekartkował jakby to był modny bestseller i schował na półkę. – Po prostu nie sądzę, żebym był zbyt wysoko na liście.

– Na liście? – Sam powtórzył słodko.

– No, wiesz. Liście rzeczy, których Dean potrzebuje. Które kocha.

Ok., to się robiło ciekawe, przyznał Sam w myślach, ale czas uciekał, a on był w pracy.

– Posłuchaj! – Złapał Casa za ramię i odwrócił do siebie.  – Powiem ci, jaka jest jego lista. Zaczynając od góry: dziewczynki, Zeppelini, jabłecznik, z tym żaden z nas nie może konkurować – zażartował – jeden wyjątkowo tępy anioł, ja, bliźniaki i Sally i dopiero potem Impala. Rozumiesz?

Cas zamrugał szybko.

– Tak, tępy anioł to ty. – Wyjaśnił mu na wszelki wypadek. – Miałem nadzieję, że mnie nie doprowadzicie do tego punktu, ale najwyraźniej swoje muszę odpokutować. – Przetarł twarz, bo czekał go wyjątkowo trudny fragment rozmowy. – Posłuchaj, Cas, posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie chcę tego powtarzać nigdy więcej. Następnym razem, kiedy Dean zacznie się do ciebie dobierać, a zacznie!, po prostu zamknij oczy, otwórz usta i pozwól mu odwalić całą robotę, ok.? – Sam jedną ręką popychał Casa do wyjścia a drugą wykonał szeroki gest dłonią od siebie. – Daj się ponieść!

–  Chodzi ci... o seks? – Upewnił się Cas. Sam westchnął.

– Tak. Głównie. Oczywiście, kolacja i film najpierw, ale nawet jeśli zaciągnie cię spontanicznie do pralni, po prostu mu pozwól, ok.? Daj się ponieść, Cas. Zrób wszystkim przysługę i _daj się ponieść_.

Unikając spojrzenia w te okrągłe, niebieskie oczy wypchnął Casa za próg, zatrzasnął drzwi i oparł się o nie czołem.

–  O mój... Chuck, stary, z całym szacunkiem, jeśli mnie teraz słyszysz... Niech to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy musiałem przeprowadzać taką rozmowę. I mała amnezja obejmująca ostatnie trzy minuty będzie naprawdę mile widziana!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jej! Tyle tekstu za mną i... juz 55 kudosów oraz prawie 700 odsłon!  
> Dziękuję, dziękuję!  
> Proszę, dzielcie się ze mną wrażeniami i zostawiajcie komentarze :) bardzo doceniam każdy,nawet jeli będzie to tylko emotikowy uśmiech :)

Cas chciał posłuchać Sama i wyświadczyć wszystkim przysługę, ale Dean nigdzie go nie zaciągnął.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Przez cały następny miesiąc nigdzie. Aż nadszedł początek marca.


	31. Chapter 31

Przynajmniej sprawy z Mary zaczęły się układać.

Mary. Kiedy poprosiła Sama, czy mogłaby z nimi zamieszkać... Sam do dziś nie mógł o tym myśleć bez uczucia mdłości. Najpierw opowiedział o tym Sally i upewnił się, że gdyby musiało do tego dojść, nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Sally nawet nie pozwoliła mu skończyć, od razu powiedziała: _w każdej chwili, Sam. Możesz ją przywieźć tak, jak stoi._

Potem zadzwonił do Casa i do Deana dosłownie wzywając ich na dywanik. Był na nich taki wściekły. I na siebie. Ale po tych kilku tygodniach mógł przyznać, że objazd od góry do dołu, który im zaserwował, poskutkował. Może nie było jeszcze _idealnie_... Może nie tak, jak _powinno_ być... No cóż, prawdę mówiąc, w jego ocenie (i ocenie Sally), Deana czekała jeszcze całkiem długa droga, ale na własne oczy widział niedawno, jak Mary wdrapała się mu na kolana! Był czas, kiedy nie zbliżyłaby się do niego na odległość trzech kroków, kiedy nawet nie chciała z nim przebywać w jednym pokoju, a teraz sama z siebie wdrapała się mu na kolana i pokazywała swój szkicownik  (odkąd zapisali ją na dodatkowe zajęcia plastyczne, wszędzie chodziła ze szkicownikiem, który Dean jej sprezentował i był to naprawdę porządny szkicownik z kompletem ołówków dla artystów).

Mary oczywiście wciąż była nieufna i trochę spięta w jego obecności, wypatrując czujnie wszelkich oznak zmiany nastroju, badająca czy nie jest zły na nią, czy nie zacznie krzyczeć, czy nie zacznie znów tej swojej litanii wyrzutów i ponagleń. Czy jej, swoim starym zwyczajem, nie odgoni, koncentrując się na Hannie. Zdziwiona każdym odruchem jego serdeczności. I tej serdeczności złakniona jak psiak, który kopnięty mimo wszystko wraca, kiedy tylko usłyszy swoje imię.

Sam z zadowoleniem słuchał jej pełnych emocji opowieści po każdej z kolejnych wizyt: _tata pozwolił mi kroić jabłka i robiliśmy jabłecznik i tata powiedział, że ja najlepiej kroję jabłka na jabłecznik. Najlepiej! I kawałek zapakowaliśmy dla tatusia i tatuś powiedział, że to najlepszy jabłecznik, jaki jadł!_

Oraz: _Tata zapytał czy chcę z nim pojechać do miasta i pojechaliśmy zatankować i na myjnię i na zakupy, i ja mogłam zapłacić kartą taty! Tata mi pokazał jak. I byliśmy w cukierni, tylko ja i tata, bo Hannah została u cioci Sally i ja opowiadałam co było w szkole i tata powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny! Tak powiedział!_

Albo: _Malowaliśmy w domu paznokcie i ja pomalowałam tacie i potem pojechaliśmy do sklepu, żeby kupić zmywacz i miła pani nam pomogła, bo nie mogliśmy znaleźć i powiedziała, który jest najlepszy, i nie niszczy paznokci, i tata jej pokazał swoje paznokcie, i powiedział, że to ja je pomalowałam, i czy nie ślicznie a ona powiedziała, że bardzo ślicznie, i się uśmiechała, i spytała, co na to moja mamusia a ja powiedziałam, że nie mam mamusi tylko tatusia, i ona się jeszcze bardziej uśmiechała, i dała tacie swój numer telefonu, że jakby kiedyś jeszcze szukał czegoś dla dziewczynek, to ona pomoże..._

Mary nie opowiedziała wujkowi (nie uznała, żeby to było ciekawe), jak potem tatuś od niechcenia zapytał, co tata zrobił z tym numerem. Czy schował do kieszeni, czy wyrzucił? Mary niestety nie pamiętała. Chyba schował. Ta pani była naprawdę miła i bardzo ładna, więc może jeszcze do niej zadzwonią, jak będą w drogerii i nie będą mogli czegoś znaleźć. Spytała, czy tatuś też sądzi, że była bardzo miła? Bo tata mówił, że jest miła. Tatuś przypomniał sobie wtedy, że musi wyjąć naczynia ze zmywarki i potem musieli jechać do sklepu kupić szklanki, bo się potłukły, jak tatuś je układał na półce. Ale z tatusia niezdara!

 

 

Niedaleko biura fundacji była taka mała kawiarnia, z nie pasującymi do siebie kanapami i ciasnymi fotelami, ze ścianami z surowych cegieł i szklaną ladą, pod którą stały tace z muffinami i ciasteczkami wypiekanymi na zapleczu.

Cas czasem szedł tam w porze lunchu, zamawiając za każdym razem inny rodzaj herbaty. Najczęściej brał kubek na wynos i wracał do pracy, ale ostatnio zaczął zostawać na kilka minut.  Na pół godziny. Wybierał miejsce w kącie, przy najmniejszym stoliku, z widokiem na szybę i przechodzących ulicą ludzi.

Pił herbatę i patrzył na nich, jak dokądś spieszą. Zastanawiał się, jaką historię każdy z nich niesie ze sobą, jakiego dramatu, jakiej komedii jest częścią. Myślał o Clair. Czasem do niej dzwonił i próbowali rozmawiać, ale nie było to łatwe.

Jednak próbowali.

Czasem milczeli. Czasem Clair odkładała słuchawkę. Ale i tak do niej dzwonił. Sam powiedział, że sprawa może rozejdzie się po kościach, bo policja popełniła kilka błędów proceduralnych podczas zatrzymania i późniejszych przesłuchań. Że wykorzystają to i miejscowy prawnik, z którym Sam współpracował przy tej sprawie był dobrej myśli. Cas słuchał tego z ulgą. Chciałby, żeby Clair nie musiała spędzić kolejnych tygodni w tym okropnym miejscu. Clair pomogła Jacobowi i Heather uprowadzić Hannę, to prawda. Ale koniec końców – kiedy sprawy stanęły na ostrzu noża i wydawało się, że losy Hanny i ich wszystkich są przesądzone – strzeliła do Heather, wstrzymując ją i rozpraszając na kilka minut. Cennych minut. Zmieniła bieg wydarzeń. Dała im szansę.

Powiedziała, że ona i Hannah są prawie siostrami. _Może nie jesteśmy rodziną, ale nie jesteśmy też sobie tak całkiem obcy_ – powiedziała, kiedy ją odwiedził po wyjściu ze szpitala. Cas czuł, że Clair nie jest obca. Clair _była_ rodziną. Czy kiedyś, kiedy będzie mogła, zechce spotkać się z nim? W takiej kawiarni jak ta? Napić się herbaty? Pomilczeć? Porozmawiać?  Nawet nakrzyczeć na niego.

Czy zechce?

On by chciał.

Czasem za oknem padał zimny, późnolutowy śnieg z deszczem i ludzie chowali się pod kapturami i parasolami. Wtedy ten fotel, szum rozmów, aromat herbaty był szczególnie kojący.

Któregoś dnia Cas przyprowadził tu dziewczynki. Był czas podwieczorku i zamówił im po filiżance gorącej czekolady i ciasteczku owsianym. Hannah skakała wokół stolika, recytując wierszyk, który się nauczyła w przedszkolu a potem wspinała się na niski parapet, przyklejając nos do szyby i robiąc miny do przechodniów, machając im i śmiejąc się, jeśli tylko ktoś jej odmachał.

Mary wdrapała się tatusiowi na kolana i opowiadała o szkole. Gładził ją po włosach i uśmiechał się tak, jak zwykł ostatnio. Odkąd się wyprowadzili. Mary wyjęła z plecaka szkicownik i pokazała mu dzisiejsze rysunki. Tatuś powiedział, że są bardzo ładne. Że Mary jest bardzo utalentowana i że zostanie może wielką artystką. Malarką, albo...

– Albo będę rysować komiksy! – powiedziała i tatuś skinął poważnie.

– Albo będziesz rysować komiksy.

Mary wyczuła, że tatuś jest smutny. Odłożyła szkicownik i objęła go za szyję. Tatuś przytulił ją mocno i połaskotał i zaczęła chichotać i tatuś też zaczął chichotać. I Hannah zsunęła się z parapetu, podbiegła do nich i zaczęła się wdrapywać na oparcie i też chciała ich łaskotać i przez chwilę wszyscy się śmiali, i Hannah wspięła się na palce, przyłożyła buzię do policzka tatusia, nadęła się i zrobiła mu _pierdziołka_ , ośliniając go obficie.

A potem siedzieli sobie i odpoczywali.

– Co to za piosenka? – spytała Mary, podnosząc głowę.

– Philadelphia – powiedział tatuś, całując ją w czoło. – Podoba ci się?

– Tak. – Mary przesunęła się na jego kolanach, układając wygodniej. Hannah oparła brodę na podłokietniku, wyginając się i skręcając jak śrubka. – Tu jest bardzo ładnie. Będziemy tu przychodzić częściej?

– Jeśli chcecie.

– A możemy zabrać tatę? – Hannah przechyliła głowę jak ptaszek. – Zadzwoń do niego! Zadzwoń, powiedz, żeby przyszedł do nas! Zamówimy mu czekoladę!

– Teraz? – Cas spojrzał na Mary. Pokiwała z aprobatą, więc sięgnął po telefon. Wybrał numer, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Dean odebrał natychmiast.

– Co się stało?

– Nic... – Cas spojrzał na Hannę, tak skupioną, że wysunęła język i nawet nie mrugała. – Dziewczynki chciały...

–  W porządku jest z wami? – Przerwał mu Dean. –  Ty i dzieci?

– Tak... więc...

– Nie mogę rozmawiać. Oddzwonię.

– Uhm, dobrze – odpowiedział, ale Dean już się rozłączył. – Tata jest zajęty teraz. Zaprosimy go innym razem.

_Someone is talking to me_

_Calling my name_

_Tell me I’m not to blame_

_I won’t be ashamed of love_ – śpiewał Neil. Ludzie szli chodnikiem, pojawiając się i znikając w obramowaniu okna. Terence przyniósł im jeszcze po jednym owsianym ciasteczku i zaproponował dolewkę czekolady za pół ceny. Hannah zaczęła znów podskakiwać dookoła stołu, Mary usiadła na pufie i zaczęła ćwiczyć literowanie, żądając by tatuś podrzucał jej trudne słowa.

 

Melancholia

Alienacja

Weltszmerc


	32. Chapter 32

Tamtego wieczoru Cas znów siedział w kawiarni. Terence przywitał się z dziewczynkami i każdą poczęstował ręcznie robionym karmelkiem, ze słoja, który stał przy maszynie do espresso. Pamiętał już ich imiona i kiedy podawał im kakao każda dostała podpisany kubek. Przy imieniu Mary był narysowany kwiatek a przy Hannie słoneczko. Dziewczynki pisnęły, uszczęśliwione.

Dean wysłał wiadomość, że jest w drodze i Cas nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na drzwi. Na okno. Czy zajedzie z tej strony? Czy zobaczy, jak Impala zatrzymuje się na chodniku? Czy zauważy go wcześniej, czy dopiero, kiedy stanie na progu, zaanonsowany dzwonkiem?

Cas cieszył się, że to Terence ich obsługuje. Terence robił najlepszą kawę. Wszyscy to mówili. Dean na pewno zamówi kawę. Powinna mu smakować. Będzie mu smakować. Terence zrobi dobrą kawę i Dean na pewno zechce tu wrócić. Na kawę.

 Dziewczynki przepychały się przy ladzie, próbując wybrać najlepsze ciastko. Każda mogła wybrać jedno. _Jedno?! Tylko jedno?_ , próbowały protestować, ale nie zamierzał im ustępować. I tak ostatnio zbyt często jadły słodycze. Przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Czytał kilka podręczników o żywieniu dzieci i wiedział, że słodycze są niezdrowe. Nie powinien im w ogóle pozwalać, ale z drugiej strony, trudno mu było im odmawiać przyjemności. Zwłaszcza ostatnio.

Rozumiał ich słabość do ciasteczek.

Poza tym dziś był specjalny dzień, więc zamiast jak zwykle zamówić owsiane, powiedział, że mogą wybrać sobie same. Które chcą.

_Ale jedno?! Tatuś, jedno!?_

Terence pochylał się nad ladą i z uśmiechem opowiadał im o każdym rodzaju: o orzechowych, z czekoladą, kokosowych, waniliowych, z rodzynkami i z karmelem, imbirowych, ze skórką pomarańczową... Dziewczynki nie mogły się zdecydować, posapując i wzdychając nad wyborem, którego miały dokonać. To była tortura!

Cas spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze kilka minut. Zerknął na dziewczynki. Na Terence’a. Złapał jego spojrzenie, mrugnięcie i odpowiedział uśmiechem. Potem sięgnął po swoją herbatę. Jaśminową.

Dziś, podobnie jak dziewczynki, nie potrafił się zdecydować i zdał się na wybór Terence’a. Terence pamiętał, że to _ten klient, który nie zamawia dwa razy tego samego_ i powiedział: coś wymyślę. Zaskoczę cię.

Herbata była dobra.  Bardzo dobra. Aromatyczna. Ale zdawało mu się, że kropla spadła z rantu kubka na jego krawat. Sięgnął po serwetkę i przycisnął, nie chcąc mieć plamy. Dwa razy sprawdził, czy na pewno nie ma plamy. Poprawił węzeł i obciągnął, żeby dobrze leżał. Wybrał niebieski krawat. Dean lubił ten kolor.

Wziął drugą serwetkę i jeden z ołówków Mary, leżący na stoliku obok jej szkicownika. Przez chwilę bazgrał coś nerwowo, nie zwracając uwagi, nim się zorientował, że napisał: dzieci. Zeppelini.

Jabłecznik.

Lista, którą przekazał mu Sam.

Po zastanowieniu Cas ponumerował każdą z pozycji od jeden do trzy. I dodał kolejne:

4\. jeden tępy anioł

5\. Sam

6\. Sally i bliźniaki

7\. Impala

Przyjrzał się liście.

Poprawił ją:

4\. jeden tępy ~~anioł~~ ja

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Co tam? Lista zakupów? – Dean stanął nad nim znienacka. Cas drgnął i natychmiast złożył serwetkę i schował do kieszeni.

– Nie widziałem... Nie widziałem, jak wszedłeś... – Podniósł się. Dean obejrzał się na dziewczynki. Wpatrywały się jak urzeczone w Terence’a, zapełniającego duże tekturowe pudełko z nadrukiem nazwy kawiarni na wierzchu.

– Kazałem zapakować po trzy każdego, na wynos. Nie mogły się zdecydować – powiedział. Rozejrzał się. – Och, dlatego im się tu podoba! Tak tu... damsko... –  mruknął, próbując się wcisnąć w jeden z tych małych foteli z okrągłym oparciem i miękkim obiciem w paski. Brzoskwiniowe, kremowe i w odcieniu spłowiałego błękitu. – Co pijesz?

– Herbatę... Jaśminową... Chcesz spróbować? – Cas podsunął mu kubek. Dean powąchał i lekko się skrzywił.

– Zamówiłem już kawę. Czarną. – Spojrzał na zegarek. – Podwójną. Mam nadzieję, że niczego ten magik tam nie dosypie. Cynamonu czy czegoś... O czym chciałeś rozmawiać?

– Zbliżają się urodziny Mary i... Może byśmy coś... Zaplanowali? – Cas obserwował Deana i nagle poczuł, że ta kawiarnia wcale nie jest taka miła, jak mu się wydawało. Była... śmieszna. Z tymi nie pasującymi do siebie meblami, które wcale nie były urocze. Z tymi fotelami jak z dziewczęcych sypialni. Z tymi niskimi stoliczkami i liliowymi serwetkami, jak na przyjęciu dla lalek. Chyba zwariował sądząc, że Deanowi się tu spodoba.

Terence skończył pakować ciastka i podał dziewczynkom pudełko przez ladę. Mary wzięła je i zaczęła iść w ich kierunku, ostrożnie, kroczek za kroczkiem, jakby niosła przed sobą klejnoty koronne.

– Chciałbym je przygotować. Przyjęcie. Zajmę się tym. Jeśli to w porządku?... – Dean przewrócił oczami, poprawiając się w fotelu i podciągając kolana. Wyglądał na o wiele za dużego i nie wiedział, jak ma się wpasować. Jak ma ułożyć nogi. Musiało być mu niewygodnie. Cas był zły na siebie.

Przynajmniej w tym Sam miał rację: tępy anioł. Tępy.

– Urządzę wszystko. Jeśli to okay dla ciebie? – powtórzył Dean, mając wrażenie, że Cas go nie słyszał. Dziewczynki były już blisko. – Chcę to zrobić dla Mary. Zgadzasz się?

Cas skinął głową. Dean uśmiechnął się i odchylił do tyłu. Mebel zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo. Dziewczynki postawiły pudło na blacie.

– Tata nam pozwolił wziąć wszystkie! Wszystkie! Po _jednym_! Dla Mary, dla mnie i dla taty! – wykrzyknęła Hannah. Dean obserwował je z satysfakcją. Terence przyniósł styropianowy kubek z pokrywką i Dean powiedział, że chce zapłacić.

– Zbierajcie się, bąbelki! Jedziemy spałaszować te pyszności! – rzucił, dźwigając się z poduszek. Cas zaczął wstawać.

– Nie zostaniecie?... Możemy jeszcze posiedzieć... – mówił, ale dziewczynki już zbierały swoje rzeczy i całowały go i biegły do drzwi. Dean wziął pudło, kawę i pomaszerował do kasy.

– Za to jaśminowe _coś_ też...  – powiedział, wskazując palcem Casa. Wbił pin, zagarnął dziewczynki i wyszedł.

Cas usiadł powoli.

Przez chwilę zupełnie się nie ruszał, tylko patrzył na filiżankę ze stygnącą herbatą. Potem wyjął serwetkę, rozprostował. Spojrzał na listę. Sam musiał się pomylić. Przecież powiedział, że jest zaraz za jabłecznikiem! Zaraz za Zeppelinami i jabłecznikiem! Nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

Sam znał Deana najlepiej. Wiedział, co Dean czuje. Co jest dla niego ważne. Co kocha. Jeśli powiedział, że tępy anioł jest na czwartym miejscu... A Impala jest dopiero na siódmym! Jak mógł się tak pomylić? Cas gapił się na listę.

1\. dzieci

2\. Zeppelini

3\. jabłecznik

4\. jeden tępy ~~anioł~~ ja

5\. Sam

6\. Sally i bliźniaki

7\. Impala

I dopiero po kilkunastu minutach zrozumiał. Sam się nie pomylił. Mary zabrała wszystkie ołówki, ale Cas wygrzebał z kieszeni jeden z tanich długopisów, których używali w biurze.

 _Już nie anioł_ , dopisał.

Cas znał ten wzór. Już to przerabiali. Stracił skrzydła i stracił Deana. Dean wyrzucił go z bunkra, kiedy Cas stał się człowiekiem. Oczywiście, wtedy chodziło o Gadreela, ale gdzieś głęboko Cas czuł, podejrzewał, że chodziło też o niego. Nie w całości, może nie był to decydujący czynnik, ale... Może Jacob miał trochę racji? Może Deana bawiło posiadanie _anioła_? A jeśli Cas przestawał być aniołem... To jaki był powód by trzymać go w pobliżu?

Zgniótł serwetkę.

– Na koszt firmy. – Terence podszedł, postawił przed nim filiżankę. – Lawenda i fiołki. Posłodzone miodem z wrzosowisk. Tylko dla przyjaciół.

Usiadł naprzeciwko, tam gdzie siedział Dean i przyjrzał mu się: _Cas_. Miał na imię Cas. Przychodził tu od tygodni. Miał najbardziej nieprawdopodobnie niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Naturalnie niebieskie, nie te plastiki tuningowane barwionymi soczewkami. Ciemne włosy, czasem w nieładzie, jakby nie panował nad tym, żeby nie mierzwić ich palcami. Jakby wiatr zawsze je targał, niezależnie od pogody. Dziewczynki mówiły do niego: tatuś. A do tego drugiego: tato.

Miał urzekający uśmiech. Jeśli tylko był w nastroju. Rzadko był. Przechodził chyba ciężki okres. Sądząc z przebiegu dzisiejszego spotkania... Terence sądził, że był to naprawdę ciężki okres. Był piątek wieczór. Dziewczynki pojechały z tamtym tatą. Znając życie... Casa czekał samotny weekend.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał.

Co mogłoby go trochę rozchmurzyć? Facet wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Herbata to za mało, nawet posłodzona miodem z wrzosowisk.

– Kończę za godzinę. Jeśli byś chciał... gdzieś się wybrać. Na kolację? Do kina? – Terence zaproponował spokojnie, jakby to było coś zwyczajnego.

Cas przechylił głowę, w niemym pytaniu. Zmrużył oczy, próbując przyswoić sobie nieoczekiwaną propozycję.

Już miał odmówić, ale... Czy Sam nie powiedział mu, żeby dał się ponieść?

– Zaczekam.

Terence skinął, uśmiechnął się i zabrał puste naczynia i zużyte serwetki.

 

 

Cas nie pamiętał, co jedli. Nie pamiętał, co oglądali. Pił wino i Terence odwiózł go do mieszkania. Stali teraz przed wejściem, próbując powiedzieć sobie dobranoc. Terence uśmiechnął się, widząc że Cas kompletnie nie wie, co zrobić. Nie wie, jak się zachować. Był już dużym chłopcem, ale najwyraźniej nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. To było urocze.

Terence zbliżył się i pocałował go w policzek.

– Zadzwoń. – Wsunął mu w dłoń wizytówkę. I już się odwracał, gdy poczuł, że Cas chwyta go i przyciąga do siebie. Całuje. W usta. Niezręcznie. Żarliwie. Desperacko. Zaciska palce na koszuli Terence’a i trzyma  mocno. Jakby bał się, że Terence ucieknie.

 

 

Nie chciał być sam. Nie chciał _dziś_ być sam. Chciał, żeby ktoś jeszcze wymówił jego imię. Chciał usłyszeć swoje imię z cudzych ust. Chciał znów poczuć kogoś przy sobie. Czyjś dotyk. Obecność. Bliskość. Chciał mieć alternatywę. Chciał, żeby Dean nie był jedyny. Nie chciał być sam. Nie chciał być _sam_.

 

 

Ale Terence wyswobodził się łagodnie i odsunął.

– Hej, hej. Zwolnij. To nie najlepszy pomysł. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór, ok.? Jutro byś żałował.

– Nie, dam się ponieść. Dam się ponieść – obiecał Cas.

Terence zajrzał głęboko w te niebieskie, oszałamiające oczy i powiedział tylko:

– Dziś byłoby to z niewłaściwych powodów. Zasługuję na więcej. Ty też. Zadzwoń, może jeszcze gdzieś wyjdziemy. Kiedyś.

 

 

I on także go zostawił.


	33. Chapter 33

Mary spojrzała na sąsiednie łóżko. Hannah już spała, z rozrzuconymi szeroko ramionami i nogami, jak różowa, pluszowa ośmiorniczka, posapując przez sen. Jedna z jej misiowych skarpetek zsunęła się trochę ze stopy i wisiała smętnie, gapiąc się jednym okiem na Mary.

Mary wyślizgnęła się spod kołderki i potuptała do Hanny. Ostrożnie, żeby jej nie obudzić, naciągnęła misia na piętę. Przyjrzała się z namysłem i poprawiła Hannę na łóżeczku, żeby nie leżała tak w poprzek, z łydką poza krawędzią łóżka i głową na gołym materacu. Hannah machnęła rączką i burknęła coś przez sen z pretensją, kiedy Mary otulała ją kołderką.

– Sssz... śpij... – powiedziała Mary i pocałowała ją w czoło, tak jak robił to tatuś.

Usiadła na swoim łóżku, patrząc na pokój. Mała lampeczka była powycinana w gwiazdki i kiedy się powoli obracała, na suficie i na ścianach gwiazdkowe światełka obracały się wraz z nią.

Tęskniła za tym pokojem. Za starym domem, jak nazywała go w myślach. Odkąd przyjechały z Derry nie wróciły już do tamtego mieszkania, w którym mieszkały po wyprowadzce. To dlatego, że był pożar i tamto mieszkanie się zniszczyło. Trochę mieszkały tutaj z tatą, a potem w innym mieszkaniu, z tatusiem i potem znów trochę tutaj. W każdy weekend. I czasem w środku tygodnia wracały tu na noc i rano tata je odwoził do szkoły i do przedszkola. A potem wracały do tatusia. Miały teraz dwa domy.

Mary cieszyła się, że częściej widzą tatę. Tata się trochę zmienił kiedy wrócili z Derry. Bardzo. Był dla niej miły i kupił jej śliczny blok w twardej okładce, taki blok co ma własną nazwę: szkicownik. Bo się w nim _szkicuje_. To nowe słowo, które ostatnio poznała. W gruncie rzeczy to znaczy po prostu: w którym się rysuje, ale brzmi bardziej dorośle.

I kredki. Takie dobre kredki, dla dorosłych, którzy są artystami. Powiedział, że Mary ma talent i bardzo ładnie rysuje i okazało się, że zapisał ją na specjalne zajęcia dla takich utalentowanych dzieci, żeby mogły się nauczyć jeszcze lepiej rysować. Żeby mogły zostać dorosłymi artystami. Albo rysować komiksy. To były najfajniejsze zajęcia, na jakie Mary kiedykolwiek chodziła!

Tata pozwalał jej na więcej rzeczy niż kiedyś. Mogła się ubrudzić i nie krzyczał. Mogła brać dokładkę ciasta i nie krzyczał, żeby nie brała, bo nie będzie mogła zjeść obiadu. Mogła nawet nie zjeść całego obiadu i wtedy tylko mówił, że dokończy, jak będzie głodna.

Dziś też był bardzo miły. Kupił im całe pudło ciastek i jedli je w domu zamiast kolacji, oglądając kreskówki w telewizji. I potem śpiewali piosenki. I tańczyli w kuchni. Tata wziął Hannę na ręce i podrzucał ją wysoko, aż Hannah się śmiała tak bardzo głośno i wesoło, z całych sił, z brzucha, a potem... wziął Mary i też z nią tańczył! Z Mary też!

Mary zachichotała na to wspomnienie i przycisnęła palce do ust, żeby nie obudzić Hanny. To był najfajniejszy wieczór od tak dawna! Tata z nią tańczył! I powiedział, że ją kocha. Powiedział: _kocham cię, bąbelku_.

Tak jak zwykle mówił do Hanny, a dziś powiedział to też do Mary.

Mary wyjęła z szuflady pudełko, w którym trzymała swoje skarby. Nie było takie duże jak tatusia, ale było _jej_. Otworzyła pokrywkę i patrzyła chwilę do środka. Ładny kamyk z plaży nad oceanem, gdzie kiedyś byli, jak Hannah była jeszcze bardzo małą dzidzią. Bilet z wyprawy do wielkiego parku z karuzelami i wagonikami i elektrycznymi samochodzikami... I takim pokojem z krzywymi lustrami, w których ludzie wyglądali zupełnie inaczej. W różnych lustrach byli albo dłudzy albo krótcy albo powyginani albo pękaci jak piłki... To było trochę śmieszne, a trochę straszne, tak patrzeć na siebie i się nie poznawać i być takim pozmienianym.  Mary po wyjściu z tego pokoju z ulgą wtuliła się w tatusia, który nie był powyginany i pękaty jak w tych odbiciach, tylko był tatusiem jak zawsze.

Zdjęcie taty, które dał jej wujek Sam.

Mary pomyślała, że poprosi tatusia, żeby kupił jej ramkę, żeby zawsze stało na wierzchu i żeby mogła na nie zawsze patrzeć. A potem zastanowiła się, gdzie mogłaby je postawić. Jeśli postawi je tutaj, to nie będzie miała go w mieszkaniu tatusia. A jeśli zostawi je w mieszkaniu tatusia, to nie będzie stało tutaj. Niedobrze.

Może na razie niech zostanie w pudełku.

Przyjrzała się zdjęciu i dotknęła wisiorka, ukrytego pod piżamką. Wisiorek był ciężki i trochę niewygodny, ale nie mogłaby go zdjąć. Nie chciałaby, żeby się zgubił. To był specjalny wisiorek. Znała go, zanim zobaczyła, że tatuś go ma. Zobaczyła go na zdjęciach w domu wujka Sama i cioci Sally. Na niektórych zdjęciach tata go miał a na niektórych nie miał. I Mary zapytała wujka co to za wisiorek i wujek jej powiedział, że kiedy był mały dał go tacie w prezencie i tata nosił go wiele lat. Na szczęście. To był szczęśliwy wisiorek. Amulet. To kolejne nowe słowo, które poznała Mary. A potem wisiorek się zgubił.

_Sam oczywiście nie chciał opowiadać jej całej prawdziwej historii, że Dean pożyczył amulet Casowi, żeby ten mógł odnaleźć Boga, a kiedy Cas wrócił rozczarowany, z misji która się nie powiodła, Dean po prostu wyrzucił go do kosza na śmieci. To nie była historia, którą Mary by zrozumiała. Powiedział jej w zamian, że Dean po prostu go zgubił._

A potem była ta kłótnia pod koniec wakacji. Tata najpierw nakrzyczał na Mary a potem krzyczał na tatusia. I potłukł butelkę i tatuś kazał Mary zabrać Hannę na górę do sypialni i nie wychodzić, i całą noc coś się działo na dole, paliły się światła i trzaskały drzwi, znów się potłukły butelki i znów były krzyki a następnego ranka tatuś zaczął pakować rzeczy.

I kiedy wkładał ubrania do walizki w garderobie Mary znalazła jego pudełko. Zobaczyła wisiorek i natychmiast go rozpoznała. I tatuś powiedział, że to wyjątkowy wisiorek, bardzo specjalna pamiątka.  I Mary spytała, czy może się nim pobawić, a tatuś powiedział, że nie, bo może zgubić, a on by nie chciał żeby _amulet_ się zgubił.

 _Czemu?_ , spytała Mary.

 _Bo jest bardzo wyjątkowy_ , powtórzył tatuś.

_Czemu?_

Tatuś zastanowił się i bardzo poważnie odpowiedział: _należał do kogoś bardzo ważnego._

 _Do kogo?_ , drążyła Mary.

 _Do kogoś, kogo bardzo, bardzo kocham_ , powiedział tatuś. _Więc nie chcę żebyś się nim bawiła. Kupię ci inny. Podobny. Chcesz?_

Ale Mary nie chciała. Chciała ten.  I tak długo prosiła i prosiła i prosiła, aż tatuś zaproponował jej, że jeśli zostanie z tatą cały weekend, dostanie wisiorek. To był trudny warunek. Mary wtedy nie lubiła taty.

Tata był wtedy okropny dla Mary. I dla tatusia. Krzyczał. A czasem nie krzyczał, ale to było jeszcze gorsze: nie odzywał się. Albo mówił niedobre rzeczy.  Takie, od których chce się płakać. I nie wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. I nie lubi się samego siebie.

Tata wtedy lubił tylko Hannę.

Mary nie wiedziała, czemu tak bardzo chciała mieć ten wisiorek. Czasem się tak bardzo złościła na tatę, że wyrzucała go daleko w krzaki. A potem szukała na kolanach w mokrej trawie i liściach. I bała się, że go nie znajdzie.

Czasem mówiła wisiorkowi to, co czego nie mogła powiedzieć tacie. Że Hannah jest inna. Że jest inna niż wszyscy, że umie robić rzeczy, które są trochę jak sztuczki magiczne, tylko o wiele straszniejsze. Że czasem robi sobie krzywdę, kiedy dzieją się te rzeczy. Żeby tata się na nią nie złościł. I żeby nie przestał jej kochać. 

Żeby tata pomógł.

...

Że Mary się boi. I nadal kocha tatę.

Takie rzeczy mogła powiedzieć tylko wisiorkowi. I w jakiś sposób to było prawie tak, jakby mówiła je tacie prosto do ucha.

 

 

Mary wstała. Otworzyła drzwi i poszła ciemnym korytarzem aż do końca, do sypialni taty. Drzwi były troszeczkę uchylone i światło się paliło. A tata z kimś rozmawiał. Mary przystanęła na chwilę pod drzwiami, słuchając taty.

Czy może zapukać? Czy tata nie będzie się gniewał, że jeszcze nie śpi?

Nabrała powietrza i zapukała. Ale tata nie powiedział, że może wejść. Mary nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że nie może, czy tata po prostu nie usłyszał.  Postanowiła zapukać jeszcze raz.  Jak tata nie pozwoli wejść, to wróci do siebie. A jeśli nakrzyczy?

Najwyżej nakrzyczy. Już nie raz krzyczał na Mary. Najwyżej. Da się wytrzymać. Ale może nie nakrzyczy? Dziś był taki miły. Może nie nakrzyczy? Może warto zaryzykować?

– Co tu robisz, bąbelku? – Tata otworzył drzwi. Miał przytkniętą słuchawkę do ucha i powiedział do kogoś – Mary przyszła. Możemy dokończyć jutro?... Tak, na pewno zadzwonię... Tak, na pewno będę w czwartek... Nie, Phil, nic się nie zmieniło... Żadnych wymówek... Ok., na pewno zadzwonię. Cześć... I Phil! – zawołał, zanim się rozłączył  –  dziękuję... Nie, Phil, to bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ok., do zobaczenia.

Odłożył telefon i kucnął przed Mary.

– Stało się coś? Miałaś zły sen? Boli cię coś?

Mary pokręciła głową. Chciałaby po prostu się przytulić. Ale nie wiedziała, jak poprosić tatę. Palce nieświadomie powędrowały do wisiorka. Kiedy dotykała wisiorka czuła się lepiej. Wisiorek był ukryty pod piżamką, ale czuła go, kiedy zacisnęła dłoń i poczuła słabe ciepło. Wisiorek zawsze był troszkę ciepły i to było miłe tak go trzymać. Prawie tak, jakby ktoś z nią był i mówił: _nie bój się, Mary. Mam na ciebie oko_.

Tata przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Położył rękę na jej czole i sprawdził, czy nie ma gorączki.

– Na pewno nic cię nie boli? Brzuszek? Zjadłaś dziś dużo ciasteczek.

– Na pewno.

Tata chyba jej nie uwierzył, ale nie odezwał się nic, tylko dalej patrzył.  I Mary w końcu zapytała: mogę z tobą spać dzisiaj?

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, niepewnie, przygryzła wargę. Czy tata się zgodzi?  Przedtem by się nie zgodził. Powiedziałby, że nie jest małą dzidzią i że ma wracać do siebie. I żeby była cicho, żeby nie obudziła Hanny.

Tylko tatuś pozwalał jej spać w swoim łóżku, ale tatuś był w mieszkaniu, daleko, i nawet nie mogła do niego zawołać, bo tatuś odkąd wrócił ze szpitala już nie słyszał ich wołania. Ani jej, ani Hanny. Jeśli teraz chciała porozmawiać z tatusiem, to musiała pomówić z nim przez telefon.

– Albo mogę zadzwonić do tatusia? – zaproponowała ostrożnie. Tata wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do łóżka. Odsunął kołdrę i pomógł się wdrapać na wysoki materac. Potem wybrał numer tatusia i podał jej słuchawkę.

Tatuś odebrał bardzo szybko i spytał:  Dean?

– To ja, Mary!

– Mary? Co się stało? –  Głos tatusia był trochę dziwny, stłumiony. I bardzo zaniepokojony.

– Nic! Chciałam ci powiedzieć dobranoc. Tatuś! Dziś był taki dobry dzień! – wybuchnęła nagle. – Zjedliśmy ciastka, były takie pyszne! Ale ja zostawiłam trochę dla ciebie! Przywiozę ci jutro  wieczorem, zobaczysz, jakie są pyszne! I tata śpiewał piosenki! I tańczyliśmy i Hannah zrobiła gwiazdę! I ja też zrobiłam, już umiem! Tata mi pomógł, przytrzymał mnie i się nauczyłam! I zrobię ci gwiazdę jutro, sam zobaczysz! I robiliśmy fikołki na kanapie i wygrałam w Chińczyka! Tata przegrał i musiał pozmywać!... Ale nie miał dużo, bo nie robił kolacji... Bo... – Urwała, zerkając na tatę, który machał gwałtownie rękami i kręcił głową. – Co? Coś źle powiedziałam?

Tata w końcu machnął ręką, nadal kręcąc głową i śmiejąc się cicho, po czym odszedł kilka kroków od łóżka. Tatuś spytał: nie jedliście kolacji? A Mary powiedziała, że jedli ciastka i oglądali filmy i było super i tatuś tylko westchnął i spytał, czy Mary nie jest głodna a Mary powiedziała, że nie. Wcale! Że to był najlepszy dzień i w ogóle. I że tata był super, że był bardzo miły i że powiedział, że ją _kocha_. Chyba powtórzyła to z dziesięć razy, żeby tatuś na pewno wiedział. Żeby na pewno zapamiętał, co tata dziś powiedział. I w końcu tatuś powiedział, że się bardzo cieszy i że powinna iść spać, bo rano będzie jej trudno wstać. I że dzieci muszą się dobrze wysypiać, bo wtedy dobrze rosną i są zdrowe. Mary słyszała to już wiele razy i westchnęła ciężko. Potem powiedzieli sobie dobranoc i Mary oddała słuchawkę tacie, żeby rozłączył rozmowę.

Tata odłożył telefon na stolik i położył się do łóżka. Leżeli sobie tak trochę, patrząc w sufit a potem każde z nich obróciło się twarzą do siebie i tata spytał, czy Mary nie jest śpiąca.

Mary powiedziała, że tylko troszkę.

Tata spytał wtedy, czy Mary chce się przytulić.

I Mary przysunęła się troszeczkę. I tata się troszeczkę przysunął i objął ją ramieniem i przyłożył nos do jej włosów. I Mary poczuła jego zapach. Mydła, pasty do zębów. Tego, jak tata pachniał kiedy się golił. Tata zgasił światło i Mary już zaczęła zasypiać, kiedy usłyszała: _przepraszam, bąbelku. Przepraszam. Kocham cię._

Mary nie odpowiedziała, bo zasnęła. Tej nocy śniły się jej bardzo dobre rzeczy.


	34. Chapter 34

To był zwyczajny dzień. Mary wiedziała, że dziś są jej urodziny, ale nie spodziewała się zbyt wiele. Pewnie kiedy wróci po szkole do tatusia, tatuś zrobi jej niespodziankę. Wyjmie tort, zdmuchną razem świeczki i dostanie kilka zabawek, którymi się potem będą bawić z Hanną na dywanie. Tatuś pozwoli im trochę dłużej nie iść spać i może (ale tylko _może_ ) pozwoli obejrzeć w telewizji kilka kreskówek. Może zadzwoni wujek Sam i powie przez telefon: _wszystkiego najlepszego, Mary!_

Może tata też będzie pamiętać?

A może nie.

Przy śniadaniu nie pamiętał.

Ani kiedy wiózł ją do szkoły a Hannę do przedszkola.

Dał jej całusa, kiedy wysiadała i powiedział: _a!, Mary, tatuś prosił, żebym cię odebrał i zabrał was dziś do dentysty, bo coś mu wypadło w fundacji... Będzie troszkę później w domu._

Mary skinęła głową i poszła na lekcje.

 

 

Po lekcjach przyjechał tata, jak powiedział rano. Ale nie pojechali do dentysty. Pojechali do domu (do starego domu, nie tego mieszkania, w którym mieszkały teraz z tatusiem) i...

To był cudowny, cudowny dzień! Najlepszy!

Tata zaparkował Impalę przy krawężniku i otworzył drzwi przed Mary. Mary wysiadła... i na całym chodniku od samochodu aż do drzwi wejściowych leżał czerwony dywan.

Nagle z domu wyszli wszyscy: ciocia Sally i wujek Sam i bliźniaki i znajome dzieci z osiedla, z którymi Mary i Hannah się najczęściej bawiły, i ich rodzice, i kilka osób, których Mary nie znała (znajomi taty), ale wszyscy mieli na głowach małe diademy księżniczek –  okazało się, że tata też – a potem tata założył Mary na głowę dużą koronę i powiedział, że Mary jest teraz królewiczem z bajki i może sobie wybrać spośród zgromadzonych tu księżniczek swoją ulubioną.

I tatuś był! Tatuś!

Mary pobiegła do niego i potem się witała ze wszystkimi i wszyscy składali jej życzenia  i mówili mnóstwo miłych rzeczy a w domu czekała sterta paczek zapakowanych w kolorowe papiery. I było mnóstwo baloników! I grała muzyka! I na ścianie był ogromny napis: MARY! OSIEM LAT!

Potem Mary zobaczyła ogromny tort i zdmuchnęła świeczki (osiem!) i tata pomógł jej kroić po kawałku tortu dla każdego. Tort był pyszny! Czekoladowy w środku i różowy z wierzchu, z owocami i galaretkami!

A potem było rozpakowywanie prezentów. Mary dostała mnóstwo zabawek i gier i książek i całe tony słodyczy! Dookoła tyle się działo, ciągle ktoś podchodził i chciał z nią rozmawiać, i tańczyć, i ciągle ją ktoś ściskał i całował i mówił: _o rany, Mary, ale jesteś już duża! No, kto by pomyślał, osiem lat!_

Cały czas coś się działo: w telewizorze pokazywały się zdjęcia Mary od czasu kiedy była zupełnie małym dzidziusiem w łóżeczku i w objęciach tatusia i na rękach taty i w wózku, i z wujkiem Samem, i całą rodziną nad oceanem, i z Hanną, i z bliźniakami... aż do teraz. W ogrodzie, chociaż było zimno, stał grill i można było dostać gorącego hot-doga albo burgera. A z dużego termosu można było nalać do kubeczka gorącą czekoladę. Była trampolina do skakania i wszędzie na drzewach i krzakach były pozawieszane cukierki.

I tata wziął Mary znów na ręce i powiedział, że ma dla niej specjalny prezent, na górze. Poszedł z nią schodami na piętro. Kazał Mary zamknąć oczy a kiedy je otworzyła...

Musiała przycisnąć pięści do buzi, żeby nie krzyczeć. Ach! To najcudowniejszy prezent! Najlepszy ze wszystkich! Ucałowała tatę i zeskoczyła na ziemię!

– Mój? Tata, mój? Naprawdę? Tylko mój? – wołała, biegając dookoła. – Cały tylko dla mnie?

Tata śmiał się i kiwał głową.

Mary dostała własny pokój.

Nie będzie już dzielić sypialni z Hanną. Ma własny pokój! Nie mogła być bardziej uszczęśliwiona. Biegała od ściany do ściany. Nie było już dziecinnych tapet w misie! Nie było dziecinnych zasłonek! Ściany były jasne i gładkie. Na podłodze leżał kremowy dywanik.  Pod oknem stały drewniane sztalugi (to kolejne nowe słowo, którego nauczyła się ostatnio Mary), takie same jak na zajęciach z malowania!

Tata powiedział, że zrobił pokój tak, żeby Mary sama mogła go urządzić, jak będzie chciała: mogą przemalować ściany na jaki chce kolor. Mary sama wybierze zasłonki. I może pozawieszać obrazki, które sobie wybierze.

Mary skoczyła do starej sypialni, która była dokładnie naprzeciwko i zaczęła przenosić swoje rzeczy: pudełko z szuflady, rysunki, kredki, ulubione gry i ubrania. W końcu tata musiał ją powstrzymać. Zabrał naręcze wieszaków i powiedział, że zrobią to później, przeniosą wszystko, ale teraz powinna iść do gości i dobrze się bawić. I wybrać swoją najulubieńszą księżniczkę, przypomniał.

I śmiał się, kiedy Mary powiedziała, że właśnie się dobrze bawi! Najlepiej! I że jest bardzo, ale to bardzo szczęśliwa. I go uściskała. I dała mu buziaka. I powiedziała, że jest najukochańszy.

Potem wszyscy się naprawdę świetnie bawili.

A potem goście zaczęli się żegnać i rozchodzić do siebie.  I został tylko tatuś, wujek Sam, ciocia, bliźniaki i tata. I mnóstwo bałaganu. Tony jedzenia, których nikt nie zjadł. Mnóstwo podartych papierów z prezentów. Mnóstwo baloników.

I kiedy Mary myślała, że to koniec atrakcji, zadzwonił wujka telefon i wujek wyszedł z domu, ale zaraz wrócił i przyprowadził kogoś.

To była Clair.

Zrobiło się cicho. Tatuś wstał powoli z kanapy. Wujek wprowadził Clair do środka i powiedział:

– Udało się. Clair od wczoraj jest wolna. – I uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. Clair popatrzyła na wszystkich. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią. Nikt się nie odzywał.

Tatuś bardzo powoli podszedł i spytał, czy chciałaby trochę tortu.

Clair powiedziała, że ma prezent dla Mary. I dała jej płaską paczuszkę.

W środku była ramka na zdjęcie.

Bardzo ładna ramka.

Przyda się w nowym pokoju.

A potem dała misia Hannie. I ją pocałowała. I powiedziała: _przepraszam, Hannah. Wszystkich was przepraszam._

I tatuś kucnął obok nich i powiedział: _strasznie się cieszę, że przyjechałaś!_

Chyba płakał.

 

 

Potem wujek powiedział, że jeśli Mary pozwoli to – korzystając z okazji, że wszyscy są razem, cała rodzina (i popatrzył z uśmiechem na Clair) – on ma jeszcze coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Mary pozwoliła. Wujek wziął ciocię za rękę, stanął na środku pokoju, odchrząknął kilka razy (aż ciocia musiała go szturchnąć, żeby się przestał wygłupiać) i powiedział, że za kilka miesięcy urodzi im się dzidzia. Że ciocia ma dzidzię w brzuchu. Jeszcze nie wiedzą, czy to chłopczyk czy dziewczynka, ale bardzo się cieszą.

I znów wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, krzyczeć i wiwatować, składać sobie gratulacje i mówić miłe rzeczy cioci Sally (że ładnie wygląda i jak się czuje i czy może chce trochę odpocząć, położyć się, albo zjeść ogórka?) i żartować, że wujek będzie musiał kupić autobus, żeby wozić wszystkie dzieciaki do szkoły. Część żartów Mary nie rozumiała, bo to były żarty dorosłych i wyglądały na dość głupie. Jak ten z ogórkiem...

Mary zauważyła, że wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Wujek Sam robił wszystkim dzieciakom samolot i po każdej rundce całował ciocię i pytał, czy jej też zrobić samolot a ciocia się śmiała i mówiła, że potem sam będzie sprzątał. Bo cioci jest ciągle niedobrze odkąd ma dzidzię w brzuchu.

Tatuś siedział przy stole obok Clair i podsuwał jej wszystkie dobre rzeczy: tort, cukierki, galaretki, ciasteczka... I ciągle na nią patrzył i ściskał jej rękę i mówił, że bardzo się cieszy, że Clair z nimi jest.

Clair zerkała na wszystkich, chyba też zadowolona, że tu jest (ale nie chciała, żeby wujek zrobił jej samolot). Może też ma dzidzię w brzuchu? Albo boi się latać – jak tata.

Tata stał oparty o lodówkę i patrzył na tatusia. I się uśmiechał. A kiedy zauważył, że Mary mu się przygląda, mrugnął do niej i wziął ją ręce i zaczął tańczyć po całej kuchni i w salonie. I spytał ją na ucho: i kogo wybrałaś?

A Mary powiedziała, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu (bo była już trochę zmęczona całym dniem): _wszystkich_. _Wybrałam was wszystkich_.

 

 

I tak właśnie zleciał luty.

Dean nikogo nigdzie nie zaciągnął.

Cas zrobił kolejną listę:

1.Dziewczynki

2.Zeppelini

3.Jabłecznik

~~4.Jeden tępy anioł~~

4.Sam

5\. Sally i bliźniaki

6\. Impala

7\. Tatuś dziewczynek - ja

Ale odkąd przyjechała Clair już się tak bardzo tym nie martwił. Miał tyle osób, które mógł kochać i którym był potrzebny! Poza tym siódme miejsce to wciąż było miejsce na liście, nawet jeśli nie za bardzo wysoko.

 

Lepsze coś, niż nic.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, tak. Zbliża się finał wielkmi krokami. Bo to co ma początek, ma również koniec.  
> Ja jestem niewypowiedzianie wdzięczna, że towarzyszycie mi w tej podróży, z Deanem, Casem, Samem i dziewczynkami. Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, pochwały i kudosy. To opowiadanko było dla mnie autoterapią po traumie Twist&Shout (kto zna to wie, kto nie zna - niech uwierzy, że czasem ignorance is bliss). Byłam szczęśliwa pisząc je, ale jestem o wiele bardziej szczęśliwsza - że je czytacie i że się podoba! Dziękuję!
> 
> I poczekajcie na kolejne rozdziały. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobają.


	35. Chapter 35

Cas stał na środku salonu, przyglądając się dziewczynkom przez drzwi tarasowe. Dean zamontował przed ich przyjściem większą zjeżdżalnię i drabinki, po których teraz wspinały się jak małe małpki, a ich piski i śmiech roznosił się po okolicy. Marzec był zimny i szary, ale kolorowe kurteczki i ocieplane kaloszki rozjaśniały ogród jak migotliwa chmara motyli.

– To był znakomity pomysł! – Cas odwrócił się do Deana cały rozjaśniony. – Spójrz. Są zachwycone!

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chciał zrobić im niespodziankę i pracował nad tym kilka dni, kończąc wczoraj późno w nocy. Było warto, sądząc po reakcjach.

– Jak zrobi się cieplej zrobię im domek na drzewie... Ucieszą się. – Zapewnił Casa, który, sądząc po minie, najwyraźniej nie zetknął się z takim wynalazkiem. Cały on. Widział jak powstawało życie na Ziemi, a wywracał się na takich sprawach jak domki na drzewie, huśtawki z opon na sznurze i autka z drewnianych skrzynek.

– Kiedy wrócą z dworu, każ im zmienić ubranie. Będą brudne i mokre. I niech noszą rękawiczki. I czapki. Hannah ciągle je gubi. – Cas przypomniał po raz setny.

– Jasne.

Starał się nie gapić. Chociaż zauważył plamki błota na lewej nogawce.  _Pewnie wlazł w kałużę topniejącego śniegu wysiadając z auta. Co za żałosna oferma..._ Koniuszek chabrowego jedwabiu wystający z kieszeni i rozpięty guzik przy kołnierzyku.  _Ciężki dzień._   _A jednak zdążył się ogolić przed przyjściem._  Dean wiedział, że o tej porze jego policzki i żuchwa zwykle były już szorstkie i ciemne, ale dziś były jasne i gładkie.  _Musiał się ogolić._

Posiekał kolejną porcję warzyw i dorzucił do bulionu.

– Zostaniesz na obiad? – rzucił niezobowiązująco.

– Raczej nie. Mam sporo pracy… – Cas spojrzał na zegarek i podszedł do lodówki. Grzebał dłuższą chwilę, zanim wyciągnął butelkę wody i nalał trochę do szklanki.

Dean wiedział, że nie chciało mu się pić, tylko sprawdzał, czy Dean zrobił porządne zakupy i nie będzie karmił dzieci przez cały weekend mrożoną pizzą i fasolą z puszki. Albo ciasteczkami. Inspekcja najwyraźniej przebiegła pomyślnie.

– Mógłbyś w czwartek odebrać dzieci? – spytał Cas. – I zająć się nimi godzinę? Sally ma wizytę u lekarza a nie chcę prosić Clair. To jej pierwszy miesiąc pracy... Nie powinna opuszczać godzin.

Po awanturze z Heather nie zatrudniali już żadnych opiekunek. Rozpisali dokładny rodzinny grafik, kto kiedy odbiera dzieci, dziewczynki i bliźnięta - co okazało się całkiem efektywne. Zwykle robił to Dean na zmianę z Sally, bo byli najbardziej elastyczni. Sam do późna siedział w kancelarii a Cas do piątej w biurze fundacji.

– Nie. – Zamieszał w garnku i przykręcił gaz. – Mam spotkanie.

– Rozumiem. – Cas powoli wylał resztkę wody do doniczki z bazylią, dokładnie opłukał szklankę i odstawił na suszarkę.

Nadal nosił obrączkę. Przez ten cały czas, przez te miesiące, Dean nigdy nie widział, żeby Cas zdjął obrączkę. Ani razu. Nawet pod tymi opatrunkami, i kiedy ratownicy jeszcze na farmie w Derry chcieli ją przeciąć, aby uniknąć zatrzymania krążenia w spuchniętym palcu, nie pozwolił jej zdjąć.

– AA. W poniedziałki i czwartki. Raptem piąty tydzień. – Chciał brzmieć nonszalancko. – Staram się nie opuszczać. Phil mówi, że to ważne, że dyscyplina jest elementem terapii. Chyba powinienem go słuchać. Ma za sobą sześć lat trzeźwości.

– To dlatego w lodówce nie ma piwa! – Cas miał minę, jakby rozwiązał nurtującą go zagadkę i odpowiedź była bardziej zaskakująca niż się spodziewał. – Zauważyłem jakiś czas temu!

– Nie mieści się przez całe to zdrowe żarcie! – skrzywił się kwaśno, wycierając nóż i deskę do krojenia. Cas przechylił głowę, jak zwykle, kiedy się zastanawiał, czy Dean jest zły, czy żartuje. W końcu uznał, że żartuje i sam się uśmiechnął.

– A co niezdrowego masz na deser?

Pytanie mogło być podchwytliwe i Dean przez chwilę rozważał, czy przyznać się do czipsów, coli, maślanych herbatników i galaretek w cukrze, które ukrył dla dziewczynek w narożnej szafce, za pudełkami z makaronem i muesli. Zanim jednak zdążył coś zmyślić Cas rozpiął mankiety, podwinął rękawy i zaczął wyjmować foremki, mikser, cukier i mąkę.

– Widziałem, że są jabłka. Co powiesz na ciepły jabłecznik?

 

 

Zjedli gulasz na obiad oraz placek na deser. Potem Dean zrobił kakao z piankami i przenieśli się na kanapę. Dziewczynki zażyczyły sobie włączyć film i wybrały  _Frozen_. Oglądali go już tyle razy, że znali na pamięć dialogi i słowa piosenek (a piosenka finałowa leciała teraz w Impali częściej niż Zeppelini).

Zapadł zmierzch. Salon oświetlała tylko jedna lampa i migoczący ekran. Zerwał się wiatr i zaczęło padać. Drobne krople uderzały o szyby, o dach, o deski tarasu.

Dean wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, opierając stopy o niski stolik. Z jego lewej strony ułożyła się Mary, której rudawy kucyk łaskotał go w szyję. Ostatnio naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali, a on chwytał każdą okazję, by się do niej zbliżyć, żeby niczego nie przegapić. Czasem zastanawiał się, gdzie miał oczy, żeby nie dostrzegać jak wspaniałą dziewczynką była. Nadal uwielbiał Hannę, ale okazało się, że kochanie jednej nie wyklucza kochania drugiej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tyle spokoju, tyle swobody w kontakcie z nimi. Jakby wielki ciężar spadł mu z serca i zrobił miejsce na tyle dobrych uczuć.

Po drugiej stronie Mary, oparty o poduszki półleżał Cas. Hannah zwinęła się na jego brzuchu niczym zaskroniec na rozgrzanym od słońca kamieniu. Chciał zapytać, dlaczego jednak został, ale ugryzł się w język. Po co wywoływać wilka z lasu? Wtedy Cas przypomniałby sobie o tych rzeczach, które musi zrobić  _jeszcze dziś, koniecznie, o rany, która to godzina_ i _ojej, zasiedziałem się, powinienem już dawno wyjść, żeby zdążyć_... Na cokolwiek, co miał w planach. Zacząłby patrzeć na zegarek i pospiesznie zbierać się do wyjścia, trzasnęłyby drzwi i nie zobaczyliby się aż do niedzielnego popołudnia, póki nie przyjechałby po dziewczynki i już by nie wchodził do domu, tylko zabrał ich plecaki z frontowych schodków, wsadził do bagażnika i odjechał.

Do następnego weekendu.

Powinien zgodzić się je odebrać. Jeśli nie pójdzie raz na grupę, świat się nie zawali.  Wcześniej nie chodził na żadne spotkania i jakoś sobie radził. Dlaczego w ogóle odmówił od razu?

– Słuchaj, w ten czwartek, to chyba przełożę... –  zaczął, ale Cas mu przerwał.

– Wyjdę wcześniej. Nie opuszczaj spotkań.

–  Cicho! –  Skarciła ich Hannah. – Teraz najlepszy moment.

Film trwał, dziewczynki, objedzone i wybiegane, oglądały w milczeniu.

Kiedy się skończy Cas pożegna się i wyjdzie. Dean wyśle dzieci spać, wróci na kanapę i będzie oglądać sport albo _Żony z Beverely Hills_ , żałując, że w domu nie ma ani kropli alkoholu.  Jeśli będzie naprawdę źle, zadzwoni do Phila i przegadają sprawy. Jeśli będzie znośnie – zwlecze żałosny tyłek i pójdzie do łóżka, zostawiając zapalone światło w łazience i uchylone drzwi, żeby stworzyć wrażenie, że ktoś tam jest, myje zęby i zaraz przyjdzie. Wślizgnie się pod kołdrę... Ktoś.  _Cas._

Może będzie na tyle zmęczony, że zaśnie prawie od razu, nie użalając się nad sobą za mocno.

Westchnął.  Zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili gapi się na profil Casa i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

– Tak sobie pomyślałem... Jutro jest sobota. – powiedział Cas w przestrzeń. – Moglibyśmy wstać później i na śniadanie pojechać do LouLou na naleśniki...

– Naleśniki! Tak, naleśniki! –  Uszczęśliwiona Hannah podskoczyła mu na brzuchu, aż stęknął. –  Jagodowe!

Mary przyjęła propozycję stateczniej, jak przystało na bardziej doświadczoną życiowo ośmiolatkę, która już nie ekscytuje się jak dzidziuś byle wyprawą do LouLou na  _najpyszniejsze naleśniki na świecie, hurra!_

– Może być... – Skinęła łaskawie, po czym spytała rzeczowo: – Będziesz dziś spał z tatą, tato?

Dean wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem na widok miny Casa.

A może po prostu nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to może być długi, szczęśliwy  _wspólny_  weekend?

Pierwszy od tak dawna.

Pierwszy z całej reszty.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już jest koniec.  
> Chociaż czeka Was jeszcze jeden rozdział. W którym pojawi się Terence. Pamiętacie go? :)

Dean położył dziewczynki spać i zszedł na dół, po drodze zbierając i odkładając porzucone zabawki. Odstawił parę różowych i parę żółtych ocieplanych kaloszy do szafki koło wejścia. Salon i kuchnia były połączone i jednym rzutem oka można było stwierdzić, że są puste.

Casa nie było, ale jego płaszcz nadal wisiał na wieszaku. Dean wyjrzał na podjazd. Kombi stało przy krawężniku. Cofnął się do domu i jeszcze raz obszedł pomieszczenia. Wyjrzał nawet na ciemny taras. Cas zniknął. _Co, do cholery_ – pomyślał, stojąc w pustym salonie. Nagle usłyszał stłumione stuknięcie.

– Co robisz? – Otworzył drzwi pralni. Było to najmniejsze pomieszczenie w całym domu, między garażem a małym gabinetem, używanym przez Casa, kiedy tu jeszcze mieszkał. Sto lat temu. Nie miało więcej niż trzy metry kwadratowe i po wstawieniu pralki, suszarki, szafki i kosza na brudy pozostało naprawdę niewiele miejsca.

–  Pranie. – Cas, wciśnięty między suszarkę a ścianę sortował na podłodze zawartość kosza:  skarpetki, bielizna, koszulki ciemne, koszulki białe, dżinsy. – Kiedy ty ostatnio prałeś?

– Niedawno. – Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi. Słaba żarówka oświetlała ich z góry, tworząc tęczowe halo nad głową Casa.

Cas popatrzył powątpiewająco. Załadował pralkę i nastawił programator.

– Mam świadomość, że moja perspektywa czasu jest nieco inna niż twoja, ale jeśli chodzi o pranie to  _niedawno_  zdefiniowałbym jako: nie dalej niż w zeszłym tygodniu. I z pewnością to – pokazał palcem stertę brudów na podłodze – nie jest  _niedawno_.

– Chyba nie uważałeś w tej waszej anielskiej szkółce niedzielnej. Czas jest względny a wszystko zależy od obserwatora. Moje  _niedawno_ widocznie jest inne niż twoje  _niedawno_ , ale nie gorsze.

– Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię... – zaczął Cas, zabierając się do tłumaczenia zawiłości fizyki teoretycznej oraz mechaniki kwantowej. Dean przewrócił oczami. To była _ostatnia_ rzecz, na którą teraz miał ochotę. W drugiej kolejności po robieniu prania.

– Pościelić ci na kanapie? – Zmienił temat, robiąc krok w stronę Casa. – Czy będziesz spał z tatą? Tato?

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie. _Niech szlag trafi ten niebieski._

– Powinienem wrócić do domu... – Cas stracił rezon, cofnął się, zawadzając łokciem o pudełko proszku do prania. Dean zbliżył się.

–  Jesteś w domu.

Cas zrobił jeszcze krok, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Pralka zaczęła pobierać wodę a Cas przełknął ślinę.

– Pościelić ci na kanapie? –  Dean stał tak blisko, że czuł ciepło Casa i widział własne odbicie w jego źrenicach. Cas skinął a potem pokręcił głową. – No, więc? Tak?  Czy nie? Chyba widzę tu sprzeczne sygnały. Możesz wyrażać się jaśniej?

Oddech Casa wyraźnie przyspieszył i Dean poczuł, że to jest właściwy moment. Pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek. Bardzo grzecznie. Bardzo niewinnie.

– Co robisz?

– Mówię dobranoc.

Dyskomfort Casa był aż nadto widoczny.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedział chrapliwym szeptem, spuszczając wzrok.

– Więc tak? – ponowił pytanie Dean. – Czy nie?

– Chyba tak... Tak. – Zdecydował Cas i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wyminąć Deana. Co było raczej trudne, biorąc pod uwagę szerokość pomieszczenia, która ledwie pozwalała obrócić się w miejscu.

Wtedy Dean pocałował go jeszcze raz w policzek. I jeszcze raz. W usta.

– Tu? – spytał Cas bezgłośnie. – Teraz?

– Yhm... – mruknął Dean, położył dłonie na jego biodrach po czym przesunął go łagodnie z powrotem do ściany.

– Obudzimy dziewczynki...

–  Będziemy cicho. – Obiecał Dean, przez dłuższą chwilę zajmując jego usta czymś innym niż zgłaszanie protestów.

– Zwykle nie byliśmy... – zauważył Cas, jak tylko odzyskał oddech.

– A one zwykle się nie budziły.

Tym razem dał spokój ustom i zszedł nieco niżej, wzdłuż tętnicy, aż do krawędzi kołnierzyka i w stronę jabłka Adama. Cas odchylił nieco głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Dean zassał trochę skóry i przygryzł delikatnie. Zostanie ślad, pomyślał z satysfakcją.

– Dean... – Cas jęknął w rozterce.

– Mmm.... Co?

Cas drżał, to zaciskając palce na rękawach Deana, to próbując go odsunąć.

– Przestań...

– Mam przestać? – Odsunął się.

Cas zamarł. Jego ręce zsunęły się z nadgarstków Deana. Z udręką potoczył wzrokiem po ścianach.

– Przestałem.

Cas skinął głową a jego palce poruszyły się, chwytając powietrze. Dean przygryzł wargę, żeby tylko się nie uśmiechnąć, obserwując jego wewnętrzną walkę.

– Pościelę ci na kanapie – oznajmił, jakby nigdy nic. Cas podziękował z takim zawodem w głosie, że Dean musiał przywołać wszystkie siły, by zachować powagę.

– Dobranoc – powiedział Cas i zaczął przeciskać się koło niego do wyjścia. Dean nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać, nie ustąpił nawet na ćwierć cala. Ich biodra i torsy utknęły, napierając na siebie, z jednej strony blokowane ścianą, a z drugiej sprzętem. Pralka wibrowała, jednostajnie szemrząc i bulgocząc przelewającą się wodą.

Było ciepło, wilgotno, nieco duszno.

Cas nie mógł ukryć podniecenia, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał. Zupełnie się pogubił. Policzki mu poczerwieniały. Przypominał zwierzę, które desperacko próbuje się wydostać z sideł. Strącił pudełko, proszek się wysypał. Jak to powiedział kiedyś Sam?  _Pierzasta pierdoła_ , przypomniał sobie Dean.

Ujął go za nadgarstki i przycisnął dłonie do blatu pralki za nim, jednocześnie szukając jego wzroku. Źrenice Casa tak bardzo się rozszerzyły, że tęczówki prawie zniknęły i oczy już nie były niebieskie-niebieskie, tylko czarne i wilgotne. Dean przez chwilę badał jego twarz, niemo pytając na ile możne sobie pozwolić. Cas westchnął z napięciem, bezwiednie rozchylając wargi i zwilżając je koniuszkiem języka.

–  Chcesz mnie?... – szepnął zatrważająco niepewnie, nie dowierzając. – Po tym wszystkim?... Nadal mnie chcesz?

Dean w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim, w nim, zawłaszczając usta, gardło, angażując język, wdzierając się głęboko, eksplorując twardość zębów, gładkość podniebienia, smak Casa, jego oddech. Poczuł, że Cas zupełnie się poddaje, wyczekując i odpowiadając ze zduszonym jękiem, spazmatycznie nabierając powietrza do płuc między gwałtownymi i głębokimi pocałunkami.

Niepostrzeżenie uwolnił jedną rękę i sięgnął do jego kieszeni, wyciągając dwoma palcami koniuszek jedwabnej, chabrowej tkaniny. Nim Cas zdążył się zorientować skrępował mu nadgarstki jego własnym krawatem. Teraz już nie zamierzał o nic pytać.

– Wiesz, że mógłbym z łatwością się uwolnić?… – Cas przechylił głowę by na niego popatrzeć, zdziwiony. Potem spojrzał w dół, na palce Deana manipulujące przy pasku. Klamra szczęknęła, skórzany pasek wyślizgnął się ze szlufki.

– Sz!… – Uciszył go. – Obudzisz dziewczynki.

– Ale…

– Ani słowa. Bo cię zaknebluję – zagroził.

– Ale, Dean...

–  _Nie. Prowokuj._  – Rozpiął jego spodnie, ściągnął nieco i używając kilku błyskawicznych manewrów odwrócił go tyłem. Cas stracił równowagę, ale Dean mocno, pewnie chwycił go obiema rękami, asekurując, by nie upadł i nie uderzył się o wiszącą półkę z płynami zmiękczającymi i wybielaczami.

Przyciągnął go do siebie i nie przestając całować i gryźć karku, rozpiął mu koszulę. Może nie dokładnie  _rozpiął_ , może trochę szarpnął, obrywając kilka górnych guzików i resztę po prostu ściągnął z ramion w dół. Cas spiął się natychmiast, targnął rękami, starając się uwolnić i zakryć.

– Nie! Nie zdejmuj! – krzyknął.

Dean popatrzył na jego plecy. Były prawie zagojone. W niektórych miejscach skóra była różowa z resztkami przyschłych strupów, w niektórych perłowa, nierówna, jak pogniecione, zrolowane płótno. Część pleców i torsu owijał szeroki elastyczny pas. Dean wiedział, że pod nim ciało jeszcze się goi. To były te najgorsze oparzenia, najgłębsze i zainfekowane. Chuck _ulżył_ , ale cudami nie szafował hojnie. Może zresztą już wyczerpali limit.

Ostrożnie położył tam dłonie.

– Boli?

Cas gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, próbując się odwrócić i jednocześnie wysunąć nadgarstki z więzów.

– To przestań się rzucać. Nie jestem dzieckiem. I ty też nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – powiedział, wzmacniając supeł. Pogładził go po łopatkach, czując pod palcami fakturę blizn.

– Zgaś światło... – usłyszał. – Przynajmniej zgaś...

– Nie. – Uciął i już więcej nie reagował na prośby Casa. Przynajmniej nie te dotyczące światła. Zanurzył twarz w jego włosach, zaciągnął się znajomym zapachem, przylgnął do niego. Złapał zębami za płatek ucha. Wrócił do szyi, znów przygryzł, zostawiając kolejny ślad. Zszedł do karku. Do pleców. Zajął się nimi szczególnie, aż poczuł, że stężałe mięśnie Casa ustępują pod palcami, wargami, rozluźniają się a on sam pochyla się i kładzie łagodnie na pokrywie.

Woda chlupotała i pieniła się w bębnie pod nim.  Było parno.  Obudowa pralki drgała, przenosząc na nich wibracje, czuł je wzdłuż ramienia, na którym się podpierał i na biodrach, i na kolanie, wepchniętym między uda Casa, dociśniętym do ścianki. Wszystko pulsowało i falowało, w tym cieple, wilgoci… ciasnocie.

Spojrzał w dół, na jego ręce złączone nad kością ogonową, splątane palce, niebieski supeł, spod którego błyskała obrączka. Utkwił w niej wzrok  i nie odrywał aż do końca.

 

Cas miał rację.  Nie byli cicho.

Ale Dean też miał rację. Nie obudzili dziewczynek.

 

Pomógł mu doprowadzić się do porządku (i nie musiałby, gdyby rozwiązał mu ręce, ale wolał jeszcze tego nie robić), naciągnął koszulę na ramiona, po czym objął go mocno.

– Kocham cię – powiedział Cas.

– Wiem – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

– Naprawdę.

– Wiem. –  Tulił go do siebie i kołysał.

– Nie chcę spać na kanapie...

–  Nigdy bym na to nie pozwolił.

–  Przecież mówiłeś...

– Droczyłem się. – Pociągnął za jeden koniec krawata i wreszcie uwolnił mu ręce. Ramiona Casa natychmiast wślizgnęły się pod jego łokcie i otoczyły go w talii.

– Czasem mnie wkurzasz...

– Wiem.

– Praktycznie cały czas. – Cas wcisnął twarz w jego obojczyk, flanela koszuli tłumiła głos.

– Domyślam się. – Pocałował go w skroń. – Ale czego się spodziewałeś po facecie, którego znalazłeś w piekle?

Cas milczał dłuższą chwilę.

– Przepraszam.

– Za co?

– Za wszystko. Za Hannę. Że się wyprowadziłem. Że ci nie powiedziałem o Nef... o Hannie. Za wszystko. Że chciałem sam...  To wszystko... Naprawić. I że musiałeś... Ty i Sam! Naraziłem was wszystkich...  Byłem głupi. Głupi! Chciałem chronić dziewczynki i ciebie. I świat. Przed potopem. A tylko narobiłem bałaganu –  wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie to, co najwyraźniej od dawna zżerało go od środka. – Omal wszystkiego nie zniszczyłem. Wszystkiego, Dean!

– Nie pierwszy raz. – Nie potrafił przestać go tulić, głaskać. – Pół piekła jest wybrukowane twoimi dobrymi chęciami... Zresztą ja też nawaliłem. Strasznie nawaliłem. Najbardziej z Mary, ale z innymi rzeczami też. I nigdy nie przepraszaj za Hannę. Nigdy. Chciałem, żeby się urodziła, kocham ją i to się nigdy nie zmieni. I nie potrzebujemy jej naprawiać, bo nie jest zepsuta. Mary i ona to najlepsze, co mnie spotkało. I nikomu nie pozwolę skrzywdzić moich dzieci, rozumiesz? Mojej rodziny. Ciebie.

Cas odchrząknął i westchnął kilka razy, zanim zdecydował zapytać:

– Pomożesz mi sprowadzić rzeczy?

– Nie. Sam się wyprowadziłeś, to sam się wprowadź. –  Poczuł jak Cas się troszeczkę odsuwa i natychmiast wzmocnił uścisk. – Żartowałem. Pomogę.

– Masz głupie żarty. Większości albo nie rozumiem, albo lepiej żebym nie rozumiał. – Poskarżył się. Dean roześmiał się, odsunął go i pocałował. Znów. I jeszcze raz.

Zrobił się stanowczo zbyt sentymentalny. Ckliwy. Całe to rodzinne życie…  Cas i dziewczynki... Przypomniał sobie jak to było przedtem. Bez nich. Kiedy kilkanaście lat temu ruszał na poszukiwanie ojca, zgarnął Sama z college’u, obiecując mu, że wrócą po weekendzie na egzaminy. Nigdy nie wrócili. Byli tylko oni dwaj i Impala. Wydawało się to tak dawno. Wieki temu. A potem stało się to wszystko: piekło, Cas, Apokalipsa, Czyściec, Cas, Metatron, upadek aniołów, Cas, znamię...  _Cas_.

– Nigdy mnie już nie zostawiaj, ok.? Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie. Bez was.

Cas skinął poważnie.

– A teraz chodź, zapakuję twój tyłek do  _łóżka_  i będę gapił się jak śpisz. O! I tak dla jasności... Bardzo cię chcę. Nigdy nie przestałem chcieć. Nawet na moment.

Cas zamrugał i, gdyby nadal miał skrzydła, z pewnością rozbrzmiałyby harmonijnym, pełnym glorii: hosanna, hosanna. A ponieważ już nie miał, odpowiedział tylko:

– Ja ciebie też.

I to zupełnie Deanowi wystarczyło.


	37. Chapter 37

– Myślisz, że śpią razem? – wyszeptała Hannah, trzymając Mary mocno za rękę.

– Tatusia nie ma na dole. Na kanapie. Więc musi spać z tatą w sypialni. – Mary popatrzyła na zamknięte drzwi.

– Może pojechał do mieszkania? – Hannah się zafrasowała. – I przyjedzie nas zabrać do LouLou później?

– Sprawdziłam, kombi jest przed domem. – Mary spojrzała na siostrzyczkę. – Na pewno śpią razem.

– Ale może tatuś po prostu _przeszedł_? Bez samochodu? – Hannah przypomniała, że tatuś umiał się pojawiać i znikać, kiedy robił czary-mary.

– Nie, już teraz tak nie może. – Mary pokręciła głową. – Już nie słyszy naszego wołania i nie może przechodzić i nie może leczyć.

– Heather go zepsuła! – Hannah wciąż była zła na Heather za wszystko, co Heather zrobiła rodzinie.

– Tatuś nie jest zepsuty! – Mary zezłościła się na Hannę. – Nie możesz tak mówić o tatusiu! Będzie mu przykro!

– Przepraszam... – Hannah popatrzyła na nią i nagle jej oczy zrobiły się szklane i wygięła usta w podkówkę.

– Już dobrze. Już się nie maż. Tylko nie mów tak więcej. – Mary objęła ją na chwilkę, aż Hannah się uspokoiła. – To co? Zapukamy?

Hannah nie czekała. Po prostu załomotała piąstką o drzwi, zanim Mary zdążyła ją powstrzymać, albo chociaż powiedzieć _jak_ mają to zrobić. Delikatniej.

– Ej! Bąble! – Tata otworzył je gwałtownie, przecierając oczy. Nie był zadowolony. – Nie hałasujcie, bo obudzicie tatusia!

– Tatuś! – Hannah tylko rzuciła okiem na łóżko, wyminęła tatę zawodowym zwodem i popędziła przez pokój, zanim zdążył ją złapać. – Tatuś tu śpi!

W ciągu następnych kilku sekund wdrapała się na materac, przedarła przez skotłowaną pościel i całym impetem pięcioletniego ciałka wylądowała na tatusiu. Który jęknął boleśnie.

Dean zrezygnowany odsunął się z progu, żeby Mary też mogła wejść. Zamknął drzwi. Wrócił do łóżka. Popatrzył na Casa, jeszcze nie w pełni obudzonego, z Hanną rozpłaszczoną na nim jak przyssawka na szybie i Mary wślizgującą się mu pod ramię. Cas objął je obie i dał im po całusie w czoło.

– Jeszcze pięć minut... – westchnął, próbując całą trójką zakopać się w kołdrach i kocach. Dean pomógł im się nakryć i położył się obok. Wstał, spuścił roletę, przyciemniając pokój i znów się położył. Po chwili poczuł, że Cas turla się na bok, spychając dziewczynki w jego stronę. Mary wylądowała między nimi a Hannah przepełzła nad nią, leżąc trochę w poprzek na wszystkich: nogami na Casie, brzuszkiem nad Mary i resztą na Deanie. Potem wszyscy zaczęli się wiercić i układać, żeby znaleźć wygodniejsze pozycje. W końcu dziewczynki leżały między nimi obydwoma jak w kołysce, ciasno objęte i nakryte narzutą.

– Tatuś, będziemy tu już teraz mieszkać na stałe? – spytała w końcu Hannah. Mary próbowała ją uciszyć, ale Hannah musiała to wyjaśnić. – Znowu? Nie tylko w weekendy?

– Tak – powiedział Dean niewyraźnie, bo już przysypiał, poza tym trzymał usta we włosach Mary. – Jutro was spakujemy i wszystko przywieziemy. Śpijcie, bąble.

Mary i Hannah podskoczyły podekscytowane.

– Hurra, tatuś! Jak dobrze! – Zaczęły znów się wiercić i skakać.

– Bąble! – Tata odemknął jedno oko i zrobił naprawdę surową minę. – Spokój, albo idźcie się pobawić! Chcemy jeszcze pospać!

– Ale mieliśmy jechać do LouLou! – powiedziała Hannah z pretensją. Cas z nadal zamkniętymi oczami zaczął wstawać i macać ręką koło łóżka w poszukiwaniu kapci.

–  Która godzina? – mruknął, przybliżając telefon do twarzy. – O, Dean, już dziesiąta...

Dean wyciągnął rękę, złapał go za koszulkę i pociągnął na łóżko.

– Śpimy. Dziewczynki się zajmą sobą. A ja muszę złapać chociaż dwie godziny snu.

Cas znów się wślizgnął pod kołdrę i przycisnął Hannę do siebie, szepcząc jej na ucho:

– Poleżymy teraz jeszcze troszkę a potem pojedziemy na furę naleśników. Dobra? Ale teraz jeszcze troszkę pośpimy... – jego głos osunął się w błagalne tony. Ziewnął.

– Ale ja chcę naleśniki! Obiecałeś! Wczoraj mówiłeś, że pojedziemy! – Wydostała się z jego objęć i zaczęła skakać na łóżku.  – Obiecałeś! Jagodowe!

Cas znów zaczął wstawać, a Dean znów go powstrzymał. Tym razem całkiem poważnie wkurzony.

– Hannah! Natychmiast przestań dokuczać tacie! Pojedziemy na naleśniki, tylko później! Ale jak się nie przestaniesz zachowywać tak niegrzecznie, to my zamówimy naleśniki a ty dostaniesz owsiankę!

– Dobrze, już, dobrze... Nie krzycz. – Cas przetarł twarz i mrugnął leniwie do Hanny. Ziewnął po raz kolejny. Przechylił się ponad leżącą Mary i dał tacie buzi. Tata mruknął, żeby nie wykorzystywał sytuacji. I że nie wstanie przed jedenastą, choćby to go miało zabić. Tatuś się zaczął śmiać i dał tacie jeszcze jedno buzi.

– Ok., bączki. Możecie jeszcze troszkę się pobawić u siebie, a my sobie dośpimy do jedenastej? Jeśli jesteście głodne to weźcie sobie sok z lodówki i ciasteczka ze słoika. Nie wszystkie! Kilka... – Zaproponował. Mary skinęła głową i zabrała Hannę. Tata i tatuś od dawna nie dawali sobie buzi a dziś zachowywali się tak jak dawniej, kiedy się lubili. I powiedzieli, że jutro będzie przeprowadzka z powrotem do domu, więc naprawdę nie trzeba im dokuczać, pomyślała. Niech sobie pośpią.

Odwróciła się w progu i popatrzyła, jak tatuś przysuwa się do taty i zasypia tuż koło niego. A tata obejmuje go przez sen i nakrywa kołdrą. Ciekawe, co robili w nocy, że są tacy niewyspani o tej porze?

 

 

Cały następny tydzień spędzili bardzo pracowicie na wracaniu do siebie. Pakowanie, przewożenie pudeł, rozpakowywanie... Załatwianie tego wszystkiego zajęło im prawie wszystkie popołudnia i wieczory. I w końcu Dean pomyślał, że chociaż obrót spraw okazał się zaskakująco fortunny, to jednak przydałoby się wprowadzić trochę standardów do tego bałaganu.  Kawa, kino, kolacja – to co zwykle robią pary. Randka. _Prawdziwa_ randka. Cas zasłużył. On też zasłużył.

Kino. Kolacja. Tak, to brzmiało jak plan.

W piątek wieczorem odstawił dziewczynki do Sama i Sally, wyjaśniając im pokrótce, o co chodzi i obiecując rewanż przy najbliższej okazji. Sam natychmiast się zgodził, zapewne widząc perspektywę rewanżu. Sally szturchnęła go i powiedziała, że _jasne, nie ma sprawy, bawcie się dobrze_.

Taki właśnie był plan.

Dean zatrzymał samochód w jednej z pustych, bocznych uliczek, wysiadł, obszedł maskę i otworzył drzwi pasażera. Cas spojrzał niepewnie, więc poruszył dłonią ponaglająco.

– No, królewno... Rusz tyłek. Nie zaniosę cię. – Oświadczył stanowczo.

– Umiem otwierać sobie drzwi. – Oświadczył Cas kiedy wysiadł. – Tylko nie wiem, po co tu przyjechaliśmy.

Dean zamknął Impalę i zaczął iść chodnikiem do skrzyżowania, ciągnąc go za rękę. Podprowadził ich pod drzwi tej kawiarenki z mebelkami jak z domu dla lalek (i całkiem dobrą kawą). Otworzył drzwi i popatrzył na Casa.

– No? Na co czekasz? Wchodź. – Przewrócił oczami, położył mu dłoń na plecach i wepchnął go do środka.

– Ale... – Cas zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego tu? Nie podobało ci się, ostatnim razem... – Obrócił się na pięcie, jakby chciał wyjść. – Może pojedziemy do tego pubu? U Benny’ego...

– Lubisz to miejsce. – Przerwał mu Dean. – Dlatego. Siadaj, ja zamówię.

Cas stanął na środku, rozglądając się, wciąż nieprzekonany, czy to dobry pomysł. Dean stał już przy ladzie, zamówił kawę i zaczął dopytywać o mieszanki herbat. Obsługiwał go ten gość, który poprzednio pakował pudło ciastek dla dziewczynek. Dean złapał jego spojrzenie, nieco bardziej skupione i bardziej penetrujące niż w stosunku do innych klientów i potem skanujący rzut oka na Casa. Dean zmrużył oczy, zaalarmowany.

Odwrócił się i wskazał palcem, gdzie Cas ma usiąść. Upewnił się, że ruszył zająć miejsce i znów popatrzył na... Cóż to za przystojniak? _A,_ _Terence_ , przeczytał z plakietki. Uśmiechnął się do niego, ale uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu. Terence odpowiedział podobnym, nieco sztywnym, służbowym grymasem.

– Może lawenda i fiołki? – zaproponował, zdejmując słój z mieszanką z wyższej półki za sobą. Miał sprężyste ruchy, lśniące włosy i skórę jak glazurowany piernik. – Wyjątkowy aromat. Uspokajający.

– Uhm... – Dean skrzywił się lekko.  – Myślałem raczej o... – Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co to było, wtedy... Cas podsunął kubek i zapachniało jakoś słodko, kwiatowo. Nie była to lawenda. – Jaśmin? – Pstryknął palcami. – Jaśmin.

– Jaśmin, oczywiście. Mamy.  – Terence otworzył kolejny słój  i podetknął mu pod nos.

– Tak! To ten! – Kiwnął głową, wyraźnie ucieszony. Nie przeoczył, że Terence znów zerknął na Casa. Cas siedział w jednym z tych tapicerowanych foteli, zbyt niskich, zbyt miękkich jak na gust Deana, z dłońmi na kolanach, sztywny i oficjalny, jakby przyszedł na trudne, biznesowe negocjacje.

To było dziwne. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Dean _nie lubił_ tego miejsca, jak przynajmniej sądził Cas. Dean zapłacił i podszedł do stolika, czując na sobie świdrujący wzrok Terence’a. Nie chodziło tylko o niego. Coś było na rzeczy między tymi dwoma. Usiadł i chrząknął, skupiając uwagę Casa na sobie.

– Naprawdę, możemy iść gdzie indziej... Podobno niedaleko stąd otworzyli nową włoską knaj... – Zaczął a w jego tonie pobrzmiała nuta desperacji.

– Tu jest okay. – Uciął. – Poza tym już zamówiłem.

– Ale możemy iść, naprawdę... – Cas poprawił się na siedzeniu niecierpliwie. Nawet nie zdjął płaszcza.

– Przestań się wiercić i rozbierz się. – Wskazał na ścianę za nim. – Masz tam wieszak.

Cas z ociąganiem wstał, ściągnął płaszcz i wtedy nadszedł Terence z tacą. Cas zamarł, wyraźnie uciekając wzrokiem i _czerwieniąc się_. Dean ściągnął wargi i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się kelnerowi. Terence postawił filiżanki na blacie niskiego stolika, poprawił stojaczek z serwetkami i odebrał płaszcz od Casa.

– Powieszę. – Zaproponował uprzejmie, całkowicie wytrącając go z równowagi. Kiedy Cas wreszcie usiadł i na niego spojrzał Dean podniósł brwi pytająco.

Milczał.

Dean też milczał.

W końcu Cas się złamał.

– To trochę niezręczne... – przyznał niechętnie. – Wolałbym, żebyśmy poszli gdzie indziej.

– Myślałem, że lubisz tu przychodzić.

– Lubiłem...

– I co się stało?

Dean nie był pewien czy rzeczywiście chce wiedzieć, ale nie było sensu udawać, że jest miło i że sobie po prostu posiedzą. Nie tak planował ten wieczór. Co miał jednak poradzić? Jeśli coś tu miało wypłynąć, to może lepiej teraz?

– No, więc?

– Bo to wtedy kiedy byliśmy tu, ostatnio, i wtedy... Wyszedłeś tak nagle z dziewczynkami, a ja myślałem, że porozmawiamy... – Cas zaczął swoim zwyczajem stękać nieskładnie. – I potem... Może jednak pójdziemy do Benny’ego? Dean? Chodźmy do Benny’ego!...

Dean tylko spojrzał.

– No, więc... – Cas znów zaczął się kręcić w fotelu. Poprawił poduszkę za plecami. Złożył i rozłożył serwetkę.

– No? Wydukasz to, czy mam go walnąć za nic?

– Dean! – Cas drgnął niespokojnie. – Terence  był po prostu miły!

– Miły – powtórzył jadowicie. – Jak bardzo _miły_?

– Ty sobie poszedłeś a ja nie miałem planów na wieczór... I on... on... – Cas krzywił się, wzdychał i wiercił i uciekał wzrokiem, mnąc kolejne serwetki w palcach. – To była tylko kolacja. Piłem alkohol... Wino... Trochę za dużo... Chyba dwa kieliszki... – Dean by parsknął śmiechem, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak kompletnie nieśmieszna. – I on mnie odwiózł, i, Dean, ja nie chciałem być sam. Tak bardzo nie chciałem być sam, Dean, i myślałem, że ty już nigdy... – wyrzucił z siebie. – Bo okazało się, że nie jestem czwórką tylko siódemką!

Dean patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, nie mrugając i wreszcie poczuł, że oczy go pieką. Opuścił i podniósł powieki.

– Spałeś z nim?

– Tylko się całowaliśmy. – Cas zastrzegł stanowczo i sprecyzował uczciwie: – ja go pocałowałem. On powiedział, że to by było z niewłaściwych powodów. I że bym żałował rano. I że może kiedyś jeszcze gdzieś wyjdziemy. Żebym zadzwonił. Dał mi wizytówkę... Ale ja nie zadzwoniłem. – Skoczył do płaszcza i chwilę grzebał po kieszeniach aż znalazł mały kartonik, położył przed Deanem i dodał swoim najbardziej szczerym i naiwnym tonem – nie zadzwoniłem.

Dean skinął, jakby się zgadzał z tym co usłyszał. Wstał.  Zabrał kurtkę i wyszedł. Wrócił, wrzucił do puszki na napiwki dziesięciodolarowy banknot i wyszedł na dobre.

Słyszał, że Cas go woła, ale nie zatrzymał się, póki nie dotarł do Impali.

_To by było na tyle ze szczęśliwych powrotów._

_Ze szczęśliwych zakończeń._

_..._

_..._

_Do diabła! Cas! Coś ty narobił!_

_Po cholerę w ogóle tu przychodzili?!_ Kopnął oponę. _O, tak. Bo Cas lubił to miejsce!_

– Nie mów nic. – Podniósł dłoń, kiedy usłyszał, że Cas się zbliża. – Proszę, ani słowa więcej. Dość.

Podniósł ręce do twarzy, przetarł. Odetchnął głęboko. Ramiona go bolały. Cała klatka piersiowa go bolała. Jak wtedy, gdy oberwał w żebra. Jak wtedy, gdy Cas przyłożył mu w splot słoneczny. Kiedy omal się nie rozwalił na tym drzewie.

Cas go wtedy uratował. Jak przedtem. Jak tyle razy przedtem. I powiedział, że jest wściekły, bo dziewczynki nie powinny go odwiedzać na cmentarzu. I potem Sam powiedział, że... Dean przypomniał sobie Casa w szpitalu, siedzącego na krzesełku. Pilnującego Mary. I Sama powtarzającego: pamiętaj, co jest najważniejsze.

Co jest najważniejsze.

Co jest?

Spojrzał na Casa, ale on już był na końcu ulicy, skręcał w przecznicę. Dean pobiegł za nim. Złapał go za rękaw. Pociągnął do siebie.

– A ty gdzie?

– Do domu – odpowiedział szorstko, wyszarpnął rękaw i znów zaczął iść. Dean go przytrzymał.

– Posłuchaj... Uhm, okay. Trzymajmy się planu, okay? Trzymajmy się planu! – Potarł czoło. – Kawę odpuszczamy. Teraz kino. Mhm? – mruknął zachęcająco. – Pójdziemy na fajny film i będziemy się świetnie bawić.

Cas miał minę: _nie, to nie będzie nic dobrego. Odpuśćmy sobie tę farsę_.

Ale Dean wiedział, że nie chce znów tego przechodzić. Pustego domu. Kolejnych niedzielnych wieczorów, gdy Cas zabierał dziewczynki. Pustego łóżka. Butelek walających się pod ścianami. Po tym wszystkim chyba w końcu wiedział, chyba potrafił rozróżnić, co było ważne. Co było ważniejsze.

– To będzie cholernie świetny wieczór! – warknął, marszcząc brwi groźnie. – Okay?

I zniecierpliwiony pociągnął Casa w stronę multipleksu.

Wepchnęli się w tłum nastolatków. Dean kupił wielkie pudło popcornu, największą colę, i – widząc krytyczne spojrzenie Casa, jakby go słysząc: _Dean, to śmieciowe jedzenie zatka ci arterie, wiesz jakie są statystyki zgonów? Nie demony i wampiry tylko zawały! Dean!_ – dorzucił jeszcze paczkę M &M’sów, rożek świeżo prażonych orzeszków i torebkę czipsów. Bilety na szczęście miał już kupione wcześniej.

To był jeden z tych filmów sensacyjnych, z masą efektów specjalnych, szybkimi pojazdami, przystojnymi facetami i jedną zadziorną babką z rudymi włosami. Cas zaczął marudzić już na czołówce.

– Samochody tak nie wybuchają. Chyba, że byłyby załadowane dodatkowymi zbiornikami paliwa.  Człowiek nie może tak wylądować i nic sobie nie połamać. Wiem, bo próbowałem. Dean, to się kompletnie nie trzyma kupy. To jest zupełnie nielogiczne...

Dean zacisnął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu.

_Trzymajmy się planu. Trzymajmy się cholernego planu. A plan jest prosty: kawa, kino, kolacja, łóżko. Perfekcyjna randka. Dziewczynki na całą noc odstawione do Sally i Sama. Dom jest cały tylko dla nich. Mogą hałasować do woli._

_–_ Słuchaj... – Cas pochylił się do niego i wyszeptał – może ja bym sobie poszedł do sali obok, bo grają tam ten francuski dramat z nominacją do Oscara dla filmu zagranicznego? A ty sobie tu obejrzysz?

Dean już chciał krzyknąć: NIE, SIEDŹ NA TYŁKU I TRZYMAJ SIĘ PLANU!, ale może to nie była taka zła propozycja? Ostatecznie, nadal będą w kinie, no nie? A jeśli Cas nie będzie jęczał mu nad uchem przy każdej scenie to tylko lepiej dla niego.

– Ok., idź – burknął.

Potem zobaczył go, jak przepycha się przez pół rzędu, depcząc ludziom po stopach, strącając rękawem popcorn z ich pudełek i szepcząc monotonnie: przepraszam, przepraszam, uprzejmie przepraszam.

Dean westchnął.

Zaczął oglądać.

Znów westchnął.

W sumie Cas miał rację.

Ten film nie trzymał się faktów.

Może trzymanie się faktów nie było takie znów ważne, ale ten facet... Wypada z jakiegoś statku na środku oceanu wprost pod śrubę i zamiast skończyć jako mielonka podczepia ładunek do poszycia łodzi i zdąża się ewakuować tuż przed wybuchem?

 _Nuklearnym_?

Do tratwy ratunkowej?

Którą miał złożoną w kosteczkę, w kieszeni?

 _Smokingu_?

Serio?

Po dziesięciu minutach sam przepychał się przez pół rzędu, depcząc ludziom po stopach, strącając im popcorn i powtarzając monotonnie: _cholera, no idę przecież, weź te nogi._

Bileter litościwie wpuścił go do sąsiedniej sali.

Może dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do tej obok, ta była praktycznie pusta.

Od razu znalazł Casa. Siedział w środkowym rzędzie zapatrzony w ekran. Uwielbiał dramaty psychologiczne. Twierdził, że w ten sposób lepiej poznaje ludzi. Lepiej ich rozumie. Wystarczyło, że w opisie filmu zobaczył frazę _studium ludzkiej bla bla bla_ i od razu był nadzwyczaj zainteresowany.

– A co tu robisz? – Oderwał się od filmu, gdy Dean usiadł obok.

– Przyszedłem. Cieszysz się? – spytał. Nie, Cas nie wydawał się zachwycony.

Dean rozerwał torebkę M&M’sów. Kilka poleciało pod fotel.

– Cholera! Potrzymaj...

– Sz!...  Nie przeszkadzaj!

– Przecież nic się nie dzieje... – Rzucił okiem kontrolnie. Odkąd wszedł, na ekranie była cały czas twarz, na maksymalnym zbliżeniu. Chyba nawet nikt nic nie mówił. Obejrzał się na kabinę operatora. – Może taśma się im zacięła?

– Dean! – syknął Cas. – Bo stracę wątek!

– Jaki wątek? –  Dean przez dłuższy moment rozgryzał cukierki, próbując doszukać się jakiejkolwiek akcji. Twarz. Twarz. Nikt nic nie mówi. Teraz druga twarz. Teraz dłoń. Papieros. Ogromny papieros na ogromnym ekranie. Żar. Zaciąganie się dymem. Wydychanie dymu. Usta.

Dean hałaśliwie zgniótł torebkę (wywołując serię syknięć Casa) i zaczął się rozglądać po sali. Wyglądało na to, że oprócz nich były tu może jeszcze trzy, cztery osoby. _Uhm. Okay. Pusta sala (prawie) i bardzo nudny film... To miało potencjał._ Dean się zastanowił. To stwarzało pewne _możliwości_.

Przełożył colę i popcorn na siedzenie obok i zmienił pozycję.

– Dean? – Cas odwrócił się gwałtownie. – Co robisz?

– Oglądam. – Podniósł brwi bardzo niewinnie. – Ty nie?

Cas spojrzał w dół.

– Nie z twoją ręką na...

– Sz! Nie gadaj tyle! – Uciszył go tak, jak on uciszał jego do tej pory. – Bo stracę wątek.

– Dean! – Cas odepchnął go i przesiadł się na dalsze miejsce. – Naprawdę chcę to obejrzeć. To dobry film. Dostał nominację do Oscara w kategorii dla filmu zagranicznego!

– Wracaj, nie będę już przeszkadzał.  No, wracaj... – Poklepał siedzenie obok. – Przyrzekam.

Cas westchnął, przewrócił oczami i wrócił. Po dokładnie stu dwudziestu sześciu sekundach przesiadł się znów, tylko trochę gwałtowniej.

Tym razem Dean powędrował za nim. Cas znów się przesiadł. Dean także.

– Przecież nic się nie dzieje... Nadal palą te cholerne papierosy... – wyszeptał, przechylając się przez podłokietnik i wciskając twarz w szyję Casa. – Przypomnij mi tytuł: _Rak. Początki_?

Cas przez chwilę próbował się wyślizgiwać, ale w końcu jednak stracił wątek. Zdecydowanie stracił wątek.

– Panowie?... – Światło latarki przesunęło się po ich twarzach. Bileter pochylał się nad nimi z zakłopotaną miną i wyszeptał – to nie jest tego typu seans... Bardzo proszę opuścić salę.

Dean roześmiał się i wstał, zasłaniając sobą Casa, który musiał się pospiesznie pozapinać. Zostawili colę i popcorn i wyszli z kina. Cas potargany i zdyszany, z krzywo zapiętą koszulą, poluzowanym i przekrzywionym krawatem (co wprawiło Deana w znakomity nastrój) a Dean... No, cóż. Po prostu w znakomitym nastroju.

To jednak nie była taka zła randka, jak na razie.

– Słuchaj, no... – Stanęli na chwilę na chodniku pod jedną z wystaw. Dean zaczął przepinać mu guziki. – Dlaczego właściwie myślałeś, że jesteś czwórką? Moim zdaniem spokojnie jesteś siódemką. Nawet ósemką! – mruknął. Naprawdę uważał, że Cas jest jedenastką, biorąc zakres od jeden do dziesięciu, ale nie chciał go wbijać za bardzo w dumę.

– Ósemką? – powtórzył Cas. – Jak to ósemką? Dlaczego ósemką? A co jest siódemką?

Dean zobaczył, że Cas szybko liczy coś na palcach i ma minę, jakby mu się rachunek nie zgadzał. Wyraźnie był zmartwiony.

– Tak się mówi. W skali od jeden do dziesięciu, gdy jeden to prawdziwy pasztet a dziesięć to George Clooney... – Wyjaśnił. – Z Ocean’s Eleven.

Cas zmarszczył brwi i odetchnął z ulgą.

– A o czym ty myślałeś? – spytał czujnie Dean.

– O niczym.

– O czym?

Cas zrobił minę _serio, nic ważnego_. Dean się zdenerwował. Casowe _nic ważnego_ zwykle okazywało się ważne. Podobnie jak: _nic nie szkodzi_ – zwykle szkodziło. _Prawie wcale nie boli –_ wyrywało nerwy na żywca. I wisienka na torcie: _sam to załatwię_. Wiadomo, pół piekła wybrukowane i prawie dwa i pół końce świata z tego wyniknęły.  Plus jedna separacja.

– Czekam. – Zaplótł ramiona i odchylił się na piętach, patrząc na Casa tak bardzo z góry, jak tylko zdołał.

– No, bo... – Cas popatrzył na krawat, na buty. Na jeden koniec ulicy. Na drugi. – Sam...

– O, Sam? – To się robiło ciekawe.

– Tak. No, więc... Sam... – Cas popatrzył na niebo, na przejeżdżający samochód, wszędzie tylko nie na Deana. – A może już czas iść na kolację? Co? – Sprawdził zegarek.

– Sam co?

– Jak nas tak... strofował, o Mary... to potem...

– Kazał ci zostać. I? – Dean starał się popychać narrację, bo z jąkaniem Casa mogli tu stać do rana.

– Kazał mi się dać ponieść, ale mu powiedziałem, że nie jestem zbyt wysoko na liście, a on powiedział, że jestem czwórką a Impala jest siódemką. – Cas powiedział na jednym wydechu i  wreszcie spojrzał na Deana.

– Uhm... Co? – Dean nie załapał. _Coś o Impali? Co do cholery ma z tym Impala wspólnego?_

– Impala jest siódemką. Ja byłem czwórką. Chociaż potem musiałem skorygować domniemanie Sama. Nie popełnił błędu, po prostu zmieniły się dane wyjściowe. – Cas rozłożył ręce. – Jako anioł byłem czwórką, teraz jestem siódemką, zajęło mi kilkanaście minut żeby to zrozumieć, to ma jednak sens, ale przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że jestem nawet ósemką i tak się teraz zastanowiłem, czy pojawił się jakiś nowy element na liście... – Cas zmrużył oczy, głęboko i intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Może... Phil? Czy to Phil?

Dean rozplótł ręce i przez chwilę milczał.

– Och, o.  Okay, jeszcze raz, tylko powoli. – Zażądał. Cas zaczął tłumaczyć od początku, wszystko gmatwając jeszcze bardziej i jedyne, co Dean wyłapał, co miało _odrobinę_ sensu, to że chodzi o jakąś _listę_.

– Listę? – Powtórzył. – Jaką listę?

– Twoją listę.  – Cas przerwał zawiły wywód w pół słowa, żeby wyjaśnić. – Sam mi powiedział, jaka jest twoja lista. Priorytetów.

– I jaka jest? – spytał Dean głosem jak lizak maczany w syropie klonowym.

Cas wygrzebał z kieszeni notesik (chociaż znał to na pamięć) i zaczął wyliczać:

– Dziewczynki, to pierwsze miejsce. Zeppelini, drugie. Jabłecznik trzecie. Sam czwarte, Sally i bliźnięta... jako jedno, piąte. Impala, szóste. Ja, siódme. Czy Phil siódme a ja ósme? – Spytał dla porządku, czekając z ołówkiem w ręku, żeby ewentualnie dokonać korekty.

Dean zamrugał, gapiąc się na niego trochę nieprzytomnie.

– Daj mi to! – Wyrwał mu notes i sam przeczytał. Dwa razy.

– Sam powiedział, że byłem na czwartym, ale chodziło mu... Powiedział: jeden tę... ten... uhm... anioł. A ja już nie byłem aniołem wtedy. To już było po Derry, straciłem łaskę, _znowu_... I przeskoczyłem na koniec. – Wyjaśnił, pokazując numerki.

Dean zastanowił się, czy drążyć zależność między _anioł na czwartym_ , _ex-anioł na siódmym_ , ale zaczęła go boleć głowa i odpuścił. Za dużo problemów do rozwiązania na raz.

– Jesteś na drugim. Definitywnie. – Wyrwał kartkę, zmiął i wyrzucił za siebie. – Po dziewczynkach. Zeppelini i jabłecznik to żart Sama. Żartował sobie. A Phil, chociaż jest bardzo ważny i pomaga mi radzić sobie z piciem, nie jest nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Okay?

Teraz Cas zdawał się nie rozumieć.

– Cholera, Cas, nie każ mi tego tłumaczyć. Po prostu sobie zapamiętaj. Jesteś na drugim. Po dziewczynkach. A tak nawiasem mówiąc...  – Dean postanowił wybadać grunt. – Gdybyś ty miał taką... Listę. To na którym bym był?

– Na pierwszym.  – Odpowiedź padła natychmiast.

– Na pierwszym?

– To znaczy... Dziewczynki są bardzo ważne. Najważniejsze... I Clair i Sam i Sally z bliźniakami też oczywiście...

– Na pierwszym?

Cas podniósł ręce do góry, jakby chciał coś dodać, coś ważnego. Ale zaraz opuścił w rezygnacji. Wzruszył ramionami, wyminął Deana i zaczął iść w dół ulicy.

– Możemy już iść do Benny’ego? – spytał, nie odwracając się.

– Tak, ale najpierw... Najpierw... Coś załatwię. – Podbiegł do niego, wcisnął mu kluczyki w rękę i powiedział – Zaczekaj w samochodzie, ok.? Zaraz przyjdę! Muszę tylko... coś załatwić!

 

 

– O, marnotrawny klient wrócił! – Terence podniósł wzrok na dźwięk dzwonka. – Sam?

Wychylił się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Cas także przyszedł. Nie dostrzegł go i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Kawę, zwykłą podwójną na wynos! Bez dodatków! – Zastrzegł szorstko Dean, dźgając powietrze palcem. – I herbatę. Tą jaśminową.

Terence natychmiast zgasił uśmiech. _Ha!_ , Dean podniósł kącik ust w grymasie trudnej do ukrycia satysfakcji.

– To pierwszorzędna herbata – powiedział w końcu Terence odmierzając miarkę suszu do sitka. – Tak się złożyło, że ja jej jeszcze nie próbowałem, osobiście, ale klienci coraz częściej o nią dopytują. Są zaciekawieni.

 _Jeszcze_. Dean zacisnął szczęki. _I co to znaczy, do cholery: dopytują?_

Terence potoczył wzrokiem po sali. Dziewczyna przy stoliku pod ścianą patrzyła na nich z zainteresowaniem. Kiedy Dean na nią spojrzał uśmiechnęła się, spuściła wzrok i natychmiast podniosła. I poprawiła włosy. _O. O_ , Dean zrozumiał nagle, o czym Terence mówi.

– Czasem niektórzy pytają, co mogę o niej powiedzieć. – Terence zalał naczynie wodą o dokładnie odmierzonej temperaturze. Delikatnie poruszył sitkiem. – Żałuję, że tak niewiele. Otacza ją aura melancholii. To znaczy smutku – dodał belferskim tonem, uznając, że Dean raczej nie zna tak trudnych słów. – I tęsknoty. Jaśmin.  Tylko suszone płatki. Bez karmelu, miodu, suszonych owoców. Tylko ten jeden składnik. Doprawdy boska kombinacja wyrafinowania i prostoty. Siły i łagodności... – Zamilkł na chwilę, pozwalając suszowi uwolnić aromat.  Odetchnął, przymykając oczy. – Takie wyjątkowe herbaty przyciągają koneserów. Szkoda, gdy trafiają na kogoś, kto nie potrafi w pełni docenić wszystkich walorów. – Ponownie poruszył sitkiem, wyjął je ostrożnie i odstawił na spodek. Naszykował kubek i przelał herbatę. – Ta zdaje się być nadzwyczajna. Absolutnie... – Przez chwilę wdychał unoszącą się woń. – Urzekająca.

– Myślę, że potrafię odróżnić własną herbatę od cudzej – powiedział w końcu Dean, lekko zmieniając pozycję tak, że poła jego kurtki odchyliła się i Terence mógł zobaczyć szelkę z kaburą. – Jednemu koneserowi przestrzeliłem kolano. Urzekająco niemetaforycznie.

Terence spojrzał na niego niewzruszony, dostawiając kubek z kawą.

– Zwykła. Podwójna. – Powtórzył zamówienie, zaś jego mina mówiła więcej niż słowa. – Żadnych dodatków uszlachetniających.

Dean zmrużył oczy.

– Lepiej idź, zanim wystygnie.

Dean wygrzebał z kieszeni kartonik z numerem, przedarł go i rzucił na blat.

– Trzeba było spróbować jak miałeś okazję. Ona się już nigdy nie powtórzy – warknął w odpowiedzi, zabrał oba kubki i wyszedł w wielkim pośpiechu.

 

 

Cas był zaskoczony herbatą. Mile. Terence stał się historią niewartą dalszych wyjaśnień. Nie dotarli do Benny’ego. Kupili burgery i zjedli je na stacji benzynowej, siedząc na masce Impali. Jak kiedyś, gdy byli w drodze. Po to, żeby uratować świat. Teraz mogli się tym światem cieszyć.

Ostatecznie nie był to może perfekcyjnie zrealizowany plan, ale na pewno była to całkiem udana randka. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności. I zakończenie.

Dean trochę się nabijał, że Cas musi go teraz słuchać we wszystkim, bo jest zaledwie awansowaną z czwórki dwójką, podczas gdy on jest jedynką, ale Cas był wystarczająco wybity z wątku, żeby się nie przejmować. Słuchanie Deana nie było wcale najgorszą rzeczą. Czasem było najlepszą. Zwłaszcza kiedy okazało się, że jedynki bywają niezwykle zdeterminowane w sprawianiu dwójkom przyjemności.

Poza tym mieli dom tylko dla siebie i nie musieli martwić się, czy nie obudzą dziewczynek. Więc wcale się nie martwili. Za to stłukli lampę, popsuli krzesło, Dean skręcił kostkę a Cas spadł. Skądś. Nieważne skąd. Lepiej nie pytać. Skończyło się na śmiechu i kilku siniakach.

  

* * *

 

 

– Hannah!, Hannah... – Mary potrząsała ramię siostrzyczki, próbując ją wyrwać ze snu. – Hannah! Ciii... Nie bój się. To tylko koszmar.

– Heather! – wyszeptała Hannah, wczepiając się w Mary z całych sił, drżąca i wciąż przestraszona.

– To tylko koszmar... – Mary leciutko ją odsunęła i popatrzyła w jej ściągniętą strachem buzię. – Zobacz, śpimy u wujka. Zobacz, zapaliłam światło. Nikogo tu nie ma. Heather tu nie ma.

Ale Hannah nie dała się przekonać. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na ciemnym kwadracie okna i znów wczepiła się w starszą siostrę. Mary westchnęła i sięgnęła do wisiorka. Może dziś pożyczy go Hannie, żeby przestała się bać? Może wisiorek pomoże jej tak, jak pomagał Mary ( _nie bój się, mam na ciebie oko_ ).

I nagle Mary zamarła.

Wisiorek zniknął.

 

 

Druga część Oddalonych - tu: [Chmury na horyzoncie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2853404/chapters/6396545) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec i bomba a kto czytał ten trąba! :)
> 
> Bardzo Wam jeszcze raz dziękuję. To była cudowna przygoda pisać ten fik i jeszcze cudowniejsze doświadczenie - czytać te wszystkie Wasze fantastyczne komentarze!
> 
> Możliwe też, że - jeśli będziecie jeszcze troszkę tęsknić za dziewczynkami - po nowym roku pojawią się kolejne rozdziały zupełnie nowej historii. Może troszkę mroczniejszej niż Oddaleni. Skoro wisiorek zniknął, nie bardzo będą mogli liczyć tym razem na wsparcie najwyższych czynników. Hannah nadal jest Nefilim. Dean nadal jest (trzeźwiejącym) alkoholikiem. Cas nadal jest pełen dobrych chęci. Wygląda to jak dobry plan by znów wpakować się w kłopoty.  
> Nie sądzicie? :)


End file.
